


The Catalyst

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Biting, Cameos, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 102,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Moving in with five other men wasn't exactly what Mike had in mind, when all he wanted was to carry on with his studies. But he was here now. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?-Work in progress. I try to write new chapter every week-





	1. Sometimes you got no control of where you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! New story from me and as I write this only this first chapter has been written. Check out also my other stories if you like drama and dark themes. This is supposed to be lighter, but it sure will have drama. Oh and the dubious consent is only in one chapter and there is warning in the beginning.

\-------

 

"So when does this happen?", Joe sat on the couch they had bought together with the little money they had.

 

"He said he would be here in few hours. Guess that can be anything from two hours to six or so?", Brad shrugged shoving a piece of bread to his mouth.

 

Rob yawned sitting next to Dave with his magazine. "So now we just wait."

 

"How do you even know this guy? So weird that you are willing to let someone in here... to our house", Joe rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were doing this but if Brad felt the guy was worth the trust then he was and he wouldn't second guess it.

 

"We went school together. He was my best friend back then. He is good guy. Weird, artistic and grumpy, but good", Brad answered.

 

"Sure he is. You're just being an ass", Chester laughed and threw a crumbled piece of paper towards Joe.

 

They had rented a nice house with three bedrooms, living room, nice kitchen and big garage. It was just convenient since three of them needed a home same time, and this was way cheaper than seeking of their own apartments. Then later Rob and Dave joined in and it was even more easy to pay rent. Together they had even painted some rooms and fixed small things to make the living more comfortable.

 

The house wasn't new but it was well taken care of. From outside it was the same grey color as the rest on the same street with a black roof. Inside they had painted one living room wall red just for fun. Good sound system was important since someone was always listening to music but they couldn't afford new ones. Second hand had been good cheap choice and since it worked well none of them complained. Then they got the couch and few arm chairs also second hand.

 

The garage didn't have cars in it. There they had musical instruments and tried to practice some songs when they didn't have work or school stuff. It was fun but they had different opinions would the music take them somewhere or not. The lack of time was the biggest issue and then the writing. Brad wrote nice songs and Chester tried but the other three didn't really participate in that, and it showed.

 

And now this new guy was stepping in. Brad was only one who knew him and the rest of them were unsure about the situation. Joe trusted Brad and if Brad trusted this new one then so be it. Rob didn't care, he had other stuff to think about. Dave worked so much he was barely at home, but it was 'fine' for him. He had even said: "As long as the dude doesn't sleep in my bed when I get home and doesn't eat my lunch he can stay." And Chester... He was bored and really just glad there was a new person he could get to know. Getting know someone from the start was the most fun thing he could think now. There was so many years to catch up.

 

So they had arrange some space for him. Brad had moved his stuff to Rob's room who had previously been sleeping alone. For sometime the new guy would have to sleep on a mattress before they could borrow a van a get a bed for him. They had pretty much always someone home. Dave worked mostly evening shifts and Joe woke up early to his studies. Brad got also studies to do and Rob and Chester worked. Nothing that payed well or was fun but they managed.

 

"Really you don't even have to wait for him. I guarantee he is decent guy and I thought this was already decided?", Brad tilted his head staring at the others who looked bored.

 

"Well, yeah but I want to see who I am sharing my bathroom with", Joe mumbled.

 

"Does that change your jerking of schedules or why you care?", the other answered making Chester burst out in laughter.

 

"Fuck off Brad. You know what I mean. Besides weren't I the one who caught you last time, not the other way around", Joe rolled his eyes but the small smile could have been seen briefly on his face.

 

"Is Dave getting home again around ten?", Rob asked wanting them to quit the bickering.

 

Brad glanced at Joe wanting to say something but decided not to. "Yeah I think."

 

"And why did you move from Chester's room to Rob's? There was already a free space in Rob's room. I don't get it", Joe frowned.

 

"Erm.. Well Chester snores", Brad mumbled.

 

"God I'm excited! A new person!", Chester clapped his eyes smile spreading from ear to ear totally ignoring the previous conversation.

 

"Sure you are... You're the weird one", Joe rolled his eyes.

 

Brad chuckled and shook his head, "I'm pretty sure the feeling isn't mutual. He is lonely wolf and has all kind of strange things that..."

 

He was stopped when the doorbell rang. Chester frowned. Stupid moment, he would have wanted the other to continue what he was saying. Brad stood up looking at the other and get to open the door. The man stepped in looking like he was lost. Sure they knew with Brad, but they haven't seen each other in months. The friendship they once had was still there cause they didn't have any fight or so. Just circumstances forced them to too far away from each other. They would just need some time to catch up. But these people... Three other people staring at him that didn't know him was weird.

 

"Hi", Rob decided to greet him first.

 

He kicked his shoes off when he noticed that the others didn't have any shoes on either and stood there his hands in his pockets.

 

"Hi. Rest of my stuff should be here tomorrow. I don't have much though, but I couldn't get a car so...", he mumbled staring at the floor.

 

"So the one in the left with brown short hair is Chester. But don't count on the hair, he can have different color tomorrow. He is working in burger joint. The one beside him is our Korean guy. He goes into the art college. Then there's Rob. He is quiet and probably the smartest one so if he tells you something you better listen. He works in a warehouse not that far away from here. And Dave... Well he is working at the moment and should be home around ten", Brad introduced them.

 

"Okay... Well I'm Mike. I go to the art college too. Well, now I do, just started. Then I work few shifts a week in an office. Uhm... Yeah", he mumbled. He felt so awkward but he needed a place to sleep and this was his best option. The rent was crazy cheap so he could even save some money. When he accidentally met Brad after a long time and the other told that they would have room for him too he couldn't believe his luck.

 

The Korean guy looked tiny bit annoyed. The one on the other side of the couch, Rob, wore a huge hoodie and looked like he was sinking inside even though he wasn't even small guy. He stared at him back blankly. No emotion what so ever to be seen. And then there was this Chester guy who looked like he would jump up any minute and hug him. He literally looked like he couldn't stay still. Way too excited. It annoyed him already too much.

 

"Great. Well we have lots to catch up. I'll help with your stuff. I moved mine to Rob's room so you'll be sharing room with Chester", Brad said picking up few bags Mike had brought with him.

 

Mike glanced at Chester only seeing the stupid grin. Oh great, he thought sarcastically. He followed the other to the second floor and dropped his bags when they get in the room. The room wasn't big but it was comfy. There was mattress on the floor and bed on the other side of the room. The closets were built in the walls and looked like there was plenty of space. And it had proper desk in front of the window so he could draw. Chester's side of the room was neatly organized. No trash or dirty clothes on the floor. It shouldn't be that bad, he thought chewing his lip.

 

"So... The guys are nice. It just takes some time for you to get used to this and get to know each other. Like I said Rob is smart and if you have something to ask he probably knows the answer. Joe is funny and weird. He might look like he isn't fine with this but he is, haha. Dave is super busy but he is kind. Chester is weird. And excited. He is this... well like tasmanian devil on sedatives. But you get used to it pretty quickly. He doesn't mean anything bad but he asks millions of questions and always wants to help if he only can", Brad explained.

 

"From now on remember this is your home too. The list to grocery store is on the fridge. Add there if you need something. We have shifts on that and on Tuesdays someone picks up the groceries from the store. On Fridays we usually order some food in and watch too many bad movies. Unless it's Dave's pay day when we head to the local bar for some drinks. Then the movie night is on next day. The rules... Well kinda not really rules but we all have our habits, you learn them probably soon", he continued checking that he didn't leave anything on the closets.

 

"But glad you joined us. I really miss the time there wasn't even a day we didn't spend together. I'll head back downstairs, just ask if you need anything", he patted Mike's back shortly smiling and left him alone.

 

Mike sighed and stared at the room. Guess I have to deal with this now, he thought feeling utterly confused.

 

\------


	2. Let tomorrow have its way

\------

 

"Chester Fucking Bennington! You used the rest of my toothpaste, didn't you!"

 

Mike startled awake and eyes wide searched for the source of the voice. Joe was standing next to Chester's bed staring at the singer who was wiping his face. Apparently the Korean guy had thrown a glass of water on Chester's face.

 

"Uhmmmmmmm..... maybe. Can't remember. But why am I wet cause of that?", Chester frowned.

 

"Argh!", the other yelled and stomped out of the room.

 

"But Fucking could be my middle name. Not complaining really", the brown haired male mumbled and remembered then that Mike was also in the room. "Oh hi there! Sorry I.. well he woke you up. Go back to sleep though, it's only seven AM."

 

Mike watched the other toss his blanket aside and put his feet on the floor. He noticed the several tattoos that decorated his body and wondered why hadn't he seen them earlier.

 

"You like? Tattoos?", the other lifted his arms in front of him for Mike to get a better look at the flames rising from his wrists.

 

The half Asian arched his brow not knowing what would even be the correct answer cause he certainly didn't mean to stare. "Yeah... Don't have any myself. Guess they look good though."

 

"You know when I grow up I want to own my own tattoo place so I can get new one when ever I like", Chester nodded and then jumped up and started to dress himself.

 

Mike glanced at him feeling slightly confused. He wasn't used to people paying so much attention to him and he had just met the other the day before. Shaking his head he got up too and went to pick up some clothes. Searching a bag he found sand colored cargo pants, t-shirt and red hoodie. After dressing himself up he ran a hand over his head feeling the short hairs prick the palm. Then he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

 

"The coffee is ready soon. Just help yourself", Chester called out from the living room.

 

Mike opened the fridge and stopped. "So... Can I just eat anything I want from here or how does this work?"

 

He waited for an answer but the other was suddenly by his side. "Basically yes... But you heard how grumpy Joe is so don't touch his. My shelf is the one on the top. I don't mind to share but please never take the last beer."

 

Mike stared at the shelf the other pointed. There was yoghurt, apples, some meat to put on bread, cheese and ground raw beef. He frowned and took an apple and a yoghurt.

 

"I know. Just add to the list what you want from the store", Chester chuckled and pointed now at the paper on the fridge door and left back to the other room.

 

Mike nodded and went to pour some coffee. Even seeking a mug was hard. He felt like he was stepping to someone territory. Or rather being in crossroads of territories. Grabbing a plain black mug from the cabinet he finally was ready to eat. First he felt like he should probably just stay in the kitchen but then he decided he shouldn't be rude on the first day and joined the other in the living room.

 

Chester was reading some music magazine and drinking his coffee looking really relaxed and content. He raised his head when the half Asian sat down.

 

"So what do you do?", he asked smiling.

 

Mike felt his cheeks burn. He was so not used to this. "Huh?"

 

The male threw the magazine on the table. "Like... Well you told you study art and work too but besides that?"

 

"Oh... Well I draw. And paint", Mike mumbled sipping from the mug.

 

"Glad you found my favorite mug. Makes me smile. Got it from Joe actually. Oh, okay... So you study art and do it also on free time. Which probably means you're really good on it! Maybe you could teach me how to draw. I have always wanted to learn but I feel like everything I draw looks like something done by five year old", the other laughed.

 

"Chester!", there was suddenly a yell from the second floor.

 

"What ever it is I didn't do it!", the other yelled back and frowned then at Mike. "Sorry, I need to see what's the issue."

 

He laid the mug on the table and skipped then quickly upstairs. Mike shook his head. Weird one, he thought and continued the eating.

 

Brad and Chester had a loud conversation about something Mike didn't understand and soon they both got downstairs.

 

"Sorry about that. He doesn't mean anything bad but he is just... fucking annoying sometimes", Brad explained to Mike.

 

Chester rolled his eyes and looked at Mike. "Not my fault they haven't learned to share."

 

"Don't like sharing my stuff Chaz, you know that", Rob was suddenly there too walking toward the fridge.

 

"Yeah. So this is what is basically is. He borrows stuff. Then he forgets to return it. And then I find it usually under his bed or buried in dirty laundry. Thank you Chester", the other man continued and handed a cup of coffee for the tall man that was wearing another hoodie today.

 

Mike was already confused who's stuff was missing and what it was but he kinda liked this. It felt so weird, but also this warm fuzzy thing spread on his stomach. Friends wasn't what he thought he needed but maybe it was a good thing that he moved here.

 

"So if something goes missing ask him first", Rob mumbled.

 

Chester stuck his tongue out for Rob and sat down to continue with the coffee. "Okay okay, I'm guilty. Sorry."

 

Rob rolled his eyes. "Just return it next time if you must borrow it. Or rather, don't borrow."

 

Brad set his eyes on Mike watching his reactions. "So, what's up today? Found something to eat apparently. I remember you said you don't have school today."

 

"Fine. The mattress is actually more comfortable than the last bed I slept on. Yeah, not today.. Tomorrow yes and then work after that", the half Asian answered and watched Joe come downstairs his hair wet.

 

"Great. Hope Chaz wasn't bugging you", Brad arched his brow and glanced at the thin man drinking his coffee and focusing again to the magazine.

 

"Didn't. Why I am always the one to blame?", he groaned not turning his gaze.

 

"For a simple reason", Rob scowled at him pushing his shoes on and got out from the house.

 

Brad sighed. "Sorry for that too. He isn't usually that grumpy."

 

"But if he is it's cause if Chester", Joe laughed.

 

Brad poked him knowing there was limit for Chester too. It wasn't like he hadn't really caused it but Brad didn't want a fight either.

 

"So. I think we need to do the groceries today since the fridge hasn't got enough for all of us now and personally I don't feel like ordering in. I can do it since it's my day off from work. Come with me?", he then asked from Mike.

 

The half Asian nodded and felt Chester stare at him.

 

"Great. In half an hour, okay?", the other smiled and Mike nodded again.

 

"You don't really talk that much do you?", Chester asked when Brad had left them.

 

Mike glanced at him and sighed. "No. I tend to be quiet when I don't have anything smart to say."

 

"And that's completely opposite from Chester then", Joe laughed and quickly escaped the situation back upstairs.

 

The half Asian tried to keep the chuckle inside and stepped up to get to the kitchen with the trash. He rinsed the coffee cup and then saw what the other man had mean. There was painted middle finger in the outer bottom of the coffee mug.

 

"I told you. Joe's way to tell me he loves me", Chester laughed.

 

"You people are weird", Mike muttered and placed the mug to the sink.

 

When he had first heard that there was possibility for him to live here he had been scared. Living with other people wasn't something he had planned. Sharing the personal space wasn't even the worst thing. But when you live with other people you really never can be alone. With one person it is another thing. Living with five other people means that there is always someone. Even if you want to be alone you can't really close a door behind you if you share the room with another person.

 

"You don't have work today?", he asked wondering how much time would he spend alone. Having some time to draw without someone blabbering would be nice, he thought.

 

"Later. The late shift, I hate it. All the crazies come out then, even on week days. And the pub next to it... Yuck. I would be afraid to catch some disease just by walking inside. The people get drunk first and then they come to eat. You don't even know how many times I have been sworn or yelled at. Or my ass groped. I know it is a fine piece of meat but for fuck's sake it's my work place so keep your hairy hands to yourself!", the other make laughed and frowned then.

 

"The earlier shifts are way too easier. How about you? Any gropers?", he continued.

 

Mike shook his head. "Nah. My work is mainly just moving piles of papers from place A to place B. And my boss is pretty nice. She even let's me leave early if there is nothing to do."

 

Joe walked back downstairs glancing at them. "I'm off now. See you later. And don't let him annoy you too much."

 

Chester rolled his eyes. "This is pretty much what it is like. I get teased cause I fuck up, all the time."

 

"So why you do?", Mike asked not knowing should he even ask.

 

"Dunno... I don't mean anything bad I just... Well I do stuff and then I remember something else and next thing I know I have already forgotten what I was initially doing. At work I manage cause it is so... well it's like an assembly line. It all goes in same way when I fill an order in. No surprises at that point. So last week when I borrowed 'Around The Fur' from Rob I forgot it few days later", the man answered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

The other watched him being slightly surprised. "Deftones huh... You need to buy your own. Or then learn to return the stuff."

 

"That's the point. Why should we all buy the album when you can just borrow one from another person. But yeah, I need to... Not that easy with my memory", Chester chuckled.

 

Mike liked his laugh. It was this light, bubbly and really genuine one that could make you laugh easily too. Maybe he could really enjoy himself here. He hadn't met Dave yet since he had been so tired yesterday that he didn't want to wait for the other to get back from work. And today he had obviously already left back there since he was nowhere to be seen. The tall guy who wore the giant hoodies seemed still grumpy but if he listened to Deftones he couldn't be that bad. And the Joe guy seemed fine and since he studied art too maybe they would have something in common.

 

"Shall we go then", Brad got back to them.

 

Mike nodded and tried to smile at Chester. The other winked his eye and chuckled and Mike was confused.

 

Brad rolled his eyes and watched the thin male disappear from the room. "Gosh. Not a day without him causing some drama. I would have kicked him out ages ago if he wouldn't have a heart of gold. You know? Some people are like that. Super hyper and annoying but they wouldn't hurt even a fly. They care and they are always there if you need something. And you should see him drunk. Or high... Or rather both, oh lord. But you will."

 

The other watched him to grab the list from the fridge door. Soon they were out heading to the car that was parked on the tiny spot in front of the house.

 

Mike's thoughts went back to the Chester guy and what Brad had just said. He was afraid that what was supposed to be safe, unstressful place for him to study and carry on to the next point in his life wasn't going to be so easy. He sighed and followed the other in the car.

 

\-------


	3. You're gonna have to follow me under it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you lovely person who are reading this. Don't really have anything else to say that thank you and check out also my other stories. As I write this I have two WIPs.

\-------

 

"Whoa! Who are you?", Mike said and at the moment when the words came out of his mouth he already realized who.

 

"Oh! Hi! You must be Mike! I'm Phoenix. Or Dave. Usually Dave cause they don't remember my nickname. And if they are drunk then especially Dave. Or if Chester is really drunk then again Phoenix. But yeah, sorry we didn't met yet. I usually work evening shift so the morning shift was just... well coworker was sick and I had to step in. Good money so I don't mind, but I like sleeping more", the dude standing in the kitchen blabbered.

 

In his kitchen. Basically it was Mike's kitchen too now even when he yet didn't feel home, like he belonged. So much to get used to. This person was cooking some chicken and being as friendly as they would have known for years.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I knew it was you just was surprised", he mumbled.

 

"No worries. You have lot to catch up", the other smiled.

 

The half Asian stood to look at the cooking just feeling weird. Same time it was so warm welcome to get home and see someone casually cooking there and then it was confusing. He shook his head and was about to get to his room.

 

"This is what I do when I can. Cause otherwise they would eat only take out. So while you go there could you please tell Brad that dinner is ready in half an hour. And obviously I made enough for all of us so join if you don't mind", Dave said.

 

He nodded and walked upstairs. Brad's door was closed so he knocked instead than just going in. Joe's room was weirdly only one that had a lock, even the bathroom door didn't have one.

 

"Hey Brad? Dave told me to tell that the dinner is ready in half an hour", he yelled through it.

 

"Okay! Thanks Mike, I'll be there", the other yelled back.

 

The half Asian shook his head and get to his room. There was still some time for daylight so using it to drawing was a good idea. He dug up his pencils and sketch pad and started.

 

In the other room Brad groaned glancing at Rob who was staring at him.

 

"Too close", the taller man said.

 

"Well he knocked", Brad grabbed him back to a kiss.

 

The other tried to wiggle free first but surrendered then allowing Brad to pull him in top of him.

 

"No really. I'm not kidding. We need to stop doing this", Rob frowned.

 

"Don't care. Not now", the other gasped biting Rob's bottom lip and grabbing his shirt.

 

"Seriously, fuck off", Rob got up swatting the hands off that were trying to grab him.

 

Brad sighed watching the other slam the door shut leaving him alone with his aching boner. The other was right but he knew he also got what he wanted eventually so he didn't bother to run after Rob and draw the attention to them. He stayed there for a good while trying to direct his thoughts elsewhere and then when he finally was comfortable enough he stepped up and got downstairs to the kitchen.

 

"Just in time. Grab the plates, will you", Dave said placing a large pan on the middle of the table.

 

He glanced at the half Asian that was placing utensils on the table. Their kitchen table was large but wobbly and the chairs weren't matching. Just like the tableware, they didn't have even matching plates. But they managed. Chester wasn't allowed to do dishes after he had broken three glasses in a row. Mike stopped to stare at a bended fork sharing a glance with the thin man handing him a plate.

 

"Don't bend it back so it won't break", the other answered.

 

They sat down then together as same time the door opened and Chester stepped in. Mike stopped to stare at him. First he didn't understand why the other looked so different but then he saw it. There was a metallic ring in the middle of his bottom lip that he didn't remember being there before.

 

"Seriously?", Dave arched his brows.

 

Chester rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off before joining them at the table.

 

"Whoa. That looks...", Brad started but didn't find a perfect word so he shut down and started to eat.

 

"I had a thought and decided to obey it", the other said wiggling the ring with his tongue.

 

Mike couldn't get his eyes of the ring now.

 

"That's nothing new Chester", Dave chuckled. He loved how spontaneous his friend was even when he always got into trouble.

 

"I think it looks good on you", Mike said realizing then what he had actually said.

 

"Well thank you Mikey", the other said smiling and frowning then when it stung.

 

Mike rolled his eyes to the nickname and tried then to focus back to the chicken on his plate. It was rather good and he was happy that he had something else to eat than his own crappy cookings.

 

"Sadly it restricts certain activities for some time", the other said after a while feeling hard to eat.

 

"Dude! I really wish we could eat without you talking...", Dave sighed.

 

Chester snorted. "Without talking about eating? Cause that was what I was talking about. Your dirty mind added some extra."

 

Mike glanced at Dave who just shook his head, "Meet Chester. That's what he does. Gets us all confused", and received a slap from the other male.

 

He turned to stare at his plate amused by the joking. "I was wondering why the bedroom doors don't have any locks. Except Joe's."

 

Brad started to cough violently causing Dave to smack his back. Did he hear us? He couldn't have?, Brad thought.

 

"Well, that could be one reason. Joe isn't a person who would choke on a piece of chicken", he chuckled after the other had calmed down his face still bright red.

 

"No seriously. We haven't even thought about adding more of them. One room had the lock when we moved in and Joe happened to got it", Dave added.

 

Oh we have. But you haven't, Brad thought drinking water from his glass to sooth his throat.

 

Rob flinched beside Mike causing him frown. "Okay. So... What do you guys do when you have free time?, he asked wondering why the tall man was so serious.

 

"Depends are we alone or is there somebody else too. If we are all home together and have more than just an hour then we try to play. Just doesn't seem to happen often enough since somebody is always working elsewhere", Dave answered pointing at himself.

 

Rob flinched again now glaring at Chester who had a smirk on his face. Mike's eyes were drawn again back to the lip ring and his mind traveled. But when Chester noticed his look and tilted his head obviously wondering what was he thinking he shook the thoughts away and continued with the talking.

 

"Do you have actual songs or is it just some random playing?", he said wondering why he was suddenly so talkative.

 

"Both. We have feed but they are not ready. We also like to play cover songs but for me personally that's just... well practicing. Not that we wood actually play them live", Dave said picking up the empty pan from the table when they had filled up their plates.

 

Mike nodded glancing at Chester who was now staring at him. "So that means you have plans on playing actually for real audience?"

 

"Yup. Dunno will we ever make it but... yeah. But we really need more songs", the other said starting to scrub the pan clean.

 

Rob flinched again now growling and Mike wondered what the hell was up. But he didn't want to ask since the other looked mad.

 

"Chester stop it", Dave sighed. The other just shrugged pretending he didn't know what was happening.

 

"And then we also like to watch bad movies. Especially bad horror is our favorite. When I have pay day we usually head up for drink to the bar not far from here. Not that I would be paying for theirs but that's just a habit", he continued then getting back to his task.

 

"And tease Rob. That's what we do too", Chester chuckled.

 

Rob groaned finally having enough and then he run back upstairs.

 

"Do you really have to? You saw he was moping already. I swear to god I'll kick your ass someday!", Dave swatted Chester with a wet dishcloth making the other back down and fall from his chair to the floor.

 

Mike frowned still not realizing what had happened.

 

"Kicking Rob's shin under the table just to annoy him", Dave stated when he saw Mike's expression.

 

Brad sighed not knowing should he help or shouldn't he but then he decided that maybe it was the best. "I'll talk to him."

 

The half Asian arched his brows weirded out by this situation. The tattooed man clearly had some issues and he was intrigued what and why. He was now sitting on the floor staring at his feet.

 

"Hey Bourdie. Sorry about the earlier", Brad came to the room closing the door.

 

"Don't call me that", the other said not looking at him.

 

"And sorry he was an asshole. You know he can't help it when you mope", Brad sighed staring at the other who was staring out from the window.

 

"Bourdie... It isn't that serious", he sighed again when the other didn't move.

 

Rob spun around pushing him against the wall and pinning to it by the shoulders. "I said don't call me that."

 

And now Brad was confused. He knew that what they had between them had always been just a game but Rob never behaved like this either. Staring at the fuming man he wanted so badly to kiss those lips but he didn't know what it would start so he just stood there staring, his shoulders already hurting cause of the thumbs digging to his flesh. But his thoughts were soon drawn blank when Rob pushed his lips roughly against his. Brad was startled but desperately took what he was given.

 

When the other pulled away to take a breath he got finally some time to think. "So... that... now you don't mind the lock?"

 

But obviously it was wrong thing to say since the other released his grip and eyes darkened left the room slamming the door behind him.

 

Somebody help me to deal with one angry Rob Bourdon, he though kicking his bed's frame.

 

In the meantime back in the kitchen the thin man was still sitting on the floor when Rob scurried outside.

 

"Chester....", Dave groaned.

 

"Alright alright. I'll apologize hin later. He has been so weird, not any humor left", the male got up from the floor and started to help with the cleaning off the table while mumbling to himself.

 

"So what's with the...", Mike pointed at the door.

 

Dave didn't have a chance to answer before they heard the drums. "Yeah, that. When he is mad that's what he does. Which means that Brad didn't help. He'll be fine eventually, don't worry about it."

 

The man glanced at Chester making sure he realized he had basically started it.

 

"Oh... So the neighbors won't mind?", Mike asked cause they could hear the drumming clearly indoors and this the next door neighbors would too.

 

"No. On that side there lives a couple who are always either drunk or then already passed out. So yeah, they won't mind", Dave laughed.

 

The half Asian nodded feeling overwhelmed to be in the middle of all these different personalities. Chester was staring at him again and it started to annoy him so he escaped to his room thanking Dave for the good food. Back in the safety of his room he sat down and continued with the drawing. He had finished few that he thought were nice and started another when the door opened and Chester came in.

 

"Don't mind me", he said smiling and grabbed his Discman popping the earphones on.

 

Mike watched the other lay down on his bed the music blasting. He couldn't figure out what it was even when he heard it rather clearly. Chester had a smile on his face while he kept his eyes closed and Mike couldn't get his eyes off of his lips. The ring was captivating and soon he noticed he was licking his own lips.

 

"Am I bothering you?", Chester asked suddenly staring at him.

 

Mike felt his cheeks flush while he tried to push the thoughts aside. He shook his head mumbling, "No umm... no, I was just...."

 

The other let out a soft giggle and closed his eyes again.

 

The half Asian sighed staring back at the sketch pad. The hell have I gotten myself into, he thought kicking himself inwardly.

 

\------


	4. Then maybe I could collect my thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the smut

\------

 

Mike's next morning begun almost as well as the other day. He woke up to a thump sound following with a groaning. When he shook the sleep from his eyes he saw Chester sitting on floor, next to his bed, rubbing his head.

 

"Don't mind me", he mumbled.

 

"Why... What happened?", the half Asian frowned and yawned. Glancing his clock he noticed it was just ten minutes before his alarm would go off.

 

The other groaned and chuckled then. "Just fall from the bed. Too wild dreams. Just go back to sleep, I'm fine."

 

"Oh... Well I need to get going anyway soon", Mike got up from the bed stretching.

 

Again he had slept really well and wondered how could a not so thick mattress be more comfortable than the actual bed he had gotten used to before this. Choosing some clothes and picking up a towel he noticed the other was staring at his bare back, but he looked like he had disappeared in his thoughts so he didn't dare to bother him. Instead he placed the clothes to his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

When he got to the door he noticed it was locked. Sighing he decided to wait since he could clearly hear the shower. So who ever it was, the person wouldn't be there forever. He could skip the breakfast and just grab something on the way to the college if it would take too long. What still amazed him how well the four total strangers had accepted him. They didn't know him. They knew only the person he had been best friends once. And still they trusted him so much that they let him in to their house and shared all that they had.

 

He couldn't really believe such kindness. Not that he had been treated really bad in his past. The problem was that he couldn't trust people. No matter how well they treated him he rather pushed them away than was let down. Cause that sure happened. It just wasn't usually fault of the other people. At least not directly.

 

Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the past that was yet again coming back to haunt him. He tried the handle once more to make sure the one who was in knew he was waiting and then leaned to the wall dreaming of a shit-ton of caffeine.

 

~~ Before, while Mike was waking up ~~

 

"The hell are you doing?", Rob groaned when Brad stepped to the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth, locking the door behind.

 

"Well I can't leave all sweaty now can I? Move so I can get to the shower", the other rolled his eyes.

 

Rob gasped annoyed when Brad pushed him from his way and swiftly undressed himself before stepping to the shower cubicle. He spat the toothpaste from his mouth to the sink and watched in awe the other turn on the water like he wasn't even there.

 

Not believing how arrogant the other was he growled and dropped his toothbrush on its place. "Seriously dude! You can't just walk in here, like I don't exist, and then.. What if I was going to the shower myself? Huh?"

 

"Rob I really don't have time to argue with you. I'm not late, yet. But I will be if you continue. You weren't going to shower. I know your routine", Brad looked him squeezing then a generous amount of shower gel on his palm before starting to lather it.

 

The taller man swallowed hard watching the process. It was already a lot that Brad came there ignoring him and undressed like that but now the foam was gathering to all the nice places making him beautifully slick and smelling wonderful.

 

"So please close the door when you leave. Can't lock it from here but I don't think it even matters", Brad said glancing him over his shoulder.

 

"Oh fuck you", Rob snarled between his teeth and stepped to the cubicle pushing him against the tiles making the water splash everywhere.

 

"Now it's my turn to ask, what the hell are you doing?", Brad smirked while the fuming man stared at him. "This is the second time already you're pushing me around and..."

 

But Rob couldn't believe either what he was doing. Same time he wanted to kick Brad's ass and make him apologize but also fuck him senseless right then and there. Looking at the smirking man as the water soaked his clothes through was totally not helping. Brad sighed and swatted his hands away trying to get him step out from the cubicle so that he could continue with the shower. But Rob wasn't having it. Instead he manhandled the thinner man back against the wall and kissed him fiercely.

 

"Rob what...", Brad muttered but the hand on his cock turned it to a moan.

 

"Seriously... What... Fuck....", the water falling down his face made it hard to see but he could feel the determination and annoyance.

 

The other jerked him frantically pushing a thumb in his mouth. He threw his head back sucking at the finger making Rob gasp next to his ear. The lips were on his neck but then the teeth came biting down making him growl. He grabbed Rob's neck pulling him harder against himself. His hot breath against the bite marks made him hiss and buck his hips. 

 

He wanted more but he knew he wasn't getting it. Not now when the other was so pissed. The hand was burning him but he also knew if he would ask Rob to slow down he would leave him there alone. Again. Clinging on to the other, grasping his t-shirt, his knees wanted to give in. Rob pulled his thumb from his mouth placing his hand on it when he heard the low moan emit from Brad's throat.

 

Brad felt the stinging pain on his bony shoulder where Rob sunk his teeth again as the fire exploded in his abdomen and the warm cum tainted Rob's hand for just seconds before the water washed it away. Gasping and swallowing Brad blinked and tried to comprehend what had just happened staring at the taller man who still had his huge hand over his mouth. Quickly Rob released his hand and backed away having a glimpse of something sad in his eyes. Before Brad could open his mouth Rob was gone.

 

"Oh...", Mike stared at Rob when he opened the door and closed it again. The tall man was soaked and staring at him in surprise but then the shadows darkened his eyes again.

 

"Accident. He should be ready soon", the other mumbled storming past the half Asian.

 

He had to hold on to his baggy jeans so they wouldn't fall off. Dripping water to the floor he got back to his room mumbling. Quickly he changed to dry clothes not bothering to dry himself. He wanted to leave before Brad would be back from the shower. Now he wasn't annoyed only cause Brad had behaved like that but also cause he himself had done something he shouldn't have done.

 

Later that day when Mike got back from the college Dave was again in the kitchen and he wasn't even surprised.

 

"Well someone's got to get you guys eating something proper", the man laughed when he saw his expression.

 

Mike nodded and walked upstairs to drop of his bag off and get rid if the hoodie. It was rather hot day but he was so used to the hoodie that he didn't even think when he had pulled it on. Next he went to splash some cold water to his face and then he got back downstairs bumping into Rob again who didn't even look at him. He frowned taken aback by the man. Not that he assumed them to like him instantly but that wasn't even the issue. Rob seemed like he didn't even want to get to know him.

 

"Dave, can I ask you something?", the half Asian said.

 

"Sure?", Dave glanced over his shoulder while pushing the lasagne back into oven.

 

"The drummer dude. Why is he so serious all the time? Just bumped into him and he didn't even say hi. And then the... well yesterday. Chester wasn't even being that bad and still he got so pissed", Mike frowned.

 

"Oh... Yeah. Well I think you need to ask Chester about that. I don't feel comfortable talking about their personal issues", the other answered.

 

"Okay. Well I'll ask him when he gets home. Rob probably won't talk about it?", the half Asian nodded.

 

Dave shook his head. "Nope, I bet he won't. Chester is on the porch, he came while you were upstairs."

 

Mike glanced at the front door and decided his curiosity couldn't wait until later. He got outside and saw the man sitting on a lonely, broken chair smoking a cigarette.

 

"Hey. Sorry to bother you", he asked sitting down.

 

Chester turned his head smiling. "I don't mind. What's up?"

 

"Dave said I should talk with you. About Rob. He is weird. I don't... well you guys don't even know me, so I don't assume you like me right away. But yesterday I think you weren't even that mean. And today he walked past me totally ignoring me. Didn't even say hi", the other furrowed his brows.

 

"Oh.. Yeah... Well it's kinda my fault. I like to tease him even though I know he doesn't take it as well as before. Maybe I just want him to go back to what... You see we used to date. Or maybe I should say fuck, cause it wasn't even really dating", Chester said blowing out the smoke between his lips.

 

Mike was taken off guard. Not that the sexuality issues really mattered to him anyway. But he didn't really see that coming.

 

"So you broke up? Or can we even say that if it was just fucking?", he asked looking at the man flick off the ashes from the cigarette looking somewhere in distance.

 

"Yeah... Well the thing is Rob isn't gay. So guess it was just... dunno", Chester mumbled.

 

"Oh I see... And you are? I don't mean to pry or anything though", Mike asked and corrected his posture. The conversation made him nervous but the other was so relaxed that it helped.

 

"Well one could say I am. I have had some girls in the past but... I don't know. It's not the same really. You know having a sex with a man can blow your mind. It never was same with girls for me", the other said smirking.

 

"Right", the half Asian nodded feeling awkward.

 

Long time since he had spoken about sex with another male but on the other hand this Chester guy had surprised him so many times already. And now the playful brown eyes were glued to him and he guessed what was coming.

 

"How about you?", Chester asked smiling.

 

Mike shook his head. "Wouldn't know about that."

 

"I meant are you gay. Or not", the other chuckled throwing the cigarette bud to a ashtray.

 

The half a Asian swallowed. He hadn't even thought about it really. Not that he didn't find men attractive he just didn't have ever thought that he would have sex with them. Or rather the other way around, that any man would have sex with him. Or even gotten into a situation he would have so say yes or no. Girls were easier to his opinion.

 

"I don't know. I mean, no I think I'm not gay but I don't think a word could or should limit what you are. Like... What if you could just enjoy your life and love who ever you want?", he said finally.

 

"Well, yeah obviously. I was talking about sex though, still", Chester chuckled his eyes sparkling.

 

Mike felt his cheeks flush. "Never had a sex with a male. So I wouldn't know really how it's like. Not that I... never had a chance really."

 

"I see. Well if you ever need a helping hand I'm available. Well not a hand but... you know. Would never turn down an opportunity to have sex with such a cutie", the other smirked raising his eye brow.

 

"Chester! Stop teasing the poor man and get in to help me!", Dave was suddenly there yelling from the crack of the door. He had heard only the last line but guessed what they had talked about since he certainly knew what happened between Chester and Rob.

 

The man laughed and glancing over his shoulder at the half Asian he walked inside.

 

Mike sat there a while perplexed by what had just happened. Not that he complained but being called a cutie and someone offering to have sex with him just so casually was rather mind blowing. He was intrigued how Chester's mind worked. He shook his head knowing that he couldn't forget that in a while and got back inside.

 

"I should have known he would start to tease you. Don't worry about it, he really doesn't mean anything bad", Dave rolled his eyes and gestured him to sit down.

 

Chester laughed receiving a punch from the other man and started to help with the utensils.

 

Together they ate once again, now Brad and Joe both being absent. Mike was genuinely happy that he got again decent food. After he had eaten he thanked for the food, and placed his plate, drinking glass and utensils to the sink, and went upstairs to dig up his homework.

 

Opening his sketch pad he mumbled to himself realizing he couldn't even continue with the drawing he was supposed to do. Closing it he tossed it on the table and grabbed a comic book instead. Laying down on his mattress he let out a deep sigh and was annoyed that he couldn't focus. Maybe first time ever his mind drifted and he couldn't get it to back what he was supposed to do. The new, unfamiliar thoughts occupying his headspace were confusing him.

 

\-------


	5. Repeating the same thoughts again and again

\-------

 

Holding on to a daily schedule as a college student was the least favorite thing for Mike. He loved art. But his daily life was so boring otherwise. But now his new project was annoying. He couldn't get anything on paper and after staring the blank page again for another hour he decided to give up. For now.

 

Walking downstairs he noticed the house was really quiet. TV was on, but otherwise there was nothing. No talking, no sounds of cooking. He was weirded out by that and walked then to the living room. Brad was sitting on the couch, eating potato chips and watching TV.

 

"Oh hi! I thought you were at school today", the other looked surprise.

 

Mike shook his head and sat down next to the other. "Nope. Not today. But I have new project and I have no ideas."

 

"That's a shame. Anything I can help with?", Brad asked tossing the empty foil package aside.

 

"Don't think so. It's supposed to be stream of consciousness sort of thing so I have to figure it out myself", the half Asian said.

 

"So you have to paint stream of consciousness?", the other frowned shifting on the couch.

 

Mike shook his head again. "Well it doesn't have to be a painting or a drawing. It could be pretty much anything that could be considered as art."

 

"I see... Well music could so then too? I mean, it's art, right", Brad was getting excited. He didn't know about traditional art. But music he knew.

 

"Sure. But I don't... I don't know how I could do it. Don't think only guitar would be appropriate. And I think it has to be in form that they can play it again though", the other tilted his head thinking.

 

"I saw an used MPC sold in the thrift shop I visited last week. It could still be there. That could be option, right?", the other suggested. He had always wanted one himself.

 

"Oh. Don't know could I afford it though", Mike shrugged. He had thought buying one but they were expensive.

 

"It was rather cheap. But I was thinking about going there anyway today so if you want to join I don't mind", Brad said smiling.

 

Mike nodded. "Maybe I could check it out. If I don't have enough money in my savings then... I'll figure something else out. I have anyway wanted one for a long time."

 

"Me too. So.. I need to talk with Rob when he comes... I think he should be here already. We can take Chester's car then", the other got up.

 

"That's fine. Chester's car though? I didn't know he had a car. And why he isn't using it himself?", the half Asian frowned.

 

Brad laughed. "Yeah well... That's how he is. We can use it if he doesn't need it and gas it up after. He said he is visiting some friend close by after his work. And by friend he probably means a fuckbuddy. Anyhow he didn't need the car so it's waiting on the driveway."

 

Same time the door opened and the drummer guy stepped in. He glanced at them and slammed then the door shut. Grunting and rolling his eyes he walked quickly past them to the stairs.

 

"Rob!", Brad yelled throwing his hands in air. "What the fuck... Sorry, I need to talk with him. It doesn't take long, especially when he is sulking."

 

Mike nodded and watched Brad walk after the other. He leaned against the cushions and closed his eyes just to relax his nerves.

 

Upstairs Brad closed the door behind him. "What the fuck again man? Why are you being... uhm I don't even know. Like, what happened? You weren't so silent and mopey before."

 

Rob stared at him sitting on his bed. "It doesn't matter. I'll get through it eventually."

 

"Talk to me please? I don't care what... this thing is what we have. But I wish you wouldn't... You are like that to all. Not just for me", Brad said. Honestly he just wanted to jump to Rob's lap and hug him but he knew it would just lead for yelling and rejection.

 

The other shook his head. "Nothing to talk about. Just forget it, it will pass."

 

Brad dropped his head. "Okay. Well if there is, please do. I'm heading to the thrift shop I told you about with Mike. You wanna join?"

 

"Nah", Rob shook his head.

 

The other nodded and tried to smile and left him alone. Rob stared at the closing door and wanted to yell. Like he could ever explain himself when it was so ridiculous.

 

"Ready?", Brad said when he got back downstairs.

 

Mike nodded and off they went.

 

The thrift shop was huge. Way bigger than the one he had usually visited on the other side of the town. They headed straight to the back of the shop ignoring all the clothes. Mike followed Brad to the guitars and watched him point at one.

 

"That's what I will some day buy", he smiled and stroked it's worn out finish.

 

Mike turned the price tag and frowned. "That's a price for an used one?"

 

"Well it's vintage Stratocaster from 50's so... yeah. Isn't it beautiful?", the other stared at it smiling and his eyes sparkling.

 

"I thought the sound is more important", Mike laughed but he had to admit it was beautiful. He liked guitars, a lot. But couldn't afford to have more than one.

 

Brad shook his head smiling. "Sure it is. That's just my... well I will buy it when I have enough money. When I'm something. Ooooh! You should hear what I finished few days ago."

 

Mike stared at the guitar nodding. Not his style really, but beautiful it sure was anyway.

 

"So. I have to ask. What happened? Why did you disappear suddenly?", the other changed the subject and gestured him forward.

 

Mike sighed. Conversation he had been afraid of and not really wanted to talk about. "Honestly... I don't even know. I just wanted some change. People around me were so toxic, except few, like you. So I just. I just left it all. I went to live with my aunt and decided to let the dust settle. I thought some months would help and... so it did. But I also lost some important people."

 

Brad pointed now at the MPC that luckily was still in its place, but continued the talk. "What do you mean by toxic?"

 

"You know. Some people just destroy everything around them. And usually those are the ones that pretend to be your friend but then stab you in the back. Not even directly tell what's wrong. Then you find it out after some time and realize it was all just an act. It never was anything serious. I just don't... I don't want to be around with that kind of people. If they can deceive you over such small things they will do it over bigger ones too", the half Asian mumbled.

 

He fiddled with the machine checking everything possible while waiting for the other to answer.

 

"I think you want to test it before you decide if you buy", Brad pat his shoulder and went to get a salesperson.

 

They tested it and found it was working just fine. When Mike was finally happy with the device he nodded. "Guess I'll spend some of my savings."

 

Together they walked back to the car and drove to the house Mike happily carrying his purchase.

 

"I'm glad you came back though. Maybe... the important people that you lost will come back. Like you did to me. I missed you, you know", Brad broke the silence when they parked in front of the garage.

 

"Well I'm glad too. Fresh start maybe", Mike nodded.

 

They got inside the house and were greeted with burnt smell and loud talk.

 

"This is why Joe doesn't cook", Dave chuckled and pointed at blackened pieces that could have been chicken wings once.

 

The Korean shrugged and grinned then his mouth full of bread. "Well, other than sandwiches."

 

"So you have two horrible cooks in this house?", Mike shook his head amused.

 

Brad laughed. "Yeah but Chester isn't the second one. I am. He is just... clumsy. If he doesn't break something he hurts himself."

 

"Where is he by the way?", the half Asian asked. He didn't want to sound too concerned or interested but he hadn't seen the other the whole day and the talk before still rang in his head.

 

"I told you already. He'll be probably home at night like usual. He doesn't have work tomorrow and that usually means he is drunk when he gets here. Not that it would cause any problems but just so you don't wonder", the man laughed and shook his head. "He is even more clumsy when he is drunk."

 

Mike laughed too but didn't really know how to react to what Brad was telling him. The Chester guy seemed to be causing all kind of issues but on the other hand he was so bright and kind person that Mike wasn't sure would it even be a bad thing.

 

After Dave had fed him once again he got back to his room to test the MPC and perhaps even manage to work with the school task. He heard the TV being opened and soon the sounds of talking disappeared and it was again almost silent.

 

Later he awoke from some kind of trance and noticed he actually did manage do achieve the stream of consciousness and make a piece that would certainly be one he would bring in. And glancing at the clock he realized he should also go to sleep. Smiling at the fact he had done it and a friend he had thought he had lost, helped him with it.

 

Yawning he got to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he walked back to his room. Changing his t-shirt and cargo pants to pajama pants he turned off the light and crawled under the blanket. Soon he was sound asleep.

 

"Fuck. Sorry", he woke up in the middle of the night when someone fall on top of him.

 

Eyes clouded cause of the sleep he switched on the bedside table light finding Chester laying on top of him. Gasping he really didn't know what to say when the other was trying to get up but failed miserably.

 

"Dammit. Can't get up", he slurred and Mike sighed scooting further so that Chester fall to the mattress from on top of him.

 

He blinked his eyes obviously drunk and tried to focus on Mike's face. The half Asian frowned when he saw that Chester had blood under his nose and tear stains on his cheeks.

 

"What happened? I thought you were having fun with a friend", he reached to grab a tissue from the table.

 

"Was. Then we went to a bar. Still had fun. But then he had to leave. Soon I was called a faggot and... I can't stand it. So I punched the person and he punched me back and... Well next I was laying on a floor and had three people kicking at me. They were pulled at some point off of me and I was kicked out from the bar. So here I am. Sorry I woke you up. Didn't mean to but I forgot on which side my bed is. Apparently not on this", Chester mumbled playing with the lip ring same time.

 

Mike shook his head trying to wipe the almost dry blood off. "Some people are assholes. Did they kick you in the head?"

 

"No. Just my sides", the other answered lifting his white wife-beater and revealing huge bruise already starting to form.

 

"You need ice for that", Mike gasped knowing it probably hurt like shit.

 

The other shook his head. "I'm fine."

 

The half Asian sighed. "Yeah right... Wait a second, I'll check if there is any."

 

He walked quickly downstairs and went to the freezer. Huge bag of frozen peas was all he found but that would do now. When he got back up Chester had removed his wife-beater and fallen asleep. The half Asian sighed and crawled back next to him.

 

Carefully he placed the bag of peas to the area that was clearly turning to darker shade of red and was rewarded with low moan and shifting. He cringed feeling weird cause of the utterly sensual sound. The lip ring caught his attention again and he couldn't stop from thinking the previous conversation and the offer he was given. Groaning inwardly he tried to relax but the steady warm breath against his bare shoulder wasn't helping at all.

 

On the room next to them Brad was trying to sleep too but he couldn't. His mind was total whirlwind.

 

"Rob. You sleeping?", he said glancing at the bed on the other side of the room.

 

"Yes", the other answered.

 

Brad rose to sit on the edge of his bed. "Can I join you?."

 

"No. Why? The door still doesn't have a lock", the other grunted.

 

The other sighed and went to shift a chair in front of the door so that if someone would want to get in they would definitely wake up to the noise. "There. Can I now? Please?"

 

The other thought for a while and lifted then the blanket. "Fine."

 

Brad leaped quickly under the blanket and wrapped his arm around the warm drummer squeezing tight and pressed his head to the chest purring softly.

 

"Don't get too annoying or I'll push you to the floor", the other muttered.

 

"I have missed this", Brad sighed after a while nuzzling the bare chest.

 

Rob sighed and bit his lip. And stroked the short buzz cut hair below his chin. "Yeah."

 

\------


	6. Is so much simpler than change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! For the dubcon smut

 

\-------

 

"Why the fuck I am laying on top of peas in your bed?", Chester woke Mike next day.

 

Mike rubbed his eyes and turned to see the other man that looked same time amused and confused. "You don't remember what happened?"

 

"Well... I remember that I walked here, but... no. I didn't do anything stupid, didn't I?", Chester looked around him pushing the bag of melted peas to the floor.

 

"Don't know what you mean with stupid... But you told you were at the bar and you were called faggot and then kicked", the half Asian rolled his eyes.

 

 _Let's just blame the alcohol_ , he thought.

 

"Oh! Yes now I remember that! Hate that fucking word! I was bullied back in the school days and that was the most used word. Dammit... But that didn't explain the peas", Chester frowned and yawned then.

 

"Didn't find ice. When you crashed on top of me and told me all that, I went to get some ice. I thought peas were fine enough. Your side looks horrible. Sure you don't have any ribs broken?", Mike said suddenly aware how close the other was. Still shirtless.

 

Chester sat up and groaned then. "I see that now. No, I don't think anything is broken."

 

He stood up slowly stretching and made Mike cringe. How the hell is he able to do that when..., the half Asian thought.

 

"Nah, I'm fine. Nothing broken. It sure is ugly", Chester chuckled at the bruise and searched then his pockets. "Do you mind if I smoke? Window open of course"

 

Mike shook his head staring at the creature standing in front of him. There was something captivating in Chester's presence and he couldn't figure out what. The half Asian watched the other open the window, move his sketch pad gently aside and climb to sit on the table, and cross his legs. Chester lit a cigarette glancing out from the window and turned then to face Mike, who then turned his gaze away from him, being embarrassed that he was caught staring.

 

"That's new. What is it?", Chester inhaled the smoke and tilted his head towards the MPC on the edge of the table.

 

"Yeah, we... We went to a thrift shop yesterday with Brad. Obviously you don't know since you came so late but we used your car. Brad said it's fine. It's... well it's a device you can make music with. Basically, told in a way that...", he started but then didn't know how to continue.

 

"Told in a way that a stupid person understands?", the other raised his brow and chuckled then the lip ring shining in the ray of sun. Mike was about to object but Chester shook his head, "I'm just teasing you, you know? And yes, my car. If it is in the yard and I'm not home then it is pretty sure I won't need it that day. So yeah, feel free to use it."

 

Mike watched him in awe. He thought had never seen that kind of a person. Chester was so relaxed and casual but still radiating through the whole room. Perfectly with no effort he charmed and Mike couldn't do anything but to stare and make sure he wouldn't do it mouth open.

 

The other shook his head smiling and blew some smoke out from the open window the light now shining on his face. "What are your plans today?"

 

The half Asian glanced at the clock. It was still super early. "I have to go to school today."

 

"Oh. Such a shame... Well, let's hang out some other day", Chester smiled flipping the bud from the window before closing it.

 

Mike watched him again, now jump down from the table and go to his closet. "Sure", he answered feeling his words almost get stuck on his throat.

 

 _And what are you doing Mike_ , he thought, wondering what the hell was happening to him.

 

"Great. You look like you need some coffee so I'll go and make some", Chester winked his eye, again perfectly casually. Then he pulled a t-shirt on, and left the room slamming the door.

 

The half Asian shook his head and sighed. Get up and go to school, he mumbled to himself.

 

On the other room Brad woke up to Chester slamming their bedroom door shut. He was alone. Which didn't surprise him in anyway. He could say that he was sick of the cat and mouse- game they were playing with Rob but he would be lying if then. Even the small affectionate signs were enough to make him smile the whole day along. And now he smelled like Rob. Slowly he got up from the bed and glanced at the clock before he dressed and headed downstairs.

 

"Slept well?", Chester asked when he got downstairs.

 

"Sure", he answered taking out some breakfast items but his mind got back to the night. He snuggled up to Rob's chest and sleeping so well. At some point he woke up Rob squeezing him tighter and as he was just about to ask was the other okay the grip loosened.

 

"You have blood under your nose", he frowned when Chester turned around with his coffee.

 

"Oh. Glad you noticed. Got to a fight yesterday", the other said almost embarrassed cause he knew how they felt when he caused issues. He opened the faucet and rubbed the dry blood off under the stream.

 

"Chester!", the other gasped and shook his head.

 

Chester groaned and shrugged. "It wasn't my fault! They called me faggot. And you know how I loathe that word."

 

Brad sighed finishing his sandwich. "Yeah, I get it. You're fine though?"

 

Chester glanced at him and nodded then knowing he honestly did, and cared too. "Yeah. They were drunk too. Probably would have kicked harder sober." He certainly didn't want to cause any problems, but somehow it all ended up being his fault.

 

"Good. I'm off. Should have a short day today and Dave said he is going to be late. Don't get into more trouble, okay?" Brad winked his eye and left.

 

The other sighed running a hand through his short curls and started to make his own sandwich. He had to visit a friend first but he had different plans for the rest of the day. Soon he was ready. Sipping the last drops of coffee he took the sandwich to go and left.

 

~~~

  
Later that day Rob was the first one of them to get back home. He felt like his whole day had gone in a fog. He had barely managed to do his tasks at work, even when they didn't need heavy thinking. Quickly he gathered his laundry and decided to wash them as the machine was free. They had a rather old washing machine that his mother had given for them. It was noisy but as long as it worked they would use it. Changing his baggy jeans to dark grey sweatpants and peeling his hoodie off he tossed them on top of the pile and went to the bathroom. He choose the program, added the washing powder, pushed the clothes in while mumbling to himself and left the machine to do its job.

 

He knew he had probably few hours before the others would get back and decided to use it to sleeping. Last night he had slept somewhat well. Before Brad had wanted to join him. And then the arm had snaked around his waist. After that he didn't, couldn't. He had tried but woke up to every small movement. Brad was feeling so warm against his chest breathing calmly.

 

At one point he had thought should he just get up and sleep in the other bed but then he realized that a sleepless night with Brad was better than sleeping alone. Not that he would ever say it aloud. That he couldn't. When Brad had whimpered in his sleep, he by instinct, had squeezed his arm tighter around him. It broke his heart that they could never actually be together. Not like Brad probably wanted. It angered him. And more than else it angered him that Brad couldn't realize it. Knowing he would some day get through it he started to drift into sleep.

 

Chester ran his errands quickly and after he got back to the house he headed straight to the garage hoping that he was first. Sometimes Rob was quicker and then he had to grab his guitar to the bedroom. But he didn't really want the guys to hear his unfinished stuff that was somewhat embarrassing, so he rather did it in the garage.

 

Cause on his free days he loved to play his guitar and sing. He didn't think he was good with the guitar, but he had gotten few nice songs out and now needed to get some lyrics done. It was more like therapy for him. Problem was he didn't really know how to put his thoughts to actual lyrics. Sure the words were there, but they were too straightforward or then didn't fit together. Brad's idea of them making their own songs and actually doing it for a living sounded strange and distant, but on the other hand Brad did write great songs and Chester loved to sing them. It was just so rare for them to be home at same time together more than a short period of time, and they barely were able to practice.

 

Brad's day at the college went slowly. He buried himself to the studying, but still the time went by very slowly, too slowly. At one point he had just wanted to threw his hands in the air and give up. One of those days. He was a good student, always had been. And wanted to continue that path. But a certain drummer was now occupying his headspace more than ever before. He couldn't comprehend why now.

 

He didn't even remember when it all had started, but both of them agreed after very first time that they should hide it from the others. Now thinking about that decision he couldn't see why. But he certainly was going to respect that. Even though he wanted to ask for advice from the others. He just knew it would have ended to Rob getting furious, if he would find out.

 

When his day finally ended he sighed in relief and headed back home. He knew Chester was probably already home cause he had a free day, but he hoped Rob was too so he could talk with him. At least try, cause he was certain Rob wouldn't want to talk with him. Yesterday he had already said there was nothing to talk about. And Brad wanted to know what had happened. Why was the other suddenly acting so differently? He had always been somewhat distant and grumpy but this was even worse. He was now like that to all of them, not just to him. It was like there was something that had caused the change but he just couldn't figure out what.

 

The house was totally silent when he arrived, but he noticed the garage door had been open when he walked past it and figured out either Chester or Rob was there. He walked straight to Rob's room, the room that had become now theirs. The drummer was sitting on his bed leaning to the wall, reading.

 

"Hey", he said, trying to feel Rob's current mood.

 

The other glanced at him, and got then back to his book. "Hey."

 

"I'd really wish you would talk with me", Brad mumbled standing in front of him staring at his feet.

 

"There's nothing to talk about", Rob sighed not turning his gaze again.

 

Brad bit his lip stopping to think. He got an idea and decided to act on it. Even though he knew it probably ended to Rob yelling at him and himself getting hurt. Without further hesitation he climbed on the bed, placing his knees on each side of Rob's thighs getting close to him.

 

"The fuck you think you're doing?", the drummer frowned tensing.

 

The other sighed traveling his hands under his shirt. "I'm trying to get your attention."

 

"You're only getting me mad. Fuck off", Rob gasped when the cold hands reached his ribs.

 

"No. I won't. I miss what we had before", Brad inched closer swallowing hard. He saw Rob was already fuming. The other didn't like this kind of situation at all.

 

"Well I don't", the drummer lied, hoping Brad couldn't hear it from his voice. It was stretched thin already. He was so mad that he had been cornered like that. But his hardening member remembered something else.

 

Brad shook his head and leaned to kiss his neck. He was walking on thin ice, he knew it perfectly well. But he couldn't stop now. He pressed their chests together and continued with his lips, trailing them up to the jawline.

 

"Brad", Rob was already growling. He wasn't going to admit that the hands and lips felt wonderful and he was getting so aroused.

 

The other was slightly amused how furious Rob was. Just cause he was touching him like that. That made him almost cocky, but he tried to remain calm and the smirk to himself. And he knew he would probably regret this later.

 

"Brad stop it!", the other gnarled grabbing his hands through the shirt.

 

"No I won't. Not unless you talk to me", Brad mumbled against his neck. Part of him wanted that Rob would choose the talking, but the other part didn't.

 

"Fuck... I can feel that", he gasped when he noticed the tightening fabric on Rob's crotch.

 

"Brad, seriously. Fuck off. One last chance", Rob's face was red and Brad knew he was dead serious.

 

But he was already here. He wasn't going to give up like that. Even when he would regret it later.

 

"Or what?", Brad stared at him not backing off, a smirk spread on his face.

 

Rob couldn't believe his eyes. First Brad was taunting him and now he was smirking like that. He was utterly pissed, wanting to wipe that smirk of. And Brad didn't stand a chance when he grabbed him, pushing him on his stomach to the bed and twisted his arm behind his back. The other squeaked in surprise, not being able to say anything. _Way to go Brad, you totally deserve this_ , he thought rolling his eyes. He tried to twist his arm free but Rob was way stronger. The drummer yanked the waistband of his pants, pulling them down to his knees and further to his ankles. Brad gasped when the cool air hit the back of his thighs, making his cock twitch uncomfortably under him. He tried to turn but the hand on his wrist was making sure he couldn't.

 

"Rob...", he gasped when he heard the lube bottle opened. Or that he thought it was. He couldn't really see what he was doing.

 

Rob was impossibly hard now and Brad whimpering his name made the situation even hotter. Quickly he pushed his pants down and spread the lube on himself with one hand, not wasting another second. He pushed Brad's legs further apart with the help of his knees and glanced at the door. It being unlocked was still a problem, but he chased the thought aside.

 

Brad was waiting, trying to breathe. The craving was intense, burying him under. Rob shoved in him abruptly and he gasped for air, shocked by the burn that was agonizing, making his vision blur. He was about to scream but Rob was quicker covering his mouth with his hand, muffling the sound. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks. He knew the burning sensation wouldn't last long. It sure wasn't their first time. Nor first time Rob was being rough.

 

Then the lips were on his neck, tracing slowly along a tendon and stopping just under the jawbone and he shivered. Rob hadn't yet moved but when he started Brad squinted his eyes close and cried out against the hand. The drummer's breathing got heavier when he pounded in him twisting the arm now above his head, pinning it against the mattress, still gripping to it tightly. The rhythm was rapid and steady. Brad moved along the thrusts like a rag doll and the rubbing was delicious on his own throbbing cock. And the hot breaths against his neck and the low grunts were driving him insane.

 

Rob was still fuming, pushing in harder than he was supposed to. He knew Brad liked it rough and had practically begged this, but it was on the borderline. He realized it, the tears told him enough. But he couldn't care, not now. The hot tightness encircling him was heavenly and he plunged in deeper and deeper burying himself all the way in. He felt Brad's hitched breath against his hand, and little whimpers escaping his lips.

 

Brad was writhing under him. It was hard to breathe, Rob hot and rigid against him. The pain in his wrist was getting too intense, but Brad was hitting something wonderful inside of him and the sheet fabric created friction. It was building up making him yearn for more and he moaned low. Rob's ragged breath on his neck added to it, hitting every single nerve and then there were the teeth sinking down on the tender flesh. He gripped on to the sheet with his only free hand, feeling the waves crash as he came hard on the sheet under him, screaming.

 

"Fuck", the drummer choked feeling Brad convulse and tighten around him.

 

Hissing he thrusted in few last time before he collapsed on Brad spurting his hot seed inside of him. The dizziness was overwhelming but the voice in his head wanted him to leave. He released Brad's arm and mouth and pulled out quickly backing away, causing the other to let out a cry. Chewing his lip he pulled his pants up and left the room, his heart beating out of his chest.

 

Brad stayed like that for a while. He was more than confused, but on the other hand he had started it. At least he got the other thing he wanted from the two, just not the talking. Slowly he sat up rubbing his wrist. It was screaming for a long sleeved shirt and he knew he had another bruise forming on his shoulder. Just as the previous ones had started to change color. Now he just wished no one had heard it cause that would just cause more problems.

 

On the other side of the house Mike had gotten back from the college and was surprised to not see Dave in the kitchen. Rob walked past him not paying any attention to him, again. Mike shook his head and went to the fridge thinking about his stomach and found a tray that had a note with a handwritten message on it. Of course he thinks about us even when he is late in work, he chuckled inwardly and decided to put it in the oven already. Checking the clock he wanted to make sure he followed Dave's instructions and would not warm it too long. Then he set the table. He couldn't know who was home but he did it for five of them. Then he went to take a quick shower.

 

Chester had finished with his playing on the garage and he was happy. It had calmed him down perfectly and he had managed to write some sort of a chorus thingy. Taking the notepad with him he placed the guitar to its case and headed inside the house. He was amazed to see the table being set and smell of not-burned food filling the room. Smiling he hopped to his room and after throwing the notepad under his bed he grabbed magazine and went back downstairs. There he crashed on the couch lifting his legs on the backrest.

 

"Oh hi", Mike startled him soon. "Didn't know you were home."

 

"I was in the garage playing guitar", he glanced at the half Asian flicking the lip ring with his tongue.

 

"Oh... Didn't know you... Well that explains why I didn't see you. I didn't know how many of us were home but new Dave wasn't here so I just...", Mike pointed at the table.

 

Chester smiled. "I knew it was you. Oh that reminds me! Thank you for yesterday. I realized I didn't even thank you earlier. And sorry I slept in your bed. You should have just pushed me on the floor if it wasn't... comfortable."

 

"Sure, you tried to say you're fine but I guessed it would be better if... well you know cold reduces swelling and pain and there was already bruise forming. Hope it helped even little", Mike felt his cheeks flush.

 

"I think it did. I will return the favor someday, I promise", the other winked his eye and smiled.

 

Mike didn't know what to think about that so instead he went to check the oven. Brad came to the kitchen soon and Mike could tell he was tense and something was up. But he also knew the other would tell what was in his mind eventually, so he decided to not inquire.

 

"That's done. Chester, come eat?", he lifted the food from the oven calling the man on the couch.

 

Chester tossed the magazine aside and joined them to the kitchen, sitting in front of the table. Together they ate in silence, but Mike had hard time keeping his eyes off of the man that was occasionally glancing at him, smirking. And his friend who was abnormally quiet and thoughtful. The voice in the back of his mind was telling him there was trouble ahead.

 

\------


	7. I am little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

 

  
\-------

 

"Wohoooooo! Party!", Chester ran inside the house almost flipping Mike over who was just calmly enjoying his morning coffee.

 

Mike stared behind the man in shock and then turned to look at the Korean man who had doubled over, laughing. Joe had been laying on the couch reading a comic book. Just like Mike, minding his own business.

 

"The hell was that?", Mike asked when Joe finally stopped to catch a breath.

 

"That was Chester remembering that it's Dave's payday. And I was laughing at you, absorbing all his craziness", the man shook his head wiping away the water from his eyes.

 

Mike frowned. "That means you're heading to the bar right?"

 

"We. You're welcome of course too. This is the day we all mark to our calendars before, so we can be sure we don't arrange anything else for same day. And perhaps for the next day", Joe explained.

 

"Oh.. Okay. And what does that mean? I mean... Are you just going there to get drunk or?", the half Asian was unsure did he even want to join them. Besides he had homework to do, even if he didn't have actual school day the next day.

 

"Well that too. Just have fun. Maybe play some pool, like that. You know, getting a break from the studies and work", the Korean nodded smiling.

 

It had been almost a week since Chester woke up Mike by crashing on top of him but the memory was strong in his mind. He thought he probably couldn't avoid it, even if he would stay here.

 

"Okay. Guess I'll join", Mike smiled back at him. _Bad idea or not, I won't see it before I try_ , he thought.

 

"Great! We usually leave when Dave gets home, unless Chester has later shift, then we wait the hour or two. But as you can see someone happy is already here so... Hope I beat you at the pool like the rest if them", Joe said and left him then alone.

 

Mike shook his head and poured more coffee before he walked to his room. Chester was listening to music, singing and dancing along and Mike stopped on his tracks. _What the hell. He can seriously sing_ , he thought.

 

But the man moving to the rhythm was what caught his eye. Cause that he certainly could do to. Suddenly Mike felt like he was watching a private show in a strip club. Only exception being the fact that Chester was wearing clothes and he didn't actually look like he would take them off. Maybe.

 

"Oh my beautiful liar, oh my precious whore...", Chester's voice almost overpowered Trent's voice, even when the music was really loud.

 

"Do you want me to continue or?", the other suddenly said glancing over his shoulder.

 

 _Mike what the fuck_ , his mind was screaming when he went all red.

 

"Sorry. You... Caught me off guard. Earlier too. Didn't know you like the bar nights that much", the half Asian went to sat down on his mattress, trying to change the subject and ignore his own embarrassment. He still didn't want a bed, that thing was just perfectly comfy.

 

"Sure I do! What's there not to like. Games, booze, laughter and possible getting laid at some point", the other chuckled turning down the music volume.

 

"Right....", Mike lifted his brow thinking was it in that order.

 

"You're coming too I hope?", the other frowned. He wanted to get know to the half Asian better.

 

Mike nodded, "Yeah well... I figured maybe I need some fun time. Should be doing my homework but guess I have time to do it tomorrow too."

 

"Oh that reminds me. I was going to head out. I need a new shirt, then I figured I would get this new cd I want and perhaps eat too. Come with me? Like we talked the other day?", Chester said flicking his lip ring with his tongue. A small habit that same time annoyed and intrigued Mike.

 

"Well, you said then I owe you one so... I guess I don't have a choice", he shrugged.

 

The other laughed. "Oh come on! You will like it. Besides if you need something there's now a perfect chance for you to buy it."

 

Mike nodded weirded out how enthusiastic the other was. _Just a shopping trip, no big deal, his mind reminded him. Why am I even thinking about this._

 

"Yay! We could leave now if you don't have anything to do?", Chester said suddenly kneeling and then laying on his stomach to the floor reaching under his bed.

 

The half Asian frowned and shook then his head sipping the rest of his coffee. _You don't even need to understand his behavior,_ he thought. "Sure, that's fine."

 

"Yay again! Let me just.... the fuck I always lose everything...", Chester said still on his stomach on the floor pulling out random stuff from under his bed.

 

Mike couldn't help but to smile. The dude was so weird, but also warm and delightful. These are the kind of people that save the world being honest and caring. _And same time they cause drama and all that_ , the voice in his head added.

 

"Ha! Found it!", the other pulled the car keys out. "So if you ever need the car and can't find the keys, under my bed is best place to look at."

 

"So that's where you hide all your stuff", Mike chuckled. He had wondered why the room was so tidy.

 

"Eeeerm... Just by accident. Let's go", the other shook his head and laughed.

 

They drove to the downtown Chester babbling about their past trips to the bar. Somewhat annoying, but Mike enjoyed the stories. He could already feel like he belonged and these people were his friends. And listening to the stories from the time he wasn't there filled the gaps and made him know them better.

 

"So! Here, it shouldn't take too long. I don't mind pink but when your only plain white t-shirt gets accidentally thrown with red t-shirt and... Yeah, I want a new one", Chester parked the car close to a tiny shop.

 

Mike followed him in wondering when was the last time he had bought clothes. His parents were kind and gave him money when needed, but he wanted to save most to real stuff. Like the MPC. Clothes were just something you buy when they get broken. Or perhaps dyed.

 

"Yasss... New stuff! Go ahead, glance around. It won't take long, I promise", the other patted him on the shoulder reassuring him to go explore.

 

Mike left Chester to seek for his shirt and walked deeper to the store. There were so much clothes hanging on everywhere that soon it felt like he was just staring same piece again. Sighing he gave up and walked back to find the other man.

 

"Hey! I found a shirt for you!", Chester smiled and gave him a shirt to look at. It was just a basic burgundy red one, with no logo or any picture.

 

Mike looked at Chester puzzled.

 

"You always wear black or grey t-shirts. That would look good on you. It isn't expensive either so... ", the other tilted his head waiting for an answer.

 

"Fine... Guess I could use one new anyway", Mike frowned. _How and why does he know what colored shirts I wear,_ he thought.

 

They payed the shirts and left the store. Suddenly Chester stopped on his tracks and pointed further.

 

"I got an idea", he said and Mike followed the finger.

 

"Tattoos and piercings" said the sign above the place. The half Asian frowned not following Chester's train of thought at all.

 

"I could see piercing on you. Maybe not the lip one but...", Chester said clapping his hands. _Oh great, what the fuck now_ , Mike groaned inwardly.

 

"Come on. You can't say you have never thought of getting one? You can always take it off if you don't like it", he continued grabbing his arm.

 

How do you say no to him, Mike wondered but tried it anyway. "Chester no! I have thought it yes, but not now."

 

"Don't be a pussy. It doesn't even hurt. Let's go to look at least, okay?", Chester pushed him forward and before Mike could even realize he was sitting on the bench with a needle pushing through his earlobe.

 

"See I told you! They look great on you!", the man turned him to face a mirror when the heavily tattooed man was ready with his ears.

 

Mike could agree. He had now two metallic loops hanging on his earlobes and it made him wonder why hadn't he done it sooner. Chester had to use his best persuasive skills and promised to pay for the night at the bar, but Mike certainly didn't regret the decision. And he could always take them off like Chester had smartly pointed out.

 

He nodded and picked up his wallet. The man who was taking of his rubber cloves shook his head and pointed at Chester, "Nope. I owed him one."

 

The half Asian frowned but thanked and soon they were back at the car.

 

"What was that about? You owed him?", he asked weirded out how the loops felt in his ears.

 

"That's what I do. If people can't pay me with money then they owe me something else. Or sometimes I rather take the favor than the money. Can be useful. I used to work there few shifts a week. You know, just cleaning and stuff. Then they had problems to keep the business going but after I had spread some word they had so many customers that they had to hire more people to keep up with the steady flow. I didn't want money from that but he said that they owe me so... And that's my work place there. Where we certainly are not going now", Chester babbled again and nodded towards a small burger joint when they drove past it.

 

"How about this?", he stopped in front of a pizza place that looked pretty decent and waited for Mike to answer. There were some people inside eating and Mike felt the place looked normal and clean.

 

The half Asian shrugged. He hadn't been there and thus he wouldn't know. And after all it was Chester's day and he figured there was no reason why it shouldn't be fine to him.

 

Together they got in and Chester explained what there was the best one to choose and Mike nodded just following his instincts. The food was even better than he thought and he made a mental note to remember where it was. Then they got to the car and drove back to the house.

 

Chester was feeling brilliant. He couldn't believe how fun this new guy was, even when he seemed to think way too much. His way to deal with life was to not think too much. Kinda the opposite that Mike was. Just do what makes you happy. If he could make someone else's day same time as he made his own it would be just that much more fun.

 

And now he crashed on his bed watching as the half Asian fiddled with his new earrings. "You're not supposed to touch them with dirty hands. Just will get them infected."

 

"Oh right. It's just... Well you know, they feel weird", Mike mumbled.

 

"Won't take long till you get used to them. Trust me", Chester answered flicking his lip ring with his tongue again.

 

"Home!", there was suddenly a yell from downstairs and Chester jumped up startling Mike.

 

"Let's go", he said waving his hands in the air.

 

As they arrived downstairs Dave stopped to stare Mike and then turned to face Chester.

 

"Seriously?! He hasn't been here even that long and you are already giving bad influence!", the man frowned but smiled anyway.

 

"No! It's a good thing!", the other chuckled grabbing Mike to a hug.

 

The half Asian couldn't help the surprised gasp that let out from his mouth. There was a second, or maybe a quarter of a second that he thought he saw something in Chester's eyes but then it was already gone.

 

Then Brad and Rob were there too and the hug was over more suddenly than it even started.

 

Talking filled the air when they walked to the bar. Chester gestured him to go and sit down while he went to fetch their drinks smiling. Soon they had invaded a booth and were sharing stuff like they had known Mike for years. He was enjoying himself and could honestly say it, even before he got drunk. Cause that he was pretty soon. Chester certainly knew how to make people drink.

 

"I don't know how you manage to get drunk so fast", Dave laughed at the man. Chester was happy drunk, not his thing to get aggressive and no one really had problem with that.

 

"Cause I'm so tiny. That's also why all the men love me", the man raised his beer making them laugh. "Oh and a good fuck, I have to add."

 

"Chester! God...", Joe groaned.

 

"It's the truth! Right Rob?", he laughed pointing at the drummer guy.

 

Rob sighed and rolled his eyes but he knew he had two choices- escape and be weird, or just admit it. It's not like the others didn't know that they used to fuck. "Yeah yeah yeah.... Not denying it."

 

"See! I'm right again! Oh you were good fuck too. Have to compliment back. Though I like to be on top more but....", Chester said falling to his thoughts for a second.

 

"Dude! I can't listen to that! Can you please save us other, four, straight guys from the dirty talk!", Joe groaned again ready to leave any second now.

 

"I'm still not gay", Rob rolled his eyes.

 

Nobody noticed how red Brad and Mike had gotten but they thanked the dim lighting.

 

"Yeah. Five then, that's even more Chester!", the Korean pointed at the other.

 

"Four. Still four", Chester glanced at Mike smirking.

 

Then it was just staring. Dave and Brad stared at Mike surprised, Rob was getting pissed at Chester, Joe was confused as fuck and Mike felt Chester still staring at him.

 

"Oh... Okay. Not awkward at all... Not that it would matter in anyway though", Dave opened his mouth first making sure Mike knew he didn't have anything against him not being straight.

 

"Yes. Everybody loves non-straight. Except Rob", Chester chuckled drinking the last drops of his beer.

 

And that was enough for Rob. He had his limits too. Without saying anything he stormed out from the bar leaving them behind.

 

"Damn... I'll go and apologize. Didn't mean any harm", Chester started to get up, even when he barely managed to sit still and not fall to the floor.

 

"No you don't. You did already enough", Brad sighed and left to find the drummer. He wasn't mad at Chester. The only problem was that Chester didn't know how sensitive the issue was. But he understood how mad Rob must be.

 

"Hey wait up!", Brad yelled when he finally caught Rob.

 

"Brad I'm sorry", the other started, wiping his tears away and confusing the other.

 

"Huh?", Brad arched his brows. He had no idea what was happening. Standing there he was about to apologize Chester's behavior and make sure the other was fine. Not the other way around.

 

"The other day. Don't make me say it out loud. You started it, but I shouldn't have...", he mumbled.

 

Brad shook his head and exhaled loudly. "You don't have to apologize. Not for that. I was startled but you know how I like it... I started it, I teased you pushing you over the edge and so what? You were rougher than you meant. I was... still am, more confused that you don't talk. I know something is wrong and I need to know what."

 

Rob sighed staring in distance. The thing they had, had always been like that. Fucking hard without feelings leaving them both satisfied but still wanting more. But somehow that day he had felt a sting that didn't go away. He couldn't explain why.

 

"Rob seriously. I'm fine. Never complained before and never will in future. Next time I would appreciate though to get the bite mark in a place where I can hide it, properly. Now it was too visible and you know how the other students are", Brad tried to reassure the other.

 

He still didn't know what had happened. Why the other was suddenly so concerned that he had been too rough when they both knew Brad would certainly said it if was over the line. And their line was way further. He guessed it maybe was attached to why Rob had suddenly gone weird towards the others.

 

"If you say so", Rob arched his brow calming down.

 

"Yes I say so. I knew I was pushing your buttons and I know where it leads. And I promise it won't be the last time cause you can be so fucking annoying. But please one day... when you can... tell me what is wrong, okay? You know I don't mind that you're mopey and gloomy. One second pushing me off and next second kissing me. But I can see something else changed and that is what I don't like", Brad smiled but got then serious.

 

The drummer nodded and together they walked back to the house in silence. Rob's mind was a mess. A voice was telling another thing and another voice telling other and he just wanted to yell them both to shut up.

 

Back at the bar the rest noticed that Chester had drank few too much and ended up carrying him back. His arms hooked over Mike's and Dave's shoulders them gripping onto his legs they managed to get back easily. Joe was almost as drunk as Chester but his walking was still better.

 

Without saying a word he disappeared to his room and Dave helped Mike to get Chester in theirs. Mike was baffled how Chester could still remain happy and talkative, even when his words had started to slur a bit. But then Dave messed up and let go of Chester which caused him to fall on Mike's mattress, again. And since he was still holding on to the half Asian, he lost his balance and fell with him.

 

Dave bursted into laughter. "Sorry dude. But guess you can deal with him now. Just sleep on his bed."

 

"Sure...", Mike mumbled glancing at Chester who was chuckling too.

 

Dave left them alone and Mike kicked himself inwardly. Just perfect.

 

"I can...", Chester tried to get up like reading his mind but Mike just sighed.

 

"Or I rather sleep with you. Love cuddling", Chester said causing the other blush.

 

Still can't say no to him. Need to practice that, he thought and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. The room was silent now but Mike could sense Chester wasn't sleeping yet. He couldn't really see the other but he felt the beer laced breath on his face.

 

"I really like you Mike. Had so much fun today", the other said, the words coming out clearer than before.

 

Mike was just about to answer but suddenly there were pair of soft lips on his. The feeling was thrilling. Exiting, amazing, and his mind started to race. But then it was already over.

 

"And I really like these", Chester breathed tugging his earring. There was something else in the voice that Mike couldn't quite put his finger on.

 

On the other room the situation was similar. Rob had gotten back to his mopey self but Brad got still permission to climb on his bed. Curling against the drummer Brad was content, a smile spread on his face. He knew he was just lucky that he had hit the soft spot today and it was just one night. But he was there now, and he certainly couldn't sleep that night.

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and coming back again! Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated. Drop a comment if you have ideas, requests- anything.


	8. Fueled by the wind cause the earth is turning

 

\-------

 

As Mike woke up trying to stretch he instantly noticed he couldn't. Cause certain young man was curled to his chest other arm and other leg thrown over him. He frowned, rolled his eyes and snickered then.  
  
  
  
"Chester", he gently shook the man not wanting him to startle.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm... This is comfortable. And you can call me Chaz. I don't mind", there was a low mumble and seemed like the other was just clinging to him harder.  
  
  
  
"Erm... Well I wouldn't mind otherwise but I kinda need to get something to drink. My mouth feels like there's sawdust", Mike sighed.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Don't complain if there's no room anymore when you get back", the other grumbled and released him, turning around.  
  
  
  
Mike sat there staring at the tattooed back for a while wondering when Chester had gotten rid of his shirt. The dude obviously liked to be shirtless. But that wasn't even the most confusing part. Sighing he got to his feet and quickly downstairs. After he had drank few glasses of water and visited the toilet he got back to the room. Chester looked like he hadn't moved an inch. Again sighing Mike crawled back next to him and stopped to think. Same time it was comfortable to be there, like Chester had said himself. But same time he felt weird and nervous.  
  
  
  
After a while he realized he couldn't sleep anymore. He groaned shifting and managed to wake up the other man.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... Why am I in your bed? Again", Chester stared at his own empty bed and turned then around to face Mike.  
  
  
  
"So you don't remember what we talked about half an hour ago?", Mike couldn't believe this. When Chester stared at him, confused he sighed. "You said to call you Chaz."  
  
  
  
"Oh! I thought you were one of my fuck buddies", the other snickered.  
  
  
  
"Glad you didn't act on it", the half Asian mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Oh you are? That's a shame", Chester smirked pressing onto him.  
  
  
  
Mike was shocked. He gaped the other, trying to moisten his mouth that had turned suddenly dry again. Chester nibbled his earlobe and purred softly making his groin stir. And then he pushed away chuckling.  
  
  
  
"Just horny and teasing you", he winked his eye, smiling.  
  
  
  
The half Asian couldn't figure was the man serious, like he really wanted to fuck him or that he was just messing up his head. Either way it was confusing. He watched him get up rather abruptly, quickly check the bruise on his ribs and then grab a shirt from the floor tossing it on his bed.  
  
  
  
"Shower first. Coffee second", he said and left the room leaving Mike again stare behind him, transfixed.  
  
  
  
After Mike had gotten his thoughts together again he got up and went to make the breakfast.  
  
  
  
In the other room Brad woke up alone, again. It didn't bother him. He had gotten so used to it. That Rob wasn't that type of a lover. Fuckbuddy. What ever he was. If Rob was there with him when he woke up, it was cause he had overslept accidentally. Which had happened only two times. He heard faint drumming and remembered that it was Saturday and they were probably all home. Yawning he got up and headed downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
  
  
Joe was already there eating his cereals. And reading a comic book. Just so typical that it made Brad snort. He made coffee for all, cause he knew that even if they weren't all going to drink it Chester would drink the rest. And be super energetic and thus even more annoying.  
  
  
  
Mike joined them soon pouring the first cup.  
  
  
  
"So... Last night was fun", Brad smirked causing Mike groan and roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me about it", he said sitting across the table.  
  
  
  
Brad laughed shaking his head. "I thought you like him."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I do but...", Mike started but when Chester walked to the kitchen his skin still slightly moist from the shower, smelling amazing and wearing nothing but tight red boxer shorts he really couldn't continue his sentence.  
  
  
  
He pushed his black rimmed glasses on his nose and grabbed a mug from the cupboard giving Mike a perfect view on his tattooed back and tight buttocks.  
  
  
  
"You were saying....", Brad snickered and then bursted into full blown laughter, doubling over.  
  
  
  
Mike shook the thought away and closed his jaw returning his gaze to the coffee mug. Little bit longer and there would have been drool in his coffee.  
  
  
  
"Huh?", Chester frowned looking from the laughing man to the blushing half Asian feeling he had missed something.  
  
  
  
Joe glanced at them all briefly and shook then his head, "I would have lots to say but I am just contenting to... you people are crazy", and continued then with his cereals and comic.  
  
  
  
Dave came inside stopping on his tracks. One man almost falling on the floor, laughing and wiping his eyes, Mike staring into his coffee cup like he had seen a shark there, but blushing. Then Joe ignoring them totally and finally Chester half naked sipping his coffee and frowning.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhkay.... I don't think I need to know. So! As you know today is Saturday. I'm off to do additional grocery shopping so we don't need to order in. I need help. And that means you Joe. And maybe Mike would want to come too?", Dave said going to the fridge.  
  
  
  
"Are you targeting the ethnic minorities in this household?", Joe mumbled obviously only joking.  
  
  
  
Dave sighed. "No you ass. You rarely have anything else to do if you are home. Brad has his homework and Chester.... Nobody wants to go shopping with Chester. Remember that one time when he stumbled onto a mountain of soup cans making them fly around with horrible clattering and then blamed it on the poor kid that wasn't even near them."  
  
  
  
"Beans. They were beans", Chester said tilting his head.  
  
  
  
"As you can see. And I'm not really asking", Dave said and groaned then wondering where did all the food disappear from the fridge.  
  
  
  
"Fine. You know you just could ask", the Korean said sticking his tongue out.  
  
  
  
"Uhm, but what has Saturday do with anything?", Mike asked finally lifting his gaze actively trying to avoid looking at Chester and his six pack. _Mike what the fuck_ _again_ , he mocked himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Well! Cause yesterday was Friday and payday our movie night was rescheduled, like usually, on the next day. We usually order in but... I thought I could make something instead", the other nodded smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh. I see. Okay, I don't have anything to do now either", the half Asian smiled in return.  
  
  
  
"Great! Ten minutes then. We are taking the car Chester", Dave said and disappeared not waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
Brad shrugged and left the kitchen too, leaving the three alone. And as Joe was finished he moved himself with the comic book to the living room.  
  
  
  
Mike returned to stare at his coffee all the flirting and teasing filling his mind. Part of him wanted to figure out was the other really teasing him, and the other part wanted just to mind his own business and not get involved in the mess called Chester. Then the brown eyes were locking with his, a playful smirk on the lips that had kissed him yesterday and he realized he was staring, again.  
  
  
  
"Yes Mike. My offer is still on the table", Chester leaned on the countertop with his elbows flicking the lip ring with his tongue. The smirk had disappeared but there eyes were deep with lust and something that made Mike wonder what else he had to offer.  
  
  
  
"Fucking Bennington! That's _my_ cd!", Brad screamed from upstairs.  
  
  
  
Chester rolled his eyes. "See. Not even midday and I've been already bullied twice. No dancing today then, huh."  
  
  
  
And like that he skipped upstairs to apologize to poor Brad and to the cd that had witnessed Chester dancing more than once.  
  
  
  
Mike sighed again thinking where had he gotten himself into.  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly and soon they were headed outside. He and Joe had way more common than he had originally thought and he realized that it was exactly one of those things he had missed during his absence.  
  
  
  
Brad focused on the meantime to his homework. He had managed to do plenty, but then his mind started to travel. Rob was still playing and he could hear it from his now open window more clearly. After a good while he groaned and tossed the book on his bed. Giving up he decided he could maybe join the drummer and walked down and out to the garage.  
  
  
  
In the garage he stopped to stare. Rob was really working on the drums, hitting them hard and fast. Biting his lip Brad walked in front of the drum set. As he did Rob noticed him and stopped.  
  
  
  
"You were gone when I woke up", he said and couldn't even understand why he said it. It wasn't bothering him, not really.  
  
  
  
"And? Does it matter?", Rob grunted getting on his feet.  
  
  
  
Brad sighed and shrugged. "Not really. No, I don't think so. Just first thing that came into my mind."  
  
  
  
"Right. Okay, you can... continue here. Guess I have taken enough time anyway", the other mumbled and started to leave.  
  
  
  
"Rob please. Stay okay? I was listening and then I couldn't continue with my homework so if you leave now it just was in vain", Brad asked grabbing his arm.  
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that...", the other was already growling but Brad pressed against him and pushed him to the wall.  
  
  
  
The tension could almost be seen in the air vibrating between them.  
  
  
  
"Brad. Drop it. You're doing it again", Rob gasped and tried to push him away.  
  
  
  
"I don't care", Brad shook his head and before Rob had a chance to do anything he connected their lips fiercely, pressing now his whole tense body against the other.  
  
  
  
Then the hands were on Rob's belt, fumbling to get it open while their lips continued to slide against each other.  
  
  
  
"Seriously Brad", the drummer breathed his voice low and husky.  
  
  
  
He could have pushed Brad away so easily now. But he didn't. Instead he watched the other kneel in front of him and yank his pants down letting them pool around his ankles. Brad's eyes were hazy, so beautiful. After a short glance to Rob he took the whole member to his mouth causing Rob to gasp for air.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he mouthed, the open door reminding him that they were once again in a situation that they would have gotten caught easily. Too easily.  
  
  
  
But the skilled mouth working up and down his cock, swallowing it deeper and making it painfully hard now was washing all other thoughts away. Bringing his hand to Brad's head he threw his own head back yielding with a groan. The wet cavern felt amazing around his member, encircling it hungrily the tongue massaging it's length.  
  
  
  
Brad gripped to Rob's hips with one hand and the other joined his mouth to the cock coiling around the base. Rob's heated grunts echoing in the space around them made him go crazy with lust. And this was the next best thing. Maybe he could contain himself during the movie night after he got Rob to come.  
  
  
  
Working up to a steady rhythm his knees had already started hurt. The concrete floor wasn't soft and it meant only more bruises but he didn't care. Now only thing he cared was the drummer that was biting his lip so that he wouldn't moan too loud. The rock hard cock sliding between his lips and the tip tickling the back of his throat felt amazing. But he knew what it was doing to Rob and the hand pressing his head wasn't a gentle reminder of it.  
  
  
  
As Rob had to focus to keep himself standing and not falling to the floor his legs trembling, Brad knew he was close. Shivers run through his spine as the cock slid deeper into his throat making his own member twitch. This was so not enough for him, but it had to be, at least for now.  
  
  
  
Then the drummer bucked his hips and a low, ragged moan emitting from his mouth as he spilled his seed to Brad's awaiting mouth. Brad locked eyes with him swallowing every drop and he couldn't believe the beautiful sight. Rob's skin flushed and eyes gleaming with lust and satisfaction. Licking his lips trying to catch his breath he looked heavenly. Brad smiled beaming and got onto his feet.  
  
  
  
Rob pulled his pants up hands still shaking, a breath catching to his throat. The other watched him intoxicated by his smell. Grabbing Rob's shirt he pushed their lips together, purring softly.  
  
  
  
"You know you're gonna pay for that later?", the other mumbled nipping Brad's lower lip and grabbing his ass firmly.  
  
  
  
Brad gasped and smirked then. "I was kinda counting on that. After yesterday and knowing what is coming today... I needed that."  
  
  
  
"And now I'm gonna leave you with your hard on", Rob raised his eyebrow as he had managed to come down from the ninth cloud finally.  
  
  
  
"I know", Brad huffed, smiling and stepping back before Rob had change to push him away.  
  
  
  
The drummer left and Brad rolled his eyes smirking. And grabbed his guitar.  
  
  
  
When Mike got back from the grocery shopping he left Dave and Joe handle the food to their places and got upstairs. He was about to go to his room but stopped when he noticed Chester in the bathroom. The dude seriously couldn't keep a shirt on. At least now he had pants on.  
  
  
  
"You know I still can see you staring", Chester said not turning away from the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... What are you doing?", Mike frowned stepping closer. The other was spreading some white stuff in his hair with rubber gloves.  
  
  
  
"Bleaching my hair", the other said smiling and adding more of it.  
  
  
  
The half Asian stared at him the grease between his brows getting deeper. "Oh... Okay."  
  
  
  
"Now you look like this is a new thing for you. You will see it many, many times if you stick with us. Do you want to try?", Chester said turning his head to see if he had covered all hair.  
  
  
  
"I don't think blond would suit me", Mike snickered.  
  
  
  
Chester turned now to look at him pointing at the strands Mike sometimes bothered to spike up with a hair gel. "You can always try. Like little bit to the front. And then dye it black if you don't like it."  
  
  
  
The half Asian felt compelled. A tiny word and he would be out if the situation. But he didn't. Instead he watched the other lean in closer. He held his breath as the hand reached to his hair swiping a section. And Chester wasn't backing down after that. Staring straight to his eyes hand still in his hair. Mike was certain he was about to kiss him again. He could sense it. But then the moment was over and Chester blinked his eyes and turned away.  
  
  
  
"Like that. Only a small section. Now let it do it's job. How was the trip to the store?", Chester said sitting on the toilet seat and crossing his legs.  
  
  
  
"Fine I guess. Dave decided to make pizza. He said you are all so picky that it is easiest to buy ingredients and we all can make our own ones", Mike answered still stunned by the previous situation.  
  
  
  
The other smiled tilting his head. "Yup, he thinks always further. Probably making the dough himself?"  
  
  
  
Mike nodded. They talked a while before Chester glanced at his wristwatch and got up. He stepped closer and reached past Mike. _Fuck_ , Mike thought flinching slightly. The lips were only inches away and _that lip ring_ , he swallowed hard.  
  
  
  
"God you're so nervous", Chester whispered a devious smirk spreading on his lips. "I was just taking the towel. You know, so you don't ruin yours."  
  
  
  
The half Asian was sure his cheeks were red and he had sweat drops on his forehead but the mirror was telling another story. He swallowed and turned his gaze away.  
  
  
  
"Go on, I think it's ready", he gave the towel for Mike and grabbed his waist to guide him to the sink.  
  
  
  
He let Chester help him rinse the few stripes on his hair and then toweled the hair dry. Once he turned his head to the mirror he sighed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And nope, that's not my thing", he shook his head.  
  
  
  
The other chuckled next to him taking now the towel to his hands. "Wait a second, we'll figure something out."  
  
  
  
Then he went to rinse his own hair while Mike stood beside him waiting. As Chester rubbed his hair with the towel leaving it standing up in spikes Mike understood why the other changed the style and color often. Cause these both he had seen suited him well and Mike couldn't really see a style or color that wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so! My idea is that we put red there. I don't have blue now, but red I do. And it doesn't take long until your own hair grows long enough that you can get rid of it. Thus you don't need to buy black for such small spot", he played with the bleached strands making Mike once again exhale loudly.  
  
  
  
_Why is he so close?_ , he thought finding himself just nodding.  
  
  
  
"Great! Hang on a second", Chester said and started to rummage through the small cabinet behind the mirror. "This. You just need to wash it again when it's ready."  
  
  
  
He then washed the rubber gloves he had used before, to avoid the bleach to get elsewhere and then spread a small amount of the red dye to the spots that were blond.  
  
  
  
"There, done. Now we need about fifteen minutes worth of something to pass the time. Any ideas?", Chester said running a hand through his now blond strands that had started to curl slightly as they dried. "I can think plenty but probably nothing you would want to do with me."  
  
  
  
And as Mike blushed and kicked himself inwardly he chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Okay, sorry again. Tell me what you did before you joined us? I barely know you", he said tilting his head looking genuinely interested.  
  
  
  
And that Mike did. Fitting his life till that point in fifteen minutes wasn't possible but he tried to tell all what he felt were major things and he felt relevant. He was surprised that Chester listened, remembered and even asked more questions.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Now I can say I know who Mike Shinoda is. Wash the hair now?" the other pointed at the sink again helping with the task.  
  
  
  
When they were finished Mike was relieved. The red was fine, rather nice even. And it was blending in the darker strands perfectly.  
  
  
  
"Ha! I knew it. Red is your color. And my favorite color", Chester said smile plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
"Guys! We are starting!", Dave yelled and they cleaned quickly and walked down.  
  
  
  
When Dave saw them he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can see Chester happened again. Quit teasing the poor man! There is nothing left of Mike when you're done with him!"  
  
  
  
But the words hit Mike's brain in wrong way. Cause he blushed furiously and Chester bursted in laughter.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! You are one annoying bastard! Go make your pizza so we can start with the movie", Dave threw his hands in the air but yet again couldn't help the smile.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea what you want in yours but there is now four different ones coming and then Chester's. So you can take advantage of our picky habits or make your own later. They are huge, I warn you", he told to the half Asian.  
  
  
  
Mike contented to that realizing he wasn't even that hungry. He watched the others do their thing happy that he had decided to take Brad's offer seriously back then. They really were a one big family.  
  
  
  
When they were finished and sat in front of the TV Mike frowned. The only place available was a tiny squeeze next to Chester. _Way too close_ , he thought and went to sat on the table.  
  
  
  
Totally bad call. Just as Brad was about to tell him no the glass table cracked and broke down into few pieces. Silence filled the room, until they all bursted into laughter.  
  
  
  
"No pizza for me then. God I'm such a fat ass", the half Asian joked shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"You sure there are no shards stuck in your precious fat ass", Brad snorted and stood up to get a garbage bag for the shards.  
  
  
  
"Looks good to me", Chester tilted his head staring at Mike's ass smirking.  
  
  
  
Dave pretended he didn't hear it, Brad actually didn't hear it as he wasn't in the room, Joe and Rob weren't listening and Mike blushed. Again.  
  
  
  
Finally they settled down to enjoy the pizza, few beer and a good laughter. Cause the movie sucked but their jokes didn't.

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all. All reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	9. But they somehow keep holding me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- smut and drug use

\--------  
  
  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry", Chester apologized cringing when Mike groaned turning around and opening one eye to look at him.  
  
  
  
He had woke up to the ray of sun attacking his eyelids and as he opened them both now, he noticed Chester was sitting on the table and smoking a cigarette. The window was open and a light breeze made him shiver.  
  
  
  
"Never mind", Mike yawned returning back to the previous days in his head.  
  
  
  
Few days had passed and he had been busy with his school work. The situation in the house had stayed the same. Chester was annoying and flirting with him all the time. But then they also had great, rather deep conversations late at night and he had started to really like the man.  
  
  
  
With Joe they had had gotten closer and he was still surprised how similar they were. Even without talking they seemed to agree with all sorts of things and exchange looks while the rest remained confused.  
  
  
  
And with Brad they had gotten back to the 'old days'. Talking what happened to the people they had known and recapping all the fun stuff that had happened.  
  
  
  
Dave was still busy and caring making sure they ate, and Rob seemed cranky and gloomy. Mike still didn't know why he was like that but unless Rob would be directly attacking him he decided he wouldn't bring it up with the man.  
  
  
  
"Did you sleep well?", Chester said blowing up the smoke out from the window.  
  
  
  
 _Oh my fucking god those lips. It isn't even eight in the morning and I'm already..._ , the half Asian kicked himself inwardly knowing he should do something about that. About himself rather. Chester was messing up his head in such high level that he was getting more and more confused.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure", he mumbled trying not to stare. Or rather forcing himself to look elsewhere.  
  
  
  
The other nodded and turned to look outside. "Good. What you up today?"  
  
  
  
"No idea really. Laundry is the only thing I have to do", the half Asian shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm off to my dealer. You... seem like a... well too kind so I'm not going to even ask do you want something", the other glanced at him and bursted into laughter then.  
  
  
  
 _Wait what? Too kind?_ , Mike thought wondering should he feel insulted or be flattered.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Weed you mean? I think Dave mentioned it", he answered. Not that he didn't know anyone who smoked pot but it just wasn't something he saw done often. Or did himself, except in some parties.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Well I love to share anyway, so...", Chester flicked the cigarette bud from the window and closed it.  
  
  
  
After drawing the devious smile on his face he left the room, leaving Mike once again startled. Rolling his eyes to his thoughts he slowly got up groaning. After he had done his morning chores and starting the laundry he managed to calm himself down.  
  
  
  
Later that day he was sitting in the living room when Dave walked in, apparently coming from work.  
  
  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you home. No school today?", he said smiling. The man was always on good mood.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Did some laundry and I have really nothing to do. Brad is on the garage, he just came home an hour ago", Mike answered.  
  
  
  
"Noticed. You can't really not hear it. He plays well doesn't he? And Chester?", Dave chuckled.  
  
  
  
The half Asian was about to roll his eyes but he figured that would really be the best. "He said he went to see his dealer."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Nice... Or not. Depends... So what's going with you and him?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not blind. He is such a flirt but he doesn't usually be... well he is extra loving now", Dave laughed pouring a glass of orange juice.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Right. I don't know. He suggested sex but... I can't tell when he is serious and when he isn't", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Yeah that... He can be that. Was that the only time? When I caught you talking with him then, that he suggested it?"  
  
  
  
"Well... He said later that his offer is on the table, still", the half Asian felt his cheeks burn.  
  
  
  
Dave frowned. "So what's stopping you? Maybe you need to loosen up a bit. It's not like having a sex with him would mean you have to marry him."  
  
  
  
Mike sighed rolling his eyes. The man was right but he was just shy. Maybe that wasn't exactly correct word for what he felt but it was the first that came to his mind. Cautious, private, careful, all that he was too.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were gay? Or is this same as with Rob? Cause he is totally into men even when he doesn't admit it. Labels are weird."  
  
  
  
"No I'm not gay but I sure like men too. But... It would be my first time with a man", now Mike was really blushing.  
  
  
  
"I see. Okay. Well I have no idea how that works but the way he has been... I won't doubt it. He sure wants to help", the other raised his eye brow amused.  
  
  
  
"Right. This is awkward. Oh that reminds me... He is still weird", Mike sighed fiddling with the cushion.  
  
  
  
"Chester? Cause he is always weird. Or Rob? Yeah... There's something up and I have no idea what it is. There was something up already earlier but then it somehow escalated even more. It takes time for him to get through his issues. We don't get in the way cause it just causes one huge mess and no one wants to see it. Way better to let him settle down alone. He is really a nice person when you get to know him properly", the other nodded.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to get in the way", the half Asian shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Don't think about him too much. Just leave him be and he will talk to you when he feels like it. But Chester! If it annoys you that he is flirting, say it to him. He'll stop it. But I still think you should relax and just take the offer. And don't think about too much that either. His reputation is... well I won't go into details but everybody loves him. And not only cause he is this generous, kind, crazy person that always messes stuff up", Dave chuckled shaking his head.  
  
  
  
And like he was summoned Chester came in at just that moment swinging a plastic bag in the air.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, here we go again... Chester high can be worse than Chester drunk. Just warning you", Dave rolled his eyes changing the subject just to be discreet.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Again mocking me!", Chester pouted pretending to be offended.  
  
  
  
"Well, I just came to have a break. Getting back to work soon. The food is in the fridge, just pop it in the oven and make sure he doesn't eat all when he gets his cravings", Dave laughed and left them alone.  
  
  
  
Chester glanced at the half Asian smirking and skipped then casually after Dave to upstairs heading to his room. Mike sighed and decided to see Brad. Maybe that would clear his head.  
  
  
  
And it did perfectly it's job. Playing music always helped, he was sure of it. Time passed quickly and soon they realized the sun was already setting. Together they headed back inside joking and smiling, just like back in the old days. Like they had never even been separated.  
  
  
  
He told Brad to get the food to the oven like Dave had said and then went to his room. Even when he knew Chester was probably already high it didn't really prepare him to how. Chester was laying on his mattress, reading a comic book and smoking a joint. Shirtless, _again._ And giggling.  
  
  
  
"Seriously? On my bed?", Mike frowned. He could have been mad but the other didn't mean any harm. Like always, he was just causing issues by being himself. He even had an astray on the floor and was using it, and the window was open.  
  
  
  
Chester giggled again and rose up to sit cross-legged his bracelets clinging as he moved. "Your bed is way more comfy than my bed. Besides I can barely reach the ashtray from my bed."  
  
  
  
"Like you can't move it... Scoot over, I'm not going to sit on your bed just cause you are using mine", the half Asian grunted and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
The other shifted backwards, but only just few inches. Mike sat down next to him and moved the ashtray with his feet so that Chester wouldn't have to reach over him to use it.  
  
  
  
"You sure there are no glass shards stuck in your cute little butt? Cause you seem little cranky today", the other raised his eyebrow smirking and blew out a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine", Mike huffed staring at the lips. Or the lip ring. Or the joint if someone would ask.  
  
  
  
"You want some?", the other asked tilting his head.  
  
  
  
"I don't... It makes me cough like crazy", the half Asian arched his brow remembering the last time he had smoked.  
  
  
  
The other draw a smirk on his face. "Wasn't talking about the joint."  
  
  
  
Mike gasped turning his gaze to the other. Oh fuck he's serious, he thought holding his breath as Chester crawled slowly to his lap, placing his knees on each side of his thighs. Then he took a drag from the joint, leaned to place it on the ashtray and as Mike was wondering what the hell was happening, pressed his lips against his. He felt like paralyzed as the lips glided and rubbed, so softly. Chester pulled away soon, just to blow out the smoke from his lungs.  
  
  
  
Mike couldn't tell was it the smoke that hit his own lungs now making him high or the kiss. The other didn't back away. He was staring at him straight to his eyes, like he was reading his soul. His soft lips just inch away from his. Mike swallowed hard, audibly not knowing should he move or not. Chester trailed his hands carefully under the hem of his shirt, making him shiver as the cold fingers caught his sensitive skin.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" the other was smirking again when he noticed Mike's reaction, before he inched closer and connected their lips again.  
  
  
  
The half Asian was melting. He knew perfectly well where this could lead. Would lead, cause the hands weren't hesitating on his sides. They were trailing further on his chest, thumbs brushing lightly his nipples. But on the back of his brain the doubt buried the excitement soon under.  
  
  
  
"Fuck I.. the food I need to check the food", he whispered barely managing to spill out the crappiest excuse ever.  
  
  
  
As he pushed the other away and got up he saw a glimpse of disappointment in the dark eyes, but then there was a smirk and one word: "Chicken", before Chester grabbed the joint again and relaxed against the mattress.  
  
  
  
Yeah, chicken. Coward, chicken, asshole, he thought as he run downstairs. He was greeted by Brad who was just picking up the food from the oven. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Crappy excuse and it wasn't even no use.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?", Brad frowned looking at him worried.  
  
  
  
"Yeah", he mumbled and went to get a glass of water. One talk about him and Chester and what they didn't have or had between them was enough for him for that day.  
  
  
  
"Ooookay. That wasn't convincing but I won't question further", the other arched his brow, now giving him the 'Don't bullshit me'- look.  
  
  
  
The half Asian groaned and got a plate for himself. "I just... I'm chicken."  
  
  
  
Brad laughed pointing at the tray full of chicken and veggies. "That's chicken. But okay, if you feel like you're a chicken then you have to decide does it bother you. Would you have more fun if you would be braver? Is that what you think? Or are you just being careful and not chicken at all?"  
  
  
  
Mike shrugged and sighed again. _Decisions, decisions_.  
  
  
  
After they had eaten and Brad had disappeared upstairs he decided he would bring some for Chester and grabbed another plate for him.  
  
  
  
Brad closed the door behind him and was surprised to see Rob there. Not that he didn't know he was home but somehow he had assumed the other not be there, in their room, anyway.  
  
  
  
"Oh, uhm... There's food", he pointed out knowing already Rob's answer.  
  
  
  
"Not hungry", the other mumbled turning a page from a book he was reading.  
  
  
  
Brad exhaled loudly. "So you're still not talking?" He knew he was stepping on the line.  
  
  
  
"Yup", Rob answered giving him a piercing glare.  
  
  
  
"For fuck's sake Rob", the other groaned stepping in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And don't start that. We have talked about this. Many times", Rob rolled his eyes. He was just about to get mad.  
  
  
  
"I don't care", the other stepped now closer. He was definitely now across the line, pushing the buttons. But that was nothing new, they both knew it.  
  
  
  
"Brad I'm not doing this again. You are getting on my nerves, so fuck off", Rob growled throwing the book now to other side on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Am I? So then talk. I asked you that before", Brad said shifting the weight from his other leg to other and crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
And there was the look that he had waited. Glimpse of the darkness that could just consume him whole, and something else that was familiar but what he couldn't really recognize. And then he was already laying on the bed on his back, Rob pinning him down against it. The large hand on his throat squeezing just hard enough to make him whimper.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he gasped, staring at the man that was over him all of his muscles tense.  
  
  
  
"I told you you were getting on my nerves. Besides... the other day... I told you will pay for that", the drummer's growl was low, barely audible.  
  
  
  
Brad licked his lips feeling his member getting harder. "Yeah. And I told I was counting on it."  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare to move", Rob released his grip and got up. He walked to the door and pushed the chair in front of it, and the backrest under the handle. It didn't substitute the lock, but it would give them time to react. Like before, even if they hadn't needed it yet.  
  
  
  
Brad certainly didn't move. Not that he would have even wanted to. As Rob returned beside the bed and started to unbuckle his belt quickly, Brad swallowed hard staring at him. Then the other crawled to the bed, on top of him and pulled his pants down with one swift move.  
  
  
  
As the lips found his neck Brad whimpered and reached his hands to feel Rob's skin. But as he found the hem of the t-shirt and started to go under it, the drummer swatted his hands away grunting.  
  
  
  
"Rob please", he mumbled trying again.  
  
  
  
"No", the other said fetching the lube from the floor where it was hidden between the bed and the wall, and then pouring it on his fingers.  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes but gasped then as two lubed fingers forced into him abruptly. He pushed against the hand wanting more.  
  
  
  
"Hey", Rob frowned freezing. He was rough and Brad loved it but there was again the voice in the back of his mind whispering something he couldn't just quite put his finger on.  
  
  
  
"I don't care. You know that", the other let out a strangled sound enjoying the feeling. His heart was pounding out of his chest when he looked at the rock hard member that was inches away from his own which was already leaking pre-cum.  
  
  
  
The other shook his head not keeping up with Brad's train of thought and dipped in to kiss his neck. Leaving trail of nips behind he stopped when the hand tried again to get under his shirt and leaned back up.  
  
  
  
"Brad seriously!", he growled but sighed when he saw the smirk the other had on his lips.  
  
  
  
"You're a handful you know that?" he continued picking up the lube again, knowing exactly what Brad was doing.  
  
  
  
"And you're an arrogant, annoying asshole", Brad mumbled when Rob pushed his legs apart and the cock pushed into him, filling him up.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", a gasp escaped his lips when Rob massaged his thighs allowing him to wrap the legs around his waist.  
  
  
  
Rob wasn't gentle. He never had been. Cause that was what they both had signed up for, loving every single second of it. So as the thrusting started Brad was already a wriggling mess under him, squeezing with his legs and trying to get the other deeper inside him. The desire was killing him.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you're so good", he whined when the hand clasped around his throat again.  
  
  
  
Maybe he was pushing Rob's buttons but then again Rob was pushing his, in every right way possible. The dark eyes weren't turning their gaze off of him and he felt that he could come just if Rob would command him to. And the hard member ramming in him brushing the perfect spot deep inside of him wasn't certainly helping with that.  
  
  
  
The drummer leaned closer to him kissing his neck. His soft whimper draw a growl from Rob's mouth which then vibrating against his neck made him shudder. Forcing himself to keep his hands down he gripped to the sheets.  
  
  
  
"Please...", he pleaded his voice tiny and desperate.  
  
  
  
"You're so fucking greedy today", the drummer growled again picking up with the pace.  
  
  
  
Brad arched his back moaning again. It was getting too much, and it was amazing. The lips brushed his earlobe and trailed the edges of Rob's fingers as the hand was still on his throat, claiming him. He barely managed to calm himself enough to reach his own cock that was waiting to be touched. Grabbing it he started to pump it fast, still greedy, still aching for the bliss.  
  
  
  
"God", he whimpered when the teeth attacked his shoulder. First little nibbles and a hot breath and then the bite that burned in his veins. _Fucking hell I love that_ , he thought his head spinning. Anyone could barge in at any second, the chair only giving them seconds. But he didn't care, especially not now.  
  
  
  
The climax was coursing through him tingling as it went and he moved his thighs squeezing even tighter, forcing the other against him. He closed his eyes seeing millions of tiny stars. Rob read him like an open book and as he pressed his fingers just little bit more on his throat, it swept him over the ledge making him burst over his hand.  
  
  
  
"Don't", the drummer groaned flicking a thumb on his lips just as he was about to cry out.  
  
  
  
He shot his eyes open and moaned softly instead, trying to keep it as low as possible. _Fuck, he is so pretty_ , the drummer thought. Replacing the thumb with his lips and kissing him just as aggressively as he had just fucked him, Rob shot his hot seed with a deep growl. Brad let out a tiny whine when the last push came melting him completely.  
  
  
  
"You need to grow some hair so I can pull it", Rob whispered low to his ear when he rolled next to him.  
  
  
  
"You told me I was greedy", the other said shooting an unsure glance at him. He knew Rob was just about to leave him there alone. When he himself would have rather cuddled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And you were just using my non-talking as an excuse to get me mad. And then fuck you", the drummer glared at him.  
  
  
  
"And you love it", Brad couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face.  
  
  
  
"And I'm still not talking. You know that", Rob rolled his eyes rising to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
Brad sighed staring at his back. "Was talking about the greedy part, but okay. Please stay though. Just a little while", he snaked his arm around Rob's waist trying to pull him back to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Brad", the other said his voice warning him to stop. But what could he do? Maybe the button pushing was just his thing. Except that now he wasn't even doing that on purpose, he just wanted to feel the other next to him.  
  
  
  
"Just a while okay?", the yank was now harder forcing Rob to fall next to him.  
  
  
  
"Damn you. Fine. Just a while. Why?", the drummer mumbled letting Brad snuggle against him and pull the blanket over them.  
  
  
  
"Cause you make me shake", the other said his voice barely audible.  
  
  
  
Rob bit his lip and glanced down at the head that was pressed against his chest. _Don't think that too much. It doesn't mean a thing,_ he thought.  
  
  
  
 **~~~~ Before, as Mike returned to his room ~~~~**  
  
  
  
"Hey. I brought you some food", he said feeling nervous, plate in his other hand and a glass of water in the other.  
  
  
  
Chester looked at the plate and smiled. "Thanks man! Didn't even realize it was already so late."  
  
  
  
He ate quickly occasionally glancing at Mike who still had hard time keeping his eyes off of him. There was something about the man that intrigued him.  
  
  
  
"Dave does know how to cook", Chester nodded when he had finished, pushing the plate on the table with the now empty glass.  
  
  
  
"So is this... Like... Do you do it often?" Mike asked shifting on the mattress. Chester had still occupied his space. Physically but maybe somewhat also mentally.  
  
  
  
"Nah. When I have money. But when I do I usually buy enough for few days. Not that I would smoke pot several days in a row. It's fun normally, but it gets boring when it comes a habit. So I try to save it for more special occasions", the other answered leaning back to his elbows.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and wondered how should he say what he wanted to say, feeling the words get stuck in his throat. "So about the earlier..."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. You're not the first chicken I have had fun with", Chester laughed winking his eye.  
  
  
  
The half Asian sighed dropping his head. _Why are words so hard_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Let's do this", Chester jumped up and skipped to turn off the light, leaving only the dim bedside table lamp on.  
  
  
  
Then he came to Mike and pulled his shirt off making the other stare at him in shock. Tossing the blanket over them he gestured the other to lay down next to him. Mike obeyed and Chester got closer.  
  
  
  
"Relax. I won't eat you. Oh, except if you ask", the other chuckled his voice calm but enthralling.  
  
  
  
Mike exhaled wondering why it was suddenly so hard to breathe. Chester's eyes were glistening and the lip ring was too in the dim light, and the luscious lips looked just perfect. The small fingers were feeling him out, tracing over and around every single muscle on his sides, and finally he was relaxed. Relaxed and excited. As the hand reached his neck he gasped and was forced to close his eyes. The touch was electric and he felt like his nerves were suddenly on fire. Small tug on his earring draw a smile on his lips. Then the thumb trailed over his jaw stopping just at the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Your smile is like... well I don't know. Like a sun maybe? It makes me smile too. And your tanned skin looks so pretty against mine", there was whisper but yet he couldn't open his eyes.  
  
  
  
Then the soft lips closed in on his. Carefully, almost waiting him to break, they studied tasting him. The metal ring felt funny and exciting same time making his mind buzz. He dared to reach his hand and touch the other man. Just slightly letting the tips of his fingers feel the tattooed skin. But when Chester purred in his mouth his stomach did a somersault and he wrapped his hand over the skinny naked waist.  
  
  
  
As the other pulled away out of breath Mike finally dared to open his eyes. Chester's eyes were now definitely sparkling. There was no doubt about it.  
  
  
  
"Wasn't that bad, was it?", the other lifted his eyebrow smiling. "Though this is weird. For me I mean. I don't usually do this stuff."  
  
  
  
"Huh?", Mike got confused.  
  
  
  
"I meant the cuddling. Not that I don't like it. Well I don't usually like it", the other snickered.  
  
  
  
 _Whoa. What?_  
  
  
  
\----------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated!


	10. I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter! Where has the time gone?! Well, a smut warning here. Enjoy!

\-------  
  
  
  
"Mike hey, do you want to help me?", Chester asked as Mike came back from his school.  
  
  
  
The half Asian stared at the wall that Chester was painting. He had managed to do a large portion close to the ceiling but rest of the wall was still white.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Sure", he answered and tossed his bag on his bed. Not that he would have anything else to do anyway.  
  
  
  
Chester gave him another paintbrush that was soaked in the light purple pain, "There. Thanks, way quicker to do it with someone."  
  
  
  
They started and soon they were progressed to the point that only a small section was still white.  
  
  
  
"How was your day?" Chester asked smiling and dipped the brush to the paint before wiping it so that the excess would drip back to the jar and not on the covered floor.  
  
  
  
Mike frowned. He still wasn't used to the other being that interested in what he did. Not even after the night they had spent together few days ago. Chester was confusing in many ways.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Lots of stuff to do", he mumbled the answer. _Care to elaborate? Nah, not that interesting_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
Chester nodded and reached his hand in front of Mike making the half Asian back away to the corner. _He's doing that again_ , Mike thought trying to calm his thudding heart. _Why is he making me so nervous?_  
  
  
  
"Calm down Mike", Chester snickered winking his eye. "Or do you want me to help with it?"  
  
  
  
"Fuck", the half Asian mumbled feeling the wall against his back.  
  
  
  
"Yes that. I know you want to", Chester was now pressing against him, paint dripping to the covered floor from the brush he was still holding.  
  
  
  
The lips ghosted on Mike's ear as the hot breath made the tiny hairs in the back of his neck stand up. Mike was paralyzed, scared to move. Chester tugged his earring with his finger purring softly, knowing exactly what he was doing to Mike. And totally enjoying it.  
  
  
  
"So what do you think? I would love to fuck you", Chester pulled away to study Mike's face.  
  
  
  
"You really are straightforward with what you do", the half Asian gaped the other.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, you won't get what you want if you don't say it out loud", the other licked his lips grinning deviously.  
  
  
  
"Chester can I....Whoa! Sorry", Brad was suddenly in the room interrupting them. _They have a thing? Like more than just the occasional flirting_ , he thought. His mind traveled instantly to Rob.  
  
  
  
"Thanks man!" Chester groaned at other who had already escaped, and snickered then. "Later?" he winked his eye and gave a small kiss for the confused Mike before he tossed the paintbrush on the floor and went to see what Brad wanted.  
  
  
  
Mike stood there staring after Chester for a good while. _What the hell am I doing? I truly am a chicken. He is so freaking hot and wants me. Don't think it will ever happen again. Like with anyone. I should do it. I totally should do it. But then again, what after that?_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
He finished the small spot they had been painting before he headed downstairs his mind still buzzing. Chester was laying on the couch his legs flinging over the backrest while chewing gum and reading a magazine. Dave was not so surprisingly in the kitchen and Brad was nowhere to be seen. He went to sit next to Chester, wondering should he talk about the subject or not.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about the earlier. Brad needed guitar strings. If it would have been me I would have just taken them, but he wanted to ask first", Chester said glancing him briefly.  
  
  
  
"It's fine. I just... ", Mike sighed and bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and that's fine too. I can't remember my first time but if I wouldn't have been that high I would have probably been really scared. So, yeah... I get it", the other smiled. He couldn't remember his first time at all. Sometimes it made him sad but then when he remembered what his life had been then he was just glad.  
  
  
  
"Guess I need to just go for it", the half Asian felt his cheeks burn.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Definitely. Cause I can't keep my hands off of you any longer", Chester nodded smirking.  
  
  
  
Mike blushed furiously shaking his head. "Jeez you're bad."  
  
  
  
"I know. And lots of fun in bed", Chester laughed shooting a glance at Dave's direction, who was also shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"And if you break the poor man I will kick your ass", he opened his mouth finally.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm really having this conversation like this", Mike groaned feeling embarrassed. He had never been that time to just joke around casually about sex.  
  
  
  
"Well they would find it out soon enough anyway. Dave has some weird ability to know when something's wrong or when the chemistry inside the house has changed", the other rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mike didn't even wonder how. The sexual tension they had between the blond was undeniable. He could almost taste it in the air. Which was just one more push forward for him.  
  
  
  
"So Brad is in the garage?" he changed the subject.  
  
  
  
"Yup. He said he had a song idea but then he broke a string", Chester said returning his gaze to the magazine. "And he was being totally odd."  
  
  
  
"Great. So now we have you two, him and Rob acting weird. And let's not forget that Joe is always weird", Dave sighed chopping a tomato.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm not weird!" Chester grunted pouting his lips.  
  
  
  
"You don't even believe that yourself", the other laughed making Mike laugh too.  
  
  
  
He tossed the magazine to the table and got up leaning closer to Mike making him tense up.  
  
  
  
"And I'm so gonna remember that", he whispered again the devious smile spreading on his lips.  
  
  
  
The half Asian gasped as the blond get to his feet and disappeared quickly back to upstairs.  
  
  
  
"If I were gay... Let's say you two need to go for it. The tension is obvious", Dave noted still cutting the tomatoes.  
  
  
  
 _Ugh. So he can feel it too. Dammit_ , Mike thought raking his hair.  
  
  
  
"Guess I need to talk with him. Again", he mumbled after thinking a while, and followed the other back upstairs.  
  
  
  
As he opened the door to their room and closed it behind him, he was suddenly much more nervous than before, his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Chester was ripping the plastic off of the floor, that had been protecting it from the paint.  
  
  
  
"So uhmmmm", the half Asian started suddenly aware that he was really doing it.  
  
  
  
"This is the point when I am supposed to say that I'm not forcing you to it and you don't have to do it if you don't want. But I won't. Cause it is undeniable that you want it too", the other pushed the crumbled plastic to the trash and stepped in front of him making him back away again.  
  
  
  
"You're lying to yourself if you think you don't", Chester continued his voice low.  
  
  
  
He was there, close to him. Just staring. Slowly the hands cupped his cheeks, holding him, and an instant later the lips closed in on his. Carefully they were gliding against his, waiting for his reaction. Mike's mind was screaming. He was torn between two voices. The other wanted him to relax and just let Chester do what he was doing. And the other wanted him still to back away.  
  
  
  
The blond pulled away just to get his own shirt off. But then he reached to Mike's shirt and the half Asian gasped as the cold hands were on his skin before the fabric was already on the floor next to the other shirt. Chester pulled him now with himself, pushing then forward until Mike's legs hit the edge of the mattress and he was forced to fall on it. The other followed and now they were lying on the mattress Mike still on the edge thinking should he or should he not. He wanted it so badly, but he was scared. More than anything he was actually scared.  
  
  
  
Chester kissed him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly he realized his hands were on Chester's hips, holding him. And as the other ground on him he realized also how hard they both were already. He gasped when the soft lips left his but then they were in his jawline trailing further down, occasionally nipping the tender skin on his neck. A moan escaped his throat when the lips caught his nipple sucking it. And then he froze when the hands were yanking his pants down.  
  
  
  
"Relax okay. I have been in this situation before. I promise I won't hurt you. But say if you want me to stop, at any point, okay?" Chester stopped his actions before he spoke to the half Asian reassuring him. He wanted more and rapidly, but he had to remain calm for Mike's sake.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and lifted his waist so that Chester was able to pull his pants to his ankles and then off all the way, making them land to the pile with the shirts. Then the boxer shorts and he felt himself tense up again, but relax then, when Chester stopped. The other was really making sure he was comfortable. He watched Chester get up and quickly undress himself before joining him again to the bed.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", the word escaped his mouth when Chester's rock hard member rubbed on his as the other was again on top of him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... You know I have to use all my willpower that I don't fuck you senseless right now", Chester sighed letting his eyes travel down and then back up on Mike's body.  
  
  
  
"This is awkward", the half Asian mumbled.  
  
  
  
Chester shook his head. "Not really. You shouldn't think it that way. We all have our first times. First first times. How do you say it? Though technically it isn't your first since you have had girls but... yeah. You can trust me okay?"  
  
  
  
Mike stopped to think and realized he did. He didn't know the man that well but somehow he could trust him. So he nodded biting his lip which made the blond smile and dip down to a kiss. Then the hands were on his sides feeling out the soft, tanned skin and drawing out a set of shivers.  
  
  
  
Chester barely managed to contain himself and leaned back up to take a breath. He reached to grab a lube from the table and Mike wondered how long had it been there and why he hadn't seen it before. The unsure voice was again in the back of his mind but he ignored it. Watching as the man spread some lube on his fingers he bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"You still need to relax", Chester smirked stopping again, his voice soothingly calm and soft.  
  
  
  
Mike closed his eyes and tried to focus on the breathing. The fingers trailed to his opening and by instinct he tensed again. But then Chester's mouth was on his cock and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Dipping down the other swallowed him whole and Mike could tell this certainly wasn't his first time doing it. When the tip hit the back of Chester's throat he whimpered causing a smile tug Chester's lip. Now the finger was inside him and somehow it felt weird and good at the same time. Not that he hadn't done that before by himself, but it had been so long that he couldn't even remember what it felt like.  
  
  
  
"Wait wait wait... Oh my god", he gasped when Chester's tongue swirled around his cock and a second finger pushed through the muscle. He was yearning for more but it felt too good, overwhelming.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Chester turned his gaze to him. The sweet gasps that escaped Mike's lips were like honey making his skin prickle.  
  
  
  
"Yeah just... It feels so fucking good and...", Mike felt his cheeks get red. _God he is driving me crazy. I could come right now but I don't want to. Not yet,_ he thought.  
  
  
  
The other chuckled and leaned closer leaving the rock hard member alone. "That's the point sweetie."  
  
  
  
He nibbled his neck and scissored his fingers making Mike buck his hips and bite back a moan. "Fuck..."  
  
  
  
Chester hunched that Mike was ready for him and pulled his fingers out. The other gulped audibly watching Chester spread the lube on himself.  
  
  
  
"And again Mike...", he started but Mike interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"Relax. Yeah. I can try. Just be gentle", he said shakily trying to smile bracing himself.  
  
  
  
He wanted it so badly but he was still scared. Like something bad would suddenly happen if he would just let go. Chester grabbed his waist pulling him closer and bend his legs before he adjusted himself to the entrance. Mike held his breath but when Chester shook his head smiling he rolled his eyes and inhaled. Pushing in slowly Chester studied Mike's face with every facial expression trying to reassure him.  
  
  
  
"Not bad right?" he whispered forcing himself not to just do it like he was used to. Fast and hard. Mike was too precious for that.  
  
  
  
Mike was barely able to nod his head. Cause it wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Weird and somewhat uncomfortable but then again it felt good. Chester thrusted all the way in and stopped there, causing Mike gasp for air. He was so full and the sensation was amazing.  
  
  
  
"God... You're beautiful. And so fucking tight", Chester flicked the lip ring with his tongue, and draw a smile on his lips. "Can I?" he asked then trailing a finger along the length of Mike's cock that was straining and waiting for the touch.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and let out then a loud moan when the fingers encircled his hard-on starting to pump it slowly, before Chester started the slow thrusts. He wriggled digging his nails to the mattress feeling his mind cloud cause of the pleasure. _What the hell is this?_ , he thought feeling like he was floating.  
  
  
  
Chester was having hard time keeping up with his two tasks. Not cause he hadn't done it before, cause he certainly had, many times. But cause of the man that was trembling under him. Somehow he enjoyed this way more than before and Mike was absolutely divine like that, lost in his bliss transfixing him. He let his thumb brush the slit drawing only a deeper moan from the parted lips below him.  
  
  
  
And Mike couldn't take it anymore. It was all just too much. Too much pleasure and confusion making his head spin. Shuddering he came, spilling his seed over Chester's hand. Chester smirked watching him tense up, now cause of the climax.  
  
  
  
"Sorry that was...", Mike gasped hoarsely but was shut down by the hungry kiss.  
  
  
  
"Don't apologize that", Chester murmured then letting his lips trail to Mike's ear nipping the earlobe.  
  
  
  
Low moan emitted Mike's throat now as the other leaned back up and thrusted in harder while grabbing his waist with his other hand. Then he felt his jaw drop as Chester lifted his other hand to his lip licking up his cum. _Seriously?_ , his mind screamed. That was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. As the man continued to thrust in him he bit his lip again trying to keep the moan in.  
  
  
  
"Fuck...", Chester dipped down taking Mike's lower lip between his lips and sucking it softly then grazing it with his teeth.  
  
  
  
Mike whimpered darting his eyes at the other as Chester climaxed moaning in his mouth. _So that's sex with a man_ , Mike thought wondering had it been hot only cause it was Chester with him.  
  
  
  
Pulling out the other collapsed next to him licking his dry lips. "Fuck that was... Yeah. Uhm... We are definitely doing it again."  
  
  
  
"Huh? You're already thinking about next time?" Mike felt his brows furrow and he snickered. He was confused. Not only cause the other wanted it again but cause it had been so easy and effortless. Like their bodies belonged together. And he could still feel his own cum on his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Well... That's me. But I wasn't really thinking about just next time. But next time with you. You are not regretting it now, are you?" Chester stared at him.  
  
  
  
"No... Maybe the opposite. Guess I was chicken", Mike shook his head. Next time sounded perfect to him.  
  
  
  
"A good chicken. That was fucking hot. And you didn't even do anything... It was enough that you stared at me with those eyes filled with lust and...", the other pressed against him kissing his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Guess I have to trust your opinion", the half Asian laughed.  
  
  
  
Chester stroked Mike's cheek holding his gaze, "Yeah... And I still don't do cuddling but somehow I just can't leave now. Not with you."  
  
  
  
"What does that mean?" the other said letting his eyes travel between the beautiful sparkling eyes and the lip ring.  
  
  
  
"I bail after sex. Not my thing to get all emotional and attached when it's just sex. Besides they never really ask me to stay", Chester mumbled his voice sad and laced with bitterness.  
  
  
  
"I don't... Well as you know I have never done this but it feels nice. I think it would be weird to just leave after you have been that intimate with someone", Mike whispered pulling the other closer with slight hesitation.  
  
  
  
"So you say. For me it's the opposite. That's why it worked so well with me and Rob. He is the same. Was. Anyhow. We barely spoke after sex. Just quick, hot fuck against the wall draining our minds and bodies from all the stress and tension. And then escape to the shower and continue what ever we were doing before that", the other told letting his thumb rub Mike's lower lip.  
  
  
  
"It worked well and then you stopped it?" Mike could have been amused if he wouldn't have sensed there was something more.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... You can't figure out that guy. We have known each other for years but I still don't understand him. And he is more weird now than before you came to live with us. Don't tell it to him but... I see through him. I know what it is like, but I still don't understand why he is like that. He is actually pretty sensitive and reasonable guy deep there inside. But somehow he allows his emotions get the best of him and then he builds up this huge wall around him that keeps everyone else out. Just so that he wouldn't have to let his emotions show. I hope he will someday be that funny and light person he was. Not that he has ever been like that outgoing type but you know what I mean", Chester explained still staring deep into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I think I do. Sad that it didn't work out with you two", the half Asian mumbled wondering what it had been in the house like back then.  
  
  
  
Chester's bubbly laughter filled the room. "No, don't be. It worked out pretty well to that point. Besides there were no emotions so it doesn't mean a thing that it's over now. And if we would have continued it further it would be now more awkward with you, don't you think? Cause I sure hope this isn't our first and last time."  
  
  
  
Mike blushed and smiled. "Well I don't mind it happening again."  
  
  
  
But his mind was screaming with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Food!" there was a loud yell from downstairs which caused Mike blush even more.  
  
  
  
"You're so freaking cute when you blush. Go on, take a shower so we can have a dinner. Before I get horny again and can't let you go", Chester smirked and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head smiling and grabbed a towel before heading to the shower. During the shower all he could think was Chester and what would their next time be. Cause he had had fun, but first is always first. Maybe next time he could relax more.  
  
  
  
After he had showered and picked up fresh clothes he headed downstairs his nostrils flaring cause of delicious smell. He was surprised to see Rob sitting with the others and his mind instantly went back to the previous conversation. He couldn't help but to feel bad for the drummer. Sitting down he glanced quickly at him not getting a look back. Maybe he was really hurt but nobody really knew it cause he shut down.  
  
  
  
"Joe is at a friend but he said he eats there so we don't need to save anything for him", Dave nodded lifting a large pot of spaghetti and bolognese sauce on the table.  
  
  
  
They ate in silence enjoying the good food and at last Mike managed to keep his eyes on the plate and not stare at the pretty blond sitting next to him.  
  
  
  
"So you guys had fun?" Brad smirked suddenly almost making Mike choke on his spaghetti.  
  
  
  
"Brad!" Dave gasped kicking him.  
  
  
  
"Well I kinda couldn't avoid hearing it. But glad you had fun. Cause I could see Mike was needing to get laid", he continued snickering.  
  
  
  
"Seriously! Let the poor man be", Dave said but laughed then. More to the blushing half Asian than to Brad's lame comments.  
  
  
  
"What did I tell you about the blushing", Chester poked the other.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Rob exhaled heavily and left the room leaving them stunned and staring behind him.  
  
  
  
"Damn... That was my fault now", Brad mumbled and left too to follow the other.  
  
  
  
Chester shot a meaningful gaze at Mike who sighed. The half Asian was so sorry that Rob had to deal with their craziness.  
  
  
  
"Rob I'm sorry that...", Brad said when he got to the room but was startled when the drummer was manhandling him against the door making it slam behind him.  
  
  
  
The lips were hard on his, and all the sudden his knees felt like they were jello. Rob swirled his tongue around his, hot and eager. And then the large hands were on his wrists lifting them above his head and pinning to the door, hard and demanding. It was arousing, so arousing that he could barely breathe. Rob pressed his rigid body against Brad's deepening the kiss even more and causing him tremble heavily.  
  
  
  
"So that talk made you horny I guess", Brad managed to say when Rob pulled away his breathing ragged.  
  
  
  
"No", the other shook his head still keeping the wrists on his grip.  
  
  
  
"Bullshit", Brad said, knowing just which button to push. Rob's eyes were dark with need, but he didn't even need to see them knowing what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Just pouring my frustration on you", the drummer mumbled his voice low, making Brad's groin stir.  
  
  
  
"I think it's the same thing really", Brad noted feeling the lump grow on his throat. Rob's demeanor was always doing that to him. The man was just so much in many ways. Messing up his head and making him intoxicated.   
  
  
  
"Well, you would know that, wouldn't you", Rob released his hands and with few swift pushes his pants were already down.  
  
  
  
 _Guess two humans fucking against a door are a good lock too_ , Brad thought. _Fuck._  
  
  
  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated :)


	11. It's too loud to hear a sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all lovelies! Warning for the smut to this chapter.

\------  
  
  
  
"Brad. What exactly are you doing in my bed?" Rob growled on his ear.  
  
  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
  
  
"Let me rephrase that- what the fuck are you doing in my bed when yours is just on the other side of the room", the drummer continued.  
  
  
  
He wasn't amused. Not at all. Waking up to Brad snuggled up to him, the warm scent emanating from him when he was still in his slumber was intoxicating. Brad's breath on his bare chest and the slender arm wrapped around him.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep. And I knew I could with you. But I didn't want to wake you up either. So I sneaked in", Brad mumbled incoherently wrapping his arm tighter around Rob's waist.  
  
  
  
"God you're needy. Even when you're on the borderline of sleep and awake", Rob groaned trying to push the hand away.  
  
  
  
"But you love it"  
  
  
  
"I do not. Now fuck off to your own bed. There's still few good hours to sleep and I can't if you're clinging to me, taking up so much space", the other muttered. It wasn't even a lie. He really couldn't. Cause only thing he could think now was Brad.  
  
  
  
"Let me stay please. You're so warm and comfortable. Besides I barely take up any space", the other tilted his head backwards to look at Rob.  
  
  
  
 _Oh for fuck's sake. Not the puppy eyes_ , Rob thought. He couldn't say no to that. The dark eyes serious but still the spark in them, messing up his head.  
  
  
  
"Please? I'll make it up to you", Brad pleaded shifting slightly.  
  
  
  
Rob grunted and sighed then. "Yes you will."  
  
  
  
And his heart skipped when he saw the smile that spread on Brad's face. _What the hell are you doing to me_ , he thought as the other sighed deeply with content and laid his head back on the chest.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Brad to fell asleep but Rob couldn't. As he initially knew, only he could think now was the other snuggled up to him. Slowly he dared to move his hands, and snaked them around Brad, holding him tight. Inhaling the scent he let if fill his lungs and then held his breath.  
  
  
  
"I like when you do that", Brad startled him suddenly.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were sleeping", the drummer rolled his eyes kicking himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
"I was. And then I wasn't anymore. I like this more than sleeping."  
  
  
  
"Brad...."  
  
  
  
"I said I'll make this up to you. Let me enjoy this while it lasts", the other squeezed him tighter causing him only roll his eyes again.  
  
  
  
Rob didn't even answer. Cause however he thought about it, it wasn't bad. It couldn't be. Brad was just enjoying the warmth of a human body, nothing more. _Right?_ He was too, but in a way he would never admit. _I just need to relax_ , he thought sighing.  
  
  
  
Later that day Mike arrived back from work. He had had to take some extra shifts cause a coworker was sick and after a whole week of that, he was exhausted. Studying daily and then work afterwards wasn't ideal for his body, nor mind, and it could be seen. His brains were so overloaded that he had barely managed to sleep one night cause they just wouldn't shut down. The house had also gone silent for the week. Everyone was busy and only came to sleep, eat and do homework. But today was Dave's payday and he was somewhat excited. It would do good for them all to get out and have some fun.  
  
  
  
"Hey, ready to go soon?" Dave asked smiling.  
  
  
  
For once in while the man wasn't in kitchen or doing something for them. Just sitting, drinking coffee and staring out from the window.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. We wait for Chester right? So I have time to get a shower?" the half Asian wondered.  
  
  
  
The other nodded. "He should be here in a few but we'll wait for you then", Dave answered nodding and stared at then Mike who headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
Mike tried to be quick cause he really didn't want to let the others wait. He washed himself with the blue shower gel he had and rinsed the soap away. Then after wrapping himself to a towel he scurried to the bedroom. Chester had already arrived and was just changing a shirt. Or just casually rummaging through his closet without a shirt.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen my STP shirt. It's black and... whoa. You smell nice", Chester stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, of course smirking.  
  
  
  
"No I haven't. Oh wait... I think I saw a black t-shirt somewhere", the half Asian frowned and started to search it.  
  
  
  
Chester was just staring at him. Not literally gaping but almost drooling. Mike was amused to see that. That he caused same reaction to Chester than he did to him. But it was slightly uncomfortable too.  
  
  
  
"Here is one", Mike lifted a black shirt that was halfway buried under his mattress.  
  
  
  
The other grabbed it and turned inside out. "Yay! Thank you. Weird how it got there."  
  
  
  
But Chester didn't budge. He was there just standing and staring at him. Mike gasped when Chester suddenly reached his hand touching his bare stomach that was still moist from the shower. The fingers traced over his belly button and stopped at the rim of the towel.  
  
  
  
"I... kinda wanna stay", he smirked then.  
  
  
  
"Chester no. I need the day out", the half Asian laughed and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Awww, killjoy... We would have so much more fun here, just the two of us", he yanked the towel. Not trying to get it fall on the floor but Mike closer to him.  
  
  
  
Closing the gap between them the blond placed his hungry lips on Mike's almost like he was about to devour him. Mike snickered and pushed him away when the pull on his towel was being directed downwards.  
  
  
  
"Fuck... You're so hot. So now I need to stare at you drooling the whole evening without a release. Mike that's not fair", the other groaned moping.  
  
  
  
"You'll get through it", Mike just shook his head smiling and went to find clothes for himself.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well... need to sit so that people can't see how horny I am", Chester rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt on.  
  
  
  
"Glad I have that impact on you", the half Asian snickered.  
  
  
  
"You knew that quite well on the day... well I think after we had the conversation. Cause before that I didn't know were you into guys at all. Now I do. And I will make most out of it", Chester laughed.  
  
  
  
"Didn't. You were just teasing me"  
  
  
  
"Sure I was. Showing clear signs how much I want to fuck you. And now I will leave the room so I don't have so stare at you bare ass or otherwise I won't even fit in my pants anymore", the other groaned and chuckled then.  
  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head when the door closed and quickly got dressed. Deodorant and a little bit of hair gel and he was ready.  
  
  
  
"All set?" Dave asked glancing that they all were there.  
  
  
  
It was a great tradition. Leave together, have fun together and then come back together. Way before Mike even joined their crazy household they had agreed that this night was for them. Not even the greatest looking woman would bother them. Which had been really hard for Joe.  
  
  
  
"You had a rough week huh? Saw you sleep walking few days ago", Dave asked as they were getting closer to the bar.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Yeah... but I don't sleep walk", Mike laughed shaking his head at the idea.  
  
  
  
Dave nodded his head. "Yes you did. I had just came home and then I wondered why weren't you already sleeping. You walked to the fridge, picked up an apple and then walked back upstairs. Looking like a zombie. They say you're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker so I just watched amused."  
  
  
  
"Shit... Can't remember that. I thought the apple on the table was left by Chester", Mike's eyes widened. _Why the hell am I sleepwalking suddenly?_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"I don't think it is nothing to be worried about. But we have to make sure the front door is properly locked so you don't get hit by a car or so", Dave pat his shoulder and opened the bar door.  
  
  
  
"Aye! The regulars! Was wondering already where you were", a cheery bartender who also happened to be the owner, greeted them with a smile. Not really a wonder, it was really quiet there. And six people getting possibly drunk would add some cash to his pockets.  
  
  
  
"And I'll blame you", Chester whispered to Mike's ear brushing his ass as he walked past him to the counter to order his drink.  
  
  
  
Mike was startled again. It wasn't even unusual for Chester to do things like that, but then again he still was surprised. Confused by all the attention he was suddenly getting. It was such a weird feeling when he never had been a person to gain so much attention. Especially when it was so purely sexual, making his skin tingle.  
  
  
  
He watched the blond order his drink almost leaning over the counter while doing it. As Chester got it and was backing away Mike passed him but the other stopped him.  
  
  
  
"I got one for you too. You drink Jack and coke, right? Need a stronger drink now than beer", he raised his eyebrow when he saw Mike's expression.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Well thanks. Yes I do. Next ones are on me then", he let Chester guide him to their favorite booth.  
  
  
  
"No. When I pay, I pay. That's my thing and you're going to deal with it", the other laughed.  
  
  
  
"Mike how's your school?" Brad asked when they got to their places.  
  
  
  
"Good. Well... It would go better if I wouldn't have to take so many extra shifts... But it was just for this week so I'll get over it and catch up", the half Asian answered.  
  
  
  
"You need to take time for yourself too you know. Otherwise you'll just burn out and won't be able to finish the school", Dave pointed out gulping his beer.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded. "I know. That's why I also wanted to come here. Even though I am tired I think this will be good thing. And I have free day tomorrow so I don't even need to think about the school or work."  
  
  
  
"That's good. Might be that the sleep walking was cause of the stress", Dave smiled compassionately. He knew what it was to be so tired that you couldn't even sleep properly.  
  
  
  
"Sleepwalking?" Brad frowned looking at the half Asian who seemed embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Just caught him sleepwalking. Many people do it so it's not a big deal. But I just think we need to make sure he doesn't go out and walk under a car", Dave continued.  
  
  
  
"I used to sleepwalk. I was young then. Hated it when my mom told me what had happened and I couldn't remember it. Then it just stopped suddenly", Rob told looking like he had disappeared into the past in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
They continued the talk changing quickly to other things. Brad fell now to his thoughts thinking about the drummer who was sitting next to him. It still annoyed him that there was something bugging the other and he wasn't telling it. Cause most likely it could be something he would help with. But he was also afraid that if he would pry more Rob would just fall deeper there, and build higher walls around himself. For now he would just have to content to Rob not talking. He was still messing up his head with all the good ways too.  
  
  
  
"So! Who's going to play some pool with me?" Chester asked almost slamming his empty glass on the table. Another drink down.  
  
  
  
"Mike will. He used to be really good", Brad poked the half Asian to his ribs causing him to flinch.  
  
  
  
Chester chuckled probably thinking something indecent. "Kay! I'm in."  
  
  
  
The half Asian rolled his eyes but followed the blond anyway to the pool table. It had been long time but he really liked it. And just maybe he would kick Chester's ass and win. Even thought of that gave him some weird pleasure.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you used to play pool" Chester said getting the balls ready on the table.  
  
  
  
"Long time ago. Just with friends, you know", he answered staring as the blond picked up the cue now.  
  
  
  
"Okay. So I can already prepare for the win then", Chester smirked challenging him.  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head. _God he is obnoxious_ , he thought knowing Chester was still just teasing him.  
  
  
  
They started the game joking and picking on each other Chester obviously winning that game with his smooth lines that made Mike so confused that he couldn't answer as cleverly.  
  
  
  
"Mike I love to watch your ass from this angle but you know you're supposed to pocket the ball, right?" Chester raised his eyebrow smirking.  
  
  
  
And just like that Mike missed the ball kicking himself inwardly. He would have pocketed it without that snide remark.  
  
  
  
"Like I said. You're so gonna lose", the blond tilted his head knowing exactly what he was doing. Like always.  
  
  
  
After the second game they started one more. Even when Mike knew now he was probably going to lose, he wanted to try once more. And just for fun he wanted Chester to taste his own medicine. So as the blond bend over the pool table aiming to the ball Mike walked past him and squeezed the firm buttock. Which was a success and Chester missed his target.  
  
  
  
"Dammit Mike! You can't do that! That's unfair!" Chester spun around staring at the grinning half Asian.  
  
  
  
"Sure I can. It's no worse than your sly comments", Mike shook his head and got ready for his turn. Such a pleasure to see the blond almost fuming, gaping at him. Chester was so startled that he even forgot to object.  
  
  
  
"So there. I won", Mike said as the last ball went to its place and Chester had few still left.  
  
  
  
"You did not. You cheated", the other pouted as if he was hurt but Mike could see the smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. _Touché_ , the half Asian thought.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I beat you in this game by playing it by your rules. So... I think that's like a double win, right?" Mike said and was forced to back against the pool table as Chester stepped forward, closing the gap between them.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so", he whispered planting his hands on the edge of the table on each side of Mike's hips.  
  
  
  
Mike swallowed hard staring at the dark eyes that were filled with amusement and desire. It was evident where this conversation would have ended if they weren't at a public place. Chester was so close that Mike could feel the breath on his face and he wondered would he taste same as the drink before. He didn't even get to think further when the soft lips pressed on his forcing him to answer to the kiss, or fall on his back on the table. The blond ran his tongue over Mike's bottom lip before slipping it in the wet cavern.  
  
  
  
"Guess I won after all", Chester pulled away out of breath, a smirk spreading on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Chester...", Mike groaned and let out then a laugh when the other disappeared to fetch another drink.  
  
  
  
  
 **~~Meanwhile, during their game~~**  
  
  
  
  
"So they are a couple?" Joe tilted his head towards the two around the pool table.  
  
  
  
"Nah. Don't think so", Dave shook his head glancing at them.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have seen that before. Chester will toss him like a wet dishcloth if Mike doesn't do it first", the Korean raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"How does it matter if they are just having sex? Having fun? No emotions involved, right?" Dave frowned.  
  
  
  
Rob was squirming on his seat, even though nobody noticed it.  
  
  
  
"Sure but do you remember that... the hell was he called? You know the one that had a tattoo on his neck and looked like he would stab you if you wouldn't agree with him. Tom?" Joe frowned.  
  
  
  
"I think it was Jon", Brad pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, Jon it was. Anyway, they had only sex. But Chester was totally head over heels... he just didn't admit it. I don't know how Jon felt but finally he got sick of it and left. Chester was heartbroken and still didn't admit it. So I really don't want to see that again. He was so weird", the other continued.  
  
  
  
Dave glanced at the two now totally immersed to the kiss and their own little world.  
  
  
  
"They are fine", he said being suddenly sure about it. Or if they weren't, they would be. "I'm gonna get another drink. Anyone want one?"  
  
  
  
Joe nodded but Rob shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I think I'll get back", he tried to draw a smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
"Okay, well we... dunno how long this will take but you'll manage right?" Dave said pointing at the two still against each other.  
  
  
  
Rob nodded, "Sure",  and left.  
  
  
  
"Brad?" Dave asked awaking him from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"I'll gonna go too. Too tired to keep up with you guys", he said getting on his feet.  
  
  
  
Dave shrugged, "Right. See you tomorrow then."  
  
  
  
Brad didn't hurry, he let Rob walk alone back only seeing his figure in the distance. Honestly he just needed some time to think.  
  
  
  
When he arrived he heard that the shower was on. Yawning he undressed and checked what kind of homework did he have making sure he wouldn't need to do them on Saturday.  
  
  
  
"Oh", Rob said surprised to see Brad in the room. Standing there just the towel on his waist he looked delicious and Brad was already kicking himself inwardly for thinking about that.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. I was tired so I thought that I should just leave too", Brad shrugged forcing his thoughts elsewhere and turned around tossing his blanket aside to get to the bed.  
  
  
  
But suddenly he was flipped on the bed limbs sprawled and Rob on top of him. He held his breath looking the dark eyes that were fixed on his face scanning him. Slowly Rob's hand reached his throat and with the help of the thumb on the jawline turned Brad's head to reveal the tender flesh.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he breathed when the hot mouth attacked the side of his throat trailing lower to the collarbone and the grip got tighter.  
  
  
  
"You love that don't you", Rob pulled away leaving mere inches between their faces. He could feel how hard Brad already was.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... But... What about the lock? Or you know, the lack of it rather", Brad blinked his eyes, heart beating in his chest terribly fast as the blood rushed through his veins.  
  
  
  
"I don't give a shit. They won't be here in a long while. And unless you try to make it harder this won't take that long", the other answered staring straight to his eyes making his heart just beat faster.  
  
  
  
"No I...", he gasped wanting to touch the broad chest and the tensed muscles but he knew better not to.  
  
  
  
"Good. Stay", Rob commanded and got to his feet quickly and fetched the lube from it's hiding place.  
  
  
  
With one yank the towel was on the floor and he crawled back on top of the other who was staring at his every movement carefully. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Brad's boxer shorts he pulled them off Brad still just laying there. Rob was eating him up with his eyes not leaving a single curve or bump unstudied. He leaned on him his mouth ghosting over Brad's jawline just listening to Brad's heartbeat and the hitched breathing.  
  
  
  
"Brad you're beautiful", he whispered and Brad was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest.  
  
  
  
He reached his hands to touch the chest but was rewarded only with a firm shook of head.  
  
  
  
"Still no", Rob swatted the hand away.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", Brad objected groaning, his voice raspy.  
  
  
  
"Just behave so I don't have to tie you up. Last time it ended up you pulling the restraints so hard that you got bruises on your wrists", the drummer sighed leaning up to pick up the lube.  
  
  
  
"Bad place for bruises in this household", Brad mumbled remembering that. Though yanking at the restraints had been just his own fault. He couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" he yelped then.  
  
  
  
Rob had slipped two fingers in, same time, coated in the cold substance. Brad squirmed against the sheets huffing for air. Sweet whimpers escaped his lips traveling straight to Rob's cock making it twitch.  
  
  
  
"So when I said you're needy this morning...", he nibbled the soft earlobe trying so hard to not just skip the preparing part.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...", Brad swallowed hard knowing exactly what Rob meant. He was so fucking turned on that it hurt. "Please..."  
  
  
  
"Exactly. I meant this too", Rob smiled against the neck scissoring his fingers and pushing them further.  
  
  
  
"Rob please!" Brad surprised even himself with the loudness of his plead.  
  
  
  
The other rolled his eyes amused by Brad's greediness. Even if it wasn't the first time he was acting like this, it was fun. Making Rob only more horny. He pulled his fingers out as the other gasped impatiently. After a perfect amount of lube he aligned himself, grabbed Brad's thigh squeezing it hard enough to leave a bruise and pushing it aside and thrusted slowly. Brad threw his head back with a mewl as the muscle stretched and Rob paused to enjoy the moment. He dipped down to lick Brad's stretched neck savoring the taste. Salt and something tangy, delicious. Brad's chest was rising and falling quicker when he tried to clear his fuzzy mind.  
  
  
  
"Fuuuuuuck", he cried out as Rob pushed himself fully in. He couldn't manage to keep his eyes open anymore, even when his vision was so blurry that he couldn't even see anything.  
  
  
  
Rob dig his thumbs now to his waist causing him arch his back and push against as the rock hard member that drove into him in a quickening pace. Rob thought he had never seen Brad like this. He was always submissive, aching for Rob to just mold him to a better form. But this was even beyond that. And the noises coming between the parted lips were doing something for him that he couldn't fathom.  
  
  
  
Brad whimpered as Rob brushed the familiar spot, and raised his legs to Rob's waist to get him deeper. The drummer growled at the new feeling being painfully aware that he wasn't going to last long. Not like this, Brad squirming and moaning under him lost in his bliss, his cock leaking pre-cum between their stomachs. He himself bit back the moan that almost escaped from his lips. Releasing the grip from the waist he trailed his hand across Brad's ribs and chest, back to the throat. The other gasped when he felt the fingers on his throat. A heavy shiver run through him, strong enough for Rob to notice.  
  
  
  
"Look at me", Rob murmured his voice strained with need.  
  
  
  
Brad flicked his eyes open his vision still hazy. Rob continued with the thrusts, harder now, not turning his hungry, piercing eyes away from Brad's. The other tried again to touch him but he slapped the hand away.  
  
  
  
"And look at you", he continued squeezing his hand tighter. _He is absolutely mesmerizing_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
Brad was already feeling the waves pulling him. He couldn't help it. And those eyes seeing right through him were so much, so consuming. And the hand forming just a perfect amount of pressure, making sure he was there, right at that moment for Rob only, was making it so hard to stay conscious. But not really cause of the lack of oxygen. He could certainly breathe well, if he only could focus to that.   
  
  
  
Rob dipped lower to kiss his neck, nipping it softly. Brad's whining got louder, almost obnoxiously high pitched, when he reached the shoulder while he added more pressure with his teeth too.  
  
  
  
"You're mine", he growled licking up the skin between the bites.  
  
  
  
"Please", the other whimpered squeezing his legs tighter on Rob's waist. His voice was desperate and thin, right there on the edge.  
  
  
  
Rob knew exactly what Brad needed and he sank his teeth hard to the flesh on the shoulder. Brad cried out shaking and Rob felt the hot cum spurting on their stomach. The clenching muscle around him and all the lovely sounds erupting from Brad's mouth as he climaxed was just enough for him and he released his load too. Collapsing on the other he blinked his eyes, gasping for air.  
  
  
  
"Fuck I can't even think straight", Brad gasped after they had laid in silence for a good while. The stinging on his shoulder sent shivers coursing through him as his mind was trying to comprehend what happened, his body slowly descending from the heavens.  
  
  
  
It was always amazing with Rob but this was way more. Making all of his senses burn with euphoria. He turned to face the drummer who's eyes were still blazing.  
  
  
  
"Dammit. Wait", Rob glanced at him and got quickly up.  
  
  
  
Brad frowned looking at the other who opened the door silently and listened before he left the room leaving the door open. When he got back soon with a bottle of disinfectant, a piece if gauze and a wet washcloth Brad's frown got even deeper. Rob pushed the chair in front of the door and joined him back in the bed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry", he mumbled pouring a good amount of the liquid to the gauze.  
  
  
  
Just then Brad realized that the bite on his shoulder was bleeding. Few teeth had pierced the skin and thin lines of blood were trickling down the arm. He flinched when the disinfectant hit the raw skin.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to...", he started but Rob shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Yes I do. I know you don't mind that but it could get infected. And that's for you", he gave the washcloth for him and continued with his task.  
  
  
  
"There", he said when he was finished reaching to place the items to the table.  
  
  
  
He waited the other to wipe himself clean before he switched off the bedside table lamp and crawled under the blanket. Brad frowned again, feeling his brains were hit by a sudden confusion.  
  
  
  
"Cause you invaded my bed earlier, I am invading now yours. Smooth the frown, it doesn't suit you", Rob sighed not really wanting to have this conversation.  
  
  
  
"Kay...", Brad said laying beside him still confused. "But really you didn't need to clean up the bite. I could have done it easily by myself too."  
  
  
  
"Yeah you could have. But the thing is that you act annoyingly and drive me nuts. Cause you like that. Then I fuck you and hurt you. Cause you like that. And then I patch up you afterwards cause...", Rob explained looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Cause I like that", Brad added snuggling up to him.  
  
  
  
"No. But cause that's what I feel like I should be doing. That's right thing to do. Even when you're annoying asshole and this is just a circle that is being repeated over and over again", the other exhaled wrapping and arm around him, being careful to not touch the bite mark.  
  
  
  
"Right... Cause we like that", Brad mumbled against the chest.  
  
  
  
"Yeah"  
  
  
  
"Well. I wouldn't have it any other way. As you said, I'm yours", Brad smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah", Rob answered inhaling the again the warm scent of the man that was slowly drifting to the dreamland. Like in that same morning. _Just not the way I would wan_ t, he added in his mind.  
  
  
  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. All ideas, requests and reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated!


	12. What is becoming of my heart and mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The lyrics are Dead By Sunrise, and all credits go to them.

\-------  
  
  
  
  
"I'm tired. Again", Mike groaned tossing his bag on the floor. Not that long day for him, but he hadn't slept well.  
  
  
  
Dave turned to look at him. The half Asian didn't look too bad, but his eyes were red. "Are you too tired to join me for a grocery store trip?"  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Do you happen to have coffee ready?" Mike asked trying to see the coffee maker that was behind the other.  
  
  
  
Moving aside Dave nodded. "We're not in hurry but I would rather be back before Joe decides to burn the house down while trying to make something to eat."  
  
  
  
"I'll just drink a cup and we can leave then", the other smiled as he walked to pick up a cup.  
  
  
  
"Didn't find the car keys though, have you happened to see them?" Dave frowned and laid a glass to the sink.  
  
  
  
"Oh... I have an idea where they could be", the half Asian headed upstairs remembering what Chester had told him while back.  
  
  
  
In their room while sipping quickly the coffee, almost burning his lips, he got to his knees and started to look under the bed. Some CDs, some clothes, a notepad, more CDs, more clothes and in the farthest corner the car keys. Mike just couldn't push all the times back but instead he took out the CDs and lifted them on the table.  
  
  
  
Curiously he glanced through them- Misfits 'Walk Among Us' seemed to be gotten most of the damage during its years. Then there was Nine Inch Nails with 'Pretty Hate Machine'. Mike stopped to turn it around and check was it his, and sure it was. The small, almost heart shaped scratch, revealed it. Rolling his eyes he tossed it on his own bed before picking up the last one- Nirvana's 'Bleach'. Smiling he sighed and grabbed the clothes next. Sweatpants and three t-shirts. He folded the clothes and left them on Chester's bed. Then he shook the notepad from most of the dust, but as he was closing it his eyes caught to written lines. Chester's handwriting was rather beautiful but the words were what he noticed first.  
  
  
  
 _Cut and bruised by the fall again_  
 _Lick my wounds like a dog again_  
 _Is that a light at the end of the tunnel that I see_  
  
  
  
Instantly he regretted that he had read it. It felt like he had read someone personal diary. Biting his lip he let the notebook fall on the table and after grabbing the car keys and now the almost empty coffee cup he walked back downstairs. He couldn't erase the feeling that there was more to that than the few lines. They were more like song lyrics, or a poem, but still it was like he had invaded a personal space.  
  
  
  
"Oh you found them! Great", Dave smiled already waiting him by the door.  
  
  
  
The whole way to the shop Mike couldn't stop thinking about what he had read. The words were sad, almost heart-wrenching. _Was it really what Chester was going inside his head, or just random thoughts? Or maybe someone else's?_ Problem was that he wanted to ask about it, but if he would he would have to reveal that he had seen the notepad and that could be a problem, possibly. Biting his lip he groaned inwardly and decided that maybe he could talk with Dave about it.  
  
  
  
Inside the shop he opened his mouth letting the words fall out before he would change his mind, "So, Dave... I happened to see Chester's notepad. I was trying to find the car keys. And then... well long story short I read few lines from it."  
  
  
  
The other raised his eyebrow wondering what this was now. Mike hadn't really shown any concern before towards the blond and this was exactly that. He grabbed some bacon from the shelve and sighed, "Okay. Well his notepad is often just open on the kitchen table so... Or was it a diary?"  
  
  
  
"No it wasn't a diary really, but I still felt like I was reading... well something like that anyway", Mike sighed following the other with the carts.  
  
  
  
"What was it then?" Dave asked now adding bell peppers to the cart.  
  
  
  
The half Asian repeated the words that were like branded to his brains forever.  
  
  
  
"I see... Well... That's what he is like. He is really carefree and hyper, but there's some hidden softness inside. You know, like I said he is pure and he has a heart of gold. That kind of people don't survive in this nasty world without getting hurt at some point. I don't really want to talk about his personal stuff cause that's... he might not... well honestly I don't think he wouldn't want you to know but anyhow. But let's say it this way that he was abused and it is really easy to take advantage of such person that is so kind and caring. I'm worried that at some point there isn't anymore of that left. That he is hurt so many times that his heart turns to stone and he just won't care anymore. So... and this turned to another kind of conversation", Dave chuckled and turned then serious again.  
  
  
  
"But he writes some lyrics so that could be what they are. But still about him, no doubt there. And... Mike what ever you have with him... please be careful. I don't want to see either of you two hurt but honestly I think it will be him, not you. I don't know you that well yet but somehow I feel that you're tougher than him", he continued thinking about the conversation in the bar with Joe.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know he is that sensitive", Mike said sighing inwardly even when he felt like he was the one being controlled. Not that he didn't like Chester's excitement towards him, it was just confusing.  
  
  
  
"No no no... I didn't mean... Well sensitive in one way yes. But I meant that he is one of those that don't believe anything bad about others cause he wouldn't do bad things himself either. Not on purpose. You know how he sleeps around, right? So he does handle it anyway. He isn't stupid, just...", Dave shrugged adding some oatmeal to the cart and gesturing that they should move forward.  
  
  
  
The half Asian followed getting lost in his thoughts. _Was this a mess where I really want to be involved? Or am I just over analyzing and it isn't a mess at all?_ Cause somehow their first time had been more than he thought it would have been, but then again wasn't that always the case with first times. At least  after so long of teasing and all of that. But what if there were some issues, a darkness, inside the blond's head that would be too much for him?  
  
  
  
Back at the house Rob had just arrived from his work. Joe was sitting on the couch doing some painting and after briefly greeting the Korean who obviously tried to focus to what he was doing, Rob headed to his room.  
  
  
  
"Oh.. uhm.. Why are you here and not in the garage?" he frowned slightly when he saw Brad sitting on his bed and playing acoustic guitar.  
  
  
  
The advantage of having parents that cared was that they occasionally bought gifts that were really useful. Like a guitar.  
  
  
  
"I can... I just didn't want to go there now. But I can if you want", Brad raised his eyebrows and was ready to get up.  
  
  
  
One thing he hated about Rob. He could never predict his mood. And there was rarely in between one.  
  
  
  
"It's fine, I don't mind", Rob kicked his shoes off and let himself fall on his bed.  
  
  
  
Brad stared at him for a while before he turned his gaze back to the guitar. Not really thinking anything he just continued where he had left. On the other side of the room Rob laid still, and listened. The other shifted and continued to another song soon, to an actual song that wasn't something he had thought would be nice to build up to a proper song, but one that had been recorded ages ago by another band.  
  
  
  
"Brad, can you go back to the previous? I like it", the drummer mumbled after a while, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
A soft smile tugged Brad's lips when he got back to the one he was playing before. His own one. After a while he got an idea and instead of asking first he just jumped up from the bed and moved to Rob's. The drummer opened his other eye and looked at him annoyed when he felt the mattress shift. But then there was also amusement and something else painted on his face, which both disappeared quickly.  
  
  
  
"I can...", Brad started but the other huffed him silent closing the eye again.  
  
  
  
"Don't. And don't push my buttons. I'm way too tired to that", the answer was short.  
  
  
  
Brad got back to his guitar feeling out the strings. After he had played the same thing five times in a row he sighed. "That's really all there is. Couldn't figure out the rest even though that's kinda repetitive."  
  
  
  
"It's fine. Needs something in the middle though", the drummer answered still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
Brad couldn't help but to stare. Rob looked always so weirdly calm when he was sleeping. Or trying to sleep.  
  
  
  
"You think?" he asked lifting the guitar on the floor making it lean to the bed frame.  
  
  
  
Rob would have rolled his eyes if they would have been open but instead he just contented to a short 'yes'. Brad was good but somehow either he didn't know it or he was just doing what he was always doing.  
  
  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Rob said and instantly realized that wasn't like him. Or what he should do. And of course the answer followed instantly.  
  
  
  
"Why do you care?" Brad frowned, half just teasing and half honestly baffled by the sudden question.  
  
  
  
"Do I really need to repeat what I told you then? Just answer the question Brad", Rob opened his eyes finally and rose up to lean on his elbows.  
  
  
  
"It's fine. Ugly, but fine. Or do you want to see it?" Brad answered joking.  
  
  
  
Rob tilted his head and sat up. "Yes."  
  
  
  
The other was thrown aback by the answer but pulled his hoodie off anyway. Gripping then to his collar he stretched it far enough for Rob to see the bite mark. But he couldn't predict that Rob shifted closer, leaning in, to look at it. Then he ran his thumb over the bruise carefully, and even that slight touch made shivers run up Brad's spine.  
  
  
  
"It's not... too bad. But it looks painful", Rob draw his brows together just for a second, but didn't move his hand away.  
  
  
  
"Do I really have to repeat what you told me before?" Brad said with a glint in his eyes, even though it was suddenly so hard to breath.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed still remaining absolutely still. "Are you getting annoying again?"  
  
  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe? I don't know", the other mumbled knowing his words were barely loud enough for Rob to hear. He was still holding the fabric and Rob still had the hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
The drummer didn't get a chance to answer when Brad shook his head and continued, "But yes it hurts. But you know I don't mind it."  
  
  
  
Rob was so close. Just few inches and he could kiss those lips. But then again he didn't know should he. Or what that would lead then to. His skin was tingling with excitement and the hand on his bony shoulder wasn't helping at all. Instead of analyzing the situation further he closed the gap and pressed his lips softly on Rob's. Just for a second, just to get a taste.  
  
  
  
"Brad...", the other growled low but didn't pull further away when Brad broke the kiss, "are you begging for more bruises?"  
  
  
  
Brad's breathing was hitched as he stared at those dark eyes consuming him. He didn't move an inch, feeling frozen, glued to the mattress. He could feel how tense Rob was too, and it was shown all over his face.  
  
  
  
"Yes please", he managed to whimper, as he dared to trail his hand to Rob's shirt hem, digging under the fabric. Wanting to feel the skin under his fingers, but also knowing exactly what it was doing for Rob. When his hand reached Rob's ribs he felt him shiver at his touch.  
  
  
  
The drummer let his hand drop lower, squeezing now Brad's arm and pushing him against the wall. They heard the door shut downstairs and Brad knew they should stop. Before it was too late. But the feeling was way too intense to just back away now.  
  
  
  
And Rob knew it perfectly well too. "We don't have time for this now", he muttered.  
  
  
  
"I know. But I can't just...", Brad gasped running his hand under Rob's shirt now to his spine.  
  
  
  
"You're so fucking needy", the other pushed him harder against the wall, to Brad's surprise ignoring his hand. The rough wallpaper burned his skin and he was so ready.  
  
  
  
"So you said before", he answered completely immersed in the feeling that was making him float and his heart-rate skyrocket. Of course he was needy. Greedy, horny, and all that. Ready to rip his clothes off and to be fucked. And that was all cause of Rob.  
  
  
  
Rob leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. The other held his breath, gaze shifting from Rob's eyes to his lips, that were now ghosting on his. Rob stared at him while slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip. A weak whimper escaped Brad's mouth when Rob sucked it to his mouth. Then the lips came crashing on his, Rob relishing him. He felt like he was in fire and he was sure he couldn't wait until later. And he couldn't breathe, but he didn't want to. Cause this was way better than breathing.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he gasped finally for air when Rob ended the kiss, leaving merely an inch between their lips.  
  
  
  
"I know. But I have to go", the other muttered slowly pulling away.  
  
  
  
"Rob please...", Brad begged wanting for more, now.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed grabbing his hand, forcing it away from under his shirt. "No. You know how it goes."  
  
  
  
He got onto his feet straightening his shirt and raking his hair that, as short it was, probably didn't show any signs of their encounter.  
  
  
  
"You owe me one then", Brad groaned more than just frustrated, shifting on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Oh? I do? Watch your mouth or you get none", Rob raised his eyebrow and leaned over Brad causing him to back away, almost hitting his head on the wall.  
  
  
  
Brad squeaked when he saw the eyes flaming, again just inches away from his. But he didn't imagine the smirk that tugged Rob's lip, when he certainly could have imagined the glint that was so short on Rob's eyes, almost like a shadow fading to the night.  
  
  
  
"Exactly what I thought", Rob whispered connecting their lips just for few seconds before backing away and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Brad buried his face to Rob's pillow yelling to it. He needed a long while to get his flushing cheeks and throbbing hard on to settle down. With shaking hands he pushed himself up and grabbed the hoodie from the floor to pull it on. After counting to fifty he got up and walked downstairs. He knew he needed just to wait if only he was as lucky as he thought he could be.  
  
  
  
Downstairs there was already lots of happening. Dave had put Joe to work, which meant only washing the dishes since he certainly wasn't letting Joe go anywhere near anything that could possibly hurt himself or the others. Dave himself was mixing something in a bowl. Rob was chopping up bell peppers, moving then the pieces to a plate. Chester was being ass and only messing things up, while Mike tried to keep him in control obviously failing miserably.  
  
  
  
"Sit down or I will tie you down!" he groaned pushing the blond away on front of him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, kinky... Wouldn't mind... Oh. Wait, I would. Kinda", Chester answered stopping to think and rake his hair.  
  
  
  
"Chester! Seriously!" Mike said ready to really tackle him or something to make him calm down.  
  
  
  
"I can almost smell the testosterone in the room", Dave chuckled shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"Or it was just Joe farting", Brad laughed giving now Dave a helping hand.  
  
  
  
"Did not!" Joe exclaimed managing to pour a whole glass of dishwater on himself.  
  
  
  
Dave rolled his eyes relieved that they all weren't always at home. Way too messy and noisy for his liking.  
  
  
  
Mike groaned again getting angry now at the blond who was distracting him still, trying to steal pieces of tomato.  
  
  
  
"Mikey... Give me a kiss and I'll sit down and promise to stay away", Chester leaned to him pouting his lips.  
  
  
  
Of course Mike couldn't say no. Cause even how annoying the man was he was still just being himself, not meaning any harm. And his sparkling eyes were just enough for him to make the decision. Sighing he pressed their lips together. He was slightly weirded out that they were in the middle the kitchen, all of the others watching them. Chester purred in his mouth softly and smiled then as Mike pulled away trying to get back helping Dave. The other snickered and leaped then over the table, keeping his promise and sitting down.  
  
  
  
"Lion tamer Mike", Joe joked. He had managed to make only a bigger mess, now standing on a small puddle of dishwater.  
  
  
  
"Lion would be easy... Tasmanian devil I say", Brad said remembering what he had told Mike the first day he joined them.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am pretty sure we can exclude the 'on sedatives' from there", Mike raised his eyebrow while glancing at the blond who was now sticking his tongue out to him.  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head and tossed a towel to Joe's feet. "I'm gonna go to the garage if you don't need me. Don't wait for me but please leave me also some."  
  
  
  
Dave nodded smiling and continued then with his task. Joe was also ready and decided that it would be best to go and change to dry clothes.  
  
  
  
Mike fell to his thoughts wondering again what was Rob's issue. He was still that same sullen person, but then there was something else different now. He certainly was hiding something, but the sudden glimpse of calmness or such, was confusing.  
  
  
  
"Oh fuck, I have school thing. How the hell did I forget it", Brad groaned suddenly.  
  
  
  
"Go on, I can manage with Mike as long as Chester will stay put", Dave shrugged glancing at the blond who was patiently staring what they did, still sitting.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Don't wait for me either, I'll eat when I'm done."  
  
  
  
Then there was just the three of them quickly trying to make the dinner ready. Mike had also a homework to do, but he knew it would be easy and quick so he could as well wake up tiny bit earlier and do it then.  
  
  
  
"So the party on Saturday, are we going? Or am I going alone?" Chester said when he had gotten the food in front of him.  
  
  
  
"I don't know... I was thinking just staying here and maybe watching a movie. I have crazy busy schedule at work and going to a party with your friends... not my kind of calm, relaxing night", Dave almost snorted the sauce from his nose.  
  
  
  
Mike glanced at the both cause he had no idea what was this party talk. Obviously he hadn't been invited.  
  
  
  
"But take Mike? He would like it. Brad would probably want to join too. Maybe even Joe", he added then.  
  
  
  
Or now he was.  
  
  
  
Yeah, not Rob. Definitely not Rob, Mike thought sarcastically. "Uhm... Why?" he asked from Dave.  
  
  
  
"Why what?"  
  
  
  
"Why I would like it?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was just thinking maybe you would want to meet Chester's friends. Would be good for you to meet other people too", the other shrugged looking at Chester who looked same time shocked and like he was about to burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
"Sounds... If your friends are anything like you I will need lots of booze", Mike raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
The blond laughed shaking his head. "They are not that bad. But yes, you should come. I'll ask would Brad and Joe want to join us too. It isn't that far from here, we can walk. Cause yes, there's booze too"  
  
  
  
"Okay.. Guess I'm coming then", Mike nodded not knowing at all what to expect.  
  
  
  
They finished the dinner in silence Chester thinking only how fun it would be. He wanted his friends to meet Mike cause he really liked the guy. He figured his friends would definitely like Mike too.  
  
  
  
"Thanks again Dave. I'm heading bed now so I can wake up earlier", Mike glanced at the clock surprised how quickly the time passed.  
  
  
  
And Chester was for once useful helping to plate food ready for Brad and Rob and then clean the table.  
  
  
  
"You will make an awesome dad one day", he smiled also heading upstairs.  
  
  
  
Dave couldn't help the smile that spread also on his lips. Chester really was a handful, but still maybe the kindest person he had met.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you were really already going to sleep", Chester said when he opened their room door, ready to listen to some music before sleeping, surprised that Mike was already on the bed reading. He turned the lights off, as Mike had a small lamp on beside his mattress.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Decided I could maybe read for a while. Need to do a homework in the morning."  
  
  
  
"You work way too hard man. Like, I mean work and the studies. You're gonna burn out soon", Chester glanced at him pulling his shirt off, then continuing with the pants.  
  
  
  
"Won't. It doesn't take that long anyway. When I graduate it slows down."  
  
  
  
"So you say. Whoa, why are the CDs on the table?", the other noticed finally them.  
  
  
  
 _Okay, so here is the point when I tell what I read. Or not. Decisions, decisions,_ Mike thought.  
  
  
  
"I was searching for the car keys. Like you said that under your bed would be a proper place to dig. But then I just couldn't push the stuff back there so I left them on the table."  
  
  
  
"Oh it's fine, I just wondered did I do that. Cause I can't remember doing it. Which means then I didn't", the blond shook his head smiling.  
  
  
  
 _Just say it Mike! You can't just leave it be,_ the half Asian kicked himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
"The notepad. I didn't... honestly I wasn't trying to get to your personal space. But it happened to open when I tried to shake it from the dust and I saw few lines. Is it your diary or... I don't mean to pry but it just caught me of guard."  
  
  
  
 _There. Now I have said it._  
  
  
  
"Just some stupid stuff. Lyrics, some poems too. Not diary as in traditional sense but sure it's personal. Not that you would really even get things just by reading... What did you read?", Chester said sitting on his bed.  
  
  
  
Mike repeated the words, second time out loud that day. But they had been spinning in his head the whole day.  
  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
"Honestly I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", Mike cringed noticing the change in Chester's behavior.  
  
  
  
"It's fine really. If I wanted it to be for my eyes only I would have hidden it better", the blond shook his head leaping on Mike's side of the room suddenly, and sitting on the mattress that still substituted the bed.  
  
  
  
"So what was it about then?"  
  
  
  
"Just generally being disappointed how people treat me. And others. I used the sleep in my car before Brad saved me. Cause... Forget it. They could be lyrics but I haven't figured out the rest and so on", the other answered. "Can I sleep with you today?"  
  
  
  
"Oh. Uhm, sure why not", Mike nodded feeling his stomach stir weirdly.  
  
  
  
Chester climbed in while the half Asian tossed the book on the floor shifting to give make more space.  
  
  
  
"So yeah, that's... about me. Happens always. Every single fucking time. So I don't trust to people that much anymore. I used to", he mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Okay... Sorry to hear that. Didn't know", Mike answered his heart starting to react to the bare skin that was emitting heat, just so close to his.  
  
  
  
"It's fine Mike. I don't talk about it. Not now, not ever. But I would like if you would hug me."  
  
  
  
Mike sighed and snaked a hand around him and watched as the blond head pressed onto his chest.  
  
  
  
"You know... You said that you don't cuddle."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and before that I also told you that I do. I don't cuddle, after sex. Otherwise it's totally different thing. Besides this is amazing", Chester murmured trying to squeeze as close as possible.  
  
  
  
Mike's heart skipped a beat but it was rather wonderful feeling. If only he could know what it meant. He reached to turn off the lamp and shifted then pulling the blanket over their bodies.  
  
  
  
"I really can't wait for Saturday. I hope my friends like you, like... Well not possible for them to like you as much as I do, but anyway", Chester mumbled in the midst of a yawn.  
  
  
  
As Rob returned from his drum session the house was already silent. He wasn't really even hungry so after a quick shower and brushing his teeth he walked to the bedroom. There waited probably the most adorable sight in his opinion.  
  
  
Brad had fallen asleep while studying. He was on his side, legs bend and head on a notepad, fingers still gripping to a pen. Rob sighed smiling and carefully pulled the pen from the grip, and then the notebook leaving then them on the floor. Then he let the towel drop on the floor too and crawled next to the other pulling him to his arms, carefully, avoiding to touch the bruise.  
  
  
  
"What...", Brad mumbled waking up to him nuzzling his neck.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleeping", Rob said kicking himself inwardly that he had woken the other up. Totally not his intention.  
  
  
  
"Well... kinda hard now. This is too comfortable and rare to waste it to sleeping", Brad snickered enjoying wholeheartedly the moment.  
  
  
  
"Don't get used to it", Rob sighed as the smile tugged his lip.  
  
  
  
 _I could totally get used to this_ , he thought while Brad squeezed his arm.  
  
  
  
"I won't. Hope you still owe me the one from earlier", Brad said, disappointed that he had to wait longer now. But maybe this rare cuddling was perfectly worth the wait.  
  
  
  
"You would want to wake up to that in the morning, wouldn't you?" Rob raised his eyebrow knowing what went in Brad's mind.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Totally", the other smirked and yawned.  
  
  
  
"Cocky much..."  
  
  
  
"And you love it", Brad mumbled and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
 _Yeah. You. Shit..._  
  


 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to leave kudos, or review, they are also greatly appreciated


	13. The sacrifice is never knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know should I even warn about the smut, but I am now. Lol.

\--------  
  
  
  
Days had went by quickly. Maybe it was cause Brad had been really busy, or the fact that Rob had ignored him. Completely. Even the little talk they usually had was now barely nonexistent. Brad knew he shouldn't have been surprised but it was just so sudden. It was weird.  
  
  
  
Now it was Saturday morning and he was just about to ask why was Rob in his bed when the man silently rose up and left the room. Rolling his eyes he sighed when the door closed shut. He thought it must be the same thing still bugging Rob cause nothing else had happened after their talk then.  
  
  
  
Rolling over he inhaled Rob's scent from the pillow before he got to his feet. There was nothing he could do, so he just might as well not try at all. Talking was one thing but as it hadn't worked earlier he was reluctant to try it again. Maybe Rob just wasn't ready to tell what was the issue.  
  
  
  
He dressed up, happy that he didn't have anything to do today. Chester had asked would he join him and Mike to a party, but he decided he would rather play the guitar or watch television. He had met only few Chester's friends, but they were loyal. Crazy but loyal. But then again there could be anyone at the party.  
  
  
  
"Hey. So you aren't going today?" Dave was sitting on the couch and writing something on a notepad.  
  
  
  
"Nope. Too lazy", he answered heading to take some breakfast. Or if he was honest to himself he would have rather just laid with Rob in front of the television, just the two of them. Or have sex, that would have been the other, maybe even better, choice. Maybe. Cause enjoying Rob's company could be just as good as the sex.  
  
  
  
"Joe wasn't going either, he is going to see a friend. Rob said he would also rather just stay home", Dave nodded turning his gaze back to the white paper.  
  
  
  
"You talked with him?" Brad asked drinking the orange juice he had poured on a glass.  
  
  
  
Dave shrugged, "Well, yeah. Like usually."  
  
  
  
 _Of course it's just me that he doesn't talk to. What now?_ , Brad thought.  
  
  
  
"And I was first thinking of staying but I'll actually see a friend too. But others agreed that we should keep the movie night tomorrow. Nobody has anything else to do, and even Chester thought it was good idea. Hope he doesn't have too bad hangover", the other continued then as Brad remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Morning", Mike came down greeting them with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Is Rob still in the bathroom?" Brad asked instantly kicking himself inwardly that he was talking about him again in such short time.  
  
  
  
"Chester is in bathroom. Been there quite a while already", Mike shook his head pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
Dave glanced at Brad trying to read his expression. "Rob is in the garage. Again."  
  
  
  
"Oh...kay", Brad answered and when he concentrated to really listen, he could actually hear the drumming. With a slight sigh he continued with the breakfast.  
  
  
  
They fell silent and got back to what they were doing until Dave got up and left upstairs, and same time Chester came down and walked to the kitchen stretching his back.  
  
  
  
"Good morning. Ready for tonight?" Chester asked leaning over Mike who was just pouring another cup of the steaming liquid.  
  
  
  
Mike glanced at the other other and spilled the coffee all over the table. Chester had dyed his hair black and it suited way too well to Mike's opinion.  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to pour the coffee inside the cup", Chester notified chuckling.  
  
  
  
The half Asian just stared at him. Not that the blond wouldn't have looked good on Chester. Or the slightly shorter natural brown before that, but this was something else making his groin stir immediately.  
  
  
  
"Oh... You like this", Chester smirked running his hand through the still wet shining strands.  
  
  
  
Mike couldn't even answer. He just stood there, gulping and staring. His eyes traveling from the hair to the lip ring and back.  
  
  
  
"That's lots of staring. I'm out. Have fun kids!" Brad rolled his eyes and skipped away before they even reacted to his words.  
  
  
  
"Hmm... Didn't know you would like black so much. Should have done this earlier", Chester wiggled his eyebrow shifting forward which made Mike to back against the countertop, his lower back uncomfortably chafing it.  
  
  
  
"You really do change the color often", Mike mumbled finally managing the words out of your mouth.  
  
  
  
"Yes. But I'm glad you like it", Chester grabbed Mike's earrings and leaned in to lick his lip. Running the tongue along the smooth surface and slowly dipping it between them, demanding for more he certainly knew again what to do, making delicious shivers run through Mike.  
  
  
  
The half Asian moaned softly when Chester pressed harder against him, their groins rubbing against each other. "For fuck's sake Chester."  
  
  
  
"What? I thought you like this?" the other cooed nipping his bottom lip.  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes not knowing how to answer. Sure he liked it. A lot. Maybe even too much. Which maybe just could have been the issue. Cause Chester was making him feel all kinds of different things and the fact that he would have just wanted to fuck him right then and there, was only a small part of it.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. I love to tease you", the other sighed smiling and pushed away. "Later then? Besides I got to go. But be ready in few hours okay? Not that you would have to do anything, you look just perfect like that."  
  
  
  
"Sure", Mike gasped looking as the other stroked his cheek softly, winked his eye and headed straight out the door.  
  
  
  
And he screamed inwardly. Chester was so fucking annoying, but still he was drawn to the man. In a way he had never felt before. Sighing he grabbed a glass filling it up with a cold water. He felt an urge to just splash it on his face to calm down his nerves and flushing cheeks but instead he downed it and poured then another cup of coffee. He would need energy to keep up with the blond, that wasn't blond anymore. And booze, definitely the booze later too. Then he headed to his room deciding he could maybe try to do some school stuff in the meantime. As in push his nervousness to the painting.  
  
  
  
Few hours went by and when he heard Chester talk with Dave downstairs, he arranged his art supplies back to their places and went to change his clothes. Not that there was anything wrong in them, as Chester had said, but he wanted to change his sweatpants to baggy green cargo pants. That should do with a black t-shirt. Glancing at the mirror he decided to add some hair gel. Just a little. It was weird to him even think that much about his looks but that was only cause of Chester. Which was maybe even more weird that he thought what would another guy think. Or his friends.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" the other asked, while pulling a shirt on as Mike returned from the bathroom. "Whoa. Okay." Chester stopped to stare at him. His shirt was white and his pants were black but otherwise their outfits were similar. And he had spiked up his hair too.  
  
  
  
"Let's just leave while we still can", the other shook his head chuckling and motioned towards the door.  
  
  
  
Mike followed the other out and they started to walk, heading away from the city center.  
  
  
  
"So... Do I need to know something before or...", Mike asked feeling even more nervous than before. Not meeting new people, but meeting new people that were friends with Chester.  
  
  
  
"Nah, not really. Just be yourself. And tell it they are too annoying. Or if you want to leave. I just want that you're having fun", the other smiled.  
  
  
  
The walk really wasn't long, as Chester had said. Same neighborhood, maybe fifteen minutes by foot. When they arrived to the yard Mike felt like he wanted to just run. Such a weird feeling and he didn't really even get why he felt that way. The house was rather small and the garden looked like no one cared about it. When they got inside a welcoming yell stopped them on their tracks. There was maybe twenty people or so, not too crowded which Mike noted gladly.  
  
  
  
"Hi! Dude I thought you wouldn't even come", a guy came towards them patting Chester's back and gesturing them further. He was maybe some years older as them.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't miss your party. But we might not stay long though", Chester answered glancing Mike briefly. "So Mike this is the owner of the house, Daniel."  
  
  
  
Mike shook the man's hand and was surprised how normal he was, at least for now. Or maybe at this point he should have just accepted that Chester was the only weird one. Together with Chester they fetched drinks and went to sit on the living room. There Mike had a chance to look around. Few guys were playing poker on the floor, obviously having good time. On the other side of the room a girl was dancing with a guy a happy smile painted on her face. People were talking all around them about irrelevant stuff. Really just relaxing and drinking, having fun.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Chester asked sipping his beer.  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head looking at the other. "Sure. Just fine. I don't usually go to these kind of parties, which probably shows."  
  
  
  
"Totally. But I don't mind", the other snickered clinking his bottle to Mike's.  
  
  
  
"And time for shots!" a guy with scruffy sand colored hair came to bring a tray with tiny plastic cups filled with clear liquid.  
  
  
  
Mike arched his eye brow looking at the tray as one by one people grabbed their own ones until there was only one left. Chester poked his ribs letting out a bubbly laughter.  
  
  
  
"You too Mikey", he whispered handing the shot for the half Asian.  
  
  
  
Then there was this funny countdown and Mike watched them down the liquid. And then there was another poke to his ribs, Chester trying to reassure him that it was fine to drink. Rolling his eyes he drank it with slight disgust. Some cheap booze, not too bad but the aftertaste was rather nasty.  
  
  
  
"You said you wanted booze", Chester chuckled clapping his hands and staring as Mike scrunched his nose at the taste.  
  
  
  
"That's... yeah. Strong", he laughed putting the cup back on the tray.  
  
  
  
That was how the evening went. Laughing, drinks, talk. Mike could honestly say that he was having fun. Chester's friends were nice people, and the amount of bad jokes was great. There was this small guy that cracked mostly indecent jokes to that point where Mike was sure he was hitting on him. Or it could sure have been the booze too then which was warming in his veins and making his head fuzzy.  
  
  
  
He got up to get some water to drink instead, and search for Chester who had been a long time away after disappearing to the bathroom. The kitchen was just behind the wall where the couch was but he stopped in the door way when he heard Chester's voice.  
  
  
  
"And? I don't give a shit that... It was just one time. Just fuck off!", the other sounded mad, his voice strained and low.  
  
  
  
Mike bit his lip not at all prepared to the wave of jealousy that washed over him. A guy had pushed Chester against the countertop, just like Chester had done to himself earlier that day. His face was on Chester's neck but Mike couldn't see what he was doing. Or Chester's face that was hidden behind the man's head. But Chester's whole body language was objecting. He had his back arched backwards, gripping to the hands that were on his belt, fingers curled under it.  
  
  
  
Wondering what should he do, another man walked past him to the kitchen causing the guy back away, rather reluctantly, from Chester. Just leaving some inches between their bodies. Mike could finally see Chester's face and if taking the frown in right way Mike got there just in time before Chester would have blown up.  
  
  
  
"There are rooms too you know. Like ones with actual beds", this person which Mike remembered being called Brian chuckled taking a beer from the fridge and disappearing then back to the living room.  
  
  
  
Chester stared at Mike while he still tried to push the guy away, who was gripping onto his wrists now.  
  
  
  
"Babe, please... You know that...", the man started, ignoring Mike totally, which he certainly could see now.  
  
  
  
Mike could have strangled him. The sly grin spreading onto the lips that were just inches away from Chester's and his body pressing against him again made him sick. But he didn't even have a chance to think about that when Chester yelled.  
  
  
  
"No! Fuck you Jeremy, fuck you!" he shoved the guy away yanking his hands free and walking away.  
  
  
  
"My turn now- you okay?" Mike frowned stepping away and giving some space for the fuming man.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Let's just go", Chester mumbled nodding and walking towards the front door.  
  
  
  
The owner of the house came to them, just as they were stepping outside. "Whoa, why leave so soon?"  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you knew Jeremy. I wouldn't have been here if I would have known", Chester sighed raising his eyebrow. He wasn't really even blaming Daniel, or surprised. "Besides we were already here a long time and  had fun. Too much for a first timer", he continued glancing at Mike with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Damn... I didn't know you had a thing with him. I don't even know him actually, Nick brought him with him", Daniel scratched his head covered in with dark hair.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, had. He is an asshole. So be careful", Chester waved his hand in the air and gave an apologetic smile for his friend before they stepped out and started to walk back home.  
  
  
  
 **~~ Meanwhile back in the house, during the party ~~**  
  
  
  
Brad had ordered pizza alone cause Rob was apparently still in the garage. He didn't hear drumming anymore but he didn't want to go and fetch him either. So instead he flipped the pizza box open, slid a piece on a plate and opened the television.  
  
  
  
After two pieces and half of a weird sitcom Rob barged in.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I ordered some pizza", Brad tilted his head to see the drummer.  
  
  
  
Rob stared at him for a while before he shook his head.  
  
  
  
"You have to eat. There's bell pepper, cheese and...", Brad ate the last bit from the crust looking at the other.  
  
  
  
"And pepperoni. I know you", Rob sighed and sat beside him kicking his shoes off.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... The show is stupid but...", Brad shrugged and shoved the pizza box closer to the other trying to encourage him to eat.  
  
  
  
Rob took a piece little bit reluctantly and ate it. He was hungry but he couldn't think anything else than one thing. Drumming helped a little. The noise buried the unwanted thoughts under. He just hadn't had the energy for it anymore so he had contented to reading which was good first. But then he had fallen asleep which meant he certainly couldn't sleep tonight. And now, Brad sitting next to him, looking so pretty, making his heart beat so terribly fast.  
  
  
  
 _Yes, no sleep today_ , he thought sighing.  
  
  
  
"You had fun?" Brad asked leaning back on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Rob frowned licking his fingers clean from the oil and sauce that was coating them.  
  
  
  
 _No no no no, don't do that,_ Brad groaned inwardly fearing that he just might drool on his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Drumming. You know", he managed to spill out.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Sure yeah", the other shrugged continuing to stare at the television screen.  
  
  
  
Brad just nodded not knowing where to continue. There they were just like he had wanted but suddenly it was awkward. He could feel the tension vibrating in the air. Swallowing hard he wondered what to say next. Part of him wanted to do another thing than the other part, which only confused him more. Shifting on the couch, he ran a hand over his head before straightening his shirt. And then he realized he was just trying to do anything else than say what he wanted. To avoid the elephant in the room.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", he groaned and before Rob could do anything, or he himself think further, he climbed on Rob's lap, straddling him and pushing their lips together hard.  
  
  
  
Rob was more than just shocked at first, just frozen, but then he managed to shook it off.  
  
  
  
"Brad", he growled gripping to his arms feeling the excitement tickle in his stomach.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to argue about it or...", the other breathed staring him, eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed. He was just too tired to argue now. Such a bad idea. But the place was still wrong. So he stood up, holding the other on his lap and started to carry him upstairs. Brad squeaked in surprise but hold on to Rob, trying to concentrate to his breathing and not to the hands that were squeezing his ass.  
  
  
  
In their room Rob tossed Brad on his bed like a rag doll before he got back to the door closing it and pushing the chair again under the door handle. Brad stared at him while he grabbed the hem on his shirt pulling it off and dropping to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Don't", Rob interrupted him when he had gotten the t-shirt on the floor, and was about to grip to the waistband on his pants.  
  
  
  
He froze, staring when the brown eyes got closer and closer. Rob shed his clothes on the floor too, hastily, before he climbed on the bed, on top of the other. Brad shivered when the mouth attacked his nipple, lips wrapping around it.  
  
  
  
"Rob....", he arched his back enjoying the lips. And the hand that had already traveled in his pants fondling his hard on.  
  
  
  
Rob proceeded fast. That was one part of their game. Be quick and don't get caught. That didn't mean they weren't enjoying. Or rather it was the other way around, the total opposite. They were enjoying it better this way.  
  
  
  
Rob leaned back yanking Brad's pants down, boxers too, before he dipped back down leaving just a mere inch between their lips. Brad was trembling the static buzzing in his ears, making him dizzy. All he could see was Rob staring at him, his eyes piercing with lust.  
  
  
  
He let out a shaky breath, Rob's hand traveling across his body tickling as it went, stopping on his jawline. The thumb dipped in, between the soft lips into the wet heat while he watched Brad's features, also making a note how his stopped breathing for a second.  
  
  
  
"You're so pretty", he murmured looking at the mouth that wrapped around his thumb, the feeling going straight into his cock as Brad sucked it.  
  
  
  
Brad adored the sight in front of him. The eyes that were still watching him, eating him up and the tongue that came to lick the lips from time to time, but he couldn't ignore Brad's member rubbing onto his either. Or the other hand that was just beside his head, the muscles on Rob's arm tense while he swirled his tongue around the thumb in his mouth. And he loved the shivers running through his spine, making him so sensitive to all the little touches.  
  
  
  
The other pulled his finger from Brad's mouth and licked the lower lip slowly before taking it between his teeth and nipping it and then pulling between them, sucking the soft muscle. Brad moaned grinding his hips, not having a drop of patience left in him anymore.  
  
  
  
"Turn around", Rob murmured to Brad's ear lifting himself just a little, the words causing another set of wonderful shivers run through Brad.  
  
  
  
But he himself was just as impatient as he watched the other gasp and turn on his stomach in the small space he had given for him. Their skin touching as Brad barely managed with the task. Running his hand over and under the bedside Rob grabbed the lube causing another gasp emit from Brad's mouth. After adding some of the gel onto his fingers he took a breath and stopped to stare at the other before he leaned back down to kiss the neck.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell", Brad moaned when the fingers pressed inside him.  
  
  
  
Then there was the lips again on his shoulder-blade, burning him. He was inflamed, yearning for more. As he bucked his hips Rob chuckled softly.  
  
  
  
"Are you getting needy again?" he took the flesh between his teeth nibbling it waiting for the other to respond as he scissored his fingers.  
  
  
  
"God... Getting?! I have been needy for past... I don't even know how long", Brad let out a low moan again, not wanting to wait any longer.  
  
  
  
Rob rolled his eyes and picked up the lube again, now making his cock just perfectly slick before pulling his fingers out. Brad tried to glance over his shoulder but then the lips continued on his skin and he had to close his eyes and savor the moment as Rob thrusted in, pausing then, waiting for him to breathe again. Such consuming feeling, rushing over him. Brad gasped for air another moan escaping his throat, raw and low, as Rob pushed fully in to the tight heat.  
  
  
  
Rob snaked his other arm under Brad's chest, wrapping his fingers around the shoulder, making sure he couldn't wriggle free. Not that Brad would have even wanted to, and that Rob knew too. He concentrated now to the thrusts trying to make it as deep as possible while he kept his lips on the neck leaving tiny kisses behind.  
  
  
  
Brad was already melting. Falling through the cracks of his very own existence. All he could feel was the weight on him, the rock hard member pushing in and brushing the spot each time and the movement causing his own to rub against the sheets. Then the lips on his neck, heavy breath coming from between them, hot on his skin. And the arm that was pressing to his collarbone painfully, fingers digging to his bony shoulders. He was probably losing his mind, he thought. He was sure his heart was going to burst, beating so hard and so loud. It felt way too good, way too unreal.  
  
  
  
Incoherent moaning and gripping to the sheet. Brad was having hard time keeping himself conscious. He had to remind himself that breathing wasn't optional, even though it now didn't feel essential. The pleasure was washing over all sensible thoughts, making them blur and disappear. He was falling from high, so fast. Ears ringing and the blood rushing in his veins, Brad let out a moan. Another sweet moan hitting every nerve in Rob's body.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", Rob mumbled when the other squirmed under him arching his back and pushing against him.  
  
  
  
Picking up the pace Rob felt the craving already build up, searing, waiting for him to let go. And Brad was pleading, almost choking on the words that escaped from his lip. He was already lost somewhere there in his own pleasure when Rob nailed the spot first time making him squeak and then let out a whimper.  
  
  
  
"Please....", there was a tiny sound. Rob could barely now distinguish the word between the gasps and moaning but he knew Brad too well.  
  
  
  
Licking the neck softly he managed to elicit only more feverish moaning, commanding him to just do it. Biting down, just below the collar line he thrusted in one last time, making sure he hit the spot too. Then it just lead from one thing to another. Brad screaming and climaxing on the sheets. Then the sweet sound, jerking under him and the clenching muscle threw Rob over the edge growling low onto Brad's neck while he filled him up with his hot cum. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on Brad, panting heavily.  
  
  
  
Rob didn't move in quite a while, but then he rolled beside the other to the tiny space there was between Brad and the wall, that stuck to his sweaty back instantly. He just stayed there listening eyes closed. Brad was still shivering and trembling, meanwhile trying to get some air to his lungs as tiny whimpers escaped his lips. Just the most perfect feeling ever. And sight. When he opened his eyes he saw that Brad also looked perfect. His skin was gleaming from the sweat, lips red and moist. _What are you doing to me_ , he thought when Brad shifted slightly. Rob couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. Brad could never be his but then again he was his, in this way.  
  
  
  
"I think I lost my consciousness somewhere at some point. Or something", Brad rasped, gulping and opening his eyes to look at the other.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed raising his eyebrow, "You okay though?"  
  
  
  
"Well, obviously. That was a good thing. Like... really good thing", Brad frowned and laughed then about to turn over.  
  
  
  
"Fuck... Wait", Rob climbed over him abruptly, causing Brad to cease his actions, and after pulling his boxers on left the room.  
  
  
  
Brad waited patiently wondering that what the hell happened but Rob came soon back, with the disinfectant and piece of a gauze. And the wet washcloth.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. Broke the skin again", he sighed, sat on the bed beside the other, and started to clean up the bite mark.  
  
  
  
"Rob I can...", Brad objected but closed his mouth when the other stopped and looked him sternly.  
  
  
  
"Just shut up. You know how this goes", Rob growled.  
  
  
  
Brad stayed still waiting patiently as Rob cleaned it up. He didn't see it but he could definitely feel it. Biting to his lip he waited for the stinging to subside.  
  
  
  
"Not too bad huh?" the drummer leaned to leave the items to the bedside-table and gave Brad the washcloth.  
  
  
  
"No, it's good", Brad shrugged pushing himself up from the bed and onto his feet.  
  
  
  
"Good? Hop off, can't sleep on this bed tonight", Rob commanded pointing at Brad's bed.  
  
  
  
"The pain. You know. The bite, the disinfectant", the other obeyed and climbed onto his own bed after cleaning himself up.  
  
  
  
"God you're weird. And I thought that was too much. Besides you're going to have bruises on your chest and shoulder too", Rob mumbled letting his fingers trail the red spots that were already starting to appear.  
  
  
  
Brad had to bit his lip cause even that, the slight touch, was stirring him up. The feeling lingering there, after the fingers disappeared.  
  
  
  
"And you like that. Remember that time in kitchen. The rare occasion when we knew we were going to be alone the whole day", Brad reminisced as they heard noise on the stairs, Chester and Mike talking, getting back from the party. "You fucked me against the countertop and I had bruises on my hips and thighs probably a week or so. Holy shit that was hot."  
  
  
  
Rob mind traveled back to the day which wasn't even that long ago as he crawled on the bed too, staring at Brad who had wide smile spread on his lips. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
  
  
 _How can I even forget? He was absolutely ravishing. Like now too, eyes glistening still little hazy from the bliss. And that smile...Fuck,_ Rob thought his heart thudding loudly.  
  
  
  
"So yeah. Why are we even having this conversation? You know I'll say when it's too much. I know you could never hurt me in the wrong way. That's like... I know you're not capable to that", Brad frowned and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"True... I just... I feel like I know you so well but then I just always second guess myself", Rob blurted the words out before he could stop himself.  
  
  
  
 _Yeah just do it. Spill it all out and you can forget all that you have ever had with him,_ he kicked himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Don't. Like you said, you know me too well. But I appreciate the talking. It was weird for the past week. I already started to blame myself that I had done something wrong", Brad yawned realizing that they were in same bed again.  
  
  
  
"You never could", Rob gave a small smile before he reached to turn off the lamp.  
  
  
  
"Remind me again why are you in my bed? Again", Brad frowned letting the other scoop him on his arms.  
  
  
  
"Even though I love your cum I don't want to sleep on it. And I'm too tired to change the sheets."  
  
  
  
"God... Don't talk like that if you're not ready for a second round", Brad snickered pressing his head to Rob's chest.  
  
  
  
"Shut up or you sleep on the floor", Rob said the smile tugging his lip.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the other room Mike was almost sober already, and he could sense that Chester was still on the edge. Guessing it was cause of the Jeremy guy, he decided that talking would be a good solution. Maybe. After they had undressed themselves, turned off the light and crawled to their beds he sighed heavily thinking what would be the right way to start.  
  
  
  
"So the guy in the party... Jeremy or something like that. He didn't seem like a nice guy. What happened?" he said trying to see Chester's face in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Chester got back up to his feet, searched through his pant pockets for the cigarettes and lighter and then climbed on top of the table. Mike watched him weirded out sensing how anxious Chester was, but didn't want to interrupt. Chester opened the window before he started to speak.  
  
  
  
"He just made a pass on me. That douche doesn't really take no for an answer", he said lighting the cigarette.  
  
  
  
"Well I could see that. I meant before. That wasn't the first time you were talking with him, right?" the half Asian notified.  
  
  
  
"Just a one time hook up. Didn't mean a shit but obviously he thinks it did. Or just had too much fun. You know how much fun I am in bed", Chester said sarcastically and puffed out a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
"Oh... When?" Mike muttered and kicked himself inwardly instantly for being so interested on what Chester did with other guys.  
  
  
  
"Week ago or so.. Why? Are you having feelings?" the other glanced at him his face straight not revealing any emotion, not even bothering to finish the sentence properly. Just flicking the lip ring with his tongue and taking another drag from the cigarette.  
  
  
  
"No no... Just wondered", Mike shook his head. "He didn't seem like your type."  
  
  
  
 _Oh just shut up already_ , he added inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I have a type? Let's see... Tattooed guys, un-tattooed guys. Blond, brunette, oh one ginger too. Hmm... Most have been skinny ones, none really muscular. Latinos, white guys, one half Asian too. No, I don't think I have a type", Chester shook his head looking out from the window.  
  
  
  
 _Good job Mike. Just listen to him list all the guys he had had sex with. Much fun, ain't it?_ he thought feeling weirdly nervous. Again.  
  
  
  
"Well anyway... He was being an asshole", the half Asian mumbled now not wanting to continue with the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Well those I have had plenty. That's for sure", Chester sighed still staring out from the open window.  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Don't be. I make my own choices", the other flicked the cigarette out from the window, closed it and got back to his bed.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't give them a right to treat you that way though", Mike muttered. He hated that Chester had to go through something like that. He thought Chester shouldn't justify other people's behavior just cause he made the choice to interact with them.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I have been told that before. Doesn't really mean a thing", the other said pulling the blanket over his body.  
  
  
  
And then there was just the ear piercing silence while Mike wiped the single tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
 _What there is to say to that?_  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated!


	14. All these things I could not say

\------  
  
  
  
"So how was the party?" Dave asked when Mike joined him for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Not that Dave would actually cook them breakfast too, but he had made some coffee. Which was the most important part of breakfast. Or of the whole morning for that matter. So when Mike poured that black liquid he wondered should he tell or not. Chester was still sleeping and after glancing at the other Mike had decided he wouldn't wake him up.  
  
  
  
"Fine... Kinda. His friends were nice and the place wasn't totally crowded. But... Then there was this guy. I stumbled upon him making a pass on Chester. Apparently they had had sex and he was too enthusiastic to continue it. Chester said it wasn't a big deal but I could see it bothered him", Mike spilled it out staring into the depths of his coffee mug.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Shit. You mean... well did they actually have sex or was it forced?" Dave cringed.  
  
  
  
Mike shook his head. "No I don't really think it was forced. He wasn't that upset. Really just somehow angry and sad. I just got a feeling that the guy was one of those who take what they want and then toss you like you're a toy. And then try again when they have had fun with others and gotten bored."  
  
  
  
"Right. Well that's nothing new for Chester... So what did you do?" the other asked relieved that Mike seemed so sure nothing worse had happened. He knew Chester way too well and thinking about him getting into such situation wasn't surprising at all.  
  
  
  
"I didn't get a chance to do anything. I was about to, but he noticed me and soon pushed the guy away. And then we left", Mike mumbled shrugging.  
  
  
  
Really he still wondered should he have said something to the guy. But, then again, what would that have been? He didn't know the guy or then what had happened. Seeing only how annoyed Chester was, was the only sign that there was more than what he actually saw.  
  
  
  
"And he then told you what was their history?" Dave stared at him and bit down to his toast.  
  
  
  
"Later really. When we get back here."  
  
  
  
"Well I think that won't be the only bad past hook up you will meet", Dave sighed sipping his coffee.  
  
  
  
Mike bit down to his lip feeling weird that he actually cared so much that it wasn't just a past hook up. "Yeah... I don't see a way around that. Though, it was only a week ago."  
  
  
  
"A week? Really?"  
  
  
  
"Well he said week or so... So", Mike shrugged buttering up his toast.  
  
  
  
"I can see that bothers you", Dave raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"We are not together so it shouldn't. Like... we didn't agree that we wouldn't... be with others. I don't know", the half Asian shrugged again.  
  
  
  
"You need to talk with him. That's what I'll say", Dave shook his head and looked at the other worry visible in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Mike sighed heavily and filled his cup before heading back upstairs, a toast in his other hand. For sure Dave was right. He just didn't know how he would talk with the other. Hey, Ches... I don't like that you have sex with other people. No, we're not couple, but still, he pictured the conversation in his mind.  
  
  
  
Upstairs Rob woke up in the wrong bed. Or depends which of his conscience was talking. Cause apparently he had two, fighting over which one was right today. He yawned and blinked several times before he realized where he was. Brad was sleeping against him, skin on skin. Arm thrown around his waist and forehead against his chest. Just like so many times before.  
  
  
  
 _For fuck's sake_ , he thought but he couldn't leave. Not yet. Slowly he lifted his arm from under the blanket and caressed Brad's cheek. Just for a second before dropping his hand back down.  
  
  
  
"Do that again", there was a incoherent mumble.  
  
  
  
"The hell are you always awake like that?!" Rob frowned gasping.  
  
  
  
"I have been awake for ages but didn't want to wake you up cause I knew you would have bolted instantly. So instead I listened to your heartbeat. It sounds funny you know? Well not like... inhuman or like that, but I have never listened to a heartbeat this close so I..." Brad sighed contently and squeezed his arm tighter.  
  
  
  
"Brad....", the drummer started but couldn't ignore the warm naked body against his.  
  
  
  
"I know I know. I still do know it. Please don't go yet", Brad breathed.  
  
  
  
He knew also that Rob would leave anytime now and the only thing he hated in this was that he didn't know when he got the same chance. Recently it had happened more often, but it wasn't as casual as before. Or maybe it was for Rob, just not in his opinion.  
  
  
  
But Rob didn't move to get up from the bed. Instead he trailed his hand across Brad's back, feeling out the soft skin and stopped at his neck wrapping his fingers around it. The other was holding his breath waiting what was to come next, afraid to open his eyes. The touch was again evoking something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
  
  
When the grip tightened he gasped and tilted his head to look at the other. "Rob I..."  
  
  
  
"Be quiet", Rob said his low voice stirring Brad's groin.  
  
  
  
Swallowing hard he stared the other who was staring back at him, just equally intensively. His mind was screaming, wanting even a one halfway answer what was happening and why it felt so amazing. And Rob closing the gap and kissing him wasn't really answering the question. After Rob couldn't breathe he had to pull away, his eyes instantly fixating on Brad's again.  
  
  
  
"Fuck...", the other gasped licking his lips.  
  
  
  
"Now I can leave", Rob said as he arched his eyebrow and started to climb from the bed.  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes groaning. "God you're so fucking annoying!"  
  
  
  
Rob let out a laughter while he pulled a shirt on. "The feeling is then mutual. Glad it's this way around now."  
  
  
  
And the smile that spread on Brad's lips was making his heart flip.  
  
  
  
"Guess so..." Brad said as he sat up and started to scan the room for his clothes.  
  
  
  
"How's the bite?" Rob asked, trying to do it as casually as possible while he now pulled his pants up.  
  
  
  
"Achy. But you know I don't care", Brad shrugged and reached to grab the boxers that were lying on the floor before getting on his feet.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I do", the drummer mumbled and got to the door.  
  
  
  
"Rob?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you talk again", Brad said tilting his head.  
  
  
  
Rob glanced him over his shoulder and arched his eyebrow as a small smirk spread on his lips. "Who says I am?"  
  
  
  
Then he left, leaving Brad once again little more confused than before. Little more anxious and lightheaded. He sighed and dressed with the rest of the clothes that were scattered around the floor.  
  
  
  
In the other room it was already way past noon when Chester had woken up just as Mike got started with his drawing.  
  
  
  
"Hey", Chester said raking his black strands.  
  
  
  
"Morning", Mike said glancing at the other and adding one more stroke to the drawing.  
  
  
  
"Dave is up already? I can smell the coffee", Chester swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded staring at the paper still. "Yeah, there's coffee."  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Chester frowned. He could sense how tense the other was but it was somehow different than before.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure. You want my coffee? I can get some more", Mike said and pushed the thought aside that was about to be erupted in words.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to gi-", Chester said but Mike had already given him the coffee mug.  
  
  
  
He nodded thankfully and crossed his legs to enjoy the coffee that was only lukewarm now.  
  
  
  
"What are you drawing?" he asked after few sips. He was terribly curious but he didn't want to get up and look cause it felt rude.  
  
  
  
Mike stared at the black strokes on the white paper that formed a human figure. "You."  
  
  
  
"Me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. You. You looked so pretty when you were sleeping. Not that you don't look now but... you know. Messy hair and calm expression. I wanted to make that forever", Mike shrugged not really even thinking the words that fall from his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Oh... Okay", the other mumbled feeling his cheeks burn. No one had ever drawn him.  
  
  
  
The half Asian glanced at the other wondering why Chester sounded so weird but when he didn't get an explanation he got back to the drawing.  
  
  
  
"You sure you're okay after yesterday?" he decided to ask anyway after a long piercing silence.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Mike. It's nothing new for me. I should have just said him that it was one time only and not assume he would get it without the actual words. I could say no regrets but yeah, that I regret. But it will pass. I'll head to shower now. Thanks for the coffee", the other explained.  
  
  
  
Then he got to his feet, left the empty coffee mug on the table, gave a small peck on Mike's cheek and left the room.  
  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes. He wasn't second-guessing Chester's words. If he said he was fine, he was. But the regret thing was the one bugging him. Pushing the thoughts aside again he continued with the drawing wanting to finish it quickly.  
  
  
  
Chester took his time in the shower. The steaming water felt amazing on his skin and maybe it was also washing away the regret and the negativity that was weighing him down. Somehow it all was getting too much and the patterns that were so familiar to him, that he was so used to, weren't working anymore. His mind was telling him to get a grip but he just couldn't ignore the feeling that was crawling under his skin.  
  
  
  
With a loud sigh he got finally out from the shower and after a quick rub on his hair he wrapped the towel around his waist. When he got to the room Mike was still drawing but based on how little there was on the paper he figured it was a new one.  
  
  
  
"Can I smoke or...", he asked feeling like a lost puppy.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, sure", Mike nodded making some room on the table and then opening the window.  
  
  
  
Chester grabbed the pack of cigarettes with the lighter and sat up on the table lighting a cigarette right away.  
  
  
  
"So you finished with the drawing?"  
  
  
  
"Well... kind of", Mike shrugged not wanting to reveal that important part of the drawing, which was the model, disappeared and caused him to just toss it aside, unfinished.  
  
  
  
The other puffed the smoke out and nibbled the lip ring falling into his thoughts. Mike tried to ignore him but was failing miserably. Chester was just something else. And the new look with the freshly colored black hair was totally the cherry on top. And now, there sitting half naked and smoking the cigarette with hollow cheeks, he was making Mike's head spin. Mike couldn't help the breathy gasp that escaped from his lips. His mind was telling him to escape. Cause even though they had had sex before it didn't mean that he could make an initiative. Or that he should.  
  
  
  
"Like what you see?" Chester raised his eyebrow as he suddenly turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
Mike closed his gaping mouth realizing his stare had probably been really obvious. He shook his head, pushed his chair further away from the table and turned his head away. "I uhm... uhm... Sorry I didn't mean to stare."  
  
  
  
Chester let out a warm chuckle as he flicked the cigarette bud out from the window. "You know I don't mind the staring. I was just wondering why."  
  
  
  
"Uhm... Why what?" Mike was weirded out by his lack of words.  
  
  
  
Chester rolled his eyes and with one swift move jumped down to Mike's lap. The half Asian was taken aback, freezing up.  
  
  
  
"Why you're staring at me? What you are staring? You can tell me", Chester said with a quiet voice while his finger dug under Mike's shirt enjoying the feeling of the soft tanned skin.  
  
  
  
"Oh... uhm..."  
  
  
  
"Lots of uhm's today huh", the other raised his eyebrow amused greatly by the situation.  
  
  
  
"Sorry...", Mike cleared his throat as the blush colored his cheeks. "Just really... you. The new hair... liked the blond sure too but..."  
  
  
  
"I see. That I knew already", the other laughed and ruffled his own hair, returning then the hand quickly under Mike's shirt.  
  
  
  
The half Asian smiled and gasped then when the fingers on his stomach moved and curled around his sides. Chester dipped down and stopped just there, ghosting on his lips and causing Mike to hold his breath, before he connected their lips. Mike moaned softly, instantly, as the tongue slipped in his mouth.  
  
  
  
"That's nice", Chester mumbled when he broke the kiss leaving the half Asian breathless and wanting for more.  
  
  
  
"I think though... that I need to get dressed. I'll visit a friend and want to be back before the movie night starts", he continued then.  
  
  
  
Honestly he didn't want to go. This was way better, but he didn't want to broke his promise to his friend either.  
  
  
  
"Oh right. Almost forgot that. Well, we'll see then", Mike said finding again his ability to form proper words.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Reserve me a place next to you. Or on your lap, that's even better", the other winked his eye and stood up.  
  
  
  
Quickly he choose the clothes, dressed up and left. Mike exhaled loudly, finally being able to think properly. After shaking his head he got back to the drawing.  
  
  
  
Rest of the day went by easily. Mike focused to the drawing, and was actually even able to finish one school task when the inspiration struck him.  
  
  
  
Dave had a laundry day and Joe arrived finally home from his friend only to make a mess in the kitchen and then sit on the floor with his comic book, lifting his feet on the couch. Rob watched television, glad that he had finally time for it. Rare treat and even if they had a movie night he certainly would take this chance to watch his favorite programs.  
  
  
  
Brad had disappeared, not even telling where he went. Rob had to remind himself that he didn't need to. Brad was free to go as he pleased, and he shouldn't have any say in that. But when he got back all smiling and happy, Rob couldn't ignore the sting in his heart.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" the other said sitting next to the drummer.  
  
  
  
Rob shrugged, "Nothing really. Joe is having fun with his comics, Chester went to see a friend. Mike is probably upstairs and Dave does laundry."  
  
  
  
"Really meant you but...", Brad frowned.  
  
  
  
"Just enjoying the TV. I thought I could maybe go the garage before we start he movie", the other mumbled now just wanting to be alone.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot of time still", Brad noted. He didn't want Rob to go but then again Joe was probably listening every word they said anyway.  
  
  
  
"Come and get me then okay", Rob nodded and left before Brad could say a single word more.  
  
  
  
Brad groaned inwardly and glanced at Joe who was munching candy and reading still the comic book. Swinging his legs over the armrest he laid down and turned his focus on the television.  
  
  
  
His mind just didn't want to shut down. Cause all he could think now was Rob and what he was doing right now. Which was annoying. That, that he couldn't shut it down and that it invaded his thoughts.  
  
  
  
After few brainless programs later, lots of sighing, Dave running from room to room and annoying laughing from Joe, he had enough and decided that guitar would help. Maybe. As Mike came downstairs he got up and left to join the drummer in the garage.  
  
  
  
"Hey, sorry. Would you mind if I join you?" he asked shyly from the doorway.  
  
  
  
Rob stopped his drumming and stared at him for a while. "Well... No."  
  
  
  
Which was a lie. Cause now he certainly couldn't focus to the drumming. He watched Brad grab his guitar and earphones, plug the guitar in and turn the equipment on. Only when Brad turned around and focused to the playing he himself could continue.  
  
  
  
Brad had fun. Until he turned around and saw Rob play. Why was it suddenly so exciting? His heart was racing and it certainly wasn't cause of the volume. When it finally hit him, he yelled and tossed the guitar on the concrete floor regretting it just as it landed there.  
  
  
  
"Brad what?" Rob stopped and stood up quickly and walked to him. "You don't normally toss your guitar like that."  
  
  
  
"I know", Brad backed away from the hand that was trying to reach his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"So what's wrong?" the drummer frowned.  
  
  
  
"I don't... I can't fucking do this anymore. I can't even think straight", Brad gasped feeling the wall already against his back.  
  
  
  
"Do what?" Rob wasn't following at all.  
  
  
  
"This. You not talking and then talking. Me getting confused and realizing...", the other blabbered feeling the air disappear from his lungs.  
  
  
  
"Calm down. I know I haven't been talking but...", Rob started but Brad wasn't really even listening.  
  
  
  
"I can't. I can't even breathe and...", the other mumbled staring at his feet and trying to find the oxygen that his lungs needed.  
  
  
  
"Brad!"  
  
  
  
"I can't okay! I'm in love with you and...", Brad cried out and stopped then when he realized what he had just said.  
  
  
  
"What!?", Rob's turn to yell. "I fucking can't believe this. It's not... This can't be happening."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry okay! I didn't...", Brad whined miserably. That yell was exactly what he had been afraid of.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say something! God!" Rob was fuming not knowing where to turn or what to do.  
  
  
  
"I didn't... I... I'm sorry. Just please don't hate me", the other muttered trying to walk away. Just escape the whole scene which was going exactly as he had imagined.  
  
  
  
"No! I don't... Cause I fucking love you too!" Rob groaned, lunged forward and manhandled him against the wall, pinning him there with his body.  
  
  
  
Brad tried to gasp for air but he didn't have time when the lips landed on his, rough and demanding. There was no time to think. And no space in his mind for more than Rob now. The fist balling up, gripping his clothes, trying to get him closer and find the skin under them. All at same time, impatiently. His mind was screaming again, trying to figure out what had just happened. What was happening.  
  
  
  
"Stay", Rob commanded and backed away, barely managing to stop himself. Brad bit back the whimper that was about to escape his lips while he watched the other scan the room.  
  
  
  
Hastily Rob searched. A tube of lube was there in the garage, but they hadn't used it in ages and he had already forgotten where he had placed it last time. Stash was found luckily quickly and he returned to the other his heart thudding terribly fast.  
  
  
  
"Hold it", he gave it for the other getting back to what he was doing.  
  
  
  
Brad whimpered when the fingers curled under his belt and the lips attacked his again. Sucking the bottom lip Rob finally managed to open the belt and then continue with the zipper and button. Brad was paralyzed, focusing on his task to hold the lube and not collapse on the floor while the lips continued on his, bruising and immersing him in pleasure. The cool air hit his already hardened member and he moaned again.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell", Rob mumbled yanking his own pants down and crouching then to help Brad's feet out from his own, almost fumbling. Brad had roused him so badly, in more ways than just one.  
  
  
  
He was busy, trying to get from the place A to B as fast as possible, annoyed by all the obstacles, like the clothes, that were slowing him down. After quick lubing and tossing it over his shoulder, he lifted Brad's arms on his shoulders making sure he knew to hold on. And he was lucky Brad was so thin cause hoisting him to his lap was rather easy.  
  
  
  
Brad did just that, held on, wrapped his legs around the other's waist and bit his lip, waiting for Rob to get his position right. He could almost see the sexual tension rippling in the air. Rob's eyes were blazing when he plunged in, covering Brad's mouth with his free hand just in time when Brad screamed. Brad was sure he would pass out, and that he had just tensed every single muscle in his body. Not cause it hurt, which was just good, but cause he had held his breath and anticipated this. And now the all sensations were attacking his nerve-ends same time, tingling.  
  
  
  
"Brad breathe", the low whisper on his ear made him realize he still wasn't focusing to the breathing. Not properly.  
  
  
  
 _Inhale, and exhale. Again. Inhale, and exhale. God that feels so good,_ he thought puffing out the air from his lungs and enjoying the rock hard member sliding in him agonizingly slow still.  
  
  
  
Rob relaxed when Brad relaxed and started the aggressive pounding. Brad squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his thighs, shakily trying still to hold on and keep on with the breathing. The rough wall was chafing on his back and he knew that the thin t-shirt was as good as nothing. He dug his fingers Rob's shoulders and arched his back pushing against the other, and moaned desperately to the hand that was still covering his mouth. Like this, the drummer was nailing his prostate every single time now and he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Rob bit his lip when he watched the other squirm on his arms. He was enjoying this even more than normally, giving all of his strength out, which reminded him why the garage was the perfect place for fucking. The orgasm was already coursing through him, burning in his veins and Brad looking like he did, captivating and floating somewhere far beyond, wasn't certainly helping. His thighs were aching, from the previous drumming and this. Brad was light, but his pace was fast. Slowly releasing the mouth he let his hand drop to Brad's throat pressing it there, and fused their lips together again. The other was whimpering sweetly, making shivers run through his spine.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Brad", he let out a groan and leaned back just to look at the other, not stopping his frantic thrusts for a second even when his knees were about to give in.  
  
  
  
Brad's pupils were dilated and he was absolutely mesmerizing, choking for air and licking his swollen lips. Still there, just barely. Head spinning and white stars spotting his vision. Clinging on to the other. The rough wall grinding his skin, was probably the only thing that was keeping him conscious but it was nothing compared to the delicious fire building in his abdomen, wanting to explode. Rob growling and the lips finding then his earlobe was pushing him fast over the border.  
  
  
  
"I can't...", he rasped throwing his head back, as the hot cum spurted between them.  
  
  
  
Listening to the incoherent whimpering, Rob couldn't take it anymore but climaxed deep inside the other just before his knees finally gave in and they together collapse on the cold floor his pants still bundled around the ankles. Brad was shaking, trying to pull himself back together, gasping now for air. Rob ignored the hot sweaty skin, or rather embraced it, as he pulled Brad trying to reach his lips again. Brad was still pliant, reacting to his every touch with small shivers, making him swallow hard.  
  
  
  
Letting Rob kiss him he closed his eyes feeling weirdly calm. He couldn't really comprehend what let to them fucking this time, but he was afraid to even think about it cause the truth was somewhere there, waiting to smack his face.  
  
  
  
"God, you're... perfect", Rob whispered when he ended the kiss, holding Brad's chin and flicking his thumb over the moist bottom lip.  
  
  
  
Brad didn't answer. He didn't have anything to say to that. The bliss still blurring his mind making it hard to focus to anything. So, instead he let a pretty smile spread on his lips as he nodded.  
  
  
  
He let his head fall on Rob's chest when the other squeezed him tighter. Rob was smiling too, which he didn't see from that position.  
  
  
  
"We probably should...", Rob mumbled after a while. _This was too risky. Way too risky this time._  
  
  
  
"Yeah right", Brad said like he had just realized where they were. He was still dazed. From the climax, but also from the questions that had slowly started to flood in his head. One question leading to another.  
  
  
  
"Ermmm...", he sat up staring at his sticky shirt.  
  
  
  
Rob cringed, "Wait, there's paper in the closet."  
  
  
  
Then he got up, and after pulling up his pants and picking up the lube he walked to the closet where they had miscellaneous items. Mostly stuff that were needed there, with the instruments. He hid the lube and grabbed the roll of toilet paper.  
  
  
  
"Somehow my shirt was saved. How's that even... Well I think you can just pass the others without them noticing, if you're quick", he handed the roll over.  
  
  
  
Brad bit down to his lip and shakily crawled to stand, while grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them up.  
  
  
  
"Brad", Rob frowned noticing the change in Brad's behavior.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. You will fix me up later, right? Like you always do", the other shook his head. He knew Rob didn't mean that but he was ignoring the real meaning behind the question intentionally.  
  
  
  
"I will. We'll talk later", Rob sighed at the words. Not to the part that they actually needed to talk, but to the fact that Brad was just shrugging him off.  
  
  
  
They headed back to the house, Brad walking first and Rob following closely behind. When they got inside Rob was gladly surprised that none of them payed attention to Brad walking straight upstairs past them. He took a deep breath before he joined the others.  
  
  
  
Mike was already sitting on the couch next to the armrest and Chester next to him, his legs thrown over Mike's legs and the arm rest. They looked like a couple, Rob noted instantly.  
  
  
  
"There's pizza", Dave said suddenly beside him.  
  
  
  
He nodded and was about to pick up some when Brad walked back downstairs wearing now a clean t-shirt. Their eyes locked and Rob's heart started to race. He gave the other a small smile before he turned around and headed to the kitchen. They both knew equally well that this wasn't the time and place for their conversation.  
  
  
  
After placing two slices of his favorite on a plate he got back to the living room sitting next to Chester. Brad joined him soon carrying his own plate. Laughter and happy talking soon filled the room and when they were all set Dave pushed play and they relaxed munching down their pizza slices.   
  
  
  
For the whole almost two hours Rob was glad that he could focus on the movie and Joe's horrible jokes. Occasionally his mind was starting to drift but he managed to stop it and get back on its tracks. When the movie was over he was exhausted. Maybe it was the drumming, or the fucking, but most likely it was cause all the mental burden was now off of his shoulders. Saying good night he got to his room, following Brad that had left just before him.  
  
  
  
"So", he started when he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
The talk that he thought he would never have to go through. The talk that he had been afraid for so long.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... You wanna talk now or...", Brad mumbled looking sadly over his shoulder as he was undressing himself.  
  
  
  
Rob's eyes fixated straight to Brad's back when he pulled his shirt off. It looked horrible. The natural cream toned skin had a hues of purple and red as the bruises had already started to form. But this was under the raw, chafed skin. He couldn't stop himself. With two leaps he was behind the other snaking his arm around his chest and pulling against himself. Brad gasped when the lips landed on his neck.  
  
  
  
"Don't go soft on me Rob", he felt himself say. It was amusing to him. How worried the other always was after. _Our thing. But I don't want that it ends cause I made the confession_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Let me grab the first-aid kit", the other mumbled releasing his hand and turning on his heels.  
  
  
  
Brad sighed and continued with the clothes and sat then down on his bed, waiting. Rob came back with the first-aid kit box and sat next to him as he started to search for pretty much anything that could help. The kit had been put together by Joe's mom so there was a big chance that he might actually find something usable. Which he soon did. Just a cream that said it could be used on burns and non-infected skin.  
  
  
  
"Kay...", he started to spread the cream while Brad remained perfectly still.  
  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question though", the other said when he was finished and stood up to undress and turn off the lights.  
  
  
  
"Cause that was priority number one. No, I don't want to talk. But yes, I know we need to. Scoot over but keep on your side so the cream doesn't...", Rob waved his hand in the air knowing Brad would understand anyway.  
  
  
  
Brad bit down to his lip weirded out by the whole situation. _He isn't going to say he hates me if he joins me in my bed, right?_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"Okay. So talk", he muttered when Rob laid beside him carefully adjusting the blanket so it wouldn't cover his back.  
  
  
  
"I don't... Why does it have to be me to start? You know I don't talk", Rob frowned.  
  
  
  
Brad sighed and turned then his gaze to the other. "Yeah, you don't. But you could try."  
  
  
  
"Well I already said what I shouldn't have said. And I am still mad that you kept it all in and didn't..."  
  
  
  
" _You_ are mad that _I_ kept it in?! For fuck's sake Rob! If you would learn how to talk we wouldn't be in this... mess the first place!" Brad scolded.  
  
  
  
Rob couldn't help the smile that tug his lip. Brad was so freaking cute when he was mad. "Okay... You have a point. But if you would have said it before wouldn't you think that I would have talked then too? I kept it in cause I thought I was alone with my feelings. And then... nevermind that's irrelevant. But I mean... I was scared that if I say it it's all over."  
  
  
  
"Well fucking ditto there...", Brad sighed. He didn't know was he relieved that their feelings were mutual. Like in every way. Or was it really just a bad thing after all.  
  
  
  
"Okay. So... Is it?" Rob gasped. Now the truth was out there and there were two ways to continue from there.  
  
  
  
The other exhaled deeply feeling the lump in his throat. "I don't know. I don't want it to be. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah well... I don't want it to be over either", Rob whispered shifting and trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
  
  
"That's good. Okay... But can you live with the fact that I love you? I mean... we might not want it to be over but what if that's the exact thing that ends it", Brad continued.  
  
  
  
"There's no way we could know it for sure now. So... let's not even try", the other stroked his cheek, turning his gaze back to him.  
  
  
  
Brad stopped to think about the situation. There were still lots of questions spinning in his head, but after all the most important ones were answered. Kinda.  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm okay with that. But can I now touch you?" he said then grinning.  
  
  
  
"Jesus christ Brad... You're so fucking needy. Go ahead. You will do that anyway when I fall asleep", Rob groaned same time annoyed and amused.  
  
  
  
Brad shifted against him, trailing his other arm over his side, palm flat on his back. "Which you love." _Our thing_ , he thought smiling, leaning his head to the chest.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I do. Everything about you", Rob raised his eyebrow to the thought and kissed Brad's head, the short hairs tickling his nose.  
  
  
  
"The garage was nice", Brad snickered.  
  
  
  
"Well... fucking you against the wall is my favorite", Rob growled low the memory tingling in the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god don't do that", Brad swallowed hard the voice going straight between his legs, just like in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. Your poor back though", the drummer mumbled.  
  
  
  
Brad yawned and closed his eyes. "It'll heal. Like I said, you will fix me."  
  
  
  
"I will", Rob sighed smiling.  
  
  
  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are also highly appreciated :)


	15. I find the answers aren't so clear

\---------  
  
  
  
Once again Brad had woken up earlier, feeling the warmth of Rob's chest now against his back. No need to leave yet, no rush. The rays of sun traveled through the blinds, painting crooked stripes on the wall and he knew he had a while until the alarm clock would go off. So instead he just snuggled closer, and let out a long content moan.  
  
  
  
"Brad", Rob said waking up. "Stop grinding against me."  
  
  
  
"Oops. Sorry. I didn't realize... ", Brad answered but continued then to rub his ass against Rob.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but now you do", the other rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Mhm, might be...", Brad yawned and stretched exaggeratedly.   
  
  
  
"Might be? I think you do", Rob grabbed his other arm and twisted it behind his back, trying to be careful with the raw skin on the back that must have seen really sore.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", Brad mumbled biting down his lip. Just what he wanted, but it was always a surprise how good it felt. The familiar pinch on his stomach and blood rushing straight to his cock.  
  
  
  
Rob kissed along his neck, taking his time with it, enjoying the tiny whimpers Brad let out. Brad closed his eyes and leaned against the other, craning his neck to expose more of the skin as shivers ran down his back.  
  
  
  
"I think you need to do something for that", Rob raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Brad frowned the confusion spinning in his fuzzy mind. "Do? Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Are you being annoying again or just lost?" Rob groaned and grabbed Brad's hand to guide it.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Oh! Wait what?" Brad gasped when his own fingers were being wrapped around his cock.  
  
  
  
"Have you forgotten how to do it? Cause I'm not going to do it for you, but I sure as hell will watch", Rob murmured releasing his grip and relying that Brad understood what to do next.  
  
  
  
Brad bit his lip and chuckled inwardly at his unsureness. Suddenly it was weird, but then again Rob knew him better than anyone and he shouldn't feel that way. Maybe it was the confession the day before, or maybe he was still just half asleep. But then the grip on his wrist got tighter and there was another hand on his throat, he pushed that thought aside.  
  
  
  
Rob continued with his mouth, sucking the soft skin first before licking the trails. Pausing he let the guitarist tilt his head back a silent moan erupting from his mouth. He smiled, running his thumb over the jawline his hot breath making Brad squirm. Brad stroked his member keeping his eyes closed, enjoying the rigid body against him and Rob's hard on pressing to his lower back. He was inflamed, the pleasure burning through his nerves.  
  
  
  
"Look at you. God, you're practically melting", Rob growled low to his ear as the other arched his back and twisted his arm just to feel the grip tighten.  
  
  
  
He stared at the thumb that smeared the pre-cum and got back then with the rest of the fingers to pump the length, and licked his lips at the sight. Brad felt amazing, just like that, pressing against him, lost in his pleasure. The other moaned when Rob nibbled his earlobe.  
  
  
  
"Too loud Brad", Rob rolled his eyes and trailed his hand in front of Brad's mouth.  
  
  
  
Brad got the hint and sucked two fingers in his mouth causing the drummer to groan. Ghosting his mouth over Brad's neck Rob watched the lips hungrily suck his fingers making them glisten in the morning sun. Brad was so tense, every muscle in his body screaming, eager and waiting. The other kissed his neck enjoying the moans it elicited against his fingers.  
  
  
  
And with little quakes running through him, his body relaxed finally as he climaxed. Rob released his grips and watched the other try to catch his breath, dazed and satisfied. He was still so hard, but he knew they didn't have time for more.  
  
  
  
"Okay so...", Brad said finally when he had gotten his breath back to even.  
  
  
  
"I need to get to work", Rob sighed honestly disappointed that he had to leave.  
  
  
  
Brad turned around ignoring the stickiness. "Mhm. Yeah... But..."  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head. "I know. Nothing where cold shower wouldn't help."  
  
  
  
"Okay... You're better than any alarm clock", the other chuckled.  
  
  
  
The drummer draw a smile on his lips. "Technically it was you though."  
  
  
  
They stared at each other for a while, both suddenly lost for words. The talk at the night before was already buzzing in Brad's head but he had no idea what it actually meant. He was happy, just like that, but would it continue like that was what he wondered. Then the alarm went off and after a heavy groan Rob stood up to shut it.  
  
  
  
"I need to go", he mumbled.  
  
  
  
Brad just nodded. He didn't have anything to say cause everything he thought to say, got somehow twisted the more he pondered it.  
  
  
  
"You're beautiful", Rob said smiling and dipped down kiss him.  
  
  
  
The other gasped in surprise, but before he even got the chance to enjoy the soft lips Rob broke the kiss. When he saw Brad pouting he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"And still needy. Brad I really can't be late. And honestly, even though I would love to stay for tiny bit longer, I need my coffee more. And the shower, definitely the shower."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I get it... You go. I have an hour still to sleep", Brad nodded again drawing a smile on his lips now.  
  
  
  
Rob grabbed a towel covering his privates with it and left the room. He needed to leave before he would change his mind.  
  
  
  
Brad watched the door to close and exhaled then heavily. What the fuck are we doing? They had both even forgotten that the door still haven't got a lock. If someone would have barged in they would have been so busted. Which lead him to the second thought. Would it even matter? Chester was fucking basically any males that he found attractive and Mike didn't seem that straight either. They knew Rob's history with Chester, and didn't care about it. So why would they mind that he was having sex with Rob? Or what ever it was that they had. Cause now it certainly was way more confusing than before.  
  
  
  
Later as Mike woke up in the other room Chester was already gone. He was weirded out by the fact that he didn't wake up to the other leaving. Or that Chester didn't wake him up, which was what he usually did, accidentally or not. He didn't know why he was disappointed. But he knew he had to get to school and that he would see the other later, so after mumbling to himself he got up and headed to the shower. He was quick with the shower, like doing all his tasks as fast as possible would also make him get home quicker and thus see Chester again.  
  
  
  
The whole house was silent, and the coffee had gone cold so he decided he would grab something on his way to the school. Thinking about the past days he was annoyed that he didn't have a proper conclusion with Chester. He really had to dig up some answers, and even then they weren't satisfying him. But then he wondered was he asking too much? Maybe he didn't need the answers. If Chester was content then he should be too. Why would it need to bother him if it didn't bother Chester?  
  
  
  
His day went by fast, and when he got back he was happy that the day was over. But Chester wasn't still there, and he knew Chester's day had ended over an hour ago so he should have gotten back already. Biting his lip he sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
As Brad got downstairs and saw him, he frowned. "Dude. What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Mike glanced at him and shook his head. There was no way he could explain why Chester's behavior bugged him suddenly.  
  
  
  
"You know you can talk to me", Brad sighed sitting beside him.  
  
  
  
"I know. I just don't know how I express my feelings or put my thoughts to words", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. I see. Well, what's it about?"  
  
  
  
"Chester", the half Asian sighed sifting on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Oh... So what's the problem then with him?" Brad asked. He could see how uncomfortable Mike was and even when he had still unresolved issues with Rob he wanted to be there and help Mike, if he only could. After all he had known Chester longer than Mike so he might have some answers.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. That's probably the main issue that I don't know. He is acting strange but then I wondered is he acting like that cause of me. It started cause of that guy at the party, but I think it was just what set it in motion. I don't know. It's weird you know? At one point he is all over me and next he is ignoring me", Mike explained thinking that even his words didn't make any sense.  
  
  
  
Brad arched his eyebrows. _Yeah, that's familiar situation. I just don't know is it resolved yet. How the hell do I respond now without revealing me and Rob?_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
"So I really don't know what to do. Cause talking apparently doesn't work. He just won't talk. Like... He said he is fine. But then again... I just can't help but to disagree with that. There's something bugging him. And that annoys me cause I could maybe help. Or not. But I would still rather have him talking about it than keeping it in", the half Asian continued.  
  
  
  
 _Yup, that. Certainly that_ , Brad thought.  
  
  
  
"Maybe... I don't know. Try different approach? Like, if you normally ask what's wrong, ask how could you help? He might also need time to open up", he shrugged then.  
  
  
  
Mike was just about to answer, when the door opened an Chester barged in. Without saying a word, or even looking at them he ran upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Fuck. That's not a good sign", Brad mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And it means that I should probably go and see what's... does he need help", Mike sighed rubbing his temples. Why is it all so confusing?  
  
  
  
Brad nodded and watched the other then to follow Chester.  
  
  
  
"Ches, what was..." Mike said when he opened the door, but when Chester glanced at him he saw instantly what was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Not again... Did you get into a fight?" he approached the other who was trying to avoid eye-contact.  
  
  
  
"Chester", he frowned and turned the other around.  
  
  
  
Still no eye-contact. Cause only thing that was in Chester's mind was the humiliation and regret.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell", Mike cringed when he finally saw Chester's face properly. The poor guy had a huge bruise forming on his cheekbone and dried blood smeared on his chin and mouth, apparently bled from his lip.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Who... Don't tell me it was the Jeremy guy..." he sighed grabbing Chester's chin.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Him. It doesn't matter though anyway", Chester mumbled glancing at the other.  
  
  
  
"Of course it does! First he doesn't leave you alone and now he hits you. What's next then huh?! He needs to realize that you're not his property, and not to be treated that way. Apparently someone needs to tell him that if he doesn't believe it from you", Mike gasped in disbelief that Chester thought that it wasn't a big deal.  
  
  
  
"Just let it go Mike. I don't care what he thinks he can do. It's just his way of trying to get me back", Chester swatted Mike's hand away but caused the other only to grab his arms.  
  
  
  
"Get you back? Are you serious? That's the worst excuse I have ever heard for violence. Listen to me. I'm gonna grab you some ice and then you will tell me where he is so I can go and talk to him", Mike explained ignoring the hands that pushed him.  
  
  
  
"No I won't. You don't need to talk to him. Just let it go!" Chester's voice got high pitched when he tried to shove the half Asian away but now caused himself to stumble on the bed and Mike follow crashing on top of him.  
  
  
  
Mike was more than confused that Chester wouldn't let him help. That Jeremy guy was an asshole, but even so talking might just help. If Chester hadn't been successful then he could be. But he knew this had to stop and he wanted to try all that there was to try.  
  
  
  
"You know he can't treat you like that and...", Mike started but the other grabbed to his shirt and pulled him down to a kiss.  
  
  
  
 _Oh my god_ , Mike thought answering to the eager lips.  
  
  
  
But as the hand gripped his belt he realized what was happening and pushed away. The hurt in Chester's eyes when he was rejected was breaking his heart. He didn't want to do it. But he knew the other was just trying to avoid the subject and make himself forget the pain he felt inside with sex.  
  
  
  
"No. You can't..." Mike gasped leaning to his arms.  
  
  
  
"Is that a serious no?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. It's a serious no", the half Asian mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Even when...", Chester brushed Mike's bulge and licked his lips.  
  
  
  
"Even then. I can't control myself around you but apparently my brains still work. Barely", Mike said choking to the words.  
  
  
  
"But...", Chester mumbled and craned his neck to kiss the other.  
  
  
  
"Chester no!" Mike groaned and pulled away before the other succeeded.  
  
  
  
Chester was staring at him in disbelief for a second before he pushed him aside and got to his feet.  
  
  
  
"Please just talk to me", Mike pleaded but there was nothing he could do now, and he knew it perfectly well.  
  
  
  
The look on the other's eyes was so disappointed. Filled with pain and sorrow and something Mike didn't manage to figure out.  
  
  
  
"Just let it go", Chester sighed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Mike heard him run the stairs down and then slam the front door closed. He screamed inwardly, but he knew that he couldn't have done anything differently to get to a different outcome.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Brad was suddenly standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
The half Asian shrugged. "Guess so. He isn't. But he won't talk. Again. So what am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
Brad sad beside him and let out a heavy sigh. "You can't force him. What was that about then? He looked pissed but also sad when he ran out from the door."  
  
  
  
Mike glanced at him and groaned then. "The guy. There was this guy in the party that tried to make a pass on him. They had had sex before but this guy didn't take a no. And now, he had hit Chester. I don't know why but Chester said it was his way to get him back. Which is bullshit..."  
  
  
  
"Shit", Brad mumbled not knowing how to answer now.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. So. I don't know even why I care. I don't even really know him", Mike sighed staring at the doorway, like waiting Chester to suddenly come back.  
  
  
  
"Well I do. He is coming back later with some pot. And probably talk in some days after he has calmed down. It's good that you care. You are probably his first fuck that cares", Brad smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
Mike flinched at the word. But it was true. _Fuck and a roommate. Nothing more_. "Right..."  
  
  
  
"So that bothers you. And that's why you care. Oh boy...", Brad stared at him in surprise.  
  
  
  
Mike stared back at him weighing the words. "No I don't... I don't know. I just fucking don't know what the hell I am supposed to be doing or feeling."  
  
  
  
Brad nodded. Again a familiar thing for him. Thinking of Rob now though made a warmth spread inside him and he would have smiled if only this situation wouldn't be so serious. But just yesterday it would have been a totally different thing. Their issue just wasn't no where near solved.  
  
  
  
"Anyone home?" they heard Dave yell downstairs and Mike shook himself to try to get himself calm and focused.  
  
  
  
"I'll come fetch you when the dinner is done. He probably needs help again. Don't worry too much okay? Chester can take care of himself and he will be back soon, like always", Brad patted his shoulder and went then to greet Dave.  
  
  
  
 _Take care of himself? Yeah, just not that well_ , Mike thought his mind traveling back to the hurt eyes staring him. But what am I supposed to do? Sighing he started with his homework, thinking that it would be good way to pour his feelings out, again.  
  
  
  
Rest of the day he thought about Chester and what he should say to him. He ate talking with the others normally, but his mind was buzzing with questions. When they were done he helped Dave with the dishes while Brad went to watch television. Rob was once again late in work and Joe nowhere to be seen. Then he went to watch some shows, while Brad went to read to his room and Dave headed to shower and bed.  
  
  
  
After a while he started to get worried and when the door opened he almost jumped up. But it was just Rob and he fell back on the couch disappointed. He could only wish that Chester was taking better care of himself than before he got hit by the asshole.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Rob asked kicking his shoes off.  
  
  
  
Mike was surprised to hear him really speak to him, but then again he must have looked really miserable if the drummer was paying attention to it.  
  
  
  
"Chester."  
  
  
  
"Mhm... Well he can be pain in the ass", Rob said but he knew just by looking at Mike that it wasn't that easy.  
  
  
  
"He... Gets hurt. But then he doesn't realize that it's wrong. That people hurt him you know?" he answered. He was about to add that he didn't know why he cared, but after Brad's answer before he didn't want to repeat that.  
  
  
  
"That's what he does."  
  
  
  
"Rob can I ask you something?" Mike bit down to his lip, wondering would he even want to know.  
  
  
  
The other just shrugged and sat beside him.  
  
  
  
"So you used to have... something with him right? How did... well I understood that it wasn't really a relationship but how did it end?" Mike asked finally fiddling with his shirt hem.  
  
  
  
"No, just fucking. Uhm... I don't know really. There wasn't any single reason for it, just...", the other shrugged. He knew perfectly well why, and that why was named Brad. But talking about that now wasn't even an option, since he didn't know what they had with the other and was it even something they were going to tell to the others. The idea made his head ache. _Too much thinking._  
  
  
  
"Okay. Sorry for the prying", Mike mumbled.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed. He knew he wasn't good at this relationship shit, but he could see Mike was worried. And worried more than just a friend is. "If you like him you have to say it. He isn't a mindreader. I assume. And hope." He almost chuckled at his words cause he knew just how hard that was, when you were scared about the outcome.  
  
  
  
"Right. Wait, was that a joke?" Mike raised his eyebrows weirded out.  
  
  
  
"Yes. And before I tell more bad jokes I'll head to the shower. You should try sleeping. You'll wake up anyway if he comes home drunk or high. Or both", Rob said and after shooting a glance at him stood up to head to upstairs.  
  
  
  
Mike groaned inwardly once again frustrated by the situation and decided to follow Rob's suggestion. Closing the television and lights he glanced at the door once more and then walked to his room.  
  
  
  
When Rob got back from the shower Brad was laying in the bed and reading. In his bed. Wearing cute striped pajama pants and an old worn out t-shirt.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... There was no clean sheets and...", Brad said instantly cautious would the other be mad or not.  
  
  
  
"I think this is first time you have actually cared about a cumstain. Which is dried up by now", Rob arched his eyebrow smiling. It wasn't only the fact that Brad knew exactly what he was doing, but that he was caught and now blushing. So instead of making Brad go to his own bed he pushed the chair to its place in front of the door.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should get the lock", Brad sighed.  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head when he turned off the ceiling light, now only the bedside-table lamp shedding some light to the room. "I was thinking about it. But wouldn't it be suspicious if we would do it now?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That's true", Brad nodded not able to turn his gaze away from Rob's bare chest and the towel that hung low on his hips when the man approached the bed.  
  
  
  
"Jeez Brad. You really can't get enough", Rob said a smirk spreading to his lips when he saw the other practically drooling. "Yesterday and in the morning... What are we going to do with you?"  
  
  
  
"Well... It's cause of you", Brad gasped when the drummer was already on top of him, tossing the book on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Sure it's cause of me", the other mumbled causing Brad to roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me Delson. You know where that leads", Rob laughed. "Oh wait, that was probably your intentions."  
  
  
  
Brad blushed furiously. "Not really, but I'll take that..."  
  
  
  
"Of course you do", Rob mumbled and dipped down to kiss the other.  
  
  
  
Brad purred in his mouth, as the kiss cleared his mind instantly. Even just for a seconds, but he was content that the questions were silenced.  
  
  
  
"So... Do you want to read or go to sleep?" the other asked breathlessly laying next to him.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I can concentrate to reading anymore", Brad muttered staring at the drummer.  
  
  
  
Rob leaned to turn off the lamp and yank his wet towel to the floor. "How's your back?"  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
"Brad...", Rob sighed. They both knew how it was but he still would have appreciated more than just 'fine'.  
  
  
  
"Well let's say that I would appreciate that it gets properly healed before you throw me against a wall again", the other smiled.  
  
  
  
"I think we can manage that. Did you check the guitar already?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. It's fine too."  
  
  
  
Brad adjusted the blanket and snuggled closer waiting for the other to wrap his arm around him which Rob did by instinct when the head landed on his chest.  
  
  
  
"This is so fucking weird", he mumbled frowning.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Not that I am complaining", Brad answered sighing contently.  
  
  
  
Rob smiled and kissed the top of his head, and the strands that had started to curl as they had grown longer. "You decided to grow out your hair."  
  
  
  
"Mhm. A little at least."  
  
  
  
"It's cute."  
  
  
  
Brad tried to control himself but he couldn't. Cause Rob never was like that. So he squeezed the other with a hearty squeal causing Rob to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Oh fuck off Delson. Keep the hands away or I'll tie you up."  
  
  
  
"Ermmm...", Brad turned to look at him a smirk spreading on his lips.  
  
  
  
"For fuck's sake! What I'm going to do with you...", Rob laughed looking at the other who's eyes were sparkling mischievously.  
  
  
  
In the other room Mike had fallen asleep. When he woke up to the window being opened he was amazed actually how fast he had fallen asleep. He didn't even remember laying in bed for a long time. But all the questions came rushing back to his mind now, when he watched Chester climb on the table and light up a joint.   
  
  
  
He stared at the other for a while, glad that he hadn't realized that he was awake. Chester looked sad and high, which was rather weird to him. And lonely, really lonely. He had cleaned the blood on his chin, but the cheekbone looked more swollen than before. Playing with the lip ring he closed his eyes and leaned against the window.  
  
  
  
Finally Mike sighed inwardly and opened his mouth. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Chester shot a glance at him, not surprised that Mike had woken up. "Yeah. Absolutely, perfectly fine." All lies, but he wasn't going to stoop so low and admit that he was more hurt than ever before. And mostly just mentally.  
  
  
  
"You know... I want to help. I don't know how I can, but I would still like to try", the half Asian bit down to his lip unsure what that even was.  
  
  
  
The other stared at him for a while before taking another drag from the joint and closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
"So what was his problem?" Mike asked not honestly wanting to hear a single word about that man.  
  
  
  
"Just... Still trying to get me back. So he got mad when I told him to leave me alone", Chester shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Asshole... I knew he was, just not how far he would take that", the other mumbled shifting on his mattress.  
  
  
  
"I am fucked up", Chester said after a long silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. So you are... But like I said I would like to help."  
  
  
  
"I think I am beyond that state", Chester put down the joint leaving it on the ashtray and sunk his hands in his hair frustrated.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so", Mike said when the other climbed down from the table and closed the window.  
  
  
  
Chester stared at him once again like a lost puppy. Not knowing what to say or do. He was just utterly confused mess. Mike sighed when he saw how the other looked at him. As Chester was about to turn around and lay on his bed Mike shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Come here. Better to sleep with someone when you're feeling down right?" he said drawing a small smile on his lips and lifting the blanket.  
  
  
  
Chester was reluctant, but then decided to join the other anyway. After quickly discarding his baggy jeans on the floor, as he was once again shirtless, he crawled next to the half Asian. Mike pulled the blanket on too of them and relaxed. Or at least tried to, since he was still baffled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about the earlier", Chester managed to say. That was the lowest he was willing to go now. Apologizing his behavior and even then he needed all of his willpower just to say that word and honestly mean it.  
  
  
  
"It's okay", Mike murmured and after a small moment of hesitation cupped his cheek.  
  
  
  
The other swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He was having difficulties to fight back the tears that were trying to mess with his cool composure.  
  
  
  
"And it's going to be okay. Trust me", Mike whispered not knowing would he even trust himself. But he was still ready to fight. What ever that then meant.  
  
  
  
"Okay", Chester sighed heavily and wrapped his arm around the half Asian leaning his head on his chest.  
  
  
  
Mike hugged him, like it would chase all the bad away.  
  
  
  
 _Okay._  
  
  
  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are also highly appreciated and I answer to every single comment :)


	16. And when I close my eyes tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the smut, suprise.

\------  
  
  
Days had gone by so fast that Mike didn't even know what day it was at some point. He studied and worked, and felt like there wasn't time really for even thinking about things. Things that he maybe should be thinking. Chester had totally ignored their previous conversation and the night they slept in same bed. But, he had also relaxed some. They talked about casual things more and spent most of their free time together.  
  
  
  
Mike wasn't really blaming him. He knew there were some hidden things inside the other that weren't so easily dealt with. But he was willing to take the time. And maybe this was exactly what Chester needed. Someone to show him how to trust. Meanwhile he himself enjoyed their time together and had tried to ignore the feelings that had evoked. He wasn't even sure had they been there already before there, just hidden deeper. Or was it really happening now. But considering all past things he decided that it would be better to ignore them. At least until Chester was trusting him more.  
  
  
  
"He was really going to just throw this away?" Mike frowned looking at the table they were about to carry inside.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. He is moving and doesn't need it in the new apartment. And doesn't have time to really think any other options", Dave shrugged grabbing the other end.  
  
  
  
They carried the table inside and to the living room, and moved it to a perfect spot.  
  
  
  
"There. Now we can get rid of the boxes", Dave laughed kicking the cardboard boxes that had substituted the table since Mike sat on their previous one, breaking it. The cardboard just wasn't that durable against moisture, so it had already some holes.  
  
  
  
"It's a little tall", Joe tilted his head from the couch.  
  
  
  
"Well, do you think it would be a problem? Rather have table that's a little bit too tall than no table at all. Or maybe you're just short", Chester rolled his eyes. He was laying beside the Korean, legs over the headrest and head hanging over the edge, chewing gum. Basically just being himself.  
  
  
  
But of course Mike couldn't stop staring. Chester was just way too beautiful. He swallowed hard and chased the thought away. But before he managed to turn his gaze away Chester noticed him staring and wiggled his eyebrows making him blush.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, at least now I have somewhere to lift my feet on", Joe noted and did just that.  
  
  
  
Dave rolled his eyes glancing at Brad who shrugged. He wasn't going to get middle of that, even though he knew that Dave hated when Joe did that.  
  
  
  
"Okay... So. I'll head to the store. Mike, will you join?" he asked then ignoring the Korean.  
  
  
  
"Sure", Mike nodded just glad he would get away from Chester just for tiny while. He was really blurring his mind today.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming too. Need stuff", Joe stood up abruptly.  
  
  
  
"I'll head at Doug's. I'll be back before we leave", Chester said but he didn't look like he was about to get up.  
  
  
  
They had again that night that they would go to the pub. Mike was waiting for the night, like last time, but also the fact they he had free day the next day. And the next day after that. He was more than happy to take a break from his job. School not that much. He loved it, even though it consumed way much more time than he had initially thought when he had started it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll see then", Dave nodded and glanced at Joe signing him to move quicker.  
  
  
  
They left while Chester got up lazily, yawning and stretching. Brad closed his school book and got up to get some water. He was too tired to focus, but then also not that tired to go and take a nap. But there was no rush so he didn't even mind. He had still few days to finish the homework. So instead he decided to watch some TV.  
  
  
  
In the living room he studied the table. It was really about time for them to get new table. It was thick wood and didn't look worn. The surface had few marks, but that was all that there was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Uhm....", Rob's voice was suddenly behind him.  
  
  
  
Brad glanced over his shoulder noticing the other staring at him, his head tilted just as he was leant over the table, scratching the marks and trying to see what they were. He raised his eyebrows watching as Rob walked to him, stopping just there behind him, almost touching but then ceasing his actions.  
  
  
  
"I'm not really complaining, but I really think you should consider again in what position you greet me", Rob rolled his eyes. "Especially in the middle of living room."  
  
  
  
"Well... We are alone so... Dave is grocery shopping with Joe and Mike. And Chester left at Doug's", Brad grinned and raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
  
  
Rob sighed. Way too good opportunity to just pass. Only thing was that there was the but. Which he was just about to ignore. He knew perfectly well that the others wouldn't be back in at least an hour.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Stay", he muttered and skipped upstairs to pick up the lube.  
  
  
  
He was so turned on by just the sight of Brad bending over the table and staring at him, that he basically ran. Of course Brad hadn't moved an inch. Just decided that the marks on the table weren't coming off.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god", he gasped when Rob pushed him roughly against the edge of the table pressing against his ass. Not only cause the edge dug to his hips deliciously, but cause Rob was already hard which he felt easily through their sweatpants. The table was just at perfect hight for them, which made him chuckle inwardly cause he remembered Joe's remark.  
  
  
  
Rob placed the lube on the table, just far enough for Brad to see it. Then he trailed his hands down Brad's thin figure, feeling out the rib bones and stopped to the thin strip of revealed skin between Brad's pants and t-shirt. Listening to the shallow gasps that left Brad's lips he slipped his thumbs under the waistband and started to pull deliberately slowly until the sweatpants and boxers were down on Brad's ankles, and then off on the floor. After that he had just enough patience to get rid of his own pants before leaning against the other again.  
  
  
  
Brad bit down to his lip anticipating, wondering where the air disappeared suddenly. The whole situation was way too thrilling, setting him on fire. He couldn't resist the urge to grind back against the other, enjoying the low grunt that fell out from Rob's mouth.  
  
  
  
Slowly, every motion well though ahead, Rob leaned over him pressing him tight against the table. Ghosting his lips on the neck he watched as Brad's jawline tightened when he waited for his next move. Running his tongue along the side of the neck he elicited a whimper, that traveled straight to his throbbing cock.  
  
  
  
Squeezing the ass he grabbed the lube and leaned back up, still keeping his motions slow, knowing Brad would grow impatient second by second, until he would be a wriggling mess. Just the way he wanted. He could almost hear Brad's heart beating.  
  
  
  
"Rob...", Brad rolled his eyes getting frustrated.  
  
  
  
The other smiled, glad that he has already gotten some reaction. "Lay on top of the table."  
  
  
  
Brad obeyed instantly climbing on the table. He laid down letting out a gasp when his rock hard member slid on the surface cause of the precum. Rob took that time to spread the lube on himself staring at the other, his eyes just lingering on the bare skin. Brad was just on the verge of getting really frustrated, huffing air, which Rob noticed instantly.  
  
  
  
"I'm... not like trying to make you hurry up but- _fuck!_ " Brad started but didn't get a chance to end his sentence when Rob thrusted in to the tight heat.  
  
  
  
Tensing up he gasped for air, shocked. His pulse was racing, and then Rob's hands were on his back pushing the fabric on his shirt up. Rob enjoyed the pale skin under his hand, even though that wasn't his main goal now. But getting Brad moaning was. And there was nothing but raw desire in the moan that the other let out now when Rob started to move.  
  
  
  
Brad had needed the little time to adjust to the feeling but once he did he lifted his legs up squeezing Rob with them. The position was somewhat awkward but he didn't care. At all. He would be sore later in more ways than one but the rock hard member brushing his prostate was erasing all other thoughts. His mouth was terribly dry, but that was another thing he didn't care. He was drowning in the pleasure as he closed his eyes and bit down to his lip.  
  
  
  
The other grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and joined then the other to the same grip, closing his hand around the wrists. Brad was panting for air, the huffs of air conveying just how aroused he was. Rob didn't give him anymore time to adjust to the grip, but quickened his thrusts causing the other moan loudly, the noise bouncing from the walls.  
  
  
  
"Brad for fuck's sake! We might be alone but we still have neighbors", he rolled his eyes grunting.  
  
  
  
Biting down his lip Brad let's out a groan. "Don't think they care. And I sure as hell don't."  
  
  
  
Brad was so hard, and the friction was making him go crazy. His thighs were burning cause of the position, but then there was another hand on his ass, squeezing it tightly and he knew there would be a pretty bruise afterwards. More senseless moans erupted from his mouth causing Rob to grab him harder and nail the spot inside him. Brad arched his back the little he could, wanting more, lost in his pleasure.  
  
  
  
The drummer was right there on the ledge. He wanted to let go, but same time he wanted to continue. Brad wriggling under him, incoherent words falling from his beautiful lips while he twisted his arms just to make him hold them tighter, was absolutely mesmerizing. He was burning, and after few quick rams he had to let go, spilling his seed inside the other who was now trembling while his sharp cries made Rob's skin tingle.  
  
  
  
Brad came just on the second as Rob collapsed on top of him, caging his body. His hot breathing on his neck made delicious shivers run through him as the warm cum spurted between his abdomen and the table. He was panting, still hands behind his back even though Rob wasn't holding him anymore, unable to move. Only small quakes rocked him while he tried to catch a thought. Any thought.  
  
  
  
"I think I like the table", he rasped out, swallowing hard and trying to moisten his dry throat.  
  
  
  
"I can't disagree", the husky growl on his ear sent another set of shivers through him.  
  
  
  
"And I think I can never get used to you fucking me", he sighed smiling contently.  
  
  
  
Rob nibbled his earlobe and squeezed his ass, "And I think that's good. Cause I love to fuck you."  
  
  
  
"Jeez... What have I told you about the dirty talk?" Brad gaped him.  
  
  
  
The drummer laughed and slapped the red mad forming on Brad's buttock, causing the other to groan in annoyance. "That wasn't dirty. But I like that you're again the one annoyed. I could get used to this."  
  
  
  
"I couldn't", Brad rolled his eyes chuckling while the other backed away, and gave him space to move finally.  
  
  
  
"Go and take a shower. I'll clean", Rob raised his eyebrow still amused by the situation.  
  
  
  
Brad almost choked to that and shook his head. "Certainly not complaining..."  
  
  
  
After Rob gave him a sigh with an eye roll he grabbed his pants from the floor and headed upstairs. He couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips. Just perfect moment and he would be floating in clouds the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that day they were all gathered on the living room, stomachs filled with lasagna, and ready to head out to the pub. Except that Chester was taking long time in front of the mirror. When he finally came down they left instantly. Mike couldn't keep his eyes off of the other. He had an army green buttoned shirt on, with rolled sleeves and black pants. Chester was either ignoring him or not noticing his stares, which he took gladly. He didn't want to cause any issues, or make the other think too much.  
  
  
  
The pub had little more customers than usually, but their favorite table was free. After picking up beers and greeting the familiar bartender they headed to sit down. Brad sat next to Rob, just to avoid the awkward glancing at each other which he really couldn't do from there. Chester was babbling about some party Doug was throwing and making Dave groan and laugh at same time to his body language and excitement.  
  
  
  
"Chester quit that or you will fall to the floor", Joe slapped him when he was spinning on his seat.  
  
  
  
"More beer", the other chuckled and left to grab one, almost falling then on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Is he being extra obnoxious or am I imagining things?" Rob said frowning and staring behind the man that was skipping to the counter.  
  
  
  
"I think that's just normal", Joe shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'm with Rob", Dave nodded glancing over his shoulder. Chester was on the counter talking with the bartender, still overly energetic.  
  
  
  
"That reminds me. Mike, you were sleep walking last night", he continued now staring at the half Asian. "It has been long since the last time though."  
  
  
  
"Shit", the other sighed dropping his gaze. It was rather embarrassing to him. Just cause he didn't remember that and he could basically do anything in that state.  
  
  
  
"Nothing too bad though. You were in the bathroom staring at the door which scared the crap out of me. Like some kind of horror film... But you didn't object when I guided you back to your room. Ches was already sleeping and didn't wake up to that, and you went to bed instantly", Dave explained. He thought it had to be just some stress. More or less. Mike had been working really hard with his school and he remembers the situation was similar last time.  
  
  
  
But before Mike had a chance to answer ,something happening in the other side of the bar caught his attention. Dave glanced to the direction and saw Chester talking with some guy. Chester's body was tensed up but he seemed to have otherwise a normal conversation.   
  
  
  
"Fucking piece of shit", Mike mumbled and got up.  
  
  
  
Dave grabbed his arm before he managed to leave the table, "Who's that?"  
  
  
  
"That's Jeremy. And I will kick his ass now, so excuse me", Mike yanked his arm free and started to walk as his eyes darkened.  
  
  
  
But the walk to the two man gave him just enough time to think about it again. Violence wouldn't sort anything, like he had seen. So instead he decided to try something else.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Wondered what took so long, but here you are. Thanks Jeremy but you can leave now", Mike said calmly. He kept his posture straight and also looked the other to his eyes signing that he was serious.  
  
  
  
The Jeremy guy raised his other eyebrow and dropped his hand from the wall where he had been leaning to. He stepped away from the wall and Chester, but closer to the half Asian. "You were at the party. So I can't talk with him anymore?"  
  
  
  
Chester looked weird. Mike had never seen him like that before. He was really reluctant to be in that situation, but still totally submitting. Eyes widened and trailing back from him to Jeremy, which Mike sensed even though he was staring at the guy.  
  
  
  
"No. You don't talk to him again. Not without me being present. Last time was quite enough don't you think?" Mike said cocking his head to the side.  
  
  
  
"What's it to you?" Jeremy shrugged. He was more just adamant to know why, not actually challenging him.  
  
  
  
Mike stepped closer him, leaving Chester behind his back. "Cause I'm with him." He heard Chester gasp behind his back and tense up.  
  
  
  
But Jeremy just glanced at Chester and shook then his head giving up. "Fine. I'll leave him alone then."  
  
  
  
Mike watched him exit the pub before he turned around, "Well that was rather ea-".  
  
  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence when Chester had pushed him against the wall kissing him fiercely. He grabbed his waist digging his fingers to the flesh and pulling him flush against himself.  
  
  
  
"Wha-", Mike breathed when Chester broke the kiss, gasping for air, his lips ghosting still over his.  
  
  
  
"My knight in shiny armor. God that was hot...", Chester muttered licking his lips and drawing a beautiful smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
Mike was befuddled. But not complaining at all. It was like he had flicked a switch and freed something hidden. Chester's eyes were sparkling when they trailed from his lips to his eyes and back, and the smile was turning to a smirk, but not fading. Definitely not fading, and Mike was enjoying every moment.  
  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around Chester's shoulders, tangling his fingers in the soft black hair at the back of his head. Breathing in the faint beer scent from Chester's breath he stuck his tongue out and licked the bottom lip. Slowly trailing it over the lip ring he paused and snagged it to his mouth causing the other purr softly and mold into him. When he stopped the other swallowed hard and pressed their foreheads together. It was enthralling seeing the other like this, and Mike couldn't stop staring at him.  
  
  
  
"Fuck...", Chester mumbled massaging Mike's waist with his thumbs, eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Mike asked when the other shuddered.  
  
  
  
Chester sighed contently. "Just... Perfectly."  
  
  
  
"Awesome."  
  
  
  
"Fucking awesome", Chester chuckled and pulled few inches back to get proper eye contact. "Should we get back before they come and get us?"  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and let Chester back away without breaking the eye contact. They bought the beers and headed back to the table where the others were cheering and laughing.  
  
  
  
"Quite a show I say", Joe chuckled giving them a meaningful glance.  
  
  
  
Dave stared at him for a second. "Dude. You were supposed to be straight."  
  
  
  
"Maybe he was. Until those two turned him gay. Basically everyone here who saw that, is gay now", Brad laughed.  
  
  
  
Rob gave him a sidelong glance which amused him greatly, because he knew he had just pushed a button.  
  
  
  
And the rest of the evening went mostly like that. Bickering happily, and joking around. Mike couldn't really focus to anything now, cause he had this weird feeling inside him. Anticipating and excited, but also scared and nervous.  
  
  
  
When they got back to the house they all headed to their rooms one by one. Dave was barely able to walk, so tired he was. Joe was still joking about irrelevant stuff and Mike was sure he would continue it for a long time. Even after Dave had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
Back in their room Mike was trying to avoid eye contact nervous of what would happen next. He had no idea what Chester had in his mind, but looking at him unbutton his shirt and toss it on the floor was making him feel so many different things that he didn't know how to be.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... Can I join you?" Chester asked as he flicked the light switch causing darkness fall over them.  
  
  
  
"Sure", Mike answered more excitedly than he had wanted.  
  
  
  
The other crawled to the bed and let the half Asian pull the blanket over them.  
  
  
  
"Thank you", Chester said merely whispering the words.  
  
  
  
"I think it's... nice to sleep with you", the other mumbled blushing in the dark room.  
  
  
  
Chester snaked an arm over his side placing his palm flat on his back. "No. I meant back there. I think that was exactly what was needed. For him to leave me alone."  
  
   
  
"Oh. Okay... Yeah. Don't mention it", Mike answered blushing even more.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. _Oh_. I like when you're blushing", Chester whispered and gave his nose a small peck.  
  
  
  
"You can't see it here."  
  
  
  
The other let out a warm chuckle and breathed then, "No. But I can feel it."  
  
  
  
In the other room the situation was quite similar. Brad had snuggled against the drummer, utterly content. He wanted to be even closer, but that was just not possible.  
  
  
  
"If you smirk still longer your face will stay that way", Rob said caressing his cheek and tugging the goatee slightly.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, I wouldn't mind", Brad sighed and stroked Rob's chest, trailing his finger over the pecs and then down to his taut stomach.  
  
  
  
"You like to touch me don't you?" Rob frowned slightly weirded out.  
  
  
  
Brad raised a suggestive eyebrow and turned to stare at him. "Of course I do. And you like it."  
  
  
  
"Nu-uh", the drummer breathed looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Sure you do", Brad rolled his eyes and snaked the arm around the other, his hand now massaging the back muscles.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't. But try love it", Rob smiled connecting their lips and eating up the content purr that emitted from Brad's throat. Weird or not, he still loved it.  
  
  
  
\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to know what you think about the story? Kudos are also greatly appreciated.


	17. I am what I want you to what, what I want you to feel

\-------  
  
  
  
Brad was practically floating. Being with Rob like that was making him happy. Just in the perfect way possible. Only thing that was bugging him was that they had to keep it as secret. For sure it was also one part of their game, but it had become exhausting. Mostly cause of Chester and his noisy nature. Chester had gave him some strange looks but he didn't know what it mean. Nor wanted to ask.  
  
  
  
But then, he always pushed the thought aside, even just for few seconds. Waking up snuggled up to Rob and making him groan in frustration after some neck kissing was the best way to start a day. Even though the next thing that came in his mind was the fact that they still didn't have the lock in the door.  
  
  
  
So once again he was waiting for them to be alone. The memory of the morning still bright in his mind. Chewing his cuticles and shooting sideway glances at the drummer, while Joe continued to watch the television in the same room, he started to get bored and frustrated. After groaning inwardly he decided that it would be fun to tease Rob. Which could have been also bad idea, but he couldn't now back down when he had made the decision. Slowly he leaned towards the drummer, and as he was sure Joe paid no attention to them, he started to talk, keeping his voice as down as possible.  
  
  
  
"So. You know, I had a dream", he started. Which was absolutely true. He had seen the dream that was flooding back in his mind.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, people see dreams."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so I have heard. But in this dream, we were here. On this couch. Alone", Brad continued.  
  
  
  
Rob frowned and Brad was greatly amused that the other seemed lost. Cause this would be the perfect point to escape, before it would be too late.  
  
  
  
"Which was good. Since you were fucking me", he said, barely audibly.  
  
  
  
Biting down to his lip he chased away the smirk that tried to spread on his face when Rob gasped.  
  
  
  
"Or to be exact I was riding you, but same thing really. You want to hear more?"  
  
  
  
"Brad. Stop it", Rob growled between his gritted teeth having hard time to keep his voice low enough.  
  
  
  
Joe was still just watching the television, and the loud noises would easily bury their voices under. But the outcome of the talk wasn't that easily hidden, as Rob already felt the blood traveling to his cock, making it twitch as Brad let out a tiny chuckle. _Fucking bastard,_ he thought.  
  
  
  
"Nah. I think I will anyway", the other nodded, "Now, where was I... Oh yes, riding you. You were so fucking hard.... Squeezing my waist with your hands and throwing you head back."  
  
  
  
"Seriously. Stop it. Now", the other said again his warning now stricter.  
  
  
  
"Mhm. Maybe not", Brad shifted so Joe wasn't able to see his face if he would happen to glance at them and licked his lips. "I couldn't stop moaning and you... You were talking dirty to me. Commanding me go faster and harder. And then you grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to kiss me. You know, the way you do that just perfectly. Licking and nibbling until I was squirming and so ready..."  
  
  
  
Rob looked terrified. He was sure Joe heard none of what Brad said, but the whole situation was making him nervous. And yes, so fucking hard. And Brad knew it perfectly well. He grumbled an objection when Brad slipped a finger in his mouth. Just perfectly casually, sucking it slowly but keeping his eyes locked on Rob's.  
  
  
  
"You... are...", Rob gasped wondering would it be possible for him to run still.  
  
  
  
Brad grinned deviously and stopped with the finger to talk again, "Making you hard? Mhm, I know."  
  
  
  
Absolutely not what Rob was about to say, but his throbbing cock was agreeing with the words.  
  
  
  
"And as much as I would like to torture you longer, I will stick to the actual dream. You kissed me and bit down to my bottom lip then. And then I shot my load all over your stomach, rather abruptly, and you climaxed inside me. Quick and hot. The dream ended there and I was rather happy to wake up in your arms and after snuggling closer, trying to ignore my hard on, I fell back to sleep", Brad nodded tilting his head slightly.  
  
  
  
"You are so gonna pay for that later", the other groaned shifting on the couch. He was lucky his pants were loose, but not too loose. Hiding just perfectly his arousal.  
  
  
  
"Maybe... Do you want me to continue? Cause I sure have more dreams that you would love to hear", Brad whispered.  
  
  
  
"You fucking arrogant...", Rob started and almost grabbed his arm, but Brad was quicker. Lucky actually, cause it would have only drawn Joe's attention towards them. Brad let out a small chuckle and walked upstairs sticking his tongue out to him.  
  
  
  
Rob was mortified. He needed a long while to calm down so that he could follow. And he certainly wouldn't have time for anything really, since he needed to leave to work, but he couldn't just leave it like that either. After he was sure it wouldn't be too obvious he followed feeling glad Joe certainly was lost in the program he was watching, not paying still any attention to what was happening around him. Rob skipped upstairs and to their bedroom where he knew Brad would be in.  
  
  
  
The other was just half way in changing a shirt, apparently about to leave somewhere.  
  
  
  
"Brad", he said staring at the other.  
  
  
  
"Oh hi. How is it going?" the other answered still grinning and pausing then his actions. "I'm headed to..."  
  
  
  
Rob grabbed him, causing the shirt he was holding drop on the floor, and manhandled him against the wall making his back hit roughly the painted surface. "You're not going anywhere yet."  
  
  
  
"I'm really in hurry so...", Brad gulped seeing that Rob was certainly not playing around. He was so gonna regret what he had just done. He knew exactly how this would go and he would be absolutely frustrated the rest of the day until they were alone again.  
  
  
  
"I don't give a shit. I'm late at work already cause of your stupid stunt", the other pinned him against the wall just with his body, making it impossible for Brad to move.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell."  
  
  
  
The words just fell from Brad's mouth when he felt Rob's rock hard member press onto his hip.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, you should have thought about that before you started", the other said, and planting his hands on each side of Brad's head he brought his face closer to Brad.  
  
  
  
Brad was already melting, his skin tingling from the excitement. Swallowing loudly he didn't dare to move or even turn his gaze away from Rob who had his hungry eyes locked on his. The hot breath made his skin burn when Rob inched closer, and licked his neck, agonizingly slowly. Brad gasped closing his eyes and craning his neck to expose more skin. He had now difficulties to prevent his knees from buckling.  
  
  
  
Then came the little nibbles that traveled down to his collarbone. Grazing his teeth over it Rob elicited a low breathy moan from Brad's throat. The thin male was impossibly hard now, straining against his pants, aching for more.  
  
  
  
"Please...", Brad whimpered twisting his arms.  
  
  
  
"No. I don't have time for that. But you can think about what I will do to you later. Like, the whole day. Cause I sure as hell will. Thanks to you", Rob husked his voice on the borderline of mad.  
  
  
  
The other let out an annoyed grumble. I should have chosen another day. _Fuck_ , he thought.  
  
  
  
Connecting their lips roughly Rob enjoyed the small quakes that traveled through Brad when he tried to get more of him, still pulling his hands. Then he stepped away, breaking the kiss. Brad was panting and leaning against the wall, utterly frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Aww, are you pouting?" Rob raised his eyebrow and let a smirk spread on his lips.  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes knowing that there was a long day ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"Well, think about that the next time you are about to behave like a brat", the other got his face between his hands and gave him a small kiss before he left.  
  
  
  
Brad stayed there kicking himself inwardly, but also smiling like a crazy person. Much too fun, and he couldn't wait what Rob had planned for him. Now he just needed to fight the erection off and head to do the boring chores that were waiting.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
When Mike arrived back home after his work he met Chester standing on front of his closet, tilting his head from side to side and staring in.  
  
  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm... The party. Can't decide what to wear", Chester answered.  
  
  
  
Mike didn't know should he be insulted that he hadn't been invited, but remembering the last time he wasn't even sure would he like to go. Except that with Chester he would like to go anywhere. Looking at the black haired male there, wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, he couldn't help the words that fell out from his mouth.  
  
  
  
"I think you look just fine like that."  
  
  
  
Chester glanced him over his shoulder, scrunching his nose and then smiling. "Yeah... Well, I still think I need something else. Oh, I didn't even ask! Would you like to go? I don't think you have even met Doug. He is the kindest person I have ever known. Hmm, besides you. You would like him."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Uhm... Well, why not", Mike mumbled shrugging.  
  
  
  
 _Why not? Liar, you would love to go_ , he kicked himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Awesome! I won't take too long I promise", Chester smiled at him turning then his face back to his closet.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Mike checked his homework and sighed in relief when he noticed there was plenty of time to do them on Sunday. After changing his own white t-shirt to a black one he was ready.  
  
  
  
"Uhm... You sure you gonna wear that?" Mike raised his eyebrow when he saw Chester wearing a white wife-beater and light blue jeans that hung low on his hips.  
  
  
  
Chester glanced at his out fit and frowned then. "I can change if you think it's not bad, but... I don't see where the problem is."  
  
  
  
Mike bit his lip wondering how should he put it out on words. Cause it really didn't matter what Chester wore; he looked always hot. But this and the army green shirt were making Mike's heart beat out of his chest.  
  
  
  
"No, uhm... The opposite really. I'm ready so we can go", Mike started and headed to the door. He didn't want to explain himself further.  
  
  
  
The other nodded and soon they were out. The walk was just couple of blocks and the whole time there Chester spent telling about Doug and what he was like. They had met through Rob and Chester had instantly liked the guy. Mike noticed that Chester seemed to really appreciate Doug so he was happy to meet him.  
  
  
  
"You made it! Woohoo!" a guy with somewhat Asian looks approached them, smiling widely, when they arrived.  
  
  
  
"Certainly. You were gone so long that I almost forgot how fun your parties were", Chester hugged him briefly. "So this is Mike, who I told you about."  
  
  
  
Mike glanced at him shocked. _He tells about me to his friends? Wow,_ he thought shaking Doug's hand.  
  
  
  
"Come come then!" the guy waved them further in.  
  
  
  
In no time they had beers in their hands and were sitting on the floor, at the end of a couch when there wasn't room really elsewhere to sit. Quickly Mike learned that Doug had also Japanese background and why Chester liked him so much. He was honest and down to earth guy, that smiled a lot, but who also was able to talk about serious things.  
  
  
  
The evening went quite well in every way possible. Until Jeremy appeared. Chester had been sure he would leave him alone now. But Mike hadn't. And now, when the guy approached them, he groaned inwardly getting ready to defend Chester. He was leaning to the end of the couch, Chester sitting across him, but by instinct he straightened his back and locked his eyes with the guy.  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you know Doug", he said staring at Chester.  
  
  
  
"Bullshit. He is basically my best friend. You knew that", Chester shook his head and gulped more of his beer.  
  
  
  
Mike started to search Doug with his eyes, hoping maybe he would help, but he had disappeared.  
  
  
  
"You know... You don't really look like a couple? Are you sure that you are, or was just your way to prevent me from not trying again", Jeremy said tilting his head.  
  
  
  
The half Asian groaned inwardly absolutely tired of that piece of shit who kept bugging Chester. Even if they weren't couple it gave no right to Jeremy to not believe when Chester said he wasn't interested. Not even if they had fucked before.  
  
  
  
"Nah, we just...", Mike shrugged, "Not used to show it in public."  
  
  
  
Chester shifted, obviously uncomfortable around the guy.  
  
  
  
"I see... Well, I might believe that. Or not", Jeremy smiled devilishly and left them walking to the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
"Shit", Chester mumbled raking his hair. He hated how the other behaved but he didn't want to leave just cause of him either. It felt like he was giving up if he would do that.  
  
  
  
"You trust me right?" Mike asked getting an idea, even though he still just wanted to kick Jeremy's ass.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we should give him something that shows we are a couple, right?" Mike pulled him by his hand carefully.  
  
  
  
A glint lit Chester's eyes up when he comprehended what Mike meant. He climbed to his lap straddling him and let the half Asian wrap his arms around his waist.  
  
  
  
"This is weird", Mike chuckled after a while. He didn't know what to say or do. He enjoyed this greatly, but then again he was also confused.  
  
  
  
"Mhm... Well, we have fucked and slept together so...", the other smiled softly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But I still feel like this is different. Somehow. I don't know. People around us and then Jeremy of course too. I can feel him staring at us", the half Asian sighed.  
  
  
  
"What people? I see only you", Chester said and suddenly it was all serious.  
  
  
  
Mike stared at him blinking trying to figure out did it mean, could it mean, what he thought it did. The noises around him blurred and he was aware how good it actually felt to hold Chester. So when the other leaned in, grabbed his face and connected their lips, Mike trailed his hands across Chester's back pulling him closer. The soft lips and calm, almost lazy kissing, sent him reeling with delight. But the low purr that Chester let out was really the point where he realized there was something more between them. Or actually just made him finally accept it. And the fact that he couldn't brush it off.  
  
  
  
Chester broke the kiss and licked his lips as the smile spread back on his face. Tugging Mike's earrings he gave him a small peck on the nose and sighed then. "Amazing."  
  
  
  
"You're beautiful", Mike whispered as he let his eyes scan Chester's face not skipping even an inch. All the way from his fluffy hair that felt so good between his fingers, to his eyelashes and dark eyes that had so much hidden behind them. Then over the nose, and cheeks and to the lips that were still drawn to a smile.  
  
  
  
"I don't mind staying like this for the rest of the night. But, what do you think... if we would head back home? Doug obviously disappeared and I'll see him again soon anyway", Chester tilted his head to its side.  
  
  
  
"Oh... No I wouldn't mind that at all", Mike felt his cheeks burn.  
  
  
  
Chester climbed up and helped him up too. Mike could see that Jeremy was still keeping his eyes on them and Mike was certain his gaze was laced with jealousy and hatred. He had seen the whole thing this time.  
  
  
  
But he didn't care. Chuckling Chester who entwined their fingers together and was pulling him so that he would move faster was making sure he didn't think anything else. He had no idea what was happening, or what would happen next but he wanted to see it all.  
  
  
  
When they get back to their room Chester pushed him straight to his bed, that was still just the mattress on the floor, and continued where they had left. And Mike could honestly say that he didn't even want more. They kissed all night, until both of them were too tired to move anymore. Chester fall asleep head on Mike's chest and smile on his face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the other room the situation was quite different. The whole day Brad had done just what Rob had told him he would; think about what would happen when they would be alone again. He knew Rob had been pissed, but he also knew that he wouldn't have started the whole relationship with him if he wouldn't like it. Rob knew him better than anyone, and he was glad the other used his knowledge. But he knew the other well too.  
  
  
  
So as Rob threw him on the bed and started to undress him and discard the clothes fast and rough he knew what was coming. And he anticipated every fucking second, just trying to breathe and calm himself down. But he was still quite surprised when Rob had suddenly the rope on his hands and started to tie him. It had been such a long time since he had seen the rope. Then he remembered what had lead to that the last time and he wasn't anymore surprised. He should have even guessed it really.  
  
  
  
"And please... I know you can't help it, but there's no way that we can hide the rope burns and bruises properly. Remember?" Rob reminded him, but he wasn't even hearing the words. He was way too focused to the brown eyes that were same time serious, amused and filled with desire. Barely containing himself he glanced at the rope that was running around his wrist, not tying them together, and then traveling around the metal bar that connected the bedposts, to give him more space to move. Or rather more space for Rob to move him.  
  
  
  
The other kissed him and ran his hands down his body. When Brad whimpered, letting Rob hear just how aroused he was, he pushed himself further away from the other. Sighing he enjoyed every ounce of frustration Brad gave him as it traveled straight to his cock.  
  
  
  
"Turn around. And on your knees", he commanded making Brad's heart-rate skyrocket.  
  
  
  
He had difficulties but eventually managed with little help. Scraping his blunt nails down Brad's sides he elicited a low cry from Brad's mouth. It felt just too good, too overwhelming. Anticipation and frustration were eating Brad, making him lightheaded. He shivered when Rob leaned over his body and kissed his neck softly.  
  
  
  
The other sighed in delight and picked up the lube. After perfect amount, using it on himself and on his fingers both, just to save some time, he started with one finger. Pushing only the tip in he caused Brad instantly to gasp and arch his back, pushing against the finger. Rob was once again amused how needy the other was. He was horribly impatient, but then again even though Rob loved to torture him that way, he had been just as impatient the whole day. Adding another finger he watched as Brad tried to push against his hand, but the rope wasn't giving in.  
  
  
  
"Rob please", the other pleaded his voice hoarse and fragile. He couldn't bear the teasing.  
  
  
  
Smirking Rob rolled his eyes and pushed his fingers fully in now while Brad gasped for air and whimpered at the feeling. "Still so fucking needy."  
  
  
  
Working his fingers he was soon ready to his liking and after causing the other groan cause of the sudden empty feeling he aligned himself and slammed in. Brad buried his face to the pillow letting it muffle his moan that he just couldn't keep in. Yanking his hands he tried again to get Rob deeper in him. He was too immersed in the pleasure, already burning up. The blood rushed in his veins, deafening.  
  
  
  
"Hmm... That's not needy anymore. That's desperate", Rob said looking as the other wriggled in front of him.  
  
  
  
Brad's hands were stretched as far outwards as possible, as was his body and the rope was taut like a bowstring. His muscles were screaming for relief. Desperate was one word that could describe him, but he wasn't really listening. He was more focused to the hard cock pounding in him. Biting down to his lip he threw his head back when Rob hit the spot inside him, making millions of tiny stars flash in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Rob was more than glad that he had his hands free now so he could use them more than usually. Running his fingers around Brad's waist he trailed them further down meeting the base of his cock. Brad gasped when the fingers coiled around his member. He need a while to comprehend the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through his veins but Rob didn't give it to him. Matching his strokes with his thrust Rob caused Brad to cry out again.  
  
  
  
"No Brad. Keep your voice down", he growled and squeezed the butt cheek with his other hand.  
  
  
  
Only problem was that the more different sensations he felt, the more stimulated he was. The burn on his wrists and the tingle on the butt were just adding on top of the pleasure he felt inside. It was thrilling, but he same time didn't like it cause he knew it would be also over quicker. And he wanted to feel the sweet bliss as long as possible. He squirmed, and that made Rob to growl a warning. The voice was strained, thin. Brad maybe couldn't hear the words but he could hear the tone that was scorching him and causing wonderful shivers run through him.  
  
  
  
Rob's speed was rapid, almost impossibly fast. He was in frenzy. Brad's mind was already blank, just the bliss invading, making it so hard to think anything. So hard to breathe. He mumbled incoherent words and pulled the restraints. The rope burned deliciously but he could barely concentrate to it. His thin arms were in weird angle as he had to keep his elbows on the mattress so he wouldn't fall on his stomach.  
  
  
  
Rob leaned over him, and kissed his neck and he just had to let go. There was no way he could have prevented it when the fire started to pool. Letting out a weak cry he climax, feeling like he would pass out. Th orgasm washed over him and he had to focus again to the breathing. Just pure bliss, making him happy. Once again Rob didn't need more than the clenching muscle around him and the noises Brad let out until he spilled his seed too, being utterly exhausted and collapsing on the other. It just emitted more cries from Brad's hoarse throat when he felt the weight on him and his knees gave in finally, and he fall on his stomach.  
  
  
  
After the needed seconds to get his mind working again Rob rolled next to Brad and started to untie him. The other was trembling still, the sweet whimpers making Rob go crazy.  
  
  
  
"Brad.... what did I tell you", the sighed when he saw the raw skin on Brad's wrists.  
  
  
  
"I'll... figure something out", Brad mumbled when the other kissed the marks and pulled him closer. He was way too tired, way too satisfied to care about the stickiness. Or the marks. Like light as a feather he was floating. Now cause of a different feeling.  
  
  
  
Brad looked so vulnerable, absolutely ravishing in his disheveled state. Running his hand along the spine Rob paused it at the neck, gripping it and enjoying the moan that erupted between Brad's lips.  
  
  
  
"God... You're so beautiful", Rob mumbled leaning down to gave the other a quick kiss and then back up to get back to relish the sight, mesmerized and delighted that he had just caused it.  
  
  
  
Tiny trembles still shook Brad's thin frame when he finally caught a coherent thought and managed to put it out on words. Kind of. "Seriously. That..."  
  
  
  
"Mhm... I would have loved to hear you properly, cause I know how loud you can be", Rob massaged his thumb on the neck, trailing down the vein and then back up.  
  
  
  
"You don't even know how hard it is to keep the voice down. And fucking hell the rope...", Brad swallowed hard smiling when the memory made his skin tingle.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... I know you missed it. Even though I like to hold you on your place by my hands, that helped anyway", the drummer said.  
  
  
  
"Definitely... Love it."  
  
  
  
"And you love when I command you. Even though you're being a brat and misbehaving", Rob raised his eyebrow and draw an amused smile on his lips when the other let out a chuckle.  
  
  
  
"But you love that."  
  
  
  
"Well, we can talk about that another time... And... Next time you think about repeating what you did in the morning, please choose a day when I don't have to work. It was agony", the other grumbled.  
  
  
  
"I love you. Like... It's really overwhelming", Brad muttered, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I know", Rob smiled broadly and pulled him to a tight hug kissing him.  
  
  
  
Neither of them cared about the ceiling lamp that shed bright light to the room, or the sticky skin, as they drifted to sleep, both utterly spent and happy.  
  
  
  
\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think about the story?


	18. This is not what I had planned

\--------  
  
  
  
"Brad! We're going to do the grocery shopping! Will you come with us?" Dave knocked on their bedroom door just as he had focused to his homework.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Who's we?" Brad asked not bothering to actually stand up and open the door.  
  
  
  
"Me and Joe. Ches is with a friend and Mike was called to work to do a short shift. His coworker is sick", Dave answered.  
  
  
  
"Kay! Movie night, right?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly. I'm making lasagna again, Joe's request, and need some more ingredients. Should have thought about that earlier. Or he should have... Well anyway, see you later", the other said finally and left.  
  
  
  
Brad nodded, even though Dave couldn't see it, and turned his head back to the homework. After unsuccessfully trying to continue for ten minutes he groaned and tossed the book aside. After stretching his back he walked downstairs and was startled to see Rob on the couch. He was biting his fingernails and writing something down to a notepad. Brad grinned. Not only cause Rob was the most handsome man he had ever met, but cause they were alone. Which lead him to an idea that would again lead to something else later.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked tilting his head and looking at the notepad.  
  
  
  
"Nothing", Rob mumbled and tried to shrug it off.  
  
  
  
Brad chuckled and stepped in front of the couch. "You know that's basically an invite for me to dig out the answer."  
  
  
  
"Brad no", Rob groaned already seeing where this was going.  
  
  
  
"Dude", Brad tried to grab the notepad but Rob was quicker tossing it aside and with one hard yank Brad was on his lap.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Don't even try that", Rob said raising his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Brad tried to shift as Rob tightened his grip pulling him in closer, "You know I love that", he gasped.  
  
  
  
"I do. But why the hell have you got so many bracelets on?" Rob frowned when his grip didn't land to the normal place around Brad's thin wrists.  
  
  
  
"Well I needed something to hide the marks. And those happened to be laying around since I haven't used them in ages", Brad shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Mhm.... I like them", the other noted fiddling with the bracelets. Mostly metal studded thin leather bands, and some braided leather bands, but all black.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Brad asked weirdly giddy cause of Rob noticed that small detail and actually liked them on him.  
  
  
  
"I do. Do the burns hurt?" the drummer tilted his head again.  
  
  
  
Brad was suddenly immersed to the eyes that stared at him. It was still so weird to him. On top of their game and the heavy amount of sex, Rob was still worried. And worried about the same exact thing as always, even when he repeated over and over again that it was fine for him. More than fine. And now, Rob's eyes had the worry in them but also desire that was boiling in Brad's blood and pulling him deeper.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But...", Brad swallowed hard watching Rob's hands on his arms now just above his bracelets.  
  
  
  
"I know you like it. It reminds you that I claimed you. And how I did it", Rob muttered now getting turned on. Not that Brad's tingling bracelets wouldn't have already started that.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Fuck", the other bit to his lip wondering should he just go for it. There were really only few options what the other would do if he would make an initiative. Rob pushing him away for now, cause they were in the living room. Or just giving in to him. For him, either of those options was fine at this point cause they had gone so far in their _something_ and he knew Rob wouldn't push him off for good. "You know how fucking crazy you make me?"  
  
  
  
"I think I do. But I am glad. Cause it's mutual", Rob answered a tiny meaningful smile tugging his lips.  
  
  
  
Brad exhaled and closed the gap bringing their lips together. Rob was still holding his arms, his thumbs stroking the tendons that disappeared partly under the bracelets, as he lifted them cupping his face. Pressing in he whimpered to Rob's mouth enjoying every single feeling and sound. The soft lips on his, the hard grip on his arms and the low grumble that emitted from Rob's throat.  
  
  
  
"I just... We're alone, you know", Brad swallowed pulling away.  
  
  
  
"Brad I don't...", Rob sighed but forgot what he was about to say when Brad started to button his pants open continuing then with the zipper.  
  
  
  
The lust in Brad's eyes was undeniable and he just couldn't say no, especially when he was straining against the harsh jean fabric. So he released the arms and stayed still as Brad backed away and slowly descended to the floor and on his knees. Freeing the cock Brad didn't waste any time but dived in straight away. Rob threw his head back when the wet mouth encircled his member. Slowly working with the length Brad caused Rob to groan and grab the back of his head. The eager mouth was sending him floating, the build accumulating way too fast.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell that mouth....", he growled when the other hand appeared, fingers coiling the base of his member. The tingling bracelets amused him in this situation, but just the sight in front of him would have been enough to make him explode.  
  
  
  
A trickle of saliva was glistening on Brad's jawline when he pulled away gasping for breath. Licking his lips he inhaled trying to even up his breathing. Cause somehow he had forgotten that he should be breathing. Rob was looking divine, eyes dark with pleasure, staring straight at him.  
  
  
  
"Brad, you're not teasing me like that", Rob growled between gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes and chuckled, before engulfing the hard flesh again. Rob bucked his hips by instinct causing the tip hit the back of Brad's throat. Biting back the moan he closed his eyes and focused to the wet heat and the blood rushing in his ears. He didn't feel anything else than the wonderful mouth working him now faster, vehemently. Brad had sucked him off so, so many times, but he could never get used to this. He was falling so fast that he thought he would faint.  
  
  
  
But just as he climaxed, starting to spill his seed, the front door opened and Chester walked in. Heavy silence landed on the room. Brad pulled away unable to do anything else than stare and blink his eyes. Chester did same, just stared at them. And Rob didn't believe it was actually happening. Basically one of his fears had just come true.  
  
  
  
Chester was first to start to function again. "I never thought I would actually witness you two like this", he said bursting then to heartfelt laughter, doubling over.  
  
  
  
Somehow Brad forgot that he still had the hot load in his mouth and instead of swallowing it, he spurted it out as he bursted into laughter too, and only barely caught it with his hand. Part dripping between his fingers and part joining the saliva on his jawline. Rob stared at him. It was weird. He was embarrassed and mad cause they got caught. But not even properly come down from the bliss and then Brad's lips glistening with his cum, stirring him up. Overload of feelings, and only thing he could do was to get up, zip his pants and escape the scene.  
  
  
  
Brad sat there his feelings darkening. Just what he did not want to happen, and now he had to deal with the consequences. That he hadn't even thought how he should do it. Sighing he bit down to his lip.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Chester moved finally from the door.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"He will get through it", the other tried to console him even though he knew the words were in vain.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Or not. Do you have any idea how long it took us to get to this stage? And now I have ruined it. Like, all", Brad mumbled and got up to clean himself.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. But you know that we used to have sex so I kinda know what it's like", Chester raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
The other washed his hands and cupped a palm to drink some water from it, and glanced towards the stairs then. "Yeah well..."  
  
  
  
Sighing he knew that he should probably just go and talk with Rob. Cause even though Chester knew it didn't mean he would tell the others. Or even then, he was sure the others wouldn't mind. But it was still Rob and his walls that bothered him. And of course Chester wouldn't understand. Not properly. Cause what he had seen was just one small sliver of their thing.  
  
  
  
When he got upstairs to their room Rob was sitting on his bed but stood up at the second he entered. He looked sad, confused and still so embarrassed that Brad felt sorry for him. Sure he had been there too, in the same situation, but it would never effect him the same way it would Rob.  
  
  
  
Rob was standing close, taking a step aside and trying to leave the room but Brad stepped in front of the door. "Please talk to me."  
  
  
  
Rob sighed. It was a heavy frustrated sigh, laced with sadness. "Brad... You know I can't do that."  
  
  
  
"Can't or won't?" the other mumbled studying his face.  
  
  
  
"Can't. Not now. Please just let me go", Rob said and for the first time ever Brad heard him almost plead.  
  
  
  
And he couldn't object. Even if the only thing he wanted now was to get back to what they were, and talk it through he couldn't ignore Rob's sad eyes. So he stepped aside letting the other go, and after Rob had walked downstairs and closed the front door shut he let out a heavy sigh and skipped back downstairs too.  
  
  
  
"So I don't want to pry but... he took that way more harder than if... Brad. You're not just fucking right?" Chester asked from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
 _Oh. There went that theory,_ Brad thought.  
  
  
  
"He... I don't have any fucking idea what I am supposed to do. All I know is that I am back at the start and I don't know is it possible to reach what we had. And it's my fault. Only mine", he groaned and slumped on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Okay... So tell me?" the other turned to face him and crossed his legs.  
  
  
  
Brad bit down to his lip wondering should he or not. But denying it all would be worse. "I can't even remember when it started. First it was just blow jobs and like dry humping. Basically 'Oops you were in the shower. Let me join'-thing. I woke up once having a sex dream and when I turned he was staring at me. So I asked would he want to help me. And later... he accidentally realized what I like and we dived right in. God he is... He knows like... I dorm even have to say what to do. He reads it from me." Brad smiled at the memory.  
  
  
  
"Mhm... He sure knows what he is doing. Not that I would miss that, I have something better now. Better for me I mean. So, you started to...", Chester smirked when he thought about Rob and then Mike and how different they were.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. We started the fucking. I don't regret a single moment with him. But the problem was that I fell in love. Which shouldn't have happened cause it was just fucking. Delicious, hard, mind-blowing fucking, but still just that. And Rob... he was acting suddenly weird. It was the same time Mike came to stay with us. I didn't know what it was and I couldn't get him talking. So I pushed my feelings aside and contented to what we had. Not that I would complain cause I got to be with him. But it still hurt that he wouldn't talk. I tried to reason that he would talk when he was ready", Brad explained fiddling with his t-shirt hem.  
  
  
  
"Okay. But he didn't seem like... me finding out bothered him way more than if you were just fuck for him. So... You need to dig it out from him", the other nodded.  
  
  
  
"No no. He... Well I accidentally blurted that I love him. I thought he would hate me, or despise me. Or at least end the thing we had. But instead he confessed that he loves me too. Which... well again, I'm not complaining. Certainly not complaining. But it was so weird. And only deepened what we had, even though I initially thought it would just mess it all up", Brad continued.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Well that's a twist!" Chester looked now actually surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And now... I don't even really know why he didn't want to tell you guys. But you know how he is like. He builds up the wall around him and if he let's someone in then he really doesn't want to let anyone else in. Private person that doesn't really trust people", Brad shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I know yeah. He trusts us as friends but that's like... he still has part of him hidden. I bet even his family doesn't get to see all of him", Chester nodded.  
  
  
  
"Which leads us to the next thing. You won't tell others right? Unless he seems to be fine with it, which I highly doubt. It's not all lost yet I like to think", the other tilted his head.  
  
  
  
"Sure yeah. Just talk with him. Cause I don't want you two to start fighting or even worse."  
  
  
  
"I try. Problem is that... yeah, it's like talking to a wall cause he won't respond", Brad mumbled his answer.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to groan Mike stepped in. Chester's face lit up which made Brad smile. _At least there was one happy couple in the house,_ he thought. He hadn't figured out the two completely but if they were enjoying their time together it wasn't his business anyway.  
  
  
  
"Hey", Mike greeted Brad but turned then to look at Chester who stared at him.  
  
  
  
The other was still sitting on the kitchen chair, legs crossed and leaning on his elbow. Mike needed to see only that small smile that was almost a smirk to feel his heart skip a beat. Brad watched them for a while and decided to leave then to do his homework. His mood was suddenly boosted, but it didn't mean it would stay that way.  
  
  
  
"You had a good day?" Chester asked as the half Asian approached him and stopped there, in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Just okay. Not too busy. How's you? Where's Dave and the annoying Korean that eats our fridge empty?" Mike joked as Chester snaked his hands around him.  
  
  
  
"Getting more stuff to the fridge so Joe can empty it again", Chester said as Mike ruffled his black strands causing him to scrunch his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, the movie night. But you didn't answer the other question?" Mike traced his hand to Chester's cheek caressing it softly.  
  
  
  
"Mmm... Just fine now. Perfectly fine", Chester closed his eyes and embraced the feeling.  
  
  
  
And that was how they stayed for a long time. Mike didn't want to let go, even though he wanted to get a shower. Chester was too precious, too happy like that. When Dave and Joe finally arrived they had barely managed to detach from each other, still there,  talking in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Give me a hand Mike? I think Joe has done enough for today", Dave said piling most of the items to the counter and lifting only few to fridge.  
  
  
  
"What? I did nothing", Joe grumbled.  
  
  
  
Dave rolled his eyes. "No, I meant it genuinely like that. You helped me so go and watch TV or something."  
  
  
  
With a blink of an eye Joe had had disappeared from where he had stood and already opened the TV. Chester stared at Mike who was ready instantly. He loved how enthusiastic Mike was. If Dave was cooking he would want to give him a hand in the preparing. Maybe even learn to make as good lasagna as Dave did, some day. It was his grandma's recipe and the whole family loved to use that same one.  
  
  
  
"I could have helped too you know?" Chester said watching as Mike opened the packet of dry pasta sheets.  
  
  
  
"Nu-uh. Best help you can do is sit there and stay away", Dave glanced at him being dead serious. The worst thing he could imagine was Joe and Chester both in the kitchen. If the whole house wouldn't burn down, the food would. Or if the food was saved Chester would break all the tableware.  
  
  
  
The other groaned in response and swung his legs in the air like a small child. Mike turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Chester behave. You know it takes longer if you come and mess the food up", he said.  
  
  
  
"Fine fine fine...", the other sighed. "I'll be waiting with Joe."  
  
  
  
And in no time the lasagna was done and they were all sitting in front of the television ready to start the movie. When Chester had fetched Brad from upstairs he said that they should probably not wait for Rob. He didn't think the drummer would be back anytime soon, and letting the food get cold cause of that would have been just stupid. And that would mean that he would have to explain why he wanted to wait for the other.  
  
  
  
When they were half way through the movie and Joe eating his third portion Rob walked in. They all froze when they noticed the tension between Brad and Rob. The drummer stood there staring at the other who had been almost silent the entire time. After a heavy sigh he just ignored everyone else in the room and walked to Brad pulling him to his arms. As Brad's expression softened he sat down where Brad had just sat, letting the other cling to him tightly.  
  
  
  
"I'm so fucking sorry", Rob said, his voice filled with pain.  
  
  
  
"It was my fault. Please don't hate me", Brad mumbled.  
  
  
  
The others stared at them wondering where they seeing the same thing or was it just imagination. Dave had a deep frown on his face and Joe had forgotten that he had a half portion of delicious lasagna on his plate.  
  
  
  
"So. What is this?" Dave said finally.  
  
  
  
Chester coughed slightly, catching Brad's attention who pondered a second and nodded then. Rob wasn't really paying attention to the others when Brad was staring at him now again. Brad was more important. The most important.  
  
  
  
"Well I kind of caught Brad sucking Rob off earlier today. And I am sorry Rob. I didn't mean to burst into laughter! And then Brad did too. Which was double bad", Chester grimaced.  
  
  
  
Joe swallowed suddenly forgetting he loved the lasagna.  
  
  
  
Chester noticed that and chuckled. "Béchamel doesn't taste like cum. I can assure you."  
  
  
  
The Korean looked a bit green as he pushed the plate to the table, causing Chester to laugh again and Mike slap him. Dave was still confused but then again there were always some surprises.  
  
  
  
"Well it doesn't!" Chester said in the middle of the laughter.  
  
  
  
"Ches, quit teasing the poor man", Mike chuckled and grabbed him to a hug.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I will ask you to make lasagna in the near future. Or like maybe never", Joe raised his eyebrow trying to chase away the thought of his friends having sex. And the cum. Mostly the cum.  
  
  
  
"You know how much I love you", Rob muttered barely audibly. Directing his words only to Brad.  
  
  
  
"I think I do. Cause it's mutual", the other smirked remembering perfectly well their previous conversation.  
  
  
  
Rob raised his eyebrow and smirked fiddling with the bracelets again.  
  
  
  
"But... Promise me we won't turn into a cliche couple", Brad watched the strong hands on his tiny wrists feeling the familiar tingle inside him.  
  
  
  
"We won't."  
  
  
  
"So you're saying I am the only stra.... I guy that isn't interested in guys in this household", Joe frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
  
  
"Joe. I'm here too", Dave sighed.  
  
  
  
"Well I don't count you in. You're not practically even human. You work way too much, and then you cook for us."  
  
  
  
"Only so that you wouldn't burn the house down or eat pizza every day. But I can make now the lasagna more of then if you like?" Dave couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
Joe shot him a glance and groaned. "You will never forget that, won't you?"  
  
  
  
"No we won't. But be glad I didn't tell what happened when Brad bursted into laughter", Chester snickered. Mike covered his mouth so that he wouldn't continue with the story cause he certainly had figured out what had had happened next just as the words were said.  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm just..." Joe stood up now looking like he was really about to puke.  
  
  
  
Dave rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He could only see trouble ahead, even though Mike looked happy with Chester and Brad and Rob seemed to be perfectly in love. Or maybe it would all just go smoothly from here. Maybe.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thank you for reading. Drop a comment and tell me what do you think about the story? Kudos are also greatly appreciated. Much love!


	19. The voice that tears you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first song is obviously from Grey Daze and all credits to them. The other is Marvin Gaye, and the same goes there.

"Hey, why are you up already?" Brad yawned and sat up.  
  
  
Rob was sitting on the edge of the bed staring in front of him. Glancing at the other he sighed, "Couldn't sleep anymore." Which was true. He was overwhelmed. They were now at the point with Brad that he had feared. First, the confessions and now the others knew too. The worst thing was that he loved so much that it hurt physically and he wasn't used to the feeling. Cause he had never been there before. Not in this situation, nor had the feeling. He was apprehensive and had a hard time adjusting to it all.  
  
  
"Okay...", Brad mumbled. He could see Rob was lost in his thoughts. "Come here anyway?"  
  
  
The other gave in as Brad was gently pulling him and joined him back to the bed. Then Brad snaked his arm around the other and snuggled closer. "It's okay. It really is."  
  
  
"Brad. You don't even know what I was thinking", the other raised his eyebrow. He was amused but also happy. Brad could really see through him. Probably did before the confessions. He just didn't realize it himself.  
  
  
"No, I don't. But I can guess it has something to do with me. Us. But I think you're just focusing too much to the negatives", Brad sighed and smiled.  
  
  
"Yeah...", Rob mumbled and ran his hand over Brad's short hair that curled slightly to his liking. "You know I don't talk about this stuff."  
  
  
"Sure. Let me connect the dots then. Give me hints?" Brad suggested and closed his eyes to enjoy the hand on his hair.  
  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
  
"Okay. So you're scared that I will leave you?" Brad said.  
  
  
Rob bit down to his lip now uncomfortable that he would actually have to open his heart. Then it was there. And he would be even more vulnerable than before when it was open for anyone to tear apart. He didn't actually believe Brad would hurt him. Not intentionally. But it happened- unintentionally.  
  
  
"Right... And just. This", he said then.  
  
  
"This? You mean this whole thing?" Brad asked now trying to focus to the talk and not to the hand that was in the back of his head still fingers twirling the curls.  
  
  
"Yeah", the other answered his mumble hoarse now.  
  
  
"Okay. I get it. You know that right? It's a new thing for me too. And you don't... I just want to know that you're okay. That you won't be leaving me either. But you don't need to say you love me every five minutes. It's not how we work", Brad answered now opening his eyes.  
  
  
"But you know that I love you", Rob said. It was half a question and half a statement.  
  
  
Brad felt all giddy, and he had to contain himself that he wouldn't snicker. Eyes sparkling he nodded, "I do."  
  
  
"Jeez, look at you..." Rob smirked.  
  
  
"Don't do _that_ ", Brad rolled his eyes now getting flushed and aroused.  
  
  
"What?" Rob teased him. He didn't actually know what particular thing Brad was talking about but he sure knew the effect.  
  
  
"That thi-", Brad started but gasped when the other wrapped his fingers around his neck. "And certainly _that_ too."  
  
  
"Oh this?" the drummer tightened his grip eliciting a whimper from Brad's throat.  
  
  
"Yeah", Brad rasped out. Even though this had continued so long between them, he was still surprised how fast Rob could rouse him, and how effortlessly it happened. Just some touching and the voice. The fingertips digging to his skin and the low, gruff voice. He didn't know how to be and this was just a start.  
  
  
Rob leaned against the other and connected their lips. Brad purred and wrapped his arm tighter around the other. Palm flat against his back he tried to get him closer but their chests were already touching. After a while he pulled away, gasping for air, painfully aware that they wouldn't have time for this. A voice in the back of his mind reminded that Rob had somewhere to go, as he had told the day before. And he was already too excited, just barely able to stop and not let himself get too submerged.  
  
  
"Stop", he managed to croak.  
  
  
"Why?" Rob mumbled running his other hand under Brad's t-shirt squeezing the tiny waist.  
  
  
The other blinked trying to organize his thoughts and find the reason he had already forgotten. He moaned when the huge hand on his waist grabbed him harder.  
  
  
"Brad. Are you there?" Rob joked when the other just stared at him his breathing hitched.  
  
  
"Barely", Brad blinked and bit down to his lip trying to chase away the haziness.  
  
  
The other sighed and smiled. "I still haven't got used to this. Sure I can see how I affect to you but..."  
  
  
"Fuck", Brad gasped finally catching his train of thought. "You... are flattered? And so you should be. I can't explain it. You know I don't need much. It's more you. Than what you do. Cause if someone else would do that... Sure it would be hot. But I wouldn't be so... so..."  
  
  
"So... aroused?"  
  
  
"Yeah. It sometimes feels like it's too much. That I am actually going to pass out. Often. And not just cause of the fact that I forgot to breathe. Which happens too. But uhm... I don't know. It's too good", the other answered again gasping as the hand squeezed him.  
  
  
"You're going to have bruises again", Rob rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Which just reminds me of this. And they look pretty", Brad mumbled letting his forehead lean in Rob's chest. He was having a hard time to breathe. Just the way he had told Rob.  
  
  
"Cause they are on your skin", the drummer smiled slightly and kissed the top of the head. The small curls he had just played with.  
  
  
Brad gasped again knowing that even though the others knew now he probably shouldn't be too loud.  
  
  
"Hey. Breathe", Rob rubbed his neck.  
  
  
"Trying", the other huffed.  
  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes smirking. "Now you're just making it worse. You have to go anyway..."  
  
  
"Not yet", Rob said and turned to stop the alarm that would have gone off in few minutes.  
  
  
"Rob I saw the clock."  
  
  
"Still."  
  
  
"You're gonna... I don't even remember where you were going"  
  
  
"So it won't matter", Rob tilted Brad's head back and pushed their lips again together.  
  
  
He fought a second with Brad's pajama pants waistband before he managed to get his hand inside. Grabbing the butt he pulled him flush against himself. Brad was still trying to focus to the breathing which was shallow and hitched. Nibbling the bottom lip Rob managed to just get Brad even more excited. He was already leaking.  
  
  
"What do you want?" he husked.  
  
  
Brad froze just there, gaping. "You... never ask that."  
  
  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
  
  
"No but... wait a second. I need to collect myself", the other swallowed hard.  
  
  
Rob listened to Brad's heart thud fast while he concentrated to try to calm himself down. "God, you're so ablaze today. Somehow even more than before... What's with that?"  
  
  
"I have no idea. You know I love it when you just take me cause you know what I like. But now you're turning me on even more with asking what I want. My brains can't keep up."  
  
  
The other let out a laugh. "Well, you need to decide soon. Cause I might have some time but not the whole day."  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes. "Just fuck me. I don't care how."  
  
  
"Yes you do but you know you will get it like that anyway", Rob smirked and turned to fetch the lube.  
  
  
The other kept rolling his eyes, even though he knew it was exactly how Rob said.  
  
  
"So then why have you still..." Rob raised his eyebrow his tone getting back to gruff as he yanked the waistband on Brad's pants.  
  
  
Brad swallowed and started to push his pants down. When he was done he frowned as Rob stared at him apparently waiting for something.  
  
  
"For fuck's sake Brad the shirt too", the other said amused that Brad was so turned on that his brains weren't functioning properly. Then it was his turn to bit down to his lip when Brad's cream white skin was revealed completely. He was so pretty and Rob still couldn't believe that their thing was now more than just a thing.  
  
  
"What?" Brad's frown deepened again.  
  
  
"Turn around. On your side", Rob ignored the question still little unsure how to deal with the praising.  
  
  
Brad obeyed and held his breath even though he knew he shouldn't. He was already lightheaded cause of the desire. Rob concentrated to kiss his neck while opened the lube bottle and slicked himself.  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question though?" Brad gasped as he felt the rock hard member press on his entrance.  
  
  
"I was just staring at you cause you're so pretty", Rob murmured pushing in.  
  
  
Brad cried out gripping to the sheets but relaxed slowly when the strong arms encircled him completely forcing him to stay still, and pinned his upper arms to his body. Huffing for air he managed to fold his arm and grab to the ones holding him. Rob was back to kissing his neck while he adjusted to the tight heat.  
  
  
"God..." Brad mumbled blinking as Rob thrusted and pulled him against himself same time.  
  
  
The lips didn't leave his neck and he had to seriously concentrate that he wouldn't faint. Like a wave of electricity washing over him. The pleasure was making him burn so bright.  
  
  
"Seriously Brad. Don't pass out on me", Rob growled to his ear. He could feel Brad's heart hammering against his arms.  
  
  
"I...", Brad huffed and moaned then when Rob's movement quickened. He was loving every second of it. The warm lips on his neck trailing down and back up, and the arms squeezing around him. Back against Rob's tight chest, he felt safe. It felt heavenly. "Don't think I can..."  
  
  
Rob reveled at that. For him, that Brad was this crazed, drowning in the pleasure was just enough for him. He wouldn't need more. Burying himself in deeper he groaned at the clenching muscle and the whimper that Brad let out. Moving his arm he wrapped his fingers around the throat eliciting only more whimpers.  
  
  
Brad knew there was nothing better than this. And the hard grip on his throat was so much, just too euphoric. He squirmed knowing that it would just cause Rob to tighten his hand. Moaning he tightened his own grip Rob's arms too, his thin fingers wrapping around them as the electricity webbed through him.  
  
  
"It's okay", he whispered, the warm breath on Brad's ear making him shiver.  
  
  
The other mumbled something incoherent while Rob thrusted quicker, not sure could he hold it longer either. Brad tensed feeling like the time was stopping. His ears rang and he didn't hear anymore what Rob said, only felt the heavy breaths on his skin. And the teeth grazing the skin on his shoulder. Craning his neck he made sure Rob got the hint.  
  
  
As he felt the bite and the hand tighten around his throat he couldn't stop the orgasm anymore. The pain shot through him quickly changing to tingling and then the familiar pull of the climax and he was done. Coming untouched he pulled Rob with him. Rob wasn't sure was it Brad shaking uncontrollably on his arms, or the loud cry that bounced from the walls, or the fact that he was actually coming without being touched, that was the final thing that threw him over the edge.  
  
  
"Hey. Brad. Breathing isn't optional", he kissed the neck when he had managed to float back from the bliss.  
  
  
Brad shook his head a little, smiling, the shudders still running through his tiny frame. "Fuck that was amazing."  
  
  
Letting out a little chuckle Rob released his grip, even though he would have just wanted to stay like that the rest of the day. Brad was totally supine, just too exhausted to move when Rob pulled out and rolled him on his back. Raising his eyebrow he watched a smile curl Rob's lips. He was so dazed that only thing he would do was stare at the other. Absolutely content and speechless now.  
  
  
"I'm saying this again- look at you. Brad, you're beautiful", Rob murmured leaning in to kiss him. The sparkle in Brad's eyes was making him so happy. Just a small soft kiss, the other purring in his mouth. Brad was mesmerizing him in the best ways possible and he was sure there was no going back now. Not even when he was scared and wasn't sure at all of the future.  
  
  
"Mhm, I want the same wake up tomorrow", Brad mumbled.  
  
  
"Right... I don't think redoing that is possible."  
  
  
"We can try."  
  
  
"Oh fuck off", Rob laughed. "Besides I am sure that after you being that loud Dave will comment that he needs to sleep too."  
  
  
"Naaw!" the other grumbled.  
  
  
"The fact that I love it doesn't erase the fact that he needs his sleep. And after yesterday I assume Joe isn't that happy either."  
  
  
Brad bursted into laughter causing the other roll his eyes, "See, you can't contain that."  
  
  
"You're being mean. Oh wait, you need to go!" Brad suddenly realized that the clock was ticking on.  
  
  
"Yeah... But I won't be too long", Rob sighed getting up and grabbing a towel.  
  
  
"Rob", Brad started causing the other to spin around. "Promise me something."  
  
  
"I don't like to promise stuff. You never know what gets in the way."  
  
  
"Just... Tell me if I mess up. Don't just disappear", the other sighed fiddling with the ruffled sheets.  
  
  
"Kay. Think I can manage that", Rob nodded a small smile on his lips and left the room to get a shower.  
  
  
In the other room Mike woke up to the sun rays hitting his eyelids. Rolling on his stomach he blinked and rubbed his eyes. And froze then. Chester was sitting on the table cross-legged, sideways to the window and facing him. The window was open, where the sunlight came in. He had only his boxer shorts on. On his lap there was a large notepad, another one than Mike had seen earlier. On his other hand he had a pen and on his other a coffee cup and a cigarette. The sunlight was playing on his skin making him so beautiful. Mike just couldn't move. Chester was way too perfect in that moment. Sipping the coffee, tilting his head and then flicking the lip ring like he did when he was thinking something heavily.  
  
  
"You sleepwalked again", Chester said suddenly startling him.  
  
  
"Oh! Uhm..."  
  
  
The other turned his gaze to him and sipped the coffee again. "Nothing too bad. You just stood up, walked to the door opened it, closed it again and then stood I'm front of it like half a minute or so. I was preparing myself to follow you but you didn't leave the room. Then you just got back on the bed. I watched you fall asleep while you kept your eyes half open. Which is fucking creepy!"  
  
  
Mike laughed as Chester emphasized the last two words. "I don't do that."  
  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
  
The half Asian rolled his eyes. "But that wasn't what woke you up I hope?"  
  
  
"Nah. It was Brad orgasming."  
  
  
"Wait what? How do you..?" the other frowned.  
  
  
"Pft... I have had my share of sex so I know what it sounds like. He was loud. Like.... really. But I didn't know he is that loud. How the hell have they managed to keep it so quiet this far?" Chester shook his head.  
  
  
"Oh...kay. I don't think I need to hear more", Mike sniggered.  
  
  
"Yeah, well. Neither did I. It only makes me so fucking horny", the other winked his eye causing Mike to blush.  
  
  
 _God, I just can't... He is so...,_ Mike thought knowing now that it was just a straightforward suggestion. He just couldn't figure out a word to describe Chester.  
  
  
"So what are you doing?" he tried to turn the conversation to other direction.  
  
  
Chester stopped to stare at him. Taking a drag from the cigarette, his cheeks hollowing he pondered should he just spill it out or not. Part of him was still keeping the other part on a leash, trying to prevent it from being free. He turned to look out from the open window while nibbling the lip ring. If he would tell, it would be then out of his hands. And that meant that anything could happen.  
  
  
"Nothing really. Just some lyrics. I think", he finally said, just beating around the bush.  
  
  
"Can I see?" Mike noticed the change in Chester's behavior. And cause he could remember perfectly the last time he had seen Chester's writing he also knew it wasn't anything light.  
  
  
"I don't... It's just words you know?" the other shook his head.  
  
  
Mike sighed and sat up. "Yeah. Your words."  
  
  
Chester stared at him, trying to figure out should he trust or not. Mike hadn't really done anything to deserve his suspicion, but then again if he would be careful and not trust he wouldn't get hurt.   
  
  
"Fine", he mumbled then and tossed the notepad on the mattress. Not wanting to see Mike's face when he would read it he grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lit another one with the help of the first one that was just about to burn out, and turned more away from the other.  
  
  
Mike frowned when he saw that and only when Chester had taken the first drag from the cigarette he sighed again and started to read. The page had lot of small doodles that weren't really anything and then some words here and there, like he had wanted to write them down. And then the few lines.  
  
  
 _I don't know_  
 _What to think any more_  
 _Maybe things will get better_  
 _Maybe things will look brighter_  
  
  
And then 'maybe' written under that so many times that Mike didn't even bother to count them. _Fuck. I knew it wouldn't something happy but this is so sad. How... We are so young. How can he be filled with so much sorrow at this age? What has happened_? Mike thought.  
  
  
"This..." he swallowed not really knowing how to deal with that.  
  
  
"That bad huh", the other raised his eyebrow and flicked some ashes to the ashtray he had on the windowsill.  
  
  
Mike got back to staring at the maybes thinking could he be the _maybe_. Maybe it was a selfish thing to think, but he wanted that. So instead of fighting with words, that weren't coming out now, he got on his feet and climbed on the table. Sitting behind the other, who was just about to object verbally, he pulled him on his lap between his legs and wrapped his arms around him. Leaning his chin on his shoulder he listened to Chester's breathing as the man tried to figure out what was happening.  
  
  
"Mike don't..." Chester swallowed thickly knowing the tears weren't that far away.  
  
  
"Don't what?" Mike asked not backing away. Instead, he just tightened his arms around the other.  
  
  
"Stop trying to give me hope. There's no room left for it", the other mumbled staring out from the window.  
  
  
"Ches. There's always room for it. You just haven't found it yet", Mike answered.  
  
  
Chester didn't know what to say to that. He was so sick of people trying to make him feel better when he knew he could never be that. Even if he sometimes so desperately wanted. But ever since he had met Mike he had had this weird feeling. The problem was that he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
  
"Please. Let me be there. I want to. I told you that before", the other said when Chester wasn't answering.  
  
  
"You really want to try with me? Even if it that would mean you would have to deal with my demons too?" Chester finally whispered. He didn't want to fight back, but he had been let down too many times to take such thing seriously.  
  
  
"Yes. Even so. I don't care about your demons. And besides, the weight isn't as heavy when there's two to carry it", Mike nuzzled his neck.  
  
  
"Guess I have to give up then", the other smiled not able to hide that he was happy. That maybe he could finally be happy. Maybe Mike was actually the perfect person for the job.  
  
  
"I think so. Stop second-guessing and let me help", Mike told.  
  
  
Chester just nodded and let the other hug him. If he wouldn't at least try, he certainly wouldn't achieve anything either. They sat there for a long while, his coffee getting colder and the sun climbing higher. The cigarette had been forgotten to the ashtray, and Chester wasn't even thinking about lighting up another one.  
  
  
When Mike was getting hungry he decided to head to shower before grabbing a breakfast. Or lunch it really was at that time. Chester picked up the notepad and closed it deciding he wasn't in the mood now to finish what he had started. The maybes seemed to be mocking him but he knew the start was good if he would just work it more. Someday. After picking up grey sweatpants he walked to the bathroom. But Mike was still there, in the shower. Singing. He stopped to listen leaning to the wall.  
  


 

_I want... sexual healing. Sexual healing. Ooooh, baby..._

  
  
And just barely Chester managed to suppress his laughter before he ran back to the room and literally dropped on the mattress bursting into full-blown laughter. It was even better than Brad blowing Rob. Which wasn't the actual funny thing but the fact that he couldn't have ever imagined it and then it just happened. Holding his stomach he tried to stop the laughter.  
  
  
Luckily when Mike had gotten back he had already managed to calm himself down only the smirk on his face revealing something. Mike frowned raking his wet hair as the other seemed like he had something to say.  
  
  
"What are you planning now?" he asked choosing up some clothes to wear.  
  
  
"Nothing", the other said the smirk only getting wider.  
  
  
Mike rolled his eyes and started to dress himself up the whole time waiting for Chester to spill out what he had in his mind. Giving him side glances wasn't helping so he finally gave up.  
  
  
Later that day when Dave arrived from his mom's they were all hanging in the living room. Except Rob who hadn't gotten back yet.  
  
  
"I hope no one has touched the food", he grimaced when he smelt something burnt.  
  
  
"Nuh. Joe just burned some toast", Chester shook his head.  
  
  
"Good. Wait, how did you manage to burn a toast?"  
  
  
"Uhm...", Joe shrugged not really caring how.  
  
  
Dave sighed heavily. He always wondered what had went wrong that the Korean managed to always burn everything. Then he went to make the food cause that what he happily did. Keeping the family well fed was his favorite task. And glancing over his shoulder and seeing them laugh at the stupid sitcom while Rob just came in and joined them, was making him smile too.  
  
  
"What's up?" Rob asked sitting next to Brad who instantly grabbed Rob's arm and threw it over his shoulders snuggling closer.  
  
  
"Just absolutely nothing. We have watched the TV and relaxed. Dave just came home before you", Brad answered enjoying the warmth of Rob's body.  
  
  
But now again Chester seemed like he was about to burst into laughter. Mike poked him but when he just started to snicker Mike got annoyed. Amused, but annoyed too.  
  
  
"Dude stop it! If you're not going to tell why are you doing that then don't do it at all!"  
  
  
"Help! I can't", the other bursted choking to the laughter now. "I heard you sing in the shower!"  
  
  
Mike flushed completely and groaned. When Chester just continued with the laughter he slapped him. "I am not that bad!"  
  
  
"No no no no... You're not a bad singer but I would have thought you would choose something else instead. _Marvin Gaye_! Oh my...", the black-haired man just kept laughing but now Mike couldn't help it either. Seeing Chester laugh so genuinely was so good that it buried his embarrassment under quickly.  
  
  
Rob shook his head ignoring the confusion cause he had no idea and turned his attention back to Brad who had stared at the television the whole time. "Hey. You still keep the bracelets?"  
  
  
"Uhm... Don't think it's smart for them to see the marks... Not that I really care but they have just gotten used to the fact that we have a thing. So... You don't like them?" Brad asked glancing at Rob.  
  
  
"Quite the opposite. Was just wondering. Sorry I didn't check the bite mark in the morning. I honestly just forgot it. Couldn't stop thinking it when I left."  
  
  
"It's okay."  
  
  
Rob just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to have that conversation now. "Let me see." Stretching the collar on Brad's shirt he managed to reveal the skin just enough to see the mark. Brad shivered as the fingertips traced over the bruise. Swallowing hard he bit to his lip the morning rushing back to his mind.  
  
  
"Yeah. Glad I didn't break the skin. It's okay", Rob said the amusement clear in his voice. Brad was really a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
"Kay", the other mumbled turning his head back to face the other.  
  
  
"Kay", Rob smiled and kissed him. Lips gliding over his own Brad purred softly.  
  
  
"I hope you guys stop that when it's dinner time", Joe grumbled from the floor his eyes traveling from Brad and Rob to Chester and Mike who were now laying on top of each other tickling and poking while their laughter was bouncing from the walls.  
  
  
"Joe. Don't complain. I had to cancel lasagna day cause of you", Dave stated from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me of that", the Korean answered and Dave was sure he looked a bit green again.  
  
  
Shaking his head he turned back to the cooking. If only it would last like that, he would be also happy.  
  
  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the review. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


	20. I been searching for an answer

\--------  
  
  
  
"Brad, we need to talk", Rob sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
  
The other blinked, weirded out that Rob wanted to talk. "Uhm... _You_ want to talk?"  
  
  
"Yes. About you."  
  
  
Brad chuckled crossing his legs and turning to face the other. "And for a second I thought you want to open up."  
  
  
"You know I don't do that", Rob rolled his eyes. "About the other day. The sex."  
  
  
"Oh! Sure we can talk about sex", Brad wiggled his eyebrow and laughed.  
  
  
"No, that... For fuck's sake Brad. Be serious for one second", the other groaned.  
  
  
"Okay okay... What's on your mind?" Brad sighed and get closer. He hadn't still gotten used to the fact that the others knew about them and they didn't need to hide. Being so close on the living room couch felt good too, not only weird.  
  
  
"The thing is. I will get shit thrown at me when they notice the bruises."  
  
  
"Uhm... First of all... _When_ they notice? You are assuming they will? Secondly, so fucking what? They would get it when I explain it", Brad frowned.  
  
  
"Yes, they will notice. Eventually. Look at your wrists. Still. And it has been days", Rob sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation but it seemed like Brad was in somewhat denial.  
  
  
"Are you... Rob seriously. Don't take that away from me", Brad bit down to his lip not liking any of this. The last thing he wanted was to stop their thing. He had never felt like he did with Rob. It made him excited and happy, everything at same time. "It's perfectly fine."  
  
  
"Yes. For you. And for me, since it's fine for you. And the choking too", Rob cringed.  
  
  
Brad shook his head. "So you are saying you don't like it?"  
  
  
"No. You know that. I love it. But if you can't even breathe properly when I touch you...", the drummer said and shifted closer.  
  
  
"But..." Brad mumbled.  
  
  
The other sighed and leaned to kiss him. Brad yielded just so easily, pushing against the other. Cupping the face Rob smiled to the kiss, still trying to get used to the feeling that Brad was like that with him. But that wasn't his intention now. Spreading his fingers around the throat he managed to get the exact reaction he needed. Brad gasped for air. Same time he seemed to be perfectly submitting and melting, and tensing up. Rob knew his grip wasn't too tight at all. It hadn't been that even the last time. But since Brad was actually getting so aroused that he held his breath they needed to do something for it. Pulling away he stared at the hazy eyes and the tongue that darted to lick the soft lips. Brad swallowed then, trying to fill his lungs with the air.  
  
  
"See. I told you so. Point made", Rob sighed and let his hand drop.  
  
  
Brad groaned. "That's unfair. You set me up."  
  
  
"Didn't. We need to work on that."  
  
  
"And what does that mean?", Brad mumbled. The unsureness was slowly invading him, and he didn't like that his most favorite thing was being taken away from him. Or that it felt like now.  
  
  
"I don't know. But we will figure it out", Rob stared at him still seriously. He knew that Brad could turn anything upside down, and he needed him to understand what he was actually saying.  
  
  
"Okay. Does that mean you're not stopping... uhm, our thing. Cause that's... You know how much I like it." Brad felt his cheeks flush.  
  
  
"No. Couldn't take it away from you. But you need to figure out how you explain it to others. They won't get it. Oh... Chester will. But the others won't."  
  
  
"Right. Okay. So can we now have sex?"  
  
  
"For fuck's sake Brad", Rob laughed swatting the hand away that was about to grab his shirt, "Not now. I need to go. Later."  
  
  
"Mmm, was that a promise?" Brad breathed the familiar stir in his stomach appearing again.  
  
  
"Maybe", Rob smirked and kissed him before he got up.  
  
  
Brad watched as the other got ready and left and then he crashed on the couch sighing heavily, contently. He was just ecstatic that they had managed to get to that point where they were. He sure didn't like the talk itself. It was weird. But then again maybe Rob was right. Maybe that was exactly the thing. Cause he knew what he liked. And Rob knew what he liked. But talking about it wasn't really their forte. Now he just needed to think how to explain the bruises. Cause there would be those in future too. And Rob was right too when he said that Chester would get it. Which gave him the idea to talk with him first. If Chester would understand, he might have been able to explain it to the others. He didn't know exactly what the sex had been like with Rob and Chester, but he was pretty sure that what he had with Rob was their thing only. But Chester knew Rob better than the others, and his style to handle all things open-mindedly was certainly helpful.   
  
  
"Uhm, why are you looking so weird?" he asked when Mike stumbled in squinting his eyes.  
  
  
"Pinkeye. Fucking pinkeye", Mike groaned forcing himself to ignore the urge to not rub the eye.  
  
  
"Oh. That's too bad."  
  
  
"Yeah. Sucks big-time. Just got from the doctor though", Mike mumbled. "So, what's up?"  
  
  
Brad shook his head not wanting to talk about what was the first thing on his mind. "Nothing really. Rob just left to work and I have nothing to do. Where's Ches?"  
  
  
"Work. He should be here soon", Mike nodded.  
  
  
Thinking about Chester made him smile. Just really everything about him. The last few days they had just cuddled a lot. Nothing serious, nothing too difficult. But Mike felt like they still needed to talk. The fact that they really didn't talk was weird. He didn't know what exactly was there buried behind the façade of Chester's craziness that just masking all the real stuff underneath, but he needed to find it out.  
  
  
"Kay", Brad just nodded. Same time he was excited to hear about what Chester had to say and also reluctant to tell about their thing. It was weird that just a while ago they had so hard to try to keep it all as a secret with Rob. "So what's the thing between you and him? I haven't get figured it out. You seem to be glued to each other from time to time, but then again I feel that you aren't really that close." A quick change of subject, to turn his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
  
"Oh... Yeah. I don't know. I have tried to get him open up, but there's something hidden really deep that prevents him from doing it. I don't necessarily need to know what it is. Like... I know it must be something he doesn't want to talk about. Probably just the past experience with guys that haven't been that good. I wish he will though, someday. But I can wait. Just... in the meantime, he needs to let the guard down. I feel like he is always so careful of what he does. You know? Like he doesn't tell what he actually feels and thinks and just masks it under the bouncing craziness", Mike threw his hands in the air. It was just a beginning, but he knew he couldn't live like that. If there wasn't anything real to grasp onto that wasn't his type of relationship then.  
  
  
"I know. I certainly do. That's Rob. Oh let's forget the craziness though", Brad chuckled sarcastically. "Try to talk with him? He might need more reassuring that it's okay to open up."  
  
  
Mike was just about to say that he agrees, but doesn't really now how, when the door opened and Chester popped in. He kicked his shoes off and greeted them. Then, before doing anything else he made to put the coffee maker ready.  
  
  
"So, what's up? Whoa, what's wrong with your eye?" he approached them and gasped then when he saw Mike's red eye.  
  
  
"Just pinkeye. I already saw the doctor."  
  
  
"Oh poor thing. I need to kiss it better", the black haired male leaned to stroke his hand.  
  
  
"Ches, could we talk for a second?" Brad decided it was just better to do it now than later.  
  
  
"Sure. But can we please wait until I got the coffee? I'm dead tired and feel like my brains don't work", the other chuckled.  
  
  
"Okay I'll go to do some homework", Mike nodded.  
  
  
Chester gave Mike a glance with a smile on his lips as he left. Brad pulled his legs to his chest and listened to the coffee maker do it's job. In just a while Chester was sitting next to him with the coffee cup on his hands.  
  
  
"So! What do you want to talk about?"  
  
  
"Uhm. Sex."  
  
  
"Oh... Okay. Why don't you talk with Rob about it?" Chester chuckled. "Not that I mind, just wondered."  
  
  
"Just... a certain issue that we felt like... I thought I should talk about it and use you as a bumper if the others find out."  
  
  
"Now that is... Just spill it out cause I have no idea where this is going."  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes. Not his style to talk about his sex life with his friends but Chester was Chester. It couldn't get more casual than that. So he just pushed the bracelets up on his arm and showed the bruises. "Our thing. I like it rough. But the problem is that I can't hide the bruises forever."  
  
  
"Oh kinky... I don't see any problem there", Chester shrugged sipping his coffee.  
  
  
"You don't cause you are you. But imagine Mike. Or Joe! Dave would probably get it later, but them... They will just think that Rob is using me or something weird cause their view in sex is... way fluffier. Or I assume so since they are... You know... Imagine... Okay let's rather not imagine it", Brad blinked at the vision that came to his mind. "But my point is, it's our thing but I don't want them to think badly about Rob. About me they can think anything, I don't really care. But he... just... don't think it's good."  
  
  
"Okay. I think they will understand eventually. You love each other and it's perfectly consensual and makes you both happy."  
  
  
"I knew you would get it! Yeah, we do. And it makes me so, so happy. So should I just tell them like this?"  
  
  
"Or maybe don't tell. It's none of their business right? So maybe explain if they notice the bruises",  Chester shrugged. For him it didn't matter. He was just happy that Rob and Brad were loving each other and having fun. That what makes life worth living for.  
  
  
"Well, that's true too. Okay. I'll do that. This was just awkward enough for me", Brad cringed.  
  
  
"But keep the bracelets. They suit you perfectly", Chester let his friendly smile spread on his lips.  
  
  
Brad glanced at his wrists pushing them back down and shook his head smiling. "Sure. Now you go, Mike wanted to talk with you too."  
  
  
"What is it with all the talking? This talk just got me horny. Oh, maybe...", the other said and then it was like a lamp lighting up above his head when he got an idea and skipped upstairs leaving his almost empty coffee cup on the table.  
  
  
Brad let out a laughter, delighted that Chester was so easy going. Now he just needed to wait for Rob and tell him the news. He got to his feet, went to pour a cup of coffee too and headed to the garage to play the guitar. The best thing to do to kill the time. Besides the sex.  
  
  
Meanwhile inside at the house Chester had laid on Mike's mattress staring him working with the schoolwork he had. "So, you had something to talk about too?"  
  
  
"Oh. He said that? Damn... I wasn't really thinking to do it today. But okay. Guess we should then", Mike sighed and stopped what he was doing letting the pen drop on the table.  
  
  
Chester patted the mattress and Mike joined him.  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
"Hi..."  
  
  
"As I told to Brad too, just spill it out", Chester raised his eyebrow and shifted.  
  
  
"I... don't know where to start. Your history. That... darkness. The demons. I would like to know more about them", Mike cringed scared of the reaction.  
  
  
"No you don't", Chester mumbled and by instinct tried to back away but Mike had already arms around him. Gently, trying to coax him to talk.  
  
  
"Yes I do. How can I help to carry the weight when I can't be prepared to how heavy it is?"  
  
  
Chester nibbled the lip ring. He was scared. Mostly cause Mike really knew nothing about him. And that actual thing could just destroy all they had. Which wasn't that much yet, especially since he had tried to push aside the feelings that had arisen.  
  
  
"You should try a career as a poet. That's some smart shit right there", he mumbled again, unsure now should he just tell it all as it was or try to soften the fall a little.  
  
  
"Mm... Maybe. So. What has happened?" Mike tried to keep his thoughts organized but the way Chester was looking at him was really getting under his skin. There was the normal playfulness in his eyes but then the darkness under was now really showing.  
  
  
Chester swallowed hard and turned his gaze away. Mike was looking at him too rigorously, scrutinizing his features. "Just... normal abuse. Well, it was that first. Nothing... it's not like it was too bad or anything. But then I just always fell to the same patterns."  
  
  
"Not too bad? Ches it's always bad", the half Asian sighed.  
  
  
He trailed his fingertips along Chester's spine slowly, waiting for him to relax and just let go of the unsureness. He could see how humiliating it was for the other, really weighing him down. But he didn't care. Whatever there is, it wasn't Chester's fault.  
  
  
"Yeah, well... you know. It's not like... I could have stopped it anytime but then it just went just like it always had. And you know... You saw it. Guys like Jeremy. Like I said I could have stopped it at any time, but I didn't. I didn't cause... I don't know. Guess I was afraid to be alone. And not... It's not just about sex. There's plenty of guys in the world that like only one night stands. So it wasn't just... Fuck. This is really hard to explain. Cause it wasn't sex but same time it was just sex. Like I said, I don't stay to cuddle. I bail, as quick as possible", Chester explained while trying to keep his nerves under control.  
  
  
"Okay. I get that. So you... Kinda like escaped to the sex and... and then it's a cycle."  
  
  
"Yeah. I like the attention. But then when there's too much I get scared and can't handle it anymore. So I run. And some guys just think I play games and want it to be like that. So they don't give up. And I just... I can't say no then", Chested swallowed thickly.  
  
  
It was the most he had ever told to anyone. He was sure Mike was worth it. If someone was, it was Mike. But that didn't mean he wouldn't still continue his old habits. That he himself was worth it.  
  
  
Mike sighed. It was pretty much what he had thought, but hearing it like that hurt more than he had expected. Deep down Chester was just broken and fixing someone like that was something he had never even tried to do.  
  
  
"So... You don't handle your feelings well?"  
  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
  
"Trust issues?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"And yet you just told a whole lot of yourself. And that means you are also trusting me. At least a bit. Which is enough for me since you managed to open up. That's exactly what I needed. I don't care about your past. Those... Even if it was then okay for you... They should have known better. They still took advantage of you. Cause if someone is broken... you just don't do that", Mike explained. Or tried to. He had a feeling that Chester was just going to be stubborn.  
  
  
Which was confirmed as the other opened his mouth again. "Yeah but I still did it consensually. Well, not when I was a kid but later I mean. It's just..."  
  
  
"Your style to handle things."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"It's still wrong. You don't just... Fuck. It's not your fault. Not in any way. Not even when it was your style to handle it. And I am sure it didn't help", the half Asian sighed.  
  
  
"Now I just feel stupid."  
  
  
"Don't Chester. I'm glad you told me that. You need a lot more than that to push me away."  
  
  
"Yeah?" the other asked a smile spreading on his lips, even though he felt a pinch in his heart.  
  
  
"Yeah", Mike nodded.  
  
  
The sparkling eyes were just the last drop for Mike. Leaning in he pressed his lips to Chester's eliciting an instant gasp. He couldn't tell was it content or surprised one, but as the hand took his face between them he was sure it was only a good thing. Lips gliding over each other and his hand digging under Chester's shirt now were making him so happy. Of course it felt good. Kissing always did. But with Chester it was so much more and his heart was screaming with joy. And then the lip ring that was making him feel something else, as well as the small whimpers he couldn't ignore either.  
  
  
"That...", he mumbled as Chester pulled a way to take a breath. Staring at the other as he licked his lip caused a shiver run along Mike's spine.  
  
  
"You're so..."  
  
  
"So? What Chester?" Mike asked when the other just stared at him, the hands still cupping his cheeks.  
  
  
"I don't have word for it. But something good. It's making me happy", Chester smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
  
"Good. Cause you're making me happy too", Mike answered.  
  
  
Cuddling was another thing. And this was another. Their cuddling in the past few days had been just cute and soft. Nothing more than being close and enjoying the warmth of another human. This was adding a flavor to it. There was suddenly more feeling than before and Mike didn't know was it cause of the talk or something else. But the way Chester was looking at him made him melt. It was nothing like he had felt before. And he was loving it. Even though it confused him he loved it.  
  
  
"Uhm.. Are you okay? You got lost in your thoughts", Chester startled him suddenly chuckling.  
  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine", he answered a broad smile on his face.  
  
  
"Kay... I think I need a shower. But I would like to do it before Dave gets home."  
  
  
"Yeah. I need to finish the homework."  
  
  
They got up but Chester had a weird feeling. He just didn't want to go now. He knew Mike would be there still when he got back, but it was just too good to stop.  
  
  
"Go. We'll continue later. If you like", Mike said but turned then his head when he felt his cheeks burn.  
  
  
Chester stroked his arm gingerly, before he sighed smiling, grabbed his towel and left to the bathroom.  
  
  
Later that day they were all cozily sitting around the table and eating, except Rob who was still at work. Chester told them about a gig Doug was planning but Mike wasn't really paying attention to the words. He was way too mesmerized by the lip ring and the smiles Chester gave him from time to time. His mind went back to the kiss. And then to the talk. Sure it wasn't all resolved like that, with one talk, but he thought that it was a step forward. Step away from the past and the darkness. Possibly for good. If Chester managed to talk now he could maybe open up next time even more, or more easily.  
  
  
"Mike!" Dave startled him suddenly.  
  
  
"Uhm... What?"  
  
  
"I asked how are your studies. You are acting really strange today."  
  
  
The half Asian was about to answer when Chester chuckled next to him. "Stop. I'm fine. And the studies are too. The task I have now isn't that interesting but it shouldn't take too long to finish."  
  
  
"That's good. Work hard so you can enjoy then later", Dave nodded obviously also talking about himself and his crazy work schedule.  
  
  
The talk fell back to it's tracks but now it was Chester who was staring at Mike. Studying his features he was amazed how he hadn't just tried harder with his suggestions. Cause Mike was something different. The sex had been lovely, and he wanted more of it. But Mike was too pure, too innocent to be just destroyed like that. Which was his opinion to it. Cause sex had been always just a tool for him. In every way it could have been used. And destroy was what it would do eventually, if he would have just dived in and let go. The thing that was keeping him from not doing it didn't have a name, but Chester was curious and certainly wanted it to stay. He could wait, Mike was that important.  
  
  
They cleaned the table when they were done with the dinner, and Mike went back to finish the school task that still needed some adjusting. Dave went to watch TV, and was joined by Chester while Brad decided to head bed to read. He changed his pajama pants on and crawled under the blanket while glancing at the clock. Rob would be home soon and he wanted to read an exciting chapter he was in middle of before that. Cause with Rob it wouldn't be possible. He couldn't just concentrate to anything when Rob was there.  
  
  
Half an hour later he tore his eyes away from the page when Rob opened the door. He smiled as the other stopped to stare at him for a second. The butterflies in his stomach got wild and he had to drop the book to the table. No reading anymore.  
  
  
"I'll take a quick shower okay?"  
  
  
Brad nodded and stretched. Rob tossed his bag on the floor and most of his clothes before he left the room.  
  
  
"Hey", he was startled next. Blinking his eyes he realized he had fallen asleep and Rob was standing next to him about to burst into laughter.  
  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
  
"I can see that", Rob shook his head and crawled next to him after tossing the towel to a chair.  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
"Don't apologize for being tired", Rob sighed and pulled him to a hug.  
  
  
"God I missed this", the other said wrapping his thin arm around the other while snuggling closer.  
  
  
"It has been hours. Not days", the other said amused. His nose in the curls he inhaled the scent that always made him forget everything else.  
  
  
"I know. Still."  
  
  
"So you're not feeling bad cause of the conversation earlier?"  
  
  
"No. It's... like. I get it. I talked with Chester about it. Like you said, he understood it perfectly. But can we not have this conversation now? Cause I'm getting horny and I am way too tired to even think about it."  
  
  
Rob let out a laughter. Mostly to Brad's grumbling tone, since he seemed to feel really sorry that he was too tired to have sex. "You're a handful."  
  
  
"Mhm. And you love it."  
  
  
"Deja vu. I do. Now shut up and get some sleep so I can wake you up in the morning."  
  
  
Rob didn't see the content grin that spread on Brad's lips when he closed his eyes and nuzzled to the chest. He didn't need to. He knew the other too well to picture exactly that.  
  
  
  
\-------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Already 20th chapter and I wouldn't be here without you guys.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


	21. We're a broken people living under loaded gun

\------

 

 

"Whii, Friday!" Chester ran inside and up the stairs startling Mike. And reminded him instantly of the previous time. He almost snorted his cereals out from his nose when the black haired male ran soon just as quickly back downstairs. But then he noticed Mike and stopped on his tracks. "Whoa. Why are you home this early?"

 

"No school. Just some homework. That's all. Where are you going so happy?"

 

"Doug's. But was just happy cause today is pub night", Chester explained walking to him.

 

Mike couldn't ignore the slight sway of his hips. It was clear that he wasn't doing it on purpose, but it wasn't quite usual to him either.

 

"Oh right. Dave's payday", the half Asian answered and dropped the spoon into the bowl.

 

Then he froze when Chester just swung his leg and sat to his lap ignoring totally that he was still middle of his lunch.

 

"Uhm..." he gasped as the other lifted his arms casually on his shoulders and just sat there half smirk spreading on his lips.

 

"Do you mind?" Chester asked tilting his head slightly.

 

"Uhm..." Mike started again. "No, but... What exactly are you doing?" Not that he minded at all. Chester sitting there and staring deep into his eyes was making his heart sing and he could have chuckled at that cliche if he only could have concentrated to anything else.

 

"Nothing really. Just wanted to feel you before I leave", the other answered rubbing his fingers through the hairs in the back of Mike's head.

 

Mike swallowed and smiled. His hands found Chester's hips and the metal studded belt and he let his thumbs stroked the thin strip of skin that was revealed between the shirt and the trousers.

 

Chester leaned to let his forehead press against Mike's. For a while they stared each other and breathed the same air. Just there, contently together, the world disappearing around them. Mike concentrated to the eyes still studying his and felt weird. Just cause this hyper, annoying Tasmanian devil had managed to turn his world upside down. And deep inside he knew that it was just the start and he had only gotten a taste of it. Both, the drama and the sweetness, that was hidden inside that fragile but hard shell. After a while Chester sighed, closed his eyes and let his head roll on Mike's shoulder while his arms wrapped around him. Mike did the same, the arms snaking around Chester's slender waist. The black haired man smiled and squeezed him eliciting a surprised squeak from Mike's mouth.

 

"I gotta go. But I'll be back before we leave", he said but didn't pull away.

 

"Yeah. I'll be here."

 

"Good", Chester mumbled but still didn't move.

 

"Just go Chester. You can cling to me all you want later. Doug is probably waiting", Mike chuckled delighted by this soft attention.

 

The other sighed and finally released his grip and hopped back on the floor. "Yeah. See you later."

 

He blew a kiss and smirked and left then. Mike shook his head a huge smirk spreading on his lips as he turned his attention back to the now soaked cereal.

 

Later that day Rob was reading on the couch, waiting for the others to arrive before they would eat and leave. He had had a crappy day at work and was waiting for the night out. And he missed Brad. Mostly he just missed Brad and was annoyed cause the other was late. Getting up when Brad was still sleeping and then seeing him only briefly in the evening wasn't his choice but they both knew it was temporary and would get better eventually. And now, as he knew neither of them had anything planned in next two days, was getting him excited. Just as he was about to give up and make some coffee Brad came inside.

 

"Hey", the other smiled. Laying on the couch too he dropped his head on Rob's lap. "How was your day?"

 

"Shitty. Yours?" Rob asked and tossed the book aside. The same one that Brad was reading too.

 

"Fine. Missed you though."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So. I have a surprise for you", Brad smiled and reached to stroke Rob's cheek.

 

"I don't like surprises", the other mumbled.

 

"You are gonna love it! I promise."

 

"Yeah. Or not. Where is it then?" Rob asked. He was incredulous that there would be a surprise he would like. Unless if it would be Brad naked on his bed, but based on this conversation he was pretty sure that wasn't it.

 

"You will get it tomorrow. It's not something I could give you now. So that means also that we should not stay too long at the bar today", Brad answered chuckling.

 

"Right..." Rob sighed. And now he had to wait till the next day. Excited or nervous, he thought it was more the latter and he didn't like it. Then the front door opened and Dave walked in with the Korean and a pile of Chinese food and he brushed it off. He would worry about it then tomorrow.

 

Soon they were all eating, sprawled around the living room, except Chester who wasn't back yet. Dave was watching Brad and Rob the whole time. He couldn't really comprehend how they had managed to keep their thing hidden. And they looked so perfectly happy now that he wondered why they had even hidden it. Brad was shooting glances towards Rob all the time, smirking and Rob was basically telling him to fuck off with his eyes, but as he was smirking too it was easy to read that they were just teasing each other.

 

"I'm here! We can go", Chester stumbled in just as they were piling up the empty cardboard boxes. His eyes sought Mike's and the half Asian felt his cheeks burn. "Mikey..." he cooed causing Joe to snort.

 

"You two are...", the Korean shook his head.

 

"What Joe, huh?" Chester poked him to his ribs. He knew Joe wasn't going to say cute or adorable, but more like yucky or annoying. And he loved to tease the poor guy.

 

The walk to the bar was then filled with laughter and bickering since Chester couldn't let it go anymore and Joe wasn't giving in either. Mike rolled his eyes and then was startled as Chester snaked his hand around his waist and pulled him against himself. He wasn't used to this kind of affection in public places. He didn't particularly mind it either, it was just a weird, new feeling. Even if it could have been just a friendly hug. Well until Chester decided that it would be a good idea to slap his ass and make him blush furiously. But when they got to the table and he shook his head smiling. Chester clinging on to him, looking so joyful, was just too perfect. He didn't care about anything else than him now.

 

Chester downed his first drink quickly and smiled to him. Then he turned Mike's black cap backwards and kissed his cheek. "Like that better."

 

"You do? Guess I should wear it like that more often then", Mike mumbled.

 

"Yeah", the other said barely audibly, his voice soft and honeyed.

 

"What are you doing? Again", Mike let out a chuckle as Chester lifted his legs on his lap. Chester was really clingy today, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Even when he loved every second of it.

 

"Just... Don't know", the other said and suddenly it was serious. Mike could hear the sharp tone in the voice, which was a contrast to the previous one.

 

Mike was startled, and didn't know what was happening, but then he decided to follow his instinct. "It's okay Chester. I was just surprised. You have been really attached to me lately."

 

"Kay", the other answered but Mike could see his expression change. He looked somewhat defeated.

 

"Hey. Seriously. It's fine", he said but Chester had closed down to himself and downed another drink.

 

Mike didn't get the change. He didn't understand what he had done. But he was determined to not give up. He knew now how hard it was for Chester to relax and open up. The others talking around them was just a background noise to him now. All he could see was Chester and his eyes that were scanning the room but not really seeing anything. And after a while he realized he had to be the change.

 

Digging his hand under Chester shirt he pressed the palm in the middle of the back, drawing his attention back to himself. The other stared at him, looking slightly aggravated and confused. Before the other could say anything he leaned in to kiss the soft lips. Chester purred softly, completely giving in now. Mike could taste the whiskey as Chester's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Just like earlier that day, the whole world disappeared.

 

Then, he needed air and pulled away, gasping. "So. Like I said. It's fine."

 

Chester stared at him, reluctant to pull any further away than they were. Noses almost touching, his tongue now flicking the lip ring. "Okay. Sorry."

 

Mike shook his head slowly, "No need to apologize. Just trust me. I know it's hard. And I know it takes time before you really can. But I would never hurt you."

 

With a sigh, the other just nodded. He was more than confused. The feeling was still so overwhelming and new. But the warm hand on his back wasn't letting him continue with the doubt. Entwining his fingers with the half Asian he snuggled closer, as tightly against him as he could. At least it felt safe. He hoped it really was that too.

 

"I feel like an outsider", Joe frowned staring at Chester and Mike who were now totally lost in their own world.

 

"Well there are plenty of guys to choose from", Dave noted but got only a snort from the Korean.

 

"Not that desperate."

 

"They are cute. I just hope that Chester isn't messing up with Mike's head too much."

 

"We already talked about this. I think it's gone that far that we can't really prevent it happening", Joe stated gulping the last drops of his beer.

 

"True. He is just so much to handle and Mike is..."

 

"Innocent?"

 

"Was going to say well-behaved but okay, that fits too. Sometimes it just isn't enough, even if you really try your best", Dave sighed. He didn't want to interfere either.

 

Meanwhile, Rob and Brad had also gotten lost in their conversation. Brad was already ready to go. He couldn't really relax when all he could think was the surprise that he had planned. And then the squeezing hand on his thin thigh was sending another kind of message and he just waited for enough time to pass so it wouldn't be too rude for them to leave. Sure the others would understand, but it was after all their tradition. Something to do together, like as a family.

 

"We could maybe go?" he asked after a while from Rob. The other just shrugged. It was as fine for him as staying too.

 

"Go go", Dave said smiling when he heard Brad talk.

 

Brad jumped up instantly and pulled the drummer with him. "See you later then."

 

"And those two too...", Joe shook his head in disbelief.

 

"Yup. But I think they are happy. Not as messy as Ches anyway. And when Ches is a mess, everyone around him is", Dave stated and got up to get another drink.

 

Back at the house, Rob couldn't help the question that was burning on his lips the whole time they had walked back. "What was the rush?"

 

"Just couldn't concentrate. And this", Brad said and tried to grasp Rob's hoodie to bring their lips together.

 

"Brad...", Rob rolled his eyes and backed away. He could see what was happening and it's wasn't how it was going to go.

 

"Please?" Brad tried again.

 

Rob could see the devious glint in his eyes and it humored him greatly. And he loved it. "Listen cupcake. That's not how this is done."

 

And there was that gasp that he had waited. He grabbed Brad's shoulders and basically threw him against the wall. Brad was ready when the hungry lips landed now on his. Mind blurring he let Rob's hand roam on his body. Then as the hands were tugging the pants and shirts, he knew that it would be a fast one. Just the way liked. He obeyed and lifted his arms as Rob pulled the shirts over his head and then tossed them on the floor, and continued then by unbuckling his belt. As Rob had gotten his own clothes on the floor he had to stop and stare at the other. Brad was chewing his lip, waiting for his next move. They both knew what this was and how it went, even though Brad loved to push his buttons and test him. But Brad was so beautiful that Rob couldn't really comprehend it. And then he had to contain himself, cause Brad might like it rough but there had to be a limit for him too.

 

And right there was the next thing he had waited. The small impatient whimper that left from Brad's lips when he just couldn't contain himself. Waiting for him, naked and so hard. Turning around Rob grabbed the lube and got back to the other. He didn't want to wait either. Just feel the other against himself. Moaning and writhing like he always did.

 

"Fuck", Brad mumbled when Rob pressed his body against him and licked his neck.

 

Rubbing Brad's thigh Rob managed him to get the hint and Brad lifted his leg on his waist. He took half a step back and sighed opening the bottle on his hand. The electricity that shot up Brad's spine as he watched the other to spread the lube on himself was already overwhelming him. Balling up his fists he tried to concentrate on that, but he was too aroused to really think anything else than the burning desire.

 

"Brad. Remember what we talked?" Rob said, tossed the lube on the floor, and picked him up, hands grabbing the butt.

 

Brad blinked, barely seeing anything and lifted his arms over Rob's shoulders trying to brace himself. The other let him fall slowly, directly on his rock hard member. Brad moaned as it slid in, now definitely forgetting the talk. He needed it way too much. More than the air.

 

"Seriously. We are not doing this if you don't breathe. It still isn't optional", Rob growled. When Brad wasn't answering, but just gasping, he slammed him against the wall causing him to snap out from it. Now another hand trailing along Brad's thin frame and to his face he cupped the cheek and stared him. "Listen. I am not negotiating. Or rather it meaning that you try to ignore me pretending you don't hear me... But anyway. I don't want you to pass out. It has been so close before. So... inhale."

 

Brad nodded and obeyed taking a deep breath in while Rob let him sink on himself again. Now instead he dug his fingers to Rob's neck and concentrated to the dark eyes that were so serious and filled with lust that he thought he didn't see it right. Heavy exhale and he was feeling the tingling on his spine.

 

"Keep it up", the other mumbled lifting him up to slam him back down.

 

The other let out a cry that certainly could have been heard in the whole house if they weren't alone, but was able to draw another deep breath and fill his lungs too.

 

"See. Not impossible", Rob noted. He absolutely loved that Brad went so crazy over him that he forgot to breathe. It would have been perfectly fine if oxygen wouldn't be so important.

 

"You're so beautiful Brad", he gasped staring at the other who was now biting his bottom lip. It was already chewed swollen, showing how horny Brad was.

 

Sure the breathing helped, but the pleasure was drowning Brad and he let out a deep grunt of pleasure when Rob quickened his movements. Brad held on ignoring the rough wall chafing his back. He knew where it leads, he would be sore later. He had seen and felt it so many times. But it was just a perfect extra to the pleasure. Rob wasn't stopping now when Brad was finally actually focusing to the breathing. Based on his facial features Rob knew it was a hard task, and he enjoyed seeing it. Every single scrunch of a nose and a lick of lips told him how much Brad was enjoying.

 

"Fuck!" Brad screamed when Rob nailed his prostate suddenly. He had to gasp a few times before he managed to get back to the normal breathing. The blood in his veins felt like burning and he had to use all of his willpower to actually draw the air to his lungs now.

 

"You okay?" the other asked smirking.

 

"Yes. No. I don't know. But do it again", Brad mumbled and let his hand fall between their bodies. He knew he wouldn't really need it, but he wanted to reach the orgasm faster, so he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to jerk it while Rob continued with the thrusting. Erratically, like his breathing was. But at least he was breathing. The slam again, straight to the spot and he let out a loud moan that strained his vocal cords. He was submerged in the pleasure. Like a whirlwind, it was spinning him around.

 

Fiercely Rob continued with the pounding. Just the way Brad looked there, barely in this world could have been enough for him. And now the muscle clenching around him was driving him over. _What the fuck are you doing to me,_ was the only thought in his mind when he elicited more sweet, incoherent noises from Brad's mouth. Brad was rigid, every muscle in his body tensed as he climaxed suddenly, the warm cum spurting between them. He couldn't even moan anymore. Just more tiny whimpers and the trembling that pulled Rob over the ledge too. Slamming against the other he came hard, causing Brad to clasp onto him.

 

Now Brad was completely languid. Just barely hanging on to him. Eyes closed and head against the wall he listened to his own heart beating. Rob shook his head slightly, amused. Pulling the other flush against himself and connecting their lips he got him to whimper again. Just the most perfect sound to his ears. Deepening the kiss he didn't want to let go, but his thighs were burning from the exertion. Brad groaned in protest when he pulled out and gently let his feet back on the ground.

 

With a sigh, he backed away knowing that shower was the next step. "You wanna go first or?"

 

"Either is fine", Brad answered and stepped forward but his knees gave in.

 

Rob was quick and grabbed his arm before he fell to the floor. "Oh Brad..." He couldn't help the chuckle when the other was just grinning, absolutely not sorry that he was so spent that he couldn't really even stand.

 

"I'm fine", Brad said waving his hand in the air.

 

"Yeah. Sure. Not letting you go alone in the shower", Rob shook his head and lead the way still holding his arm.

 

After he had washed the other gotten him to smell fantastic, he washed himself quickly. Then the towels around themselves and a quick dry and he was more than ready to get some sleep. Back in the room he ignored the damp skin and just tossed the towels on the chair and pulled the other on his arms. Brad sighed contently and snuggled closer.

 

"You're really wearing me out", Rob noted.

 

"But you love it."

 

"Yes I do."

 

Trailing his hand up along Brad's spine he stopped at the neck as the other purred softly.

 

"Brad."

 

"I'm not doing anything", he objected but couldn't help the moan that erupted from his throat now as Rob grabbed the back of his neck and stroked the veins with his thumb.

 

"You with those sounds", the other growled. "We just fucked and you're melting again."

 

"I can't stop it. You have no idea what you're doing to me", Brad murmured enjoying the grip.

 

"I think I do", Rob closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

 

"No. You really don't", the other answered then, smiling.

 

Cause there was no way Rob could have. Maybe they felt similar things, but it was still something else for him. And he could never explain what just so simple thing than the hand on his neck and the raw skin on his back did to him. And the fact that it was Rob causing it.

 

Later, as they had already fallen asleep, the others got back from the bar. Mike headed straight to brush his teeth, even though he was little worried about Chester's drunken state. But since the other went to their room he figured it was fine. And he knew he was quick too. When he got back to the room Chested was undressing himself.

 

"Hey uhm... Can I sleep with you tonight?"

 

"Sure. Of course", Mike nodded pulling his own shirt off. He was startled. Not cause of the question, but the fact that Chester needed to even ask.

 

Soon they were laying on his bed. The bed that still was only a mattress on a floor.

 

"Are you okay? You seem really distracted today", the half Asian asked trying to get an eye contact while he pulled the covers over them.

 

The other shifted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. It's nothing."

 

"Doesn't seem like it", Mike arched his eyebrow. He was worried. But he didn't want to force Chester to talk when he didn't seem like he wanted. After all, he already knew now about his past.

 

Chester stopped to think. There was really no way he could put his thoughts into words. And genuinely he was fine. Nothing bad had happened or something like that, that could have caused his mood to drop suddenly. Maybe he was just overwhelmed.

 

_Or am I broken beyond repair_ , he thought.

 

"Whatever it is, I'm still here", the half Asian stroked his cheek and Chester found himself leaning into the touch.

 

"And I will be tomorrow too."

 

"Kay", Chester said, choking on to the tears that he couldn't chase away anymore. He pressed his face to the crook of Mike's neck and bit down to his lip. He couldn't get why he was hurting. 

 

But Mike didn't let go. Patiently he stroked Chester's back until he fell asleep and then wiped the tears away. Even after that he stayed awake for a long while focusing on the slow breathing fanning his skin. Cause it was hurting him too.

 

\--------

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are also highly appreciated. Love you all.


	22. You love the way I look at you

 

\-------

 

 

As Chester woke up Mike wasn't in the bed. He stretched and yawned and glanced at the clock. It was still early. He climbed to the familiar spot on the table and opened the window. After inhaling the fresh air he picked up a cigarette from the pack with the lighter and lit it. His mind was swamped with thoughts and he couldn't focus on any single one. Sighing he ran his hand through his black strands and pondered what he should do. Or rather not do. Staring at the burning end of the cigarette he was startled when Mike stumbled in suddenly.

  
"Oh. You woke already. Well, I hope that it didn't quite ruin the surprise", the half Asian grinned broadly and placed a tray on the mattress before going back to close the door. The tray had a plate of pancakes and two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice.

  
Chester tilted his head wondering how Mike had managed to bring them all up to the stairs. And why did they even have a tray in the house.

  
"Uhm... Is it okay?" Mike rubbed his neck wondering did he do something wrong when Chester didn't say a thing. The other was sitting on the table and smoking a cigarette, wearing only his boxer shorts and Mike felt his stomach do somersaults. The man was absolutely beautiful. Even with a cigarette that he didn't really appreciate so much.

  
The other shook his head and pulled him closer wrapping then his legs around him. "No it's perfect. No one has made me breakfast before."

  
"Oh...", Mike gasped in surprise. "It's not that big of a deal but I thought since you drank kinda so much and... so you might appreciate the wake-up."

  
Smiling Chester left the cigarette to the ashtray and snaked his arms around the other, digging them under the shirt. Mike shook his head, again reveling at the feeling of Chester showing the affection like this. All the things. The touching, especially when it was usually something so different than with the others he had been with. And the smile that could lit up the whole room and change so quickly to a devious smirk.

  
He let Chester cling to him and pull him down to a kiss. First, he tried to keep the balance, pushing against the table, so that he wouldn't have fallen over the other. But the table surface was slippery and soon Chester lost his balance and was on his back, and Mike was leaning on top of him. Both hands under Chester's head, fingers sinking into the black hair he couldn't resist as the other was just pulling him closer. The gentle lips on his were doing him something he couldn't explain. But it felt so good, so new.

  
And Chester couldn't help feeling that the kiss was chasing his loneliness away. Maybe just inch by inch, but he already felt calmer and the emptiness inside him wasn't so sharp and overwhelming. He crossed his ankles behind Mike's back and smiled to the kiss. He had kissed so many guys that he couldn't even count them, but somehow with Mike, it was like he was the first one.

  
"Uhm...", Mike pulled away drawing air to his lungs.

  
"Yeah. Certainly that", the other chuckled slightly and Mike could see his eyes sparkling again.

  
"Maybe we should... like... the coffee is getting cold", the half Asian snorted.

  
Chester nodded letting the other pull him up and then down to the floor. Together they sat on the mattress and started to eat. Eating from one plate was funny to Mike, but he couldn't have been able to carry two with all the drinks. And Chester didn't mind sharing, which was all that mattered.

  
"Damn this is good. You didn't use the mix from the cupboard? I bet you didn't..."

  
Mike shook his head smiling contently. He was glad that Chester was enjoying such small things. It wasn't like pancakes were hard to make from scratch, but he felt like Chester would need all the extra indulgence there was. "Yeah. Didn't use the mix. Let's leave that for Joe."

  
"No no no... He will either burn the pancakes or forget the liquid and just cook... well, flour. And then burn it", Chester snorted and sipped his black coffee that luckily wasn't too cold yet. Not that he would have even really noticed it. Mike staring at him smiling was making him forget everything.

  
"Mhm. That might be true", Mike chuckled. When the other wasn't looking his eyes wandered to scan the naked chest and stomach slowly, making a remark of every single curve and bump.

  
"So uhm... Doug is having a party. His band is going to play there, but he asked could we too. Since we already have kinda band. I wondered would you like to join too? I already asked Brad and he will talk to Rob, but the rest don't know yet. You have that... the thing you bought so maybe it would come handy", Chester said blushing. He didn't really even know why he was.

  
"Oh. Well, why not? But what are you going to play there? They have their own songs right?"

  
"Yup. And some covers. I have a few ready so we could maybe try them out. I would need some help with the melodies since they are just... well you know, guitar-based. Random really. But then we could do covers too. And it doesn't have to be a long set! Just like five songs or so", the other explained, like defending his idea.

  
"Sure, okay", the half Asian shrugged and smiled

  
"Maybe we could see what we can do with them tomorrow if you don't have anywhere to go?"

  
Mike could see how hopeful Chester looked. He seemed excited and happy. And still, there was this sudden shyness behind his eyes. Even if Mike would have had plans, he would have certainly then canceled it all. He had no idea how were they going to execute, but of course, he wanted to help as he was asked to. "No, I don't have anything."

  
"Great", Chester said and shoved the last piece of his portion of the pancakes to his mouth.

  
The half Asian watched as a droplet of maple syrup dripped from between the lips and landed on Chester's chin. He swallowed hard, the sight now rousing him. Chester frowned, wondering why was Mike staring at him so weirdly. The other smiled and bit his lip, and pushed the tray on the floor from between them.

  
Slowly he leaned closer and kissed the droplet away. "Maple syrup. You made a mess."

  
"Oh. I could have sworn that you were doing something else than cleaning up the mess", Chester smirked.

  
"And what would that be?" Mike couldn't help but continue it. Whatever it was. Cause it was making his skin tingle with excitement.

  
"Maybe... this?" the other closed the gap and kissed him again. Lazily, almost sloppily, enjoying every second of the soft lips on his.

  
And before Mike could really even comprehend he was again lying. Now next to the other who was absolutely lost in the kiss and all the feelings it evoked. Mike's tongue roamed hungrily and the hands were again on his hair as he purred in Mike's mouth.

  
"Fuck..." the half Asian gasped, amused that it was overwhelming. And then he was even more overwhelmed when his mind started to work again and he realized how hard he was. Even though they had had sex with the other before he still somehow felt shy about it.

  
"Can I?" Chester asked his fingers hooking under the waistband on Mike's sweatpants.

  
"Do you usually ask for permission?" the half Asian raised his eyebrow knowing perfectly well the answer. But he liked it. That Chester was different with him than with the guys he had been with in his past.

  
"No. But with you I just...", Chester smirked but didn't proceed.

  
"Right... Yeah, sure. Okay", Mike said and wondered then why did he feel the need to say yes in such many ways.

  
The hand was quickly inside his pants, grabbing the member and exposing it to the cool air. He bit down to his lip when the fingers wrapped around it stroking carefully, like waiting for his reactions and then slowly building up the speed.

  
"Okay uhm..." Mike gasped but Chester shut him up with another hungry kiss. His head was spinning when the kiss just deepened perfectly while the hand kept stroking him.

  
The moan that erupted from his throat he could almost feel in his spine. And it didn't feel just good, but it felt amazing cause it was Chester's hand. His mind was exploding with all the sensations as the warm lips kept gliding on his.

  
Chester was also overwhelmed. It was different for him, but just mostly in good ways. The only thing he didn't like was the insecurity nagging in the back of his mind, trying to remind him of things he had tried to forget. But Mike moaning softly and squirming, begging for more without words, was making him focus back to his hand.

  
"You feel so good", he mumbled as the other threw his head back gasping.

  
"Please don't stop", Mike answered, and Chester didn't, but quickened the speed. He was out of breath and every little action from Chester, the words, the eyes shaded with lust and surely the hand, were bringing him closer to falling.

  
The pressure was building so fast that his mind was blurring and he couldn't even continue with the kissing. Absentmindedly his other hand trailed along Chester's side and then behind his back drawing him closer as he let his head roll and lean to the hard chest. Chester kissed the top of Mike's head, enjoying the set of loud gasps when the other climaxed abruptly.

  
"Whoa", the half Asian managed to mumbled after a while.

  
"Mhm, yes. You know how lovely you look when you cum? And after too" Chester smirked staring now at the eyes that were glowing from the euphoria.

  
Mike huffed, the blush spreading on his cheeks. He couldn't quite comprehend why would he look good like that, but didn't want to argue. And it did make him feel good. The compliments were welcome, even though he didn't usually know how to react to them. "Well... What are we going to do with you?"

  
"Don't mind me Mikey. But I would like one more kiss", Chester tugged his earring and Mike obeyed fusing their lips together again.

  
After they had spent quite sometime enjoying the kissing Chester got up to wash his hands and Mike to get a shower. Mike pondered a long time should he stay quiet or just say it, but when the other tilted his head smirking he was compelled to open his mouth.

  
"You know... I really like you. I think I haven't said it yet."

  
"I really like you too", Chester smiled broadly and gave him a small kiss on a cheek. Maybe once in his lifetime he actually did mean it.

  
~~~~~~~

  
A few hours later, Brad and Rob were in Chester's car heading to the city center. Brad still hadn't told Rob what his surprise was but he had stopped asking when Brad seemed to just get more excited cause of him prying. And as Brad parked the car and suggested him to get out he realized he had been tricked on a date. He glanced at the other who had the stupid smirk spread on his face, his cap sideways and the too big sweatshirt weirdly looking good on his tiny frame and rolled his eyes.

  
"Brad no", he let out a gasp staring at the movie theater sign.

  
"Rob yes. You know it's not that difficult. We just watch the movie and have then lunch. Together, just the two of us. Okay?" Brad watched him carefully.

  
Rob felt so uncomfortable but Brad's expression, his pleading eyes that were filled with anticipation were showing him how much it meant, that he groaned knowing already he had to give in.

  
"Please? Just ignore all the other people okay?" Brad grabbed his hand and pulled, coaxing him.

  
"Fine", the other mumbled and followed Brad inside. He thought that maybe once he should just let go and relax.

  
And Brad was on top of the world now. He couldn't stop staring at the other who seemed to be amused cause of his happiness. After buying popcorn they went to sit down, as the movie was already starting. Letting Rob hold the popcorn he pulled the arm over his shoulders and pressed himself against the other. After a content sigh, he concentrated on the movie that started to roll. It was a hard task, cause it felt too amazing to be like that with Rob.

  
Finally, when the movie had rolled half an hour, Rob relaxed. Brad snuggled under his arm warmed his heart more than anything else ever. And to think it was because of him. Slowly, still hesitating, he picked up Brad's hand, letting the bony fingers entwine with his. Brad turned to look at him and even in the dimly lit theater, he could see the sparkle in the eyes. Or maybe he just felt it. Cause somehow all his senses were tingling and he had to kiss the other.

  
"I love you", Brad mumbled as Rob broke the kiss, pulling away just a few inches, now not caring at all what happened on the screen.

  
"This wasn't that bad idea."

  
"Oh?" Brad was surprised cause of the confession. He knew Rob would give it at some point but not this soon.

  
"Yeah. Seeing you that happy is... can't even explain it", the other noted and let his fingers rake the curls that had grown already some length. After staring at each other for a while they turned back to the movie and tried to catch up with it, not really succeeding.

  
When the movie ended they headed to a small Mexican restaurant that was just behind the movie theater. It had been ages since Brad had eaten Mexican so it was an obvious choice for him. Rob couldn't complain. He was still enjoying the company that was extra brisk and sassy today.

  
"Where did you get this idea? You know I don't really do this stuff", Rob raised his eyebrow as they had finished their excellent portions.

  
"Cause of that. You work a lot and never really go out. And I thought we could need some alone time from that crazy house."

  
"Yeah right... Ches and you are the only crazy people there", Rob snorted.

  
The other stuck his tongue out and smirked then. "So that reminded me. What's up with them? Ches seems like... Dunno, he is kinda calmed a little, not being that wired bunny all the time. But then he is also weirdly differently like that. You know, not attention whore annoying, but happy annoying."

  
"And that came out from your mouth. If there's one attention whore in the house it's definitely you", Rob let out a laughter while they walked back to the car.

  
"Hey! Don't be so mean! I bought you a lunch and paid for the movie tickets and all!" Brad groaned but couldn't stop smiling.

  
"Yeah, kinda wrong way around..." Rob snorted as the other popped inside the car.

  
They drove back to the house enjoying the music the radio provided and the occasional cheesy jokes Brad's brain provided. Rob could have lied and told he didn't like the surprise. He really did. But cause he had had to step out from his comfort zone it was still keeping him on the edge. But he did want to do it again. Maybe now so that he could anticipate it, and thus get used to the feeling beforehand.

  
Back there Rob went to the garage and have fun with his drums, while Brad got an idea. Or rather decided to execute an idea he had had for a long time. Greeting Dave that was watching television in the living room he skipped the stairs and went to the bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinet he found Chester's hair clippers. Plugging it in he dropped his cap on the toilet seat and started. Not too short, but short enough for him. Just tiny bit shorter than Rob's hair. When he was done he scrunched his nose to his mirror image, cleaned the hairs to the trash, undressed and popped into the shower. After making sure all the pieces of hair that had stuck to skin he closed the faucet and picked up a towel to dry himself.

  
Remembering he had still some schoolwork to do he grabbed the clothes and headed to the bedroom. Still smiling he picked up a pair of pajama pants knowing he could just be comfortably in them the rest of the day since he had nowhere to go anyway. When he had pulled them on he picked a white t-shirt and a black hoodie. After he was fully dressed he glanced at the clock and tossed his school books on the bed, lied there on his stomach and started. He had to really concentrate to push the joy aside that was strong enough to get him to jump around, so that he could actually do the schoolwork. Grinning at himself, how happy he was, he opened the textbook and picked up a pen.

  
A few hours later when Rob came back he was almost done and only waved his hand over his shoulder, focusing on the last task.

  
"Brad. What the fuck?" Rob said, suddenly next to the bed.

  
He turned around frowning at the words but only then noticed the tone that was breathless and surprised. Rob was staring at his head and wiping his sweaty face to a small towel. It took him for a few seconds to connect them to anything. And then he smirked, "Oh. Was about to do it for weeks and had now time finally so... You like it?"

  
Rob shook his head slightly smiling. Once again, one thing that Brad was driving him crazy with. A thing Brad most likely didn't do on purpose, but it still got him excited. Weirdly riled up. And he hadn't even thought about it before. That Brad shaving his hair would make him feel like that. So without pondering longer, he crawled on to the bed pushing the books aside that then fell to the floor with a thud, and then Brad against the mattress. "Yeah. A lot. Though, now it takes again a long time that it is long enough for me to pull from it."

  
Brad whimpered as the lips landed on his, demanding and hard. Rob was flush against him and the electricity that rippled through the air was undeniable. "Didn't know you would like it that much."

  
"Yeah. I know. You might sometimes push my buttons on purpose but not always. Doesn't mean the effect wouldn't be the same", Rob whispered and trailed his hand under Brad's shirts, squeezing the thin waist.

  
"So guess today was nice a day then, huh? Love to push your buttons but the date wasn't that", Brad mumbled staring at the dark eyes.

  
"Yeah. We can do it again. But next time I would like to know. And maybe choose the movie. Cause that one was bad. And you know that I love that you push my buttons cause you love the outcome", the other said and nipped his bottom lip.

  
Brad squirmed. Once again he was so quickly turned on. It wouldn't have needed more than Rob throwing him against the wall, but the voice, words and the rough hand on his skin were just adding to the feeling. It was intoxicating and he thought he could never get enough. Nor did he want to.

  
"Are you okay? You kinda got lost somewhere", Rob frowned his thumb trailing along Brad's ribs.

  
"Yeah. Was just thinking", the other sighed smiling.

  
"About..."

  
"Us. And you and your buttons. And mine really too."

  
"Oh? You have buttons too?" Rob smirked and let his lips trail along Brad's jawline.

  
"Pft... Like you wouldn't know about my buttons", Brad mumbled but gasped then when the teeth took a piece of his sensitive skin between them. "God fucking dammit Rob."

  
The other snorted knowing exactly what he was doing. "So much delicious buttons..."

  
"Well, keep pushing them then", Brad smiled craning his neck.

  
Rob almost burst into laughter. It wasn't a surprise at all that Brad was so needy again. But he had to remind himself that it was again because of him. No one else could be able to get to that outcome. And that was the realization that always amazed him.

 

 

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Nice that you dropped by, hope you like the story. Appreciate every single read, comment and kudos <3


	23. Losing my pride will save it in many days

 

 

\---------  
  
  
"I really didn't know you play guitar so well", Chester shook his head smiling and turned a page on his notebook.  
  
  
"And I didn't know you sing so well", Mike answered shifting a little on the mattress.  
  
  
Chester continued to surprise him and most of the surprises he really liked. The thing that still bothered him was how suddenly Chester's mood could change. And it wasn't a complete change. More like something inside Chester was trying to take over but he was fighting, but also getting confused cause of it. And that lead to him shutting down. It hurt him that Chester was so lost but he also knew he couldn't really do anything else than to be there for him. At least the other seemed to be trusting him.  
  
  
Now the black-haired man was sitting next to him, leaning to his side. Occasionally his head rolled on his shoulder on its own accord as Chester focused to the words. And occasionally the tip of the pen disappeared between his lips and a deep frown appeared on his face. Mike thought he could watch that for hours. Chester was so mesmerizing just like that.  
  
  
Pinching his bottom lip with his fingers he glanced at Chester who read the lyrics from the paper, following the words with his pen now. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Sure?" Chester turned his gaze from the paper and tilted his head.  
  
  
"Uhm... This thing we have. It's nice right?" Mike said, confused that suddenly the words didn't come out as easily as he planned.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Chester answered carefully. He didn't know what Mike was trying to say.  
  
  
"So... I don't want to ruin it. Like... we live together. We are a lot together. Basically always when we both just are at home. So..." Mike shrugged. He really didn't want to seem too attached or clingy, even if he enjoyed the time together with Chester.  
  
  
"So... you think... like we could spend more time with others too?" Chester asked not knowing did he read between the lines or just imagined it.  
  
  
"Yeah, exactly. I don't want to keep you from not living. I know I have my studies to focus too so..." Mike nodded smiling.  
  
  
"Oh. Okay", Chester nodded too and turned his gaze back to the notepad. That meant to him that Mike was getting bored and didn't want to spend as much time with him that he did. But it was fine for him. Usually, just he was the one who made that move. But the sting he felt in his heart was a new thing. He ignored it and got back to the lyrics that needed still some working on to his opinion. The half Asian stared at the other for a while and got back then to the playing.  
  
  
After a while of trying to ignore the weird feeling and the aggravation that was trying to make itself seen Chester sighed and got up. "I need to get to work. But I'll see you later then." He knew he was early but he felt like he couldn't properly even breathe and wanted to clear his thoughts before the shift.  
  
  
"Yeah. I can try to work with the songs still. Even though you aren't here to help", Mike smiled at him and watched as he got ready.  
  
  
The party was going to be on the next day and they had only the morning to rehearse. He seemed to be the one to take it seriously, even if all the others told him that it was going to be fine and a party with a bunch of drunken people wasn't such a big deal and they wouldn't even care if they would mess up. But he was asked to join and the songs were Chester's. He didn't want to mess up. And after all the others had played together before, and he was just an add-on.  
  
  
"Don't make too big chances or otherwise I need to learn it again", the other said and ran a hand through his hair fluffing it.  
  
  
"I won't", Mike shook his head the smile still on his lips and turned back to the guitar when the door closed after the other.  
  
  
Downstairs, as Chester ran out from the door, Rob sighed heavily. "I really think this is a bad idea."  
  
  
"And I think it's a great idea. Even though you suggested it first. He will love it!" Dave answered and picked up a cup with melted butter to test its temperature.  
  
  
"Okay. The idea might be great but the execution not. Won't be", Rob mumbled staring at the whisk he had in his hand. He had never baked alone before. Never. The last time he baked was with his mom and he couldn't even remember how long time ago it was. And he couldn't remember what joke lead to this idea, but he was sure it had been one and not something serious. Cause even he standing there with a whisk in his hand looked like a joke. Dave had promised to help him. But he didn't know that the helping consisted of Dave searching a recipe and then assuming he would do the rest. The butter and chocolate were the final things he said he would touch before heading to work.  
  
  
"Well, then you have at least tried", Dave shrugged. He absolutely loved the idea that Rob wanted to surprise Brad. Living in the same household with four other men was probably not really their conception of happy times as a couple still trying to get to know each other, and he could have not noticed that they always disappeared into their little bubble if only others weren't speaking to them in a while. It was too adorable, but he wished they could have more time alone. Especially after hearing how well their date had gone.  
  
  
Rob exhaled heavily and picked up the recipe. He didn't do romantic stuff. He never did. But Brad deserved it. And baking a chocolate pie didn't seem that hard. Mostly just combining ingredients and some whisking then. The cake would go to oven and there would be no frosting. Then whisking the cream and that would be it. But once again the idea seemed so easy but actually doing it did not.  
  
  
"You can do it. Like I said you have at least tried if it fails. Then you won't have a delicious dessert, but I would assume the laughter would be a good substitute", Dave patted his back and lifted a big bowl to the table.  
  
  
"Right", Rob mumbled and moved the measuring spoons. Like they would suddenly start to speak and tell him what to do.  _Brad laughing. Okay, maybe he has a point there too,_  he thought pondering Dave's words. Even if it would be Brad laughing at him failing and not to the pie being delicious, it would be worth it.  
  
  
"So. You have all the ingredients. Then you have all that you need with them. The butter is melted, so is the chocolate. And that means I am out. Just follow the recipe and you're going to be fine. And don't burn it!" Dave nodded and turned over the kitchen sink to wash his hands.  
  
  
"I am not Joe. I won't. If I will mess up it's cause I do something wrong while I am combining the ingredients."  
  
  
"And leave me a piece. I will be home late and the food is ready. Just toss it to the oven", Dave answered and pointed at the fridge.  
  
  
"Yes dad", Rob raised his eyebrow and received a slap on his shoulder.  
  
  
None of them complained. It was just the way it worked the best. And even thinking of the others in the kitchen doing actual food and not just sandwiches, made Dave cringe. It would lead to total catastrophe and probably them all getting crazy after a week when the food would either taste horrible or just be the greasy take-away day after day. And he loved to cook so it was more relaxing for him than a task.  
  
  
"I'm going", he said walking to the front door and caused the other to groan and wave his hand. Rob was already frustrated and he hadn't even started. Shaking his head he popped out from the door and left.  
  
  
In fifteen minutes Rob had managed to combine half of the needed ingredients and keep the counter decently clean. Grumbling he picked up the cake tin from a drawer and checked the recipe again. Then he continued with the batter shaking his head and thinking what on Earth was he doing even. But after all Brad and his smile went before his own comfort. Soon he had the pie in the oven and glancing the clock started to clean up. His first idea was to surprise Brad so that they would eat first and then he would just pick up the ready pie. But due to his timing issues and the fact that Brad was in the garage he knew he would see the pie before it was time to eat it.  
  
  
"What's that smell?" Mike came to the kitchen and picked up a glass from the cupboard and opened the faucet.  
  
  
"Uhm... I am making a chocolate pie", Rob mumbled realizing how ridiculous it even sounded like.  
  
  
"Oh. That's nice", the other answered but then stopped to read Rob's state of mind. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
"I don't... do this stuff. You know... It's for him. Even the date was so weird. And..."  
  
  
"But you liked it?" Mike frowned and let the stream run to the glass filling it.  
  
  
"I did. But it was still weird", Rob sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Well... I think sometimes it just takes a while for us to get used to the new thing. You know, even if it's fun", Mike shrugged totally understanding what Rob meant. He stared at the other who didn't get words out to answer. "So uhm... I think Brad would appreciate your effort anyway."  
  
  
"I know I know. Dave said that too. But I don't want him to think that I am trying to be something I am not, just to make him feel good. Because that wouldn't lead anywhere", Rob mumbled feeling stupid. He didn't get why was he even worrying about it, but he couldn't stop the thoughts either. It hadn't been that long time since he just had ignored the feeling and let it all get buried.  
  
  
"Maybe that's just one side? It doesn't mean you change completely if you occasionally do something different."  
  
  
"Yeah... I was thinking that if it makes him happy it's worth it. You know, going out from my comfort zone."  
  
  
Mike pondered a while that, thinking was it what was wrong with Chester too. That he just didn't know how to be in a new situation. Which lead him to the conclusion that they did spend too much time together, and he could push Chester away if he didn't slow down.  
  
  
"I bet he likes it", he smiled and nodded. Rob's thoughts were certainly understandable. He didn't even know his history and had he really been in a relationship before, but the way he remembered how awkward it had been, he was sure that it was his first now. "So... You gonna save me some or is it just for him?"  
  
  
Rob laughed and shook his head. "For all of course. Promised to leave some for Dave too. He left us the dinner on the fridge again by the way. I'll pop it in the oven the pie is done."  
  
  
"I swear he is too nice. We have done nothing to deserve that", Mike sighed smiling.  
  
  
"We'll pay back someday. I remember one time when he was really sick for days I did the grocery shopping and his laundry and such. Not food though. I can't...", Rob explained and laughed.  
  
  
"Well sorry but it's hard to think you even grocery shopping", Mike said joking only partially.  
  
  
"Yeah well..." Rob shrugged totally getting it.  
  
  
"Anyway, good luck with the pie. I'm going to see Brad and hear does he have ideas. The song Chester decided to start with, is awesome but I feel like it has something missing."  
  
  
"Like? I think we rehearsed them already?"  
  
  
"Yeah well, I meant like the lyrics. It doesn't seem like a full song but I don't want to do anything to... well if he doesn't like it. So it's either in vain or he will hate that I did something to his song and ruined it", Mike shrugged.  
  
  
"Ask Brad yeah. He knows."  
  
  
Mike left after leaving the glass on the counter and Rob turned to check the pie. Still worried, still weirded out. But he was going to do it for Brad. The sparkle in his eyes was worth every uncomfortable second.  
  
  
A few hours later they had eaten and Brad had sprawled on the couch and opened the television. Rob had ushered Joe to upstairs cause against all odds he had managed to keep the pie hidden. And Joe would certainly reveal it instantly. Mike was still working on the song and Rob thought he was taking the gig bit too seriously. Not that he would mind, he would have fun anyway.  
  
  
Grimacing he started to whisk the cream and knew it would be any time now when Brad would ask what he was doing. The anticipation was getting to him and he felt more and more stupid every second. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.  
  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Brad was then there, peeking behind his back to see the bowl. When he saw the white substance that was getting thicker by the air incorporated to it, he frowned. "Whipped cream? Huh?"  
  
  
"This is stupid. I know. I made a chocolate pie. So this goes with it", Rob kept his gaze to the bowl.  
  
  
"Oh! You know how much I love chocolate!"  
  
  
"Yeah well... I kinda made it for you. You know. I think you need some special treats too", the other mumbled thinking he should just toss the cream and stop being so ridiculous.  
  
  
"Me? Robbie, seriously. You made chocolate pie for me. As in... you... You made it for me?" Brad couldn't stay still when he got so excited. Heck with the pie, he was in heaven that Rob had thought about him that far.  
  
  
"Don't call me Robbie or I will scoop the cream on your head", the other grimaced but it turned then to a smile when he glanced at the other. Brad was absolutely beaming. He sighed. "Oh, Brad..."  
  
  
"What?" Brad smirked and dipped his index finger in the cream that wasn't yet ready.  
  
  
Rob watched as Brad licked the finger clean while the eyes stayed on his hand that was still whisking the cream. "Okay. That will have to wait for later or I won't get this done."  
  
  
"Huh?" Brad asked now seriously oblivious. Then he realized it when Rob raised his eyebrow meaningfully and still stared at his finger. "Oh. Oops?"  
  
  
The other shook his head and turned back to the whisking, smiling. "But yes. For you. And the whipped cream. I thought it probably doesn't need it but then I thought I should do it anyway. For you."  
  
  
"Can't wait to taste it", the other nodded enthusiastically.  
  
  
"It's probably because you were licking the finger just but I don't think you are talking about the pie", Rob sighed the smile still lingering on his lips.  
  
  
"Mmm..." Brad hummed thinking. "Yes, I was. And the cream."  
  
  
"Brad you just tasted...", Rob started but realized then that even so, cream was cream. Brad knew how it tasted like. "Oh my god Delson."  
  
  
The other fled the scene chuckling before Rob actually managed to mess his freshly shaven head. Rob couldn't stop shaking his head and smiling. Few minutes and he was ready and yelled the others down. He knew Chester wouldn't want the pie, but thought they still should save him a slice too. So he cut out two slices off of the pie on two separate plates, covered them in cling wrap and lifted on the fridge. Shaking his head once again to the idea he still found silly, he grabbed the pie and the whipped cream and placed them on the table. Same time Joe and Mike descended down the stairs talking about some school stuff. For once Joe didn't joke around but was just as surprised as Mike that Rob had actually succeeded with the pie and remained quiet while he enjoyed his slice.  
  
  
"I still can't believe you did a pie for me", Brad mumbled taking the last spoonful from his plate.  
  
  
"Well, neither can I. I promise I won't make it a habit", Rob snorted and shook his head.  
  
  
"Naaaaww, babe... You could try something else next time. Oh! Yes! Pumpkin pie! Please?" the other said as his eyes lit up again.  
  
  
"No no no..." Rob groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have done it."  
  
  
"Please?" Brad pleaded smiling.  
  
  
"Rob is our official dessert chef now it seems", Mike chuckled, got to his feet and decided to go to bed. He left the plate and spoon on the sink and headed upstairs. His idea was to wake up early to rehearse the song ready. He hoped Chester would like his idea to the song. Glancing at the clock he frowned realizing Chester should be home by now. He shrugged thinking that maybe he was mistaken with his work schedule or Chester was meeting a friend and didn't just bother to mention it like he usually did.  
  
  
Rob sighed at the remark thinking he really shouldn't have done the freaking pie because they would remind him of that until they would get tired of it. But Brad was still smiling, still basically bouncing on his chair. Just like when they were in the movies it made him so happy to see Brad that excited and delighted.  
  
  
Joe disappeared to his room and now Brad and Rob were alone. Brad chewed his lip and jumped then up. Quickly climbing on Rob's lap he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I really... really loved that you did it for me."  
  
  
"But it's awkward. And we talked that we don't want to turn into some clichéd couple. Right? So... I really don't know", Rob grumbled.  
  
  
"Robbie... Don't think so much. I loved it. It was good but I loved more than you thought about me and wanted to do something for me."  
  
  
"But stop calling me Robbie. You know I hate it! Even though I love you and your enthusiasm over such a silly thing."  
  
  
"But I like to make you annoyed", Brad chuckled throwing his head back.  
  
  
"And the cream is on my hand's reach so I would be careful if I were you", the other raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"I think I can figure a better use for it", the other smirked but shook his head when the other rolled his eyes. "But seriously. Thank you."  
  
  
"You're welcome. If you promise not to be too annoying I might want to surprise you again", Rob snaked his arms around Brad's waist.  
  
  
"Okay. I promise", Brad tilted his head. "If you promise not to think next time it's weird or stupid. Cause it can never make us a clichéd couple."  
  
  
A few hours later Mike was ready to get to bed after dawdling the whole time, his eye still wandering to the clock. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't stop thinking why it took so long for Chester to get back. Exhaling heavily he undressed, made sure the alarm would go off early and turned off the lights. Despite the feeling chewing him, he fell asleep quickly.  
  
  
And in the middle of the night, he was startled to wake when he heard shuffling in the room. When his eyes got used to the darkness he realized that it was Chester. First, he was relieved but then he saw that Chester was pulling the blanket aside from his bed. "Ches?"  
  
  
"Hey. Sorry I woke you up", he heard the other say.  
  
  
"What... You have slept in my bed for days. There are no sheets even in yours!" Mike gasped and sat up.  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't..." the other mumbled.  
  
  
Mike grumbled and with one hard yank from Chester's arm managed to pull him to his bed. The other gave in with a sigh slumping on the mattress.  
  
  
"I can sleep alone too", the other said and now Mike could hear the slight slur and smell the beer in Chester's breath.  
  
  
"Yeah, but..." Mike started. He really didn't even know what to say. It was so weird. Chester was never that quiet or rejecting, and he could hear from his tone that something was off. Frowning he reached to the bedside table lamp to turn it on. He didn't see a thing in the room before the switch clicked and the pale light appeared.  
  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the other. Chester had been obviously crying. His eyelids were swollen and red, and cheeks puffed. But what made him flinch was his neck that was full of bruises. They looked like hickeys but he couldn't be sure. "What the fuck?" His tone was probably harsher than he meant when Chester's eyes darkened and he tried to get away.  
  
  
"Wait wait... What happened?" he pulled the other to his arms and ignored the wriggling.  
  
  
"I messed up. That's what I do. So just leave me be like you wanted", the other growled between his gritted teeth.  
  
  
"No, you... ", Mike started again too confused to form proper sentences. He was panicking cause all these scenarios what had happened tried to invade his headspace. And he was also mad but he didn't know the target for it.  
  
  
"Stop! Just fucking leave me be!" the other gasped desperately his words laced with anger.  
  
  
"Chester, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Mike wasn't backing down.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter. None of it does. Forget it", Chester mumbled obviously using every ounce of his self-control so that he wouldn't fall apart.  
  
  
"Fuck... Please, tell me okay?" the half Asian tried to coax him but the other kept his eyes cast down and shook his head.  
  
  
"Like I said I messed up. Get used to it. Won't be that much home with you then."  
  
  
"Wait what? I didn't..." Mike gasped but realized he wasn't getting anything out from Chester when he was like that.  
  
  
 _I did that? I really did that..._  he thought in disbelief and watched the other to turn around and slam the lamp off.  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Every read, comment, kudos, bookmark, subscription mean a lot to me <3


	24. Held back by the battles they fought for me

 

   
\---------

 

The next day, when Mike woke up, he was first confused about why he felt so weird. Like there was this invisible weight on him. But when he heard pen scribbling on a paper and turned his head to see Chester on the familiar spot on top of the table, he remembered it all. The sadness in Chester's eyes was so clear, even when there were no tears to be seen anymore. It was unbearable, because he didn't know what to do. Chester chewed the inside of his cheek and stared out from the window and then after puffing out the smoke turned his head back to the notepad. Mike could see the page was full of thick, round letters. Word after word. Same time he wished he could read it from there, and at the same time he didn't want to know.

  
"Morning."

  
Chester flinched a little, like he had forgotten he wasn't alone and nodded then, "Good morning."

  
Stretching Mike sat up and turned to face the other while Chester continued with the writing. He checked his wristband and was glad it was only barely midday. Then he smelled it wasn't a cigarette but a joint that Chester was smoking. Scratching the bridge of his nose he realized he had to ask. "Are you okay?"

  
The other shot a glance at him. Mike felt like it was burning a hole through him. "I'm fine."

  
It would have been like nothing had happened. Except that the bruises were just darker than yesterday and Chester's tone was even colder. _Fuck. This is going to be a long day_ , Mike thought.

  
"Okay", he nodded. It was the only thing he could say to that situation. Cause inside he was fuming. Wanting to dig up the answer. What happened. Who did it. And most importantly- why. But he had to ignore the questions. Chester didn't look like he wanted to talk and they had the gig. Whether it was for a bunch of drunken kids or not, Mike didn't want to fail. The questions would wait until tomorrow. "So do you want to see what I managed to do yesterday?"

  
Chester stared at him for a while, like he was waiting for some hidden meaning to be revealed but nodded then. "Yeah. I still have time to learn it."

  
"Actually I didn't change your parts. I just added some that I would do. That way... Well, the song still stays the same otherwise. So you don't need to do anything else than wait that I get through my parts."

  
"Oh? Well, let me hear it then", Chester tossed the notebook aside and turned on the table so he was now facing Mike.

  
And so Mike did. The words came from his heart as they had always been there. He rapped through the parts that he had written just the day before and only stopped when he was done. Chester watched the whole show in silence. He had to force himself to stay still and not say everything he had in his mind. It was terribly hard. Watching Mike rap eyes closed, hand moving quickly to the rhythm, just sitting there like he doing something casual, was making him feel things he didn't know he could feel. Honestly, he didn't even know such things existed. Fighting it was horrible and he got confused soon, wanting to disappear.

  
"So. That was that", Mike shrugged when he was done, shifting on the mattress.

  
The expression Chester had, had softened a little. "That's awesome. Yes, we should definitely use that." He regretted it quite instantly. Cause awesome was an understatement. But he also knew he couldn't say what he wanted so the best call was just to leave it there.

  
"Great! I'm going to take a shower if you don't need me", Mike got to his feet smiling.

  
_Need. Yeah. I don't need anyone,_ Chester thought and turned back to the window before picking up the notepad again.

  
Mike stared at his back, reluctant to leave. "Ches..."

  
"Huh?" the other glanced over his shoulder but didn't take an eye contact.

  
"You sure you're okay?"

  
"Mike I am fine", Chester said and now the tone was back in the harsh one.

  
The half Asian sighed silently and turned on his heels to take the shower. It would have been pointless to start an argument now. Chester was far from fine, but it was too early for anything that difficult now.

  
In the other room, the situation was the opposite. Brad woke up happier than ever and Rob's warm skin against his cheek was a perfect feeling. He squeezed the other against himself and snickered when Rob answered with a grumpy grunt.

  
"Stop. Too early."

  
"But..." Brad tried, a devious smile on his lips.

  
"Sleep", the other mumbled. But then the alarm went off and he reached to close it with a sigh. Not that pleasant surprise when he had thought there would be a few hours to sleep.

  
"Robbie..." the other shifted to take some distance from the other, so that he could see Rob's face.

  
"Brad seriously. Why the hell have you suddenly started to use the nickname again that I hate?" Rob growled and shot his eyes open. But when he saw Brad's smirk he sighed. "Asshole. Not gonna give you what you want this time."

  
"Naaaaaw! Robbie..." Brad pouted knowing exactly that he wasn't just pressing the button but slamming it repeatedly.

  
"Brad. What happened last time when you annoyed me that much?" Rob raised his eyebrow and before Brad could react the hand was on his throat.

  
"Uhm... We fucked?" the other mumbled now too aware of the hand and the shivers that it caused to run down his spine so easily.

  
"No. We didn't. Remember? You had to wait. The whole day", the other said spreading his fingers. _Fuck I love that,_ he thought when Brad whimpered softly.

  
"But..." Brad licked his lip thinking how long day it really was ahead. And he knew Rob wasn't joking. Which, how frustrated it made him, was also enticing.

  
The other closed the gap between their faces and snagged Brad's bottom lip between his teeth, softly nipping the tender flesh. "I would love to tell how you make me feel but as we both know we don't have time now for what it will lead to."

  
Brad couldn't even speak. The feeling was still overwhelming to him. Rob's thumb rubbed his jawline and he couldn't hold the moan in.

  
"Yeah. Like I said..." Rob sighed smiling and kissed him quickly, reveling at the groan that Brad let out now when he pulled away and started to get up. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head then when the other looked gloomy and defeated. "You started. Remember that."

  
"But...", the other mumbled.

  
Rob sighed and dipped down to kiss him. Longer, deeper one this time. Until Brad was breathless which reminded him once again how much he hated when there was a schedule. "You can wait. It's not that long."

  
"And how do you think I am supposed to play with you in front of the others? Watching you drum and then I don't...", Brad objected but Rob shook his head and kept his eyes fixated on his.

  
"But I love to watch you squirm", Rob smirked and leaned then up.

  
Brad grumbled loudly but he knew there was nothing he could do. And glancing at the clock only confirmed his thought. "Fuck... I sure hope neither of us is too tired when we get back from the party."

  
"We don't have to stay until it's over. I bet the party goes on until people get too tired or too drunk. Or both. Probably both. We can leave when there's a perfect situation for it", Rob nodded and grabbed a towel.

  
"I can live with that", Brad raised his eyebrow.

  
"Yeah", Rob snorted knowing that Brad didn't have a choice but it would be hard for him anyway.

  
Some hours later they were all ready and happy with Mike's idea with the song and gathered around in the yard, trying to stuff themselves in Chester's tiny car. Mike could already see it wasn't happening, but the others insisted they should try anyway.

  
"I'm telling you we will fit. It's not that far anyway", Joe stated.

  
"Yeah, we maybe but the gear", Mike sighed.

  
But a few moments later he was sitting in the back seat, Chester on his lap and Dave's bass uncomfortably pressing to his leg. Chester promised there would be plenty of gear to borrow, so amps were left behind too. Rob was terribly worried that the drums he would have to use wouldn't please him, but there was no way they could get his own to Doug's without a van. Dave was handling the driving now, which was the best solution to all of their opinion. Being the only one actually thinking smartly he pointed out that they should leave before the whining about not having enough space would get too much for all of them.

  
While Dave turned the car around and started to drive to their destination Mike tried to relax his nerves. Not because of the gig, but cause of Chester. Trying not to look at the other and the bruises that looked even worse here in broad daylight was starting to get really difficult for him. But what annoyed him the most was the absolute turn in Chester's behavior. He was laughing and joking. Mike didn't know was it just the façade or his actual mood, but he was making an excellent job at ignoring what happened the day before. Even when Chester shifted and glanced at him there was no sign of that darkness that there had been before. He thought it must be the pot and decided it would be the best to just act like there was nothing wrong. Just for this day.

  
Meanwhile, Chester still had a hard time keeping the walls up. He knew they were cracking and all he could think was that there would be people and alcohol that would help him to forget Mike and the day before. It would have amused him how he always messed everything up if it wouldn't be so sad, always ending up him tearing apart the most important relationships in his life. When the hand held him tighter as the car turned in curves he had to bite down to his lip to hide the cringe that was trying to form. Joe blasting his terrible jokes was the savior and soon his mind was directed elsewhere and he ignored the burning sensation on his side that Mike's hand left behind.

  
When the got to Doug's the first one to look at him, wondering what the hell was happening was Rob. "Uhm. What is this?"

  
There were few guards standing on the front yard, and there were gates. Actual gates, even though they were put up really badly, being mostly just wood and some metal scraps piled up, leaning against each other. And there were people. Lots of people.

  
"Oh. Yeah, Doug said there would be so many people that he hired actual security to handle any issues", Chester shrugged and got out from the car.

  
Brad glanced at Rob who looked horrified. They thought that there would be just some friends, but it seemed like there were friends of friends and their friends. "Remember what you said about us leaving early? I think we can do it pretty much after we are done."

  
Rob just nodded and shook his head then. Together they passed the guards who checked them closely before letting them in without paying the admission fee. Which was only one dollar, which amused Chester greatly. Just a perfect example of how Doug's mind worked. It was a tiny amount of money, but when all the people would pay it, he would be left with some money.

  
"Yay! You came early!" Doug jumped to hug Chester when they reached the backyard. "Help yourselves with the drinks, while there still is some. Weirdly many have stated they aren't here to drink which confuses me but you never know."

  
"When is it our turn then?" Dave asked.

  
"They are just starting and you are third ones. So I would say in an hour or so", Doug shrugged. "But now I'm going to meet our bassist that assured is willing to join the band actually which I am skeptical of."

  
It didn't take even a minute for Chester to disappear and Mike only guessed he went to find the drinks. Meanwhile, he decided to help Brad to check the gear that was so kindly provided by the bands that were actual bands, and not just a group gathered to play one show. Mike raised his eyebrow when he saw how much more people were constantly joining the rest to the backyard.

  
When it was their time to get on the stage, that was an actual one, Mike was surprised they were actually ready. Chester was still bouncing around like a wired rabbit, which was normally nothing new but it still weirded him out cause it was so great contrast to the gloominess earlier. He didn't seem that drunk, which Mike too gladly.

  
They played the show well, even if it was just a few songs. Mike had so much fun that he was filled with energy when they got back from the stage, making room for the next act. "That was amazing!", he shook his head in disbelief.

  
"Dude, you were even better than in the morning. Why don't you like... you know, you could perform. Regularly", Dave wondered carrying his bass back to the car. The safest idea was to leave the equipment there while they stayed and watched the last bands.

  
"School. Haven't had really even time to think it further", Mike shrugged wondering where Chester disappeared so quickly again. The worry was again making him anxious and the feeling was so new to him it made him confused. _Why the hell do I care what he does?_ he thought following others back to the car. When all the stuff was back in the car they headed straight back to the backyard, just in time to see the next act.

  
Brad went to get a drink and Dave went to chat with his friends that he had seen in the audience. Joe had also disappeared somewhere, so Mike stayed there with Rob.

  
"Didn't know you rap so well. I agree with Dave. You really should be thinking about making music and performing. I know you are excellent with the art too, but now your other talent goes to waste", Rob stated when another song started.

  
Mike stared a while at the singer on stage that sang well and was really charismatic wondering why it still wasn't like Chester. There was something missing in the act. "Thanks. It's a passion, but like I said the school takes a lot of my time. I have written some stuff but... yeah."

  
"Well, you have time. Just don't forget it", Rob smiled at him.

  
When yet another act got on stage they both decided to go and seek for the others. Sure the way back at the house was fine to do by foot, but since they all came together it would have been rude to just leave. Dave was found with Joe, who was talking with a cute Asian girl that was absolutely beaming. Joe looked like he was enjoying the company too and couldn't stop smiling.

  
"Have you seen Ches?" Mike asked starting to get even more worried. There were so many people that finding Chester if he still was in that wired rabbit state, would be hard. The reminder of how mad he had been was still strong in his mind.

  
Both of them shook their head and Dave stopped to scrutinize his facial features. He could see how weirded out Mike was, looking lost and nervous. "Hey, he is a grown ass man."

  
"Yeah but he just disappeared", Mike mumbled scanning the yard with his eyes.

  
"You're hopeless. Go and find him then", Dave smiled at him. He knew there had something happened but he didn't want to question Mike now. It was just the wrong place for it. And, he thought they should resolve their issue alone.

  
Mike nodded and left them quickly. It took him a long while before he managed to spot Chester. He was standing with a guy at the side of the house leaning his hand to the wall. But when Mike recognized the guy his blood started to boil. _No fucking way,_ he thought and approached them.

  
"What are you doing?" he directed his words straight to Jeremy and not Chester.

  
"Talking", the guy took a step forward looking defensive.

  
"I don't like your way of talking. Leave him alone", Mike shook his head.

  
"And the fuck is your problem? I can talk to anyone I want", Jeremy too another step now clearly challenging him.

  
Mike wasn't a violent guy. He never was the one to use his fists but something in the situation was different. He didn't know was it the smirk on Jeremy's face or the fact that Chester stood there not saying a thing but he suddenly noticed he had swung his fist and Jeremy had fallen on his ass. And before he managed to even think it further Jeremy was back up and his fist connected now with Mike's face. Now Mike was absolutely fuming and didn't even notice another punch that landed straight after the first cause he was too concentrated to get his own punch to its target, that was Jeremy's face. He didn't feel the blood on his face. He didn't feel the pain on his knuckles. But most importantly, he didn't hear Chester screaming him to stop. Not until Rob was there between them and pushing Jeremy away.

  
"Fuck you! You don't own him!"

  
"Well fuck you too! You won't touch him again!" Mike yelled back at the guy who was trying to get back to punch him, but Rob's grip was holding.

  
When Jeremy was finally out of his sight he groaned and swallowed copious amount of air and glanced at Chester. The eyes that were staring back were just so unimaginably filled with different emotions that he felt his heart break just then and there.

  
"You fucking act like you're jealous!" Chester screamed at him and shoved him.

  
Mike deadpanned. The words and the eyes still staring at him hurt more than his face and knuckles. Like it wasn't enough that he had tried to help and got punched by that idiot but now Chester was screaming at him, eyes swelling up from angry tears that he didn't understand the cause of. He couldn't take it. Without saying a thing he turned around and left, not seeing that Chester slumped on the ground and buried his face to his hands.

  
Meanwhile, as Mike headed back to the house, Rob had escorted Jeremy for the security that proved to be useful and went to search for Brad. Which he found quickly, surprisingly drunk. Or not surprisingly. Brad seemed to be having fun, still buzzing how fun it was on the stage.

  
"Hey! You found me!" Brad said, his eyes sparkling.

  
"Yeah, and you have apparently found the drinks", Rob shook his head smiling. Brad didn't drink that often so as far as he knew, Brad could have drank only some beers to get to that state. "Let's go. Dave has the car keys and is still with Joe, they will manage."

  
"Naw, I was having too much fun!" the other pouted but didn't really object when Rob directed him away from the drinks and the people he had been talking with.

  
Rob was greatly amused by the way Brad babbled the whole way back to the house. He was so excited that they had played the show. People had loved them play and even demanded more songs, which lead to few covers that weren't that well rehearsed but the crowd was still satisfied.

  
"You need a belt", he sighed when Brad kept pulling his pants up constantly.

  
"But I have one", the other shrugged and lifted his undershirt to reveal the belt.

  
"Jeez... Why Brad why..."

  
"And you were so awesome! If I would have been able I would have wanted to just watch you play. Like maybe the rest of the day", Brad giggled when Rob opened the door and guided him in while his eyes still stayed at the hand that kept grabbing the pants. It was hilarious and he knew he would remind Brad of it in the morning.

  
Brad climbed to sit on the table on the living room, still going on about the show and how fun he had had. Rob raised his eyebrow watching as the other kept swinging his legs on the air. "You are drunk."

  
"Am not", Brad grinned knowing that Rob was right and also that he objecting didn't mean a thing.

  
"You sure?" Rob separated his legs and grabbed his butt to pull him closer to himself almost yanking the pants down too.

  
"Uhm..." the other gasped staring at the hungry eyes that were scanning over his features.

  
"Yeah. Wait here. I'll check is Mike asleep already", Rob stated and skipped the stairs up without waiting for an answer. After fetching the lube he almost bumped into Mike, who was coming from the shower looking like a dog that had just sat in the pouring rain for hours. Not just cause he was wet, but cause he was gloomy, eyes uncharacteristically shadowed by sadness and anger. Cause he had seen what had happened with Mike and the other guy he didn't give a second thought at his face that could have been in better condition.

  
"Going to bed. Don't mind me", the half Asian shook his head reading Rob's mind and walked past him. Rob pondered few seconds could he do something to help, but realized then that Mike didn't probably even want to talk about what was bothering him. And because he guessed it was Chester he also knew that Mike was the only one to really deal with it.

  
Shaking it off he skipped back downstairs where Brad still sat on the table, waiting impatiently. Tilting his head and staring at the other he placed the lube on the table and without saying a thing started to undress him. He didn't know how much they had time and didn't really want to get caught while fucking Brad on their coffee table even when the others knew about their thing. But he couldn't wait. Or bring the other to upstairs either. Brad obeyed, conforming to Rob's movements and in no time he was naked and Rob was still dressed.

  
"Fuck", Brad gasped when he was pushed on his back and tugged from his legs again closer to the edge.

  
"Don't move", Rob raised his eyebrow. Slowly, listening to the tiny gasps when Brad anticipated his movements he dipped over him. Kissing down the neck he elicited the most perfect sound from Brad's throat. The one he loved to hear. That breathy moan that seemed to continue forever, rippling in the air.

  
Brad squirmed trying to wrap his legs around him but Rob shook his head again. "No moving."

  
The tone was definitely what made it so had to keep still. Husky and demanding, and the shivers it caused to run through him were delicious. The tension that built between them was making him ache and he really had to concentrate on the task, while Rob's lips still traveled along his neck and his hands along his thin frame.

  
"Rob please", the plea that left his lips was desperate, but it surprised even himself how commanding it was.

  
"Yeah, I kinda waited for that", the other snorted and shook his head softly while he pulled away and started to open his pants. "You really can't be patient, can you?"

  
"Nu-uh. Not with you", Brad smirked and watched as Rob reached the lube and popped the cap open. He wondered was it cause of the alcohol or this situation that he felt so woozy now.

  
He didn't have really much say in it, nor did care, when the other pushed his legs up resting the heels on his shoulders and thrusted in. Gasping for air he grabbed to Rob's shirt, balling the fabric on his fists.

  
"Brad. What did we talk about? Remember?" Rob growled when the other didn't seem to get his breathing back even.

  
"No? I don't... fuck", Brad whined more focused on to the feeling than the words.

  
"Fucking hell. I'm going to stop if you don't listen to me. Breathe okay?" Rob groaned and leaned lower to stare at him, a just mere inch away from his face.

  
"You're so bossy", the other mumbled.

  
"And you now realize it? Not gonna let you pass out on me", Rob raised his eyebrow.

  
Brad just hummed a wordless response. He was too annoyed that Rob wasn't moving, too eager that he could concentrate on listening.

  
"Seriously! I'm not playing!" the other growled louder when he realized Brad wasn't hearing him.

  
"Shit, don't do that! You know what that tone does and it's not helping", the other scrunched his nose.

  
"You're driving me crazy", Rob rolled his eyes. "You need to breathe. I am not letting you pass out cause you are too excited for basic bodily function."

  
"Okay okay. I'll try", Brad pouted like he was a schoolboy getting an earful because of being naughty.

  
Dipping down to fuse their lips together Rob elicited some incoherent mumbling from Brad's throat, while he continued with what he was supposed to be doing. He was still afraid that the others would get back just on a critical moment so he didn't want to waste more time on talking. At least Brad was now trying to breathe, even when the rock hard member pounding on him was causing his brains to fog with the pleasure.

  
"Look at that..." Rob swallowed thickly when Brad threw his head back with a moan. "You are so fucking pretty."

  
Basically folded in half Brad wasn't able to move, but his hands still gripped to Rob's shirt, only pulling it harder. Rob got the clue and connected their lips again. Brad continued with the moaning, not able to keep it in and tried to get him closer, to deepen the kiss. But Rob teased him and pulled back. He loved to see the confused expression that was laced with lust and impatience. Like that, continuing with the thrusting excruciatingly slowly, he chuckled when Brad looked at him like he wanted to punch him.

  
"Teasing shouldn't be allowed in this situation. How the fuck do you think that I can stay sane if you keep up with that", the other grumbled breathlessly and yanked the shirt.

  
"But I love to see when you just can't take it", Rob murmured against the lips causing the other to huff in annoyance.

  
"Rob please. I can't..."

  
"Take it. Yeah, I know. Just like I said", the other nipped the bottom lip with his teeth and pushed in to the hilt abruptly.

  
"Fuck!" the other yelped. "I hate you."

  
"No you don't", Rob chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Brad's length. Brad sassing at him in that situation was amusing him more than it really should have. He could feel how Brad was twisting his ankles on his shoulders, as the pleasure was building up. Nibbling the lip and enjoying the sweet sounds he tried to keep up with his thrusting as well as with the stroking, but the teasing had been already so much.

  
"Okay, I love you. Just please don't stop now", Brad mumbled, the feeling engulfing him whole.

  
"Won't. Just keep on with the breathing. And don't close your eyes. I want to see you cum", Rob turned to lick the neck while Brad craned it, providing better access.

  
Other hand trailing on opposite side of the neck Rob run his thumb across the lip that he had just nibbled and slipped it then in Brad's mouth. Brad sucked it in eagerly, it muffling now his moans that just grew louder.

  
"Fucking hell Brad", Rob gasped against the neck when Brad clenched suddenly around him and spilled the load over his hand.

  
Brad had obeyed the other and didn't close his eyes, even when it didn't really matter because they were hazed with the euphoria and he didn't really see a thing. That, with the trembling, was too much and Rob followed him over the ledge. Riding out his orgasm he leaned down to kiss the corner of Brad's mouth as the thumb still muffled Brad's cries that slowly turned to small whimpers. He sighed contently when Brad blinked and frowned, obviously overwhelmed.

  
"I... can't move", Brad snorted when Rob pulled the finger out needing to take support from the table.

  
"Well, you don't really have to. But give me a second", Rob smiled.

  
Brad might have been drunk from the alcohol but now he was totally drunk from the sex. Nerves drawn taut and feeling utterly exhausted he groaned when Rob pulled out and then yanked his pants up, making sure they stayed there just enough that he could walk, and with a rather swift move picked Brad up then.

  
"What are you doing?" he said frowning.

  
"Carrying you cause you said you can't move", Rob gave a peck on his nose.

  
"But...", Brad chuckled as the other started to ascend the stairs.

  
"Shut it. Shower and then you can sleep. I bet drunken sex wasn't that fun when you were younger."

  
"Or exhausting. Hey, I'm not that drunk!" Brad objected laughing.

  
"Anyway..." Rob laughed back at him.

  
"But I didn't appreciate the teasing", the other grumbled and yawned then.

  
"Yes you did. Don't lie. Can you stand up?" Rob asked as he closed the bathroom door.

  
"Yeah. For a while", Brad nodded and stood tiny bit faltering when Rob let go of him.

  
Quickly Rob washed them both and without a single word then wrapped Brad to a towel, his own towel around his waist and picked him up again to head to their room. Then, just a few minutes later, still feeling the dampness on the skin Rob pulled the covers over them, turned off the lamp and let Brad snuggle against himself.

  
"I don't know will I ever get used to this", he mumbled, the scent of freshly washed skin filling his nostrils.

  
"I think I can't either. But maybe it's just a good thing, don't you think?" Brad squeezed him closer.

  
"Yeah. I think so", Rob answered smiling and closed his eyes.

  
In the other room, Mike had slept for a long while before Chester came back. His sleep wasn't good and his mouth was sore, but he didn't care. Or rather he took the pain gladly, that was like a punishment for him. He woke to the door being opened but stayed silent, listening, thinking what he should say.

  
"Hey", he said carefully when he heard the other move in the room.

  
Chester didn't answer, but Mike could tell he was undressing.

  
"I could say I am sorry but then again I am not. He deserved it", he continued wishing for a response. Anything, even just an angry gasp. But he didn't get any.

  
"I don't get..." he started but realized then it wasn't what he wanted to say.

  
Now he heard the sigh as Chester stopped for a second. Taking advantage of his unmoving state he jumped up. He only saw the other's figure in the room, not his facial features. But he could feel the rejection. It was almost hostile.

  
"Can we talk?" he touched the other carefully. Just a swipe on the arm.

  
"No. Fuck off", Chester grumbled when he felt the hand on his and shoved him back.

  
"Chester..." he tried again and now the shove was harder. But he was prepared and managed to grab the hands and as he couldn't keep his balance he fell on the mattress pulling Chester with him.

  
Now he could feel the other didn't appreciate it as Chester yanked his arms trying to get away. And he couldn't understand what was happening and why. To him, he hadn't done anything wrong. The only thing that he didn't like was how many people had seen the encounter. And how mad Chester had looked.

  
"Please just talk to me!"

  
"No! Fuck! You're doing it again!" the other yelled.

  
"Doing what?"

  
"Forcing me to listen your bullshit! I don't get it. I don't get you. Just leave me be!" Chester huffed still pulling his hands.

  
Mike was really having to use every drop of strength he had while trying to not hurt the other. Chester was straddling him and Mike knew he would bolt just on that moment when he would release his grip. And he didn't want to give up like that.

  
"I am trying to understand! Talk to me!" the half Asian pleaded.

  
"No! Fuck you Mike! You can't just give me hope and then take it away! It's not fair!"

  
"What? I don't... I don't get you", the half Asian gasped totally lost now.

  
"I don't either! I'm fucking scared of myself and you... you don't... I told you I mess up! That's what I do. So why don't you just give up and let me be."

  
He was tired of fighting. Right then, but also in his life. It always got back to this point. And then he needed to start all over again. And now, for once, he had thought it was something more and not just that same old stuff that kept fucking him up over again.

  
The realization hit Mike just then. Chester wasn't talking about Jeremy and their fight, but what had happened the day before. He just didn't really see that it was Chester who had messed up.

  
"I don't... think you mess up."

  
"What is this then? Huh?" the other let out a pained gasp. Nothing's Mike would say now was going to change his mind. It hurt too much and he was still too mad.

  
"I told you I am here. I said that I will help you carry your demons. Remember?"

  
"Then why did you take it all away? You can't change your mind if you promise something like that", the other mumbled barely audibly, now totally defeated and giving up.

  
Mike felt Chester's forehead fall on his chest and the hot breath fan his skin. Sighing he let the hands go and instead wrapped his arms around the other flipping him on his side. The silence was thick. He didn't know what to say. Still confused what he had done, even when it nagged in the back of his mind.

  
"I'm sorry. I am a fucking mess and it's not..." the other croaked and tried to pull away one more time but Mike's hug held him there.

  
"Then you are my mess."

 

\-------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it very much. As well as I do kudos and reviews too. Love you all <3


	25. I know the words we said

 

 

\---------  
  
  
Mike woke up to Chester still beside him, arms and legs tangled to him. He let out a heavy sigh and nuzzled the warm neck. Still overwhelmed and feeling awkward. Chester had been talking about himself always messing things up, but he felt that he was the one who had messed it up. Even when he didn't do it on purpose. Even when he didn't even realize it until the shit hit the fan and he had to take a moment to think.  
  
  
But he couldn't ignore the comfort he now felt. That even when he was sad and anxious, he was still happy that Chester was there sleeping on his arms. And it wasn't only the fact that he loved to wake up next to someone but that it was Chester. That was the most important thing. Running his hand along Chester's spine he sighed again wondering was there even a way for him to explain.  
  
  
Slowly Chester shifted and then he flicked his eyes open. Mike just stared. He didn't know where to begin. The other huffed and his face turned gloomy but he didn't pull away. Instead, he relaxed when Mike squeezed him and dropped his gaze.  
  
  
"We should talk."  
  
  
"I really rather would not", Chester grumbled.  
  
  
"Well, I have no idea how to even say this but I think you should at least listen to me."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Because I think I am a jerk and I am sorry."  
  
  
"Why? You just yesterday said you are not sorry", the frown appeared on Chester's forehead.  
  
  
"I don't regret hitting him. He did deserve it. But the other stuff."  
  
  
"Right. Well, he technically didn't. Because it wasn't him the other night."  
  
  
"What?!" Mike gasped in disbelief. Of course he had just assumed it was Jeremy. It didn't even cross his mind that it could be someone else. Not even when he knew about Chester's past and his habit of seeking comfort from strangers. "So now I need to go and apologize to him. You didn't think that mentioning would be worth it?"  
  
  
"Well, how the fuck would I have even been able to? You lunged at him so suddenly that I barely could function", the other turned his angry eyes back at him.  
  
  
"You certainly didn't function at all."  
  
  
"Are you blaming me now? What the fuck Mike!" the other slammed a fist on his chest.  
  
  
"Calm down! No, I am not blaming you, but I would have appreciated that you would have said something. And what was that talk about jealousy?"  
  
  
Like being slapped on the face Chester froze. He was utterly confused that Mike still didn't realize what was happening.  
  
  
"Okay, I think I am done with the talk. Like, forever. Use your fucking brain cells", he pulled the arms off of around him and started to shift to get up.  
  
  
Mike shook his head vigorously and pulled him back. He knew it was annoying to Chester that he was forcing him to listen, again, but he didn't have a choice when Chester's way of dealing with things was to run away.  
  
  
"Just hear me out okay."  
  
  
"Mike... I can't. It's too much", Chester's tone changed from the angry one to sad and Mike bit down to his lip.  
  
  
"Please."  
  
  
"You can't say another thing and then do another okay? It's not fair. For once I thought I could maybe trust someone. That maybe I could..." Chester said but fell silent then. He didn't know how to explain it. "... stop fucking it all up."  
  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
  
"Why? It's the truth so why should I?"  
  
  
"Ches... It's not true", Mike let out a heavy sigh.  
  
  
"But it is. If everything always goes wrong I can't blame others. It's only me then doing it."  
  
  
"I can see your point. But it's not really you messing up when you aren't even trying. If you just keep the walls up people don't even get to know you and then... it's not really you doing it, right?", the other explained.  
  
  
"And I can't agree with that. But I am way too fucking tired to argue", Chester mumbled.  
  
  
"Okay. Think about it. But after all, I am sorry. I shouldn't have behaved like that."  
  
  
"You are still talking about yesterday. I am not. Even if you were a jerk and punched a guy that, well that time, didn't do nothing wrong, I am not mad because of that", the other swallowed thickly. "And... fuck. Even then I don't even know should I be mad or not. Am I allowed to have that feeling when... I don't know Mike."  
  
  
"Then... what? Explain it. I can't read your mind. And even if I could I would rather hear it from you", Mike said softly. He knew Chester needed encouraging, but he was also still lost. And curious.  
  
  
"You took it all away. You said something about not spending as much together. And I don't get it. I thought you like spending time with me."  
  
  
"Oh... shit", Mike gasped.  _So it is just as I suspected. And it was me fucking it up, certainly not him,_ he thought and kicked himself inwardly.  
  
  
"Yeah. So I really don't get why you suddenly don't let me take a distance. It's either of them. I can't do both. I really can't."  
  
  
"And I didn't mean it like that. I thought that... maybe you don't like that we spend so much time together. Because until I arrived you had pretty free life and I felt like I am holding you back. I don't want to do that. But I love spending time with you. I really do."  
  
  
The other didn't say a thing. Chewing his lip he kept pondering. Because no matter what Mike said his mind only went back to the feeling of being hurt. Again. That, especially now, when he had tried to lower his walls he got disappointed. He didn't want to blame Mike, not even when it really had been just miscommunication. If only Mike really meant it. If he only could trust that Mike was honest.  
  
  
"I really didn't mean it like that, okay? I get that you don't know me that well yet, but I would never in purpose hurt anyone. And especially you, when I know how guys have treated you in the past", the other continued when Chester stayed silent. "Please forgive me?"  
  
  
"I... can't. Not just like that. It takes time to..." Chester sighed and shook his head then.  
  
  
"For you to let me in again. Okay. I get it. I have time."  
  
  
The other fell again silent. He needed to think and like that, Mike's arms wrapped around him wasn't really keeping his mind clear enough.  
  
  
"So... You are absolutely sure that you don't want to spend less time with me?"  
  
  
"Yes. Hundred percent sure", Mike smiled and ran his hand again slowly along Chester's spine.  
  
  
"Okay. Good. Neither do I", the other nodded. "Your face looks horrible."  
  
  
"Thanks... Well, it feels like that too", Mike sighed and grimaced.  
  
  
"Maybe ice would be a good solution", Chester ran his finger slowly over Mike's nose that was swollen and red. With a sigh, his eyes scanned along the bridge of the nose, and then to the skin under his eyes that was getting darker.  
  
  
"It's fine. And I don't want to move yet anyway", Mike smiled softly.  
  
  
Even if he was still sad and overwhelmed feeling Chester so close was perfect. He thought that if he only could, he would have wanted to save that moment for the worst days. To remind him that he should think another point of views before he spoke. That even if he thought that his message was clear the other could still misunderstand it. And just to remember how Chester feels in his arms.  
  
  
"I should."  
  
  
"Please don't. Stay for a while."  
  
  
"Mike..." Chester sighed. Not that he didn't like it. Quite the opposite- he did. So much that the feeling of rejection hurt him even more.  
  
  
"I really didn't mean it like that. I know you believe me", the other mumbled.  
  
  
"I do. I think. But as I said, I need time. I... been hurt so many times that I can't forget it instantly."  
  
  
But instead of getting he fell silent again and kept staring at Mike. And Mike had to. Even how awkward the situation really was, he had to. Closing the gap he fused their lips together. Just softly pressing into the other, waiting for him to relax. Chester responded to the kiss immediately, even when the voice inside his head told him it wouldn't be that smart. But he couldn't not to. Mike wrapped his arms around him tighter and kept him there for a long while continuing the gentle kiss. And when he had to draw air to his lungs Chester still didn't move. He let Mike hold him and with a heavy sigh leaned his forehead to the chest. Just because he felt safe there. Just because even if he had fucked up, even if it was Mike who had fucked up, he couldn't think a better place where he could belong.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~**  
  
  
Later that day Brad followed Rob's actions gloomily. One shirt folded and onto the bag. Then another. Then a third one. Then the pants. A hoodie too. Rolling his eyes more to himself than to Rob he sighed.  
  
  
"Brad."  
  
  
"I know! It's only a week. But it's weird. Ever since we started this... well not our thing but ever since we said the love you's we haven't spent that much time apart. And I know it won't change a thing but I will still miss you", the other grumbled.  
  
  
"And I thought I would never hear those words from you, even if you are a clingy bastard", Rob stopped his packing just to smirk at the other.  
  
  
"Fuck off. I don't want this turning into a clichéd relationship but I can't stop feeling stuff either", Brad answered with a snort.  
  
  
"It won't. I promised you. And I will miss you too", Rob nodded and went through his bag to check he actually had packed everything he needed.  
  
  
"Well, I think it's still me suffering more", Brad let out a laugh and reached to grab Rob's shirt that he had worn yesterday before Rob managed to pick it up.  
  
  
"Are you gonna wash it?" the other raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Nuh", Brad shook his head and took a long inhale, smelling Rob on the shirt. "Gonna sleep with it. So I feel less alone."  
  
  
"Poor thing..." the other laughed and sat on the bed next to the other. "Do you want me to build a fake Rob from my clothes that you can snuggle?"  
  
  
"Don't be an ass. You know I don't take such things easily."  
  
  
"Such things? As in me visiting my grandparents for a week?" Rob tilted his head with a questioning look painted on his face.  
  
  
"No. You being away and me being alone", Brad shifted still clasping onto the shirt.  
  
  
"You are alone, the others are still here."  
  
  
"Well, I meant more of the sleeping."  
  
  
"And sex. Don't lie...", Rob snorted and received a punch on his arm.  
  
  
"Okay that too. A little. But mostly the sleeping together. Waking up next to you is always... I don't really even know how to explain it. You are so warm and hot and..."  
  
  
"Those are kinda the same thing."  
  
  
"Nuh uh. Different meaning", Brad winked his eye and the other laughed at him.  
  
  
"You are hopeless. But I am not complaining about waking up next to you either. Except when you are totally tangled in me and I can't move. Then I have to wake you up and you know I hate to wake you up because you're such a pain in the ass."  
  
  
"You're so mean...", Brad grumbled pouting. "So, it's Sunday then. When you are coming back right?"  
  
  
"Well if I get a lift then already on Saturday night. But otherwise on Sunday. You will cope, right? I don't have to worry?" the other pulled Brad under his arm and kissed his forehead.  
  
  
"No. I am just being the pain in the ass. I know you want to see them. Sure I will miss you but I am sure they miss you more since they haven't seen you in ages. Besides I can then maybe work on some songs and homework."  
  
  
"You better. Or I will spank you."  
  
  
Brad's eyes widened and Rob rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake Brad..."  
  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. But if you like the idea we can do it another way around..." Rob took his chin between his fingers to look at his eyes.  
  
  
"That... uhm...", Brad swallowed hard feeling the dark eyes burning through him with the curious stare.  
  
  
"So you like the idea. Well, we will do that then. Not that I would think you wouldn't do your homework but maybe you get more done then", a sly smile spread on Rob's lips when he rubbed Brad's bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
  
The other gasped heavily scrutinizing Rob's eyes that were still staring deep into his. "Or I am just so frustrated that I can't focus."  
  
  
"I think you are able to do it. Besides wouldn't the reward be even better then", the other raised his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Fuck. You are so mean. Let me guess, your ride is here and you need to leave", Brad rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Yup. But I'll see you on Sunday. Or Saturday. Guess you need to see which it is then", the other said and connected their lips.  
  
  
Brad let him dip the tongue in his mouth, and the hands squeeze him waist, instantly molding under the touch. He could have said he was annoyed, but he was also excited. And intrigued to see how he would take the whole week without Rob. Because after all, they needed to learn to be separated too.  
  
  
After Rob left he picked up his school books and spread them on the bed. And just ten minutes later he was completely submerged into his homework.  
  
  
That he did until the sun started to set and he had to get up to stretch. Already missing Rob he pushed the t-shirt under his pillow and piled his school books back to a pile on the table. Then he thought he should eat something before heading to bed. He knew he wouldn't get some sleep instantly but he had an early wake-up.  
  
  
"Hey. There's food in the oven", Mike greeted him in the kitchen. He was just picking up a fork from the drawer when Brad joined him there.  
  
  
Brad nodded and went to take a plate. He hadn't even realized he was hungry before he saw the food. Glancing at Mike who was shoving the casserole to his mouth he pondered was Rob already there.  
  
  
"Oh so... Your face. Rob told some but not all. What happened?"  
  
  
"Dude... Jeremy was talking to Ches and I lost it. You saw his neck right? I thought it was Jeremy. I just... Shit. I really shouldn't have punched it. Even if he had done it, it isn't like Chester wasn't allowing it", Mike sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Damn. That's bad. So he punched you then too. How did Chester take it if Jeremy wasn't even at fault?" Brad shook his head.  
  
  
"He... He yelled at me that I am acting jealous. And I didn't stay to hear the rest."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Yeah. And then he was still mad at me that I pushed him away even though I didn't mean to do it", Mike grumbled and poked a zucchini with his fork.  
  
  
"Well, that's a mess."  
  
  
_Yeah. It is. He isn't_ , Mike thought sarcastically.  
  
  
"So are you?" Brad tilted his head.  
  
  
"Huh?" Mike frowned not getting what Brad meant.  
  
  
"Jealous I meant."  
  
  
And he deadpanned. It wasn't even that strange question. But somehow the answer seemed to open a door to a room he was scared to step into.  
  
  
"So you are. That uncertainty speaks so loud. You know what that means?"  
  
  
Mike shook his head slowly not knowing which of those things he denied with it.  
  
  
"You like him. Enough for it to be worthy of the jealousy."  
  
  
Oh.  _Oh._

 

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and reviews are also highly appreciated.


	26. Should've played it safer from the start

\-----------  
  
  
“Hey”, Mike tried to get Brad’s attention but he was too immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice him. Even though he had a school book on his lap.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes he cleared his throat, “Brad!”  
  
  
"Huh? Brad finally realized Mike was talking to him and raised his head.  
  
  
"You have been totally weird for few days. I just wanted to ask can I lend your guitar?" Mike said a smile tugging his lips. He knew Brad was missing Rob, so it really wasn't even a wonder he was acting weird.  
  
  
"Sure yeah. Sorry, I just... It's weird. I miss him a lot and I have never felt like this so... Am I just whining for nothing? Maybe", the other answered.  
  
  
"But he is coming home tomorrow already. Not that I wouldn't get that you miss him. Just meaning that you don't need to wait longer any more", Mike nodded compassionately.  
  
  
"Or today. So he said. But yeah, so it is. Just wasn't prepared to take it this hard", Brad shook his head and let out a laugh.  
  
  
“Well if you think there is a way to control your emotions and be prepared for what is about to come, please teach me. I want to learn that. But, I am sure he misses you just the same. Maybe he isn’t as vocal, but still”, Mike noted.  
  
  
“Yeah. He said that he will miss me but… I feel like a schoolgirl. This is ridiculous.”  
  
  
“I don’t think many schoolgirls have hot sex though. Not like that at least”, Mike pointed out.  
  
  
“And I don’t really want to know how you know about how hot is our sex. Which it is. Ridiculously hot.”  
  
  
“It’s not like we are deaf or so. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating. Even deaf person would hear that”, Mike laughed.  
  
  
“Yup. My advice is a gag or something”, Joe just then walked past them to the kitchen.  
  
  
Brad chuckled his face bright red and cleared his throat then, “Okay so I think we can leave it to that. How’s you and Chester?”  
  
  
“I have no idea honestly. He seems normal, but then he just… He doesn’t talk. If I talk he just sits and looks utterly pissed, like I am doing something wrong. So, I kinda don’t talk. I tried. But then… I just don’t feel like he is really listening. He said he needs more time, and I get it. But I don’t think that just time will do anything. I need to try and get him to realize that I really didn’t mean it like that”, Mike explained.  
  
  
“But what if you just annoy him? Have you still told him you like him? Like really? Honestly”, Brad asked.  
  
  
Mike shook his head not knowing what to say. What was he supposed to do when the response was silence?  
  
  
“Dude no… You have to say something. It doesn’t matter how many times you apologize if he doesn’t get any explanation for your behavior. And believe me, he knows it. It’s written all over your face. But it hurts him to see that you can’t say it out loud”, Brad raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
“I don’t….”, Mike mumbled and cast his eyes down.  
  
  
“Oh my god Mike”, Brad huffed frustrated, “Quit fucking around! He thinks you are ashamed to admit you like him or something. And soon he is in a bed with someone else and you go around the same circle. It’s not fair to either of you. Either you say it or you let him go. And I know it isn’t really my place to say this since not long ago I couldn’t tell it. But at least Rob wasn’t broken like Ches. He needs to know.”  
  
  
“Fuck. Right. I’m just scared that I will scare him off or something”, the other sighed.  
  
  
“That’s a chance you have to take. But I really don’t think so. As I said, I feel he knows it already. He has to. But he needs to hear the words. And even then… I have known him longer than you. He is complicated to the point it is really simple. But I think he likes you and would rather be with only you than all those guys. They just provide him some momentary consolation, but no real safety.”  
  
  
Mike nodded slightly. “Okay, yeah, if that’s your opinion. I really do like all the time we spend together.”  
  
  
“So. Then do it. Like, today.”  
  
  
“I will. If he only comes home. He wasn’t here last night”, Mike rolled his eyes.  
  
  
“Well he needs to change his clothes at some point. Besides I think he is working today.”  
  
  
Mike wondered was Chester trying to avoid him or was he just busy. He couldn’t remember his working schedules, but it hurt him just to think that he wasn’t even working but somewhere else. Especially since he had to sleep too.  
  
  
 _How did I end up in this situation?_  he thought.  
  
  
“Do you know the exact place where he works? I could visit. The car is outside so I could go and see him now…” Mike shrugged.  
  
  
“Sure I do”, Brad nodded and started to explain the way.  
  
  
After Mike had listened the directions and reminded himself that Chester could actually just be working he fetched the car keys and left instantly. The drive wasn't too long, but for him it certainly did feel like that.  
  
  
And pretty soon he was back in the car disappointed. Chester hadn’t been at his work. The coworker said he didn’t have a shift. Mike leaned his forehead to the steering wheel and sighed heavily. He had only one other choice and that was Doug. If Chester wasn’t there then he wouldn’t know where else to look. So he turned the car around and headed to Doug’s.  
  
  
Groaning to himself and his incapability to talk everything through once he tried to focus to the roads ahead and not think what Chester could be doing just then. He didn't really understand how that curiosity towards that annoying, playful person had changed to this strange feeling. At first he had been just excited that Chester was like that towards him. Overwhelmed too. But now he didn't take anything as lightly anymore. It all had been fun to the point when he realized Chester was broken individual and he himself had more feelings that he thought he ever even would have towards him.  
  
  
"Uhm... I'm looking for Ches", he mumbled when he finally reached his destination and stood behind Doug's open door.  
  
  
"Not here. But he said he would visit tomorrow. Wait, you live with him", Doug frowned.  
  
  
Mike shrugged now more confused, "I do. He just wasn't home last night and Brad thought he would be working today but he wasn't there and..."  
  
  
Stopping his sentence Mike bit his lip. He couldn't even tell that he was worried but also jealous and wanted just to fix it all. That Chester would understand he was there for him.  
  
  
"Well I just assume he is with some of his... acquaintances", the other answered.  
  
  
 _I knew that. But I really didn't want to hear it like that_ , Mike thought.  
  
  
"Yeah. Okay. I just need to talk with him."  
  
  
"Sure, I'll say you dropped by anyway", Doug answered smiling.  
  
  
And like that Mike was forced to leave back home. Heart heavier than before, and mind more full of thoughts. He couldn't erase the worry, especially when Chester had shown before how reckless he could be. But he didn't have any else choice than just give up. At least he would have schoolwork to bury his thoughts into. So he would just wait and try not to worry.  
  
  
 **~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  
It was already really late and Brad had given up hope that Rob would be back on that day. He had managed to finish the task he had been doing the whole day and as tired he was he had decided to go to bed. He knew that it would be just one-night sleep and he would be back on Rob's arms. He rolled his eyes at that cheesy idea but couldn't ignore the tingle he felt. Because how annoyed he was that there were all these signs of them turning into that clichéd couple he didn't want them to be he still enjoyed it. He was so happy waking up next to Rob that it brightened his whole day. And thinking about him in school made the days go by faster. Shaking his head he brushed his teeth and head then to bed. Quicker he would sleep the quicker he would also see the other.  
  
  
But in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark outside he woke up to the bed dipping behind him and then there was a pair of arms snaking around him.  
  
  
"Sorry I woke you up", Rob mumbled to his ear when he shifted.  
  
  
"But I like you waking up me like this", Brad grinned when the lips connected with his skin.  
  
  
"And I hate when you wake me up", the other snorted.  
  
  
"Liar. And you're not that good at it so I think you should stop it."  
  
  
"Okay. But go back to sleep. It's really early anyway."  
  
  
"No chance in hell I can sleep now. Besides you promised..."  
  
  
"Brad damn...", Rob swallowed hard when the other ground against his crotch. "Technically I didn't promise anything though."  
  
  
"Seriously!" the other exclaimed and turned around but when he saw the smirk he rolled his eyes. "You are really being unfair."  
  
  
"Am I?" Rob mumbled and pulled him to a kiss.  
  
  
Brad climbed on top of him and let the other embrace him and deepen the kiss. He could almost feel all the longing drain from him when Rob nibbled his bottom lip and groaned against his mouth. He had needed it so badly but now Rob was there and he was satisfied. Almost.  
  
  
"God I missed you", Brad sighed when Rob squeezed him.  
  
  
"So did I miss you. Even more, than I thought I would", the other mumbled and pecked his nose.  
  
  
"Glad you missed me. The week went by quicker than I thought though. What are you doing?" Brad said but smirked then when he felt the hands on his ass.  
  
  
"Nothing", Rob laughed.  
  
  
"Do it", Brad grinned, guessing Rob was testing him.  
  
  
"Nope. You need to sleep."  
  
  
"Nu-uh. I really don't need. I already told that I can't now- Fuck!" Brad started but yelped when Rob's hand connected with the flesh on his tiny butt. "That... I didn't remember I love that so much. Too much."  
  
  
“I don’t think it is possible to love that too much”, Rob answered with a snort.  
  
  
Brad squirmed now happy that he could grind against Rob’s thigh. He was already aching with the anticipation and Rob smirking at him wasn’t helping. But instead of really annoying him it only made him smile. And then there was another slap and he let out a raspy gasp.  
  
  
“No. Don’t fucking move”, Rob growled when he squirmed again.  
  
  
“God… fuck”, he groaned. It was always more the tone and the look in Rob’s eyes that roused him, than the actions. Even though the fingers pinching his butt were making the blood hum in his veins louder too.  
  
  
Rob turned him slightly on his side, so he could see him better. Brad watched his actions carefully, waiting for the next smack. Inhaling deeply he tried to gather his thoughts again but they were superfluous and he couldn’t really grasp onto anything.  
  
  
“Look at me”, Rob commanded and he turned his head so he could see the other properly. And then there was a smack again and he gasped for air. It didn’t hurt as much as it could have if Rob would have actually used force, but the stinging was so delicious that it made him more excited.  
  
  
“That’s what I want to see”, Rob raised his eyebrow when Brad blinked his eyes rather exaggeratedly, like trying to clear his mind.  
  
  
“Can I move? Please?” Brad pleaded, his voice sharp with desperation.  
  
  
“No. Not yet”, Rob murmured and stroked his cheek.  
  
  
Before he even managed to realize what was happening Brad had turned his head and was sucking his middle finger eagerly. Eyes widened with surprise he shook his head.  
  
  
“Jeez. Brad, it was one week. Just one week. You act like you haven’t had cock in months”, he said watching as the finger disappeared between the hungry lips. And slapped the butt to elicit that lovely whimpering which was really all Brad could do with the finger in his mouth.  
  
  
Watching Brad again trying to gather his thoughts, or what was left of them, he squeezed the buttcheek. He could see Brad’s breathing was labored, but as long as he was actually breathing and not just holding it in he wouldn’t worry.    
  
  
Pulling the finger free and getting a displeased look from Brad he rolled his eyes again. “Behave. Or your ass will be sorer than you actually would want.”  
  
  
He got an eye roll back but then a loud gasp followed when his wet finger trailed to the entrance and Brad really struggled to stay still. With the other hand, he pinched the cheek while Brad shifted trying to get some friction to his throbbing cock.  
  
  
“Still no Brad”, he said and after getting another glare pushed the finger in without warning.  
  
  
He could feel how badly the other wanted it, the rock hard member pressing to his thigh and the bottom lip again between the teeth. But he also knew that Brad wouldn’t last even that long he wished if he would give it all to him as he wanted. Whimpering Brad tried to stay still while the finger kept moving. And then there was a smack again and the loud moan that erupted from his throat send shivers down Rob's spine.  
  
  
"Fucking hell I love that", the other murmured. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see it all."  
  
  
Brad blinked but obeyed anyway. His brains and vision both were fogged because of the desire, but Rob staring at him smirking was keeping him sane and breathing. Gripping to Rob's bicep he mocked himself inwardly that he was so easy to get that aroused.  
  
  
Breathing in through his nose and counting to ten, he licked his lips and croaked, "Please can I move? Please?"  
  
  
Rob sighed and raised his eyebrow. He could feel Brad's heart beating fast and the pleading was too much for even him. "Fine. But don't break the eye contact. I love to see you cum."  
  
  
"You are demanding today", Brad noted but didn't waste more time but started to grind against the thigh.  
  
  
"Fuck", he breathed almost inaudibly when the finger brushed the spot inside him, but he didn't have even time to adjust to that when there was another slap. The stinging felt so sweet that his mouth fell open rather involuntarily.  
  
  
"But you like it when I am demanding", Rob raised his eyebrow and slapped him again.  
  
  
Brad was already teetering on some weird borderline and the overflowing sensations were making him shiver. Too much of everything and he couldn't keep up with the feelings. The finger pushed in deeper with every quickening thrust and he let out a strangled moan.  
  
  
"I do but..." he swallowed thickly when he finally managed to grasp onto what they had been talking about.  
  
  
"But what? God, you're so hard and eager", Rob murmured and leaned to lick his bottom lip.  
  
  
There was a smack again and he was sure he was losing it. The squeeze after it felt amazing, the hand on his skin burning, but then the lips were on his and he couldn't stop the moan. Rob's tongue dipped inside his mouth, even more demandingly than the words.  
  
  
"But what?" the other repeated when he had to pull away to breathe.  
  
  
The finger hit dead on the spot and he was already done. He spilled his load with a whimper and Rob fused their lips back together. He couldn't stop trembling, not even when Rob broke the kiss and raised his eyebrow amused by the situation. Shifting he let Brad roll properly to his side, both ignoring the stickiness for now. Of course, he knew how Brad was like. But him being this excited after a week was making Rob just perfectly happy.  
  
  
"You still didn't answer my question", he said when Brad seemed to have gotten his breathing back to normal.  
  
  
"It was just a lot. As you can see", the other rolled his eyes and licked his dry lips.  
  
  
"Mhm. You're beautiful. Especially when your ass is so deliciously red", Rob said and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. That was really his favorite thing. Brad on his arms totally exhausted and content, still slightly trembling and staring him eyes hazed with the bliss.  
  
  
"And tired", the other snorted. "I would ask what about you but I know you will just answer that it doesn't matter."  
  
  
"Yeah. We have tomorrow. I'll go and clean myself up. Don't fall asleep yet, okay?"  
  
  
Brad nodded and yawned. He could handle a few minutes. Rob got up and headed to the bathroom while Brad checked the damage, pleasantly surprised that the bed wasn't messed. In no time Rob got back with a washcloth and after Brad cleaning himself up he pulled the covers over them and turned off the bedside table lamp.  
  
  
"I really did miss you", Brad mumbled when Rob pulled him back to his arms and let him cling to him.  
  
  
"I know. I know it's not just sex", Rob read his mind and kissed his forehead.  
  
  
"Good. That you know it."  
  
  
"Mhm. Go to sleep. And don't squeeze me that hard. You might be just a twig but it still hurts", the other smirked. He had missed their moments so much that he could never really explain it.  
  
  
"And you are not going to sleep?" Brad mumbled already eyes closed.  
  
  
"Soon. Just want to watch you for a while."  
  
  
"Creep", the other answered with a chuckle.  
  
  
Rob shook his head smiling. "Your creep."  
  
  
Yawning Brad answered something incoherent and just a minute later he had already fallen asleep. Rob stayed awake for a good while just listening to Brad's breathing with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know how had they ended there but he enjoyed it way more than he ever thought he would.  
  
  
In the other room, Mike was still awake. He knew the sun would rise in a few hours but he couldn't sleep. The only thing in his mind was Chester and how he was sure something had happened. Or that Chester was in bed with some guy that wouldn't give a crap about his well-being. Turning on his back he groaned quietly and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know was he more scared that Chester would be hurt physically or that he would be hurt emotionally. All the scenarios that popped in his mind made him cringe. And there was nothing he could do now. But he knew that if Chester wouldn't be back the next night he had to figure out something. Glancing at the clock again he sighed heavily.  
  
  
 _What the hell am I going to do?_  
  
  
\----------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Kudos, and reviews are cherished too.


	27. Remove the broken parts you know were wrong

\-------

 

 

"Hey", Mike said, as he woke up to Chester digging up stuff from under his bed.

 

The other glanced over his shoulder and nodded slightly and got back to his task. Mike watched as things flew from under the bed. Shirt, another shirt, few CDs, underwear, again a shirt and a notebook.

 

"You didn't come home... well in a few days", Mike mumbled and propped himself on his elbows.

 

Chester had been away for days. It had been almost a week when Mike had last time saw him. He was hurt beyond his liking and the other now ignoring him was just making it worse. And he knew it was only his fault. Chester didn't owe him anything. They weren't a couple and his actions were what caused the whole mess. So to him, the fact that he was suffering was just the right thing. Even if he hated it and wanted Chester to forgive him.

 

"Chester", he started.

 

"No. I am just...", the other shook his head and waved his hand in the air. Next, he went flat on his stomach trying to reach to something in the far end under the bed, "...trying to find the fucking shirt."

 

Mike pushed himself to sit up and sighed heavily. He knew that it was literally just trying. There was no guarantee that Chester would actually listen to him. Or understand.

 

"Can we talk?"

 

"No", the other huffed digging more stuff and tossing them to the growing pile.

 

"Chester you can't run forever", Mike mumbled.

 

"I'm still mad so let it go."

 

"I get it. It's my fault, I know. But could we like... try to get over it", the other tried again.

 

Chester paused for a second and glanced over his shoulder but shook then his head.

 

"Please."

 

"Fuck. Fine!" Chester exclaimed and crawled next to Mike on the mattress. "Be quick then."

 

"Well, I don't think there is a quicker way to say this. I like you. And I hate that I hurt you and I don't want to do it again. I don't know what would it require for me to get you to really forgive me. Like really, honestly. So that we are not in this situation again after some time. But I need you to give me something so I can work with it. That 'I need time' I do get, but it's not something that helps me", Mike explained.

 

The other stared at him just trying to figure out what to say. It was almost what he had wanted to hear. But, he was still scared. And horribly mad at himself.

 

"I don't know what to say. I know I told you I need time, but... maybe that isn't the fix", Chester finally opened his mouth.

 

"Okay, that's... I mean it's good if you want us to work it. But not if that means you want to give up. So uhm..."

 

“You said you like me?”

 

“Yeah”, Mike nodded smiling ridiculously. Now when it was on the table it was easier to repeat. “Really much. And I would like to spend time with you like we used to before this mess. If you would like too. I am sorry, that I didn’t say anything. Or rather that I assumed you wouldn’t want to spend that time with me. I really am.”

 

Chester swallowed hard and dropped his head. He hated the whole thing. If they would have spoken before there wouldn’t have been any of this mess. But he couldn’t help himself and the way he was used to doing things. Even now there was the nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding that Mike was a human too, and could change his mind whenever he expected it the least. But either way, they were both miserable and he didn't want that to continue either.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Mike asked his eyes widening.

 

"Yeah. Okay", Chester smiled softly.

 

"So... Uhm, what does that then mean? Like... Will you continue with me like we were before this thing?" the other asked unsure still. He could see Chester was still on the edge, not trusting him, but he would want to do everything that he could to gain the trust back.

 

"Yeah. That it means. But... I don't know. Please just don't disappoint me. I can't take another hit this soon. I do know that people change and blah blah all that philosophical bullshit, but don't take it away. Not now when I just barely got over the first time", Chester sighed heavily and leaned against the wall cocking his eyebrow.

 

"I won't. But you promise you don't shut me off", Mike turned to face the other.

 

"I will try."

 

"And what about... where were you?" the other mumbled not knowing how to phrase it.

 

"That's not..." Chester started snapping but realized then that he was going in the wrong direction. After rolling his eyes at himself he took a deep breath. "Same as I always do. I'm sorry."

 

Mike pulled him to a tight hug. How could he really be mad when he had caused the whole thing and Chester did only what was natural to him then.

 

"Please, stop running. You are just trying to warm your heart in other men's beds. That's not how it works. And I know that is how your mind works. But I am really here and I will try to get you over that shit you are dealing with."

 

"That sounds so beautiful but it's not how life works Mike", Chester breathed to his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, but I have still my own will. That's what I will use because I want you to get rid of that baggage you carry around. So, your task is to try to trust me and not second-guess, okay?"

 

"But..."

 

"And not worry as much", Mike chuckled when the other pushed away from him and frowned at his words.

 

"Fuck... Okay. I will try", Chester sighed.

 

"I know it will be hard but we can do it together."

 

"Such a cliche..."

 

"And here I thought Brad was the one scared of them to turn into a clichéd couple", Mike snorted.

 

Chester let out laughter. "Them? Never."

 

They stayed silent for a while both pondering what would happen next until Chester realized to check the clock. "Oh shit fuck, I need to go. I will be so late!"

 

"Work?" Mike asked, a bit scared that Chester wasn't going to work actually.

 

"Yeah. I just came to pick up another shirt since this one got ripped", Chester rolled his eyes and got to his feet searching the pile. After finding a black t-shirt he sighed and decided it would do. "Kay. This is the cleanest."

 

"Uhm... Will you be home tonight?" Mike mumbled.

 

"Yeah. I will", Chester nodded and before Mike got a chance to answer he leaned to give a soft kiss on his forehead and left the room.

 

Mike exhaled heavily and let himself fall back on the mattress. The fact was that they had a lot ahead. He couldn't change the way Chester was thinking that quickly. Not even if he was professional in such things. He really needed to take it slowly and make sure he himself wouldn't make any mistakes in the process. But he was quite sure that if he would only remember to speak up it was all good. Yawning he glanced at the clock and decided he could still sleep for a while before he would get up.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

"So did you speak with him? I noticed that he got back but then he left so quickly that I thought that maybe you didn't", Dave asked and cut another potato in pieces.

 

It was a lazy day for Mike. Just one small task to do before heading back to school the next day. But the fact that Dave was home this early was a surprise and also that both Brad and Rob were there too.

 

"So Brad told huh... Yeah, I did. At first, I was sure he wouldn't listen to me. He looked really pissed again. But then he did after all", Mike nodded and sat down with his coffee.

 

"What did he say? Where was he then?" Dave looked at him and picked another potato.

 

"Same as always. It's... I don't know. I would like to think it's okay and that he isn't responsible for how I feel about him sleeping with others while we aren't even a couple, but then... it does hurt. But I guess I should just let go. Dwelling in that will just push us apart even more", Mike explained.

 

"But if he continues..." Dave glanced at him with a meaningful look.

 

"Yeah. Then... well then I need to let go. Obviously. Even if that is just an escape for him."

 

"So what are you going to do now? He went to work or?"

 

"Yeah, work. I have no idea really. I want him to trust me again but that comes with time. I can't rush it", Mike sighed.

 

"A date!" Brad yelled from the couch and received a slap from Rob.

 

Mike turned to look at him. Brad was leaning to Rob with all of his weight looking perfectly content and happy.

 

"You heard me. Arrange a date. Something he likes to do. And sex. That too", Brad continued and Rob slapped him again and rolled his eyes.

 

"Not... that."

 

"Why not?"

 

"You know why. That's part of the problem. If his way is to escape to sex then don't you think it would be a bad idea? Wouldn't he think that that is only what I want?" Mike shrugged.

 

Dave nodded even though no one was looking at him. Checking the recipe and that the oven was on at correct temperature he put the cubed potatoes to a casserole and then went to wash his hands.

 

"Oh right. Never thought that sex is really a problem", Brad snorted even though he knew perfectly well what the issue was.

 

"Okay, you stop that. You are being a brat today", Rob rolled his eyes.

 

“What? Sex is good” Brad shrugged.

 

Dave rolled his eyes at the food that he was just placing in the oven while Mike let out a laughter.

 

“You and the sex... Yeah. Sex is good. When Chester learns to trust Mike again. But yeah I agree with the date idea. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, right Dave?” Rob asked from the other who looked pleased that the food was in the oven finally.

 

“No. I think it is a good idea. But not a party or a bar or so. Something different that he isn’t used to. I know he meets lots of his friends in those places. You need something where all of his focus is on you”, Dave explained.

 

“I was thinking… well more like I thought about it now when you said that, maybe a picnic? I could drive us somewhere. Calm and quiet… I don’t know. I don’t date. Never have”, Mike shrugged and mumbled the words out.

 

“Sounds good”, Dave nodded agreeing.

 

“Yes!” Brad exclaimed getting excited like it was him getting on a date.

 

“You ass…” Rob laughed.

 

“But you like it”, the other wiggled his eyebrows knowing just how annoying he was being.

 

“I said you not your… Oh. Yeah, okay. No, I do not like you being an ass. Not that ass.”

 

“Can you stop repeating the word ass?” Joe was suddenly there in the doorway with an Asian looking girl next to him. The girl was staring at them curiously, but not shy or uncomfortable in any way. 

 

Mike laughed and shook his head. _Crazy people_ , he thought when Brad scrunched his noise in displease as the conversation was interrupted.

 

“This is Heidi. And… I thought you told them?” Joe turned to face Dave when the others were looking at the couple confused.

 

“ I was about to. But then we started talking about Mike going on a date with Chester and… well, you got here before I got to that.”

 

Joe rolled his eyes but didn’t seem offended. “Just wanted you all to meet her properly. We are staying for the dinner and heading out then.”

 

“This late? Doing what?” Mike frowned. The dinner would be ready in an hour or so, but it was rather late for a Thursday night.

 

“Who knows. I don’t mind even if we just spend time looking at the stars. Or pushing each other in shopping carts", the girl shrugged like both were equally normal things to do on a date. Joe looked ecstatic so Mike just contented in smiling and shaking his head.

 

It took them literally five minutes to fell back on a casual conversation, while the girl seemed to be enjoying her time with them. She talked with each of them equally and even laughed at Brad's dry humour.

 

When the dinner was ready they all gathered around the table and Mike was once again happy this was the household he had decided to move in. Each of his friends had helped him one way or another. He couldn't really believe that just some time ago he thought he wouldn't fit there and his life would be only studying and trying to get to the next step in his life. And now it seemed that this had been part of the journey not just time to pass and get to the next waypoint.

 

"Mike, tell me about your plan", Heidi said when they had eaten as they were cleaning up the table. She had heard of them talking about the date and decided that she could give a hand.

 

"I really don't have one. The only idea was to take the car and drive us somewhere where it is quiet. Maybe a picnic. I don't know. I just want to be alone with him and him to relax and see there is more than his baggage in the world", Mike explained.

 

"I think you agree with that plan too", Joe nodded at Heidi.

 

"I do. That is nice. Something nice to eat. And a blanket. I hate when I go on a picnic and it's nice otherwise but I get cold", Heidi answered.

 

"Okay. I'll ask him when he gets home", Mike smiled at them feeling the pinch of excitement in his stomach.

 

The obviously happy, rather new couple, left them soon and while Rob and Brad headed to bed and Dave to shower Mike decided he could use the few hours with his studies. Chester would be home and maybe he would agree to go on a date with him. Maybe. He could only hope. If not he would try something else.

 

A few hours later when he was already in bed Chester arrived. Nodding at him, feeling still awkward, he grabbed a towel and went to shower. Chester didn't want to be weird around Mike, but he was still scared and hesitant. After a long, hot, shower he joined Mike back in their room. Anxiously he waited for Mike to open the conversation, while he picked up a t-shirt and boxer shorts to wear, but he didn't need to wait for it long.

 

"If... you're comfortable, could you sleep with me tonight?"

 

Chester nodded trying to push away the weird feeling. It was just Mike. He was supposed to be used to this. But somehow it was still a new thing. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes I am", Mike answered without giving it a second thought and watched as Chester turned off the light and slowly crawled next to him.

 

Now only the bedside table lamp shed light over them as Mike shifted to make some space. Chester chewed his lip flicking the ring in it and sighed then. He knew there were things to still talk about, but he didn't want to do it. He had never been good in such things and this was in every way a new thing for him.

 

"Hey, stop worrying. It takes time, yes. But try to relax and trust me. You already know me well enough to realize I don't mean to hurt you. Right? The voice in your head is lying to you. But it's trying to also protect you. That's the way it goes. The first instinct is to run when you are unsure and could get hurt. But I promise to you I do everything to not hurt you", Mike explained and slowly coaxed the other on his arms.

 

"Kay. I hate this. The... unsureness. I just can’t suddenly ignore it”, Chester exhaled but relaxed his body anyway, letting Mike hold him.

 

“I know. So uhm… would you go out on a date with me? Maybe on Saturday?”

 

“Date? I think I have never been on a real date… Yeah, I’ll go”, the other answered and Mike could see his eyes were sparkling in the dim light.

 

“Great. I will handle it then”, Mike nodded.

 

“A surprise? Oh…” Chester seemed to blush slightly and Mike thought for a while he was imagining it.

 

Then something caught his eye and he had to force the deep frown away that was trying to appear on his forehead. There was a clear bruise on Chester’s throat but it didn’t look fresh.

 

“Is that a hickey Ches?” he asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. Weirdly he wasn’t even mad. Just sad that he wasn’t there for Chester when he had needed him.

 

“Yeah… are you jealous?” the other asked carefully.

 

“I would love to say that I am not. But I… think that is a normal human feeling at this point”, Mike grinned making the other laugh.

 

But then the silence fell over them like a heavy blanket. Mike’s thoughts were all over the place, but so were Chester’s. He really didn’t understand how this had happened. Never in his life had he felt like that and even if it was scaring him like nothing before he was also excited. It was really a one step forward. And not just a tiny one, but a huge one for him. Leaning forward he pressed their lips together just wanting to feel Mike against him.

 

“Okay I….” Mike breathed when Chester paused it, leaving a mere inch between their lips.

 

“Expecting it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think I like that you’re jealous”, Chester smirked.

 

Mike rolled his eyes, but he understood that Chester didn’t mean it in a bad way. He watched the eyes that studied his face and he couldn’t help but get serious again.

 

“I’ll be here. Really.”

 

“I need you to show me that. I am getting there too. One day”; Chester nodded smiling.

 

 

 

\-----------

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Not that much anymore to go, sadly. Kudos and reviews are also loved and appreciated.


	28. Thoughts were spinning in my head

\---------------

 

 

 

"How do you... What do you do on a date?" Mike raked his hair nervously.

 

Dave snorted at him. He could see Mike's state of mind and to him it was adorable. The guy really did care about Chester and worried about how he would take the date.

 

"Don't laugh at me! I told I have never really dated so I don't know", the other rolled his eyes smiling.

 

"I know I know. I just think it's cute. And I am sure he finds it cute too, even though you are anxious and unsure", Dave winked his eye. They all knew how Chester was like. Even though Mike was the one that finally managed to lower the wall around him Chester's behaviour spoke loudly about how he thought about things.

 

"So... Any advice then?" Mike grimaced.

 

"Just be you. It has been a while since I went for a date but then it was just talking over dinner. You know, just totally casual. She told me what her favourite movie was. I hated her choice but asked why she liked the movie and she told me that it reminded her of her sister and how they used to watch it on rainy days when they were kids. That lead to me talking about my family. Such stuff", Dave told.

 

"Right..." Mike said, "So uhm..."

 

"Oh my god. You're really stupid occasionally you know that? Get some picnic stuff from the shop. Something easy, something you won't mess up. Nothing too fancy, nothing too expensive. Don't think about it too much. You know he eats pretty much anything and the eating isn't even the point. Pick up some drinks too, but remember that you are driving. And you need a blanket. Way comfier than to sit on the grass and think do you get stains or not", Dave continued now glancing at Mike's light grey sweatpants.

 

"That sounds doable", the other nodded.

 

"Good. Then you need two more things", Dave said and Mike tilted his head questioning.

 

"You two. And leave the thinking too much here. Really. He is the one here that needs the date, right? Not you. So make him feel safe. It's the little things that matter. If he wants to talk, let him. If he doesn't and seems to be closing in, don't push. Change the subject. As you said it will take time for him to get to trust you again, but you can help it little by little."

 

"Okay", Mike nodded again. "What if... I mess up?"

 

"Paper towels Mike."

 

"No I meant like if I do something that makes him feel weird", Mike snorted at Dave's answer.

 

"Oh. Well, then it happens. You are trying your best and just by avoiding certain subjects won't take you two too far. But don't pry. He will open up when he is ready. If he wants to. Do you even need to know everything? Isn't the most important thing that you two are having fun together? And alone, without any distractions", Dave said and stood up.

 

"Yeah, that was my idea. I don't... God, I feel stupid when I say he needs something. I don't know him. I really don't. But I think,  _I feel_  he could use some time away from all the hassle. All he really does is work and party. Or not always a party but you know, seeing friends."

 

"And the guys. You forgot that", Dave raised his eyebrow. He knew Mike certainly didn't forget it. He just had to be the one to remind him that Chester wasn't the easiest one to get settled down.

 

"I know. I sure as hell know that. What can I do? It's not like I could erase it all. But the fact is that I also know that it is the demons that are causing it. So... I don't know. There's future. But don't know about the future and I don't want to drag the past with us. But we have  _now_  here", Mike stared at him.

 

"That's true too. This mind sound cruel but you have to remember the past. He is vulnerable. It will take time that he will get himself back together. Not saying it's impossible, I think you have already done a great job with him. But, he isn't there yet. Maybe he will never be? The only thing you can do is be there for him and try to forgive if he messes up. And you can't blame yourself then really either. You both are humans", Dave said smiling softly.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"So go on a date with him. Have fun. Let him have fun and open up if he wants to. Show him you respect him and you are worth every ounce of trust. I know you are and he knows it too. His mind is just telling him that he can't. The point of the date isn't eating or opening up about hard stuff but spending time together without the hassle, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's true. Okay. I hope it all just goes well", Mike smiled and picked up the car key that had been waiting on the table in front of him, like mocking him.

 

"I'll just wish good luck but I don't think you will even need it. If you are yourself it will all go fine", Dave nodded and watched as Mike left the door after goodbyes.

 

Shaking his head he smiled. He really wasn't worried about Mike. If only he wanted he could get Chester to relax. But he was still slightly scared that Chester would crawl back into himself and that Mike just wouldn't handle it but would give up. Chester needed a lot of work still and to his opinion, it wasn't even anything big like revealing some stuff he had gone through. But more like being there for him and trying to be forgiving. He surely didn't see having sex with other guys as an acceptable thing, it was cheating after all, but it was a symptom of something else and that something else was the issue that needed resolving. And even if Chester had been weird for past days Dave really did think that overall Mike had helped him. Since Mike moved into the house there had been lots of new things in Chester that he, or maybe they all had overlooked. Because the Tasmanian devil on sedatives had become this emotional creature that was learning to open up.

 

~~~~~~~

 

When Mike arrived back from the shop he was terrified when he saw how much time had passed. He had spent way too long choosing items to the picnic and not realized that it would be totally rude to be late from the first date. Groaning at himself, feeling the tingling excitement build up, he laid the items on the table. He didn't have a proper picnic basket but he thought that Chester wouldn't probably even mind. Still, he had to remind himself that the setting, nor the food weren't the most important thing. He had some fruits that he would cut up to make a fruit salad. Then he had some chocolate that he tossed back to the bag as it didn't need any prepping. The bread that was too fancy for his liking to eat on a normal occasion with the nuts and cranberries he cut beforehand. After that, he cut the cheese to a container which he was surprised and happy the kitchen even had. Dave loved to be organized and it showed.

 

Brad stood on the other side of the room staring what the other did. It amused him, but at the same time, he was excited for Mike and Chester.

 

"Delson, stop judging me", Mike said suddenly, even though Brad had thought he wasn't even seen.

 

"Not actually judging", the other snorted. "Just interested how are you going to handle this."

 

"Okay. Uhm... I have no clue really. I just hope it all goes well and I don't say stupid shit", Mike mumbled.

 

"I know the feeling. But you really think too much. Chester is inside his head a lot, but it doesn't mean he isn't able to listen. Speak from your heart. Be honest and say what you think. I think that's the only thing you can do", Brad nodded and let Rob, who joined them, wrap his arm around his waist.

 

"Yeah."

 

"So you are taking him to a picnic?"

 

"Yup. That's the plan. He is here any minute now and we will leave then if he is ready."

 

"I think the plan is awesome. Actually, Robbie..." Brad poked Rob to his ribs.

 

"Do not start that", the other said sternly, but Mike could hear the humour in his voice.

 

Shaking his head Mike turned his attention back to the food items and started to cut a second banana. He was almost done and then the only thing he could do anymore was to wait. And worry. Which was what he knew he shouldn't.

 

"But wouldn't a picnic date be lovely?" Brad continued clinging onto the other.

 

Rob stared at him and sighed. If there was one weak spot in him it was definitely Brad pleading with his sparkling puppy eyes. The other looked way too adorable for him to deny it. Right now he would have probably said yes to anything.

 

"Seriously Brad you are such a pain in the ass."

 

"But you didn't say no", the other grinned widely as he knew he had already won. Which was also funny since they both knew that Rob would still enjoy the date, even if he now resisted. Getting the drummer out of his shell was a challenge, but also fun for Brad, especially when he usually saw the results instantly.

 

"No, I didn't. I'll say yes but only if you will do that", Rob raised his eyebrow and pointed at Mike who was now packing up the fruit salad.

 

"I can do that. If only Dave will tell me how. But okay! Next week?" Brad nodded.

 

"Fine. You little brat", Rob shook his head but accepted the kiss on the cheek happily. Again, if Brad's excitement would only multiply he had nothing to lose. Just some slight discomfort as he really didn't like public places in that way, but he could choose some remote location.

 

"Kay, that's..." Mike started, staring at the bag that was now filled again, but Chester stumbling in interrupted his talk.

 

"Hey", the singer said smiling.

 

"Hey. Should we... I mean if you want to shower or something, I can wait. But I am ready so we can leave now too if you want", Mike said and realized he also had to learn how to say his opinion out loud. Now he sure could wait for Chester, but he really did want to go already. He was too anxious to wait and waited for the response hoping Chester would agree that they should leave instantly.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine, I am ready”, Chester nodded and turned his eyes curiously at the bag. He was excited. Way more excited than he let show. He really had to force himself to stay calm.

 

“Good!” Mike nodded and grabbed the car keys and the bag from the table. After shooting a  _quit staring at us_  glance towards Brad who had still his arms around Rob’s neck.

 

“So uhm… I have to tell this like as the first thing. I have never really dated and I am super nervous and I have no idea how this works”, Mike explained when they finally were inside the car and he started to drive away from the city. He really didn’t even have a plan where they would stop. He just knew what direction to drive to find a perfect area. Or something like that as he also knew that he couldn’t find the perfect area because he would just continue searching that until Chester would get frustrated so he had to settle for less.

 

“Well, neither have I really. Maybe we just stop thinking this as a date and hang out like we used to?” Chester suggested smiling and now Mike’s smile could have lit up the room.

 

_I should have really thought about that before. A perfect way to handle this._

 

They kept driving while Chester searched for a radio station and then stopped on one that played Rage Against The Machine and started to sing. Mike was blown away and he really had to focus on to the road and not to the man rapping and dancing on the seat next to him. It was captivating, once again, and he realised he had forgotten that Chester was so amazing singer. And the most important part wasn’t even the singing, but how much fun he had while doing it. Just one song and Mike was in a great mood. It was infectious and he brushed off all the insecurities about the date.

 

A while passed without singing as they both just kept smiling and looking out to seek for a place until suddenly Chester pointed towards the bushes, “There.”

 

Mike nodded. It was perfect. At least as far perfect that he could think of. Close by they could see how the vegetation gave in to a small opening and behind that there were a grassy spot and a nice view. When Chester hopped out from the car he came to help Mike. As Mike gave him the bag he took it and waited for the other to grab the blanket and make sure the car doors were then locked.

 

As they spread the bright blue blanket on the grass and sat down Mike couldn’t really even look at the view. Chester was way too mesmerising. The other kept his eyes focused to somewhere far away while Mike nervously arranged the food on the blanket in front of them. But it really didn’t matter. Even if it wasn’t perfect to someone, it was that to him. And they haven’t even spoken a single word after they left the car, which was to Mike’s opinion a good sign. That he felt so great with the other that they didn’t even need the words for it to feel perfect.

 

“I don’t know how you got my favourite bread and cheese. I can recognise the bread from anywhere. One of my friends used to have that always when I was there because he learnt that I love it”; Chester said when Mike was finally done and leaned back.

 

“I knew about the cheese. Not about the bread though. Glad you like it. It was hard… well to be honest, it was really hard, to pick up stuff that I thought you would like”, Mike shook his head smiling.

 

“And you could have brought really just anything. Pizza and juice boxes would have been enough for me”, Chester chuckled and glanced at the beer Mike handed him. Some smaller brand, but especially as Mike had thought this far he wouldn’t question anything. He would just let it all go by its own weight.

 

"I kinda knew that too but my idea was the date and date with juice boxes didn't sound that appropriate", Mike laughed.

 

And only minutes later they were eating in silence, both still smiling. Chester really felt it all. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was natural and to him, it was better than some empty words. And Mike looked so beautiful as the sun made his tanned skin glow and Chester thought that it was the best thing that he could have that moment in silence.

 

"So what made you choose a picnic?" he asked after a while when Mike opened up the fruit salad containers.

 

"I just wanted a place where we could be alone. Without the others and without the hassle. Don't know was it a right call but..." Mike shrugged.

 

"A great one. I can't even remember when I was on a picnic the last time", Chester said and Mike could read the tiny nuance in his voice. The other did really appreciate the date.

 

"I had a lot of difficulties, you know", the other sighed heavily. "I don't really know you and I had no idea what would you like."

 

"We are here now. I really wouldn't have thought any other place that would be better."

 

"Yeah but not like only the place. Overall this. Us", Mike mumbled and he couldn't ignore the eyes that were staring at him. Like Chester was really reading everything.

 

"Have you... I always think that when we ponder too much of something, you know, get worried over a tiny thing, it's not really that tiny to us? It's just... Well, that thing might be tiny but there is something behind it that isn't as tiny. Have you thought about why you were so worried?"

 

"Yeah but..." Mike started frowning.

 

"You like me. You really do. Not that I wouldn't have known it already.  I mean… That could be a possible explanation?” Chester continued when Mike's words vanished in the air. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable, but he did want to know. Eating a forkful of the fruit salad that he thought was excellent he waited for the response patiently.

 

“Yeah, but I  _did_  knew I like you. And I also knew that was one reason. On top of that I don’t know you that well”, Mike nodded.

 

“I mean sometimes you feel even more than you initially thought. And that’s why you worry so much.”

 

Mike watched as Chester cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head, telling just how much he did read of him. And he was right. He had to be right. Mike just really hadn’t consciously realised how strong the feelings were.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t deny that now. As I told I can’t…” the other continued sensing Mike’s nervousness.

 

“No no, I won’t. I couldn’t. But like you said I didn’t realise it… It’s all happening too fast for my mind to keep up with. But… Maybe it’s okay too?” Mike asked chewing his lip.

 

“It is. As long as you don’t deny it. Or push me away. I have had enough of that stuff”, Chester exhaled heavily.

 

Mike shook his head and pulled him to a hug.  “That’s not what I do. I might be unsure but I don’t intentionally ignore my feelings.”

 

“Kay. I would hate that”, Chester mumbled and nuzzled his neck.

 

Maybe it was the silence that fell over them again or the arms around him but Chester felt safe. And really believed Mike’s words. Maybe he really wasn’t like the others.

 

\----------

 

 

 


End file.
